Love leaves you scarred-part one
by His Rose bud 125
Summary: Meet Rachel, a civilian, who stumbles upon an attack in Konoha and saves baby Naruto Uzumaki. Follow her, as she deals with the burden of knowledge she shouldn't know, secrets she struggles to keep, and a guilt that has her so wrapped up, she wants to end it all. Warning: Includes traumatic experiences. Full summary inside. edit in progress
1. Chapter 1

Love Leaves You Scarred

By: His Rose Bud 125

Edited/Beta'd by: Rileyyheartt

Summary: Meet Rachel, a civilian, who stumbles upon an attack in Konohagakure no Saito and saves baby Naruto Uzumaki. Minato is suspicious, but grateful, and allows her to recover in his home. That is, until he discovers a summoning scroll in her possession. Follow her, as she deals with the burden of knowledge she shouldn't know, secrets she struggles to keep, and a guilt that has her so wrapped up she wants to end it all. Warning: Includes traumatic experiences such as attempted suicide, rape, etc. Do not read if you feel as if you will be triggered. Minato/OC

Chapter One:

A/N: Hello, and welcome to my story. First, I would like you to be aware that I am very partially sighted. My spelling is bad, and I am aware of this. I would, however, like to point out that we are not professional writers. I do this for fun and as a way to keep my mind occupied. So, I ask that when you review, please don't be too harsh. Thank you, and enjoy the story. Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Naruto. Only the plot and my own OC Rachel.

Editor/Beta: Hi, I'm Rileyyheartt. Not really sure what to put here, but I liked the story so much I decided to try to reach out to His Rose Bud 125 (I'm going to say Rose from now on, since it's shorter) If this replaces the old chapter, that means he/she (I'm not going to assume gender) decided that my editing skills could be utilized. If not, well, I suppose no one but the two of us will see the following. Please enjoy.

* * *

It was late at night. Rachel was lost. Either that, or the directions given to her by the guard at the gate had been wrong. Running her hand through her hair, she let out a breath of frustration. It was too late to bang on someone's door and ask for help. She heard grumbling nearby, hoping it was someone who could assist her, she ran towards the slurred voice.

As she approached, she noticed the source of the annoyed voice. It was a woman, with a large bust and blonde hair, her low pigtails were slightly mussed and her facial expression seemed a bit annoyed.

"Excuse me, can you help me?" Honeyed eyes met her own and she watched the woman purse her lips.

Looking closer at the woman, she noticed that she was swaying slightly, a sake bottle clutched loosely in her delicate looking hands. _I hope she isn't too drunk…_

"I'm lost, and the guard at the gate gave me directions to where I'm meant to stay, but I can't seem to find the place." Rachel slid her hands into a pocket, pulling out the slightly rumpled paper, and handed it to the seemingly tipsy woman. The woman's eyes focused on the paper grudgingly. She quickly scanned over it and looked back up at Rachel. The pleading look she was giving seemed to help the woman make up her mind.

"See that tower over there?" Rachel followed her gaze and nodded. "Go straight to it, walk halfway around, turn right and head down that street. You can't miss it."

"Thank you so much. I owe you one."

The honey eyed woman nodded whilst handing back the piece of paper before she continued, leaving Rachel to her own devices. Before she was out of hearing range, Rachel heard grumbling about "Stupid perverted toads" and "I'm not drunk enough for this shit". _I'd say she's drunk enough… perverted toads?_

Turning away, Rachel began to head in the direction of the tower. As she drew closer, it's looming and imposing height gave off a slightly eerie appearance in the moonlight. As she came even closer, she could see lights in a single room. _Must be the Hokage's office._ She thought.

Suddenly, glass shattered, spraying into the night. Hastily, she protected her head as an attempt to keep the glass away. Her sea-green eyes widened in shock as she saw a small crying bundle of baby flying through the air.

She heard a shout, and saw a yellow flash, and a blonde man appeared mid-air, his white haori with red flames shook out and emblazed behind him as he attempted to reach the child in time. Another ninja appeared, and the two clashed as the baby continued his impromptu tumble to sure death. Ignoring the fighting ninja, she sprint forward. If she didn't do something the baby would die. Jumping at the last moment to help reduce the child's impact to her body, she used gravity to her advantage, falling to her knees to help cushion its small body. The child was crying loudly in terror. She got to her feet, gently rocking him, hoping to sooth his fears. The sound of feet landing on the ground nearby alerted her to an approaching shinobi. Clutching the child closer, she eyed the man wearily.

"Give me the child and you might escape with your life." The moonlight bounced off the metal plate of his headband. _Iwa_ she thought, clenching her jaw. A wave of protectiveness for the babe in her arms flood through her as she shook her head in defiance.

"Then perish" He growled. She took a step back as he stepped towards her.

 _What am I going to do? I can't fight him._ She thought. _I'm a civilian, he's most likely a jounin shinobi. The difference in strength would be almost comical if this wasn't a life-threatening situation. I can't fight on their level. If he was a bandit that would be different, but he has most likely had intensive chakra training._

"GET AWAY FROM MY GOD-SON!" A light blonde blur and a chakra covered fist flew towards the enemy shinobi. The side of his face caved in due to the inhuman strike to the face and the honey eyed woman who had assisted her earlier struck the man yet again as she turned towards Rachel. Her eyes were fierce and spoke volumes. _Protect him_ they said. And with a serious nod, Rachel turned and took off. Glimpsing over her shoulder, she saw the woman engage with yet another enemy and turned back to her task. That woman could take care of herself, tipsy or not.

She ran through the streets, taking multiple twists and turns through alleys and avoiding streetlamps. Shouts continued behind her as she pushed herself faster. Cursing her chakra deficiency that prevented her from any form of enhancement. She skid to a stop as an Iwa shinobi dropped down in front of her, blocking her path. A kunai flew from his dexterous fingers, the moonlight glint off of the piercing metal and she knew she wasn't fast enough to dodge properly. As soon as it left his hands she had jerked backward bracing herself for the eventual impact. Sharp pain flew through her right knee, the burning hot sensation pierced through her as she cried out. The rest of her nerve endings in her leg throbbed almost as much as the source of her pain. Her leg collapsed and she twisted herself, protecting the small body in her arms that had yet to cease his tears from the terror he's gone through. His blanket had fallen open, slightly hiding her free hand and as she heard the crunch of steps under shinobi sandals. She yanked the offensive metal from her knee cap, and flung it towards the enemy. A sick squelch and the shinobi's surprised expression went slack. Blood and intraocular fluid slid down his face as he collapsed. Dead.

Leaning back, she gasped as the smallest of movements caused the nerves in her leg to flair wildly in pain. She had just taken a life. Closing her eyes, she shifted her thoughts from the dead man a few feet away to the bundle in her arms. Glancing around, she took in her surroundings. There was a large garbage bin to her right. The alley in front of her opened up to a market street. Grimacing in pain, she used her free arm to slide herself backwards, closer to the wall, so she could hide next to the bin. Every movement jostled her leg and she was thankful that while the wound was bad, it could have been worse. If she hadn't jerked backwards earlier the kunai could have hit the deep vein in her leg, causing her to bleed out in minutes. The smell of rotting garbage and metallic blood assaulted her senses and she shook her head slightly, hoping to clear her head.

Looking down at the babe, whose white blanket had fallen open in the chaos, she reached up. Shaking blood and dirt covered hands tucked the soft warmth around him. His small cheeks were flushed, and wet. Tears still leaking from his eyes and traveling across whiskered cheeks.

Ignoring the tremors her hands were experiencing, she lightly stroked his tears away with her thumb.

"Hey, it's alright, I won't allow them to hurt you." She spoke softly, hoping to sooth him. A few more murmurs of comfort and the child stopped crying all together. His eyes opened curiously at her and she felt her own widen. _His eyes are so beautiful…_ She smiled softly and she cradled him closer. Exhaustion starting to take over. She looked towards her injured leg. It had started to go numb. Blood had slowly begun to pool beneath it and she felt her head spin. Leaning against the wall, she pulled him closer. Her consciousness was slowly fading and the world was black along the edges. The child's head was placed in the center of her chest his body resting on his stomach as he fell asleep. _I hope his parents find us soon._ And the world went dark.


	2. A worried dad and a stubborn girl

**Love Leaves You Scarred**

By: His Rose Bud 125

Edited/Beta'd by: Rileyyheartt

* * *

Chapter Two:

A/N: Hello again, here is the next chapter. Please enjoy.

Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me. Rachel is mine.

Beta: Eh, don't know what to say here except enjoy! I liked editing this story. Especially since, I don't have to do all the research that comes with writing a story (Especially since at the moment, I'm trying to work on Death Note, and Naruto, and Beta, all at once). My own take hours for me to be satisfied, and Rose has done a great job on this. Stay tuned for all edits of the next chapters and then the story's completion. Don't forget that the second installment Rose is writing is on its way as well! I'm excited to see where all of this goes really, I fill like a kid in a candy store. Book one should be completely edited and complete within the next few days!

* * *

Minato was worried. He had no idea where his son currently was. He already lost the love of his life, all that was left of her was their child and the home they had built together. He couldn't lose him too.

Deflecting another attack, he scowled. _When this is over, heads will roll. How did they get so far into the village? A security breach this large couldn't have happened without inside information._

He glanced to his right, noticing that his sensei had joined the fray, along with the old toad's genin teammate Tsunade. His lips thinned as he watched her freeze up, clutching her grandfather's necklace. The woman still had a bad case of hemophilia and it showed. A weakness like that can cause not only her death, but her comrades. He silently cursed her phobia.

The invading forces are strong but so are his shinobi, even at this moment, his ANBU along with the Jounin were taking charge.

"ANBU, your orders are to kill on sight. Leave at last one alive, I want information." there was a collaborate "Yes sir" when they all body flickered away.

"Shinobi, make sure the civilians are safe and evacuated to the designated areas, get the injured to the hospital, Tokubetsu Jounin and up, assist ANBU."

They all rushed around to carry out his order.

"Minato," he glanced to his sensei "we can handle the rest, go, find your son, take Tsunade with you." Nodding in thanks, he flashed behind Tsunade; another yellow flash, and they vanished.

Tsunade stomach rolled, she wasn't used to Minato's technique like Jiraiya was. As a result, her body revolted, her vision blurred. When they arrived at their destination, the only thing keeping her up was Minato's arm around her waist he whispered in her ear, tone commanding.

"Tsunade I need you to pull yourself together, my son is missing and I need you."

It seemed to of work, her composure returned to her, she nodded.

"Good, I'm using the Hirashin again, Naruto isn't far away. I'll flair my chakra so that you can find us." she nodded again, the arm around her waist disappeared and in a flash he was gone.

When Minato appeared in an alleyway, the scene that greeted him made his breath hitch in fear, Naruto's blanket was soiled in blood. The hard metallic smell lingered in the air, his vision was unfocused for a few moments before he noticed an arm around Naruto's blanket. A young woman unconscious, cradling his small body to her torso. He realized with great relief that the blood was from the girl and not his son. Looking around, he took note of the dead Ninja a few meters away from them, a kunai sticking out of his eye. Bending down, he scooped his son up and checked him over, he seemed fine. Minato let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. _If I'd lost you too then I wouldn't have anything worth living for… the village is nothing without you._ he thought.

He looked at the unconscious girl and flared his charka so Tsunade would find them. When he sensed her arriving he called out to her.

"Stop!" she halted in the alleyway entrance, she could smell the blood in the air.

"Minato, is Naruto ok?" she asked.

"He's fine", he took the soaked blanket off him dropping it on the ground, he approached Tsunade. "Give me your coat" she did as he asked, removing the green material and handing it over. She watched silently as he wrapped it around Naruto's still sleeping form.

"Here, take him. I need to check on the girl who saved him." she nodded and took Naruto in to her arms. Her hand lit up with medical chakra as she checked him over. He was perfectly healthy, if not exhausted. _Probably from all the crying he did,_ she mused. She watched as Minato went back to the unconscious girl and knelt down to take a closer look.

"She losing a lot of blood, I need to get her to the hospital."

Tsunade nodded, "Go, I'll meet you there. Have Shizune clean her up and stop the bleeding."

He nodded before disappearing in a yellow flash, the girl with him.

Tsunade sighed, "Show off". She turned on her heal and began to head in the same direction. Once she got to the hospital, everything should be ready. The girl most likely would need a chakra surgery. Her Right Patellar Ligament was most likely severed, and the Patella itself looked as if it had been pierced. If it was too deep, the protective cartilage between the Femur bone and Tibia may have been pierced as well. It was hard to believe she had managed to dislodge a Kunai from the small bone and kill a Jounin shinobi as a civilian.

Minto arrived in to a busy emergency room he looked around Shizune. When he spotted her, he called out, she hurried over to him.

"Lord forth?"

"Hurry, she's lost a good bit of blood and is most likely in shock from the pain. Tsunade said to stop the bleeding and clean her up. She should be here soon, she has Naruto with her."

The woman nodded, "Follow me". She led him to an empty room and he gently laid her on a bed, moving aside to let Shizune take care of her.

Stepping outside of the room whilst she was treated, he waited patiently for Tsunade's appearance. It wasn't long before she arrived with Naruto still sound asleep, his sensei following them.

"Well I'll tell you Minato, your ANBU general is pissed too high heaven that someone broke through our security."

Minato turned, eyeing his sensei critically. "What's the situation?" he asked.

"Everything is secured, all the foreign personnel have being taken care of. The few that are alive have been taken to T&I, so you can relax for now."

Minato nodded his thanks and his attention turned to Tsunade whose firm but gentle grip on his son released as she passed him over. Cradling his son to his chest, he allowed himself a moment of relief. Smoothing Naruto's silky blonde locks to the side as he watched his sleeping form.

Tsunade knocked on the door briskly, sliding it open slightly when entering. After a resounding click, and a bit of muffled conversation, the door reopened.

"You can enter, she's decent, but we aren't through yet.

The girl was laid on the bed in a hospital gown. Most of her was covered by a blue hospital blanket, her injured right leg was outside of it and the honey eyed woman was examining the damage.

"Good work Shizune. Now that it's cleaned up, there shouldn't be much more blood. Most of the damage was caused when she recklessly removed the weapon. Although it was extenuating circumstances, so she gets a pass. There is some damage to the patella, the tendon is a bit torn, and as I suspected, the cartilage has been damaged. Any pressure on that leg is going to have the bones of her Femur and Tibia rubbing against each other raw. We can fix some of the cartilage, and encourage osteocyte growth, along with patching up the bursae. However, since she is a civilian the rest will have to heal on its own. It's going to hurt to put any sort of pressure on that leg until her body replaces the lost cells and fills the bursae back up with subcutaneous fluid."

Both men grimaced when they herd the description, it's going to be awhile for her to be off of her leg. Any pressure could worsen her condition.

"Minato", she turned to him "What do you want me to do? While she is a civilian, her chakra levels are slightly higher than average and her coils are partially developed, showing some shinobi training."

"Heal her, but not completely" he instructed. " I don't know if she had anything to do with what's just happened, my gut says that she hasn't, but we can't know that for sure. Although, she wouldn't have killed that Iwa shinobi if she were aligned with them; it's best to be on the safe side."

"Well I can't heal her completely regardless. As I said, I can speed up the healing process, but that's about it. The kunai went in too deep, and it's removal was sloppy."

He nodded in understanding, tomorrow he would question her. T&I were neck deep in enemy shinobi collecting intelligence. Questioning a single, slightly trained civilian is something he is more than capable of.

"Minato, give Naruto to Shizune. I need you and Jiraiya come hold her whilst I reattach the tendons." Doing as told, he gently handed Naruto over and moved around to the opposite side of bed. Placing one hand on her shoulder and the other on the wrist with a slight amount of pressure to keep her arm down. Jiraiya doing the same on the opposite side.

"Ok, she's probably going to wake up for a split second before the pain knocks her out again." both men nodded "On three, one, two, three." there was the sound of bone clicking the girl sat up or at least tried to. Minato and Jiraiya held her down, she screamed in pain before falling limp, yet again unconscious.

"There, all done. An injury like this takes time to heal, regardless of who you are. The only thing I'm worried about is inflammation and hemorrhaging. Which is what will happen if she doesn't stay off of it, along with a risk for infection. " Minato nodded moved away from the girl.

"She should be awake by morning." Tsunade said as she bandaged the girl's leg with a thick lair of gauze so that she wouldn't be able to bend her knee.

They all left the room and headed their separate ways, Minato taking Naruto home he sent a clone to deal with the mess at the office.

* * *

Rachel woke to a muffled sound of people talking, she kept her eyes closed, slight panic causing her chest to tighten in fear. _The last thing I remember… blood? A baby…_ Her heart rate increased, causing the monitors to speed up. The sound of beeping alerted her to where she was.

 _Hospital?_ she thought. Memories flashed through her thoughts as she tried to recall everything that happened. _If I'm in the hospital, where is the baby?!_ Panic shot through her as she sat up in fear. An intense pain radiating from her right leg caused her to gasp. The throbbing bringing her mind more alert as she looked around the room.

 _Definitely in a hospital, I can feel a slight breeze from this horrid gown_. _Looks like I'll have to stay put for a while._

The room grew eerily silent as she looked out of the window. _I hate hospitals. Maybe I should go, being in a hospital always makes me afraid. The lack of control. Never knowing when the door will open. The feeling of being trapped._ She pulled the covers off. _Yeah, I'm definitely leaving as soon as possible_. A shudder ran up her spine as old memories resurfaced. She very carefully swung her leg round. _Definitely won't be able to put any weight on my right side._ Grimacing, she looked around the room. Lying against a nearby wall was her backpack. In all of the confusion, she had forgotten she had it on. Biting her lower lip, she carefully placed her left foot on the ground and very slowly hobbled her way forward. Every movement caused her leg to throb. The intense pain radiated up and down her leg, centering at her knee. Finally, she reached her destination. Picked up her back pack, and hobbled back to bed. She quickly got changed into a dark blue hoodie and a loose fitting grey trousers. Painfully, she slipped on her left boot, maneuvering around her injured leg. Tossing the right onto the ground, she stood up, hovering her right foot over the second. Carefully, she slid her foot in. Gasping in pain and clenching the side of the bed, her knuckles whitened as she attempted to alleviate some of the pain by digging her nails into her palms.

Once done, she slipped on her back pack and limped to the door. _This is no good I need some crutches… Well, this is a hospital. Maybe I can find some on my way out?_

Opening the door slowly, she cautiously peeked out and found the corridor empty. She slowly made her way to the stairwell with great difficulty. Hoping wasn't that high. From her window, it seemed she was about three or four floors up. Once on the ground floor, a small smile graced her lips. She was in luck. Leaning against a wall next to some toilets, lie a pair of crutches. Painfully, she made her way up to them. Not much attention was paid to her as she placed them beneath her arms and walked out the door.

* * *

Minato sat in his office, he had a fairly good night's sleep. Which was usually out of the question. Normally, Naruto kept him awake during the night and slept throughout the day. Luckily, with all of last night's excitement, his son had slept all the way through.

He had a meeting early in the morning with his ANBU General and a separate meeting with his appointed council discussing last night's events. He was still getting reports from all over the village.

Jiraiya and Tsunade were currently in his office cooing over Naruto.

The door burst open "Lady Tsunade," it was Shizune her apprentice

Minato lowered the kunai he had subconsciously brought out, the stress from recent events was still obvious enough to affect him outwardly.

"What is it Shizune?" She snapped. Handing Naruto over to her teammate.

"Th-the girl, the one the Yondaime brought in last night? She… she's gone."

"Gone? What do you mean she's gone? A single civilian, with an injury that prevents walking? In a hospital? Full of trained shinobi?!"

"I went to check on her and she was gone. So was her back pack."

"Minato, you don't think she's a part of it, do you?" asked Jiraiya.

Minato frowned, "No, I don't think she involved with last night's attack. They were after Naruto. If she was involved, she could have took him or… or worse." He hesitated, that's not something he wanted to think about. "But, she didn't. She ran with him and protected him. There must be another reason she left the hospital."

"Whatever the case, she can't get far on that leg, she shouldn't even be standing on it" Tsunade snapped.

"Are you sending ANBU after her?" asked Jiraiya. Who was currently making a face since Naruto had grabbed at his hair.

"No, I'll go and find her myself, I want to talk to her. Do you want her back in the hospital?" he faced Tsunade.

"No, not for a few days, we need the rooms. However, she shouldn't be up on that injured leg. She needs at least a week or two in bed, maybe more since she is a civilian. I'll check on it in three days' time. If she is healing well enough, I won't have to do much, but if I think it's getting infected I may have to speed up the healing process a bit more."

Minato nodded to show that he understood.

"Will you look after Naruto for me, please?"

"Sure thing kid. I'll take him to the hot sprin-I mean park. Heh." Jiraiya sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

Tsunade glared at her teammate. "I may as well tag along, seeing as HE can't be trusted"

Minato smiled at their antics. If he didn't know them, he might have thought they want nothing to do with each other. However, despite their differences, if you looked close enough you could tell they cared deeply.

He flashed out of the room and on to a roof top in the middle of the village so that he could scan his surroundings. The market place was quieter than usual. Last night's attack had everyone one edge. Especially the civilians.

Carefully scanning the crowed for the girl, he took note of any blonde hair or suspicious behavior and spotted her some distance ahead. She had her hoodie up but he knew it was her. She was the only one in the market place with crutches. She appeared to be lost, she asked a man for directions, but something was odd. The area he had pointed towards was actually a dead end. He followed via the roof tops. Slowing slightly when he felt a familiar chakra approaching from his right. He turned in acknowledgment. It was Fugaku, head of the Uchiha police.

"Yondaime, is there a reason you're following a civilian?"

"Do I ever do anything without reason?"

The Uchiha stayed silent and followed also.

They stopped at the roof near an ally that was close to her location. They could hear a group of men threating the girl, there was about three of them in total.

"Either give us your money willingly or you'll get hurt!"

"Seriously?! What is with my luck just lately?!" she scowled. "Does it look like I have any?"

"Doesn't matter to us lady. Hand over what you have in the bag and we'll leave you alone!"

"Cha! I don't think so pal. Nothing I have in this bag is valuable to you anyways!"

"Well see about that!" one of the men ran towards her. Fugaku went to intervene, until Minato put a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

She used one of her crutches to slam it into the mans chest and shoved him backwards.

"I hate fighting, but that doesn't mean I can't!" she twirled the crutch in her right hand. She was leaning on the left to take her weight off of her injured leg.

"You bitch! You will pay for that! Mark my words!" The second man charged at her. Painfully, she spun on her good leg, using her momentum to strike him hard enough to send him spiraling to the ground.

"Bitch. I'll make you pay!" Another one brandished a knife and ran at her. She attempted to dodge on reflex, but her injured knee gave out. If it weren't for her crutches she would have collapsed.

Minato had seen enough. He threw a kunai as a warning shot and it grazed the man's face. Stopping him in his tracks. Giving Minato and Fugaku the chance to jump down. The man panicked and grabbing the girl, pressing the knife to her neck. She winced as she was forcibly spun around. The pain she was in showed as her expression twisted.

"Easy now." Minato attempted to calmly assert himself in the situation.

"Yondaime Hokage! Shit! Stay back! Or-or she gets hurt!"

Minato needed a distraction, the hostage situation was unfavorable. He locked eyes with the girl. Absentmindedly, he noted that her eyes were a beautiful sea green color. Silently, he tried to convey what it is he wanted, a distraction. She gave an almost imperceptible nod.

Quickly, she raised her right crutch. Leaning more on the left. Her right leg hovering slightly above the ground. And slammed the raised crutch down on the man's foot painfully.

"That hurt you bastard!" she yelled.

That was all Minato needed. He moved so quickly that he doubted the man or the girl would have seen him. He was behind the man now, a kunai to his neck. The other hand holding tightly to his wrist as he held it away from the girls neck so she could get out of the way.

Fugaku approached the man, activating his Sharingan. Placing him in to a quick genjutsu like he had done the others.

Minato released his grip on the man.

"Can you handle it form here?"

The Uchiha nodded.

Minato turned to ask the girl if she was ok, only to find that she was gone. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw her turn out of the alleyway and chased after her.

"Miss, please, wait!" he called out. She stopped as he approached her and gave him a questioning look.

"I need to ask you some questions about last night, if I may?"

"Can it wait? I really need to get off this leg and the place I was staying decided to book someone else because I didn't show up last night."

Minato frowned. _She had no were to stay._ "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid this can't wait. There was a threat to my village last night and I need to determine if you were a part of it."

Rachel regarded him for a moment. He was the leader of this village. She was a new comer and an outsider. Even if she did save a baby, he still had every right to suspect her. Even if he didn't out right threaten her, his words told her if she didn't co-operate she would be placed in integration. Oh she was well aware of how a ninja village operated.

She sighed. "Ok, I guess I don't really have a choice do I?"

Minato smiled, it was a warm and friendly smile. "Shall we go then?"

She nodded as he led the way. The villagers didn't pay much attention to the Hokage walking down the street, it was a common sight for them. There were a few whispers about the young woman being led by him, but Rachel blocked those out. She was more concerned with getting to the Hokage tower without passing out.

She had been hobbling all morning looking for somewhere to stay. Her injured right knee was killing her, her left leg was sore from using it more than she should. All she wanted was to find a nice bed and sleep in it. But noo, instead, she ends up almost mugged. Even now she has to follow the Hokage to answer some questions, which in all honesty, he had every right to ask. Her temper was shorter though because she was tired, frustrated, and in pain. A bad combination with her.

Minato glanced back at the girl, he noticed her pace had slowed down significantly. she looked completely exhausted and in a lot of pain. She had a fine layer of perspiration on her forehead as well.

 _I wonder how long she been walking around the village. She looks so tired._ he thought.

They finally made it to the Hokage tower. Rachel grimaced as she realized how many steps there were.

"Err… do you need any help?" Minato asked.

She was tempted to say yes., but her stubbornness won out. She didn't like asking for help. Even if she might have needed it.

They waked up the stairs; Minato leading the way. He kept glancing back to make sure she was ok. He hadn't known her for very long and already he could see that she was extremely stubborn.

She was about three steps from the top while Minato was already standing, waiting for her to make it up herself. She was breathing heavily. He also noted her arms were shaking slightly. He would have missed it were he not trained to notice such things.

 _Come on you can do it,_ she chanted in her head. _Just three more_ _steps, just three more steps, just three more steps_. She placed the crutch on the next step and lifted herself up but the crutches slipped and she felt herself falling backwards. She inwardly cursed her stubbornness to ask for help. Closing her eyes, she braced herself for the hard impact that she knew was meant to come. To her surprise, instead of it been painful, it was soft. She felt two strong arms around her and opened her eyes to find Minato was no longer standing at the top of the stairs. He was close behind her, strong arms wrapped around her waist.

"Oh, uh… thanks." she mumbled, resisting the urge to flinch at his closeness. He smiled warmly at her and shifted her so that he could carry her bridal style. One of the crutches lay on the floor, and so using some quick maneuvering his foot kicked it up and caught it while still holding the girl.

"Hey, I can still walk ya'know." She grumbled as she tensed in his arms.

"I know, but it's faster this way. We shinobi are known for our speed, not for being slow." he said, voice filled with wry humor.

Her cheeks flushed and she averted her eyes as they entered his office. The guards at the door didn't even bat an eye, which just made it more embarrassing for Rachel.


	3. Chapter 3 Been questioned by the Hokage

**Chapter 3 Love Leaves You Scarred**

 **Being questioned by the Hokage.**

 **Edit: 07/24/17**

* * *

A/N: A warning goes up with this one, there is a rape scene in this chapter. Not very detailed, but if you don't like then don't read. Naruto is not mine Rachel is.

Beta/RileyyHeartt: Yes, I know. It's been forever since I did some editing. All I have to say is that I've been having tons of technical issues, BOTH of my laptops are screwed thanks to the new Windows 10 update. So at the moment, I'm using Microsoft Word on my phone. Yes, that is a thing. Yes, I totally forgot about it being a thing. The good thing is that I did remember and that I may be able to catch more mistakes this way. Probably because I'm secretly an online grammar Nazi. Anywho, now that I have it on my phone, there is no excuse for me to not work on things. I may add a bit more detail to the scenes than were originally on here. So take that as a warning. I can be a bit graphic sometimes and I'll be drawing from my own experiences of sexual assault. Yes, if a guy who is dating you keeps touching you, even if you say no, it is sexual abuse. It doesn't matter if you are dating. If you say no, and he continues, that's what it is. I myself struggled with that for a very long time and I know there are others who experience such things as well. You still feel violated. You still feel dirty and pathetic. So that's that. If you're under the age of 18, and are reading this, well, while it's against the fanfiction guidelines, there is nothing I can do to stop you and I was reading much worse at a much younger age. I don't condone it, but on the internet, we can't stop you. On a more positive note. I now have a cat. I've named him Tobi. Yes. After that Tobi.

P.s. Because it is on my phone, editing will take slightly longer due to the fact that I don't have a keyboard. I have word on one of my tablets so I may try to dig up a tablet keyboard, but at the moment, this is what I have. Sorry for the long wait.

P.p.s. Halfway through this, I went through my things and found the tablet keyboard, only to fins that it doesn't work with my specific tablet. So, I'll continue to use my phone. I type faster on it than on a tablet.

* * *

The Yondaime placed her in a seat on the opposite side of the massive desk centered at the back of the room. Quickly, she shrugged out of her back pack and put it down next to the chair so that she would be more comfortable. Walking away from her, he leaned the crutches against the windowsill behind his desk. Out of reach, but not out of sight. The memories of what she can do with them fresh in his mind. It may not be anything compared to a Ninjas skill, but she obviously was able to defend herself.

He sat behind his desk as she fidgeted uncomfortably. With a flick of his wrist, the room was sealed form praying ears. ANBU remained on high alert in the room, though they were hidden in the shadows.

He laced his arms together before he started to speak.

"First off, I would like to know your name?"

"Lockhart, Rachel Lockhart. Just call me Rachel, my surname leaves a bitter taste in my mouth."

He nodded "Well then, Rachel I just want to ask you a few questions. I shouldn't need to tell you that if you lie to me, the consequences will be severe."

She nodded in understanding she knew better then to lie to a ninja especially one of the five Kage.

"A few things don't add up and I would like answers." she nodded again,

"There is no record of you entering the village last night." he stated. He watched her reaction closely her eyes filled with surprise "Can you explain?"

"I-I don't understand, the gate guard signed me in! He even wrote down directions to the place I was supposed to be staying." she said worriedly.

"The guard has no memory of signing you in. There was nothing on the books at the guard post."

Her brow was wrinkled in confusion. Eyes still filled with worry as she tried to understand what may have went wrong. She knew if they had no record of her, then they would deem her as a threat.

"Answer truthfully, I will know if you are lying. Did you have any involvement in last night's attack?"

"No I had no involvement in it." There was no lie behind her words. Her eyes spoke the truth.

He was relieved to hear it. She did have his son in her arms for most of the attack.

"Well then, I should probably thank you for saving my son."

Her sea-green eyes widened in surprise once again, "Your son?"

He nodded in response as she placed a hand over her mouth in shock. "If you hadn't been at the bottom of the window he would have fallen to his death." his voice hitched slightly as he spoke. Instinctively she knew it was from the fear and dread of losing his child. "I am truly grateful that you saved him."

"I did what any one would have done" she said modestly. "Is he ok? I mean, he was crying a lot so I assumed he was ok; but I'm no medic." he raised his hand, halting her mid-ramble.

"He's fine. Thank you." A small smile graced his face and in response she smiled as well. She was glad to know that the baby was ok.

"Now that the main issue out of the way I still have a few more questions." He laced his hands on his desk. "Did you see anything suspicious on while on your travels to the village?"

Pursing her lips in thought, she tilt her head to the side in an attempt to recall anything strange.

"Nothing comes to mind" she frowned "C-could I have been in a genjutsu and not have know it?"

"It IS possible." he said as he placed his hand on his chin in thought. "Would you agree to a mind sweep?" he asked leaning back in his chair and dropping his hand to his lap.

Her eyes widened. She really didn't like the idea of someone going through her head. "Do I have a choice?" she asked. She knew that he was the most powerful ninja in the village so he could overrule her anyway if he pleased.

"Yes."

She frowned at him. She knew he was lying. "No. I don't, if you say I pose a threat to the village, you can do the mind sweep whether I give permission or not."

"True. As Hokage I can order a mind sweep, however," he leaned forward and laced his hands back together. "It would show good will and no ill intentions if you agreed to do so now." There was an underlying threat to his words, causing her to bite her lip nervously.

"It's not that I don't want a mind sweep. If it will clear my name then I'm for it, but…" she looked away from him.

"But?" he prompted.

"But I have stuff in there that even I don't want to see." She cringed inwardly at her wording. She was digging a hole for herself and she knew it.

"Stuff?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Trauma. Bad memories. I-I could do without seeing that again."

"I see. As for the mind sweep, I only want your memories travelling to the village. As of yet I have no other reason to go delving further into your mind."

She nodded her head. Frowning inwardly. She knew he could change his mind at any moment, but she really had no choice if she wanted to clear her name.

"Then I agree."

"Good." he snapped his fingers and a masked man appeared in the room as if materializing from thin air. Startled, she jumped slightly at the foreign presence.

"Don't worry, they're not here for you. Boar, fetch Inoichi will you."

The masked man nodded and disappeared with a puff of smoke.

He turned his attention back to the girl. She sat in the chair, her blonde hair was in a loose pony tale and her sea green eyes stared blankly back at him.

"Nearly done now, Rachel."

She nodded her head and adjusted her leg slightly.

"My medical staff told me that you have chakra. Not uncommon for a civilian to have it but I was told your coils are slightly developed and that your chakra levels are a little on the high side. Have you ever been a shinobi?"

She flinched visibly at his question and her gaze fell to the floor.

"No."

Minto frowned. That was clearly a lie. Her down cast eyes told him so. When you told the truth, you didn't avoided eye contact.

"You're lying." he stated. She snapped her head back up to look at him, eyes filled with guilt.

"Why?" he asked his tone much colder than before.

"I-I wasn't lying I was never a shinobi" he narrowed his eyes at her.

"I was never allowed to become a shinobi because my chakra is… uhm, a bit different."

"How so?"

She scratched the back of her head. "It's kind of hard to explain. It would probably be better if I show you."

He felt his the chakra of his ANBU become sharp at the potential threat.

"Go on, but be warned any attempt to harm me and my ANBU will not hesitate to subdue you."

She nodded her head. Lifting her right hand up, she closed her eyes. It was always so hard for her to do this. She concentrated on the chakra inside her body and willed it to come to her hand. The energy quickly responded, but Instead of it been a constant blue glow, it flickered on and off like a light.

"My chakra is too unstable I never found out why. It's like this throughout my entire body. Instead of a constant flow, it flickers like there's a broken circuit somewhere." she quickly cut off the output of chakra as it had begun to burn the inside of her hand.

"So, I was never a shinobi, but I was trained by one. Only in the basics. I can't use my chakra to enhance my fighting or my speed, all he did was made sure I could at least take care of myself. He also taught me how to walk on stuff, hoping that an increase in chakra control would solve the issue. However, with the way my chakra is I've never been able to stick to a surface for more than a second."

Minato was silent as he took in the information. "So you never became a shinobi, but were trained by one correct?"

She nodded her head hesitantly. He glanced down at her hand. She had only used her chakra for a fraction of a second and her hand was red and possibly blistered. He couldn't tell because she was trying to hide it from him.

This girl was unusual, that was for sure.

"Who trained you?"

"M-my brother. He was my only sensei."

Minto frowned she spoke of him in a past tense he thought.

He nodded solemnly.

They were interrupted by a knock on the door.

Minato disabled the seal on the door. "Enter."

Two men entered the room. One was the ANBU that had left earlier and the other was tall with long ash-blond hair in a high ponytail. He had an earring in his left ear and his eyes were a green almost blue color with a lack of pupils. He wore a long black trench coat with a back flak jacket underneath.

He walked over to the desk and stood just behind Rachel.

"You summoned me, Lord Fourth?"

"Yes. Inoichi, this is Rachel. The girl who saved Naruto and who the guards have no memory of."

He nodded.

"We think she may have encountered someone on the way to the village, but she has no memory of it. Do you know of any genjutsu that could be responsible?"

"It's possible. I could find out if there are any using the Mind-Body Transfer and dispel any genjutsu that may be affecting her subconscious mind."

Minato rose from his seat and moved around his desk. Rachel eyed him warily while he stood next to his long-time friend.

"She has given permission to only view the memories of her travel to Konoha. She requested that we don't delve further due to past traumatic experiences."

Inoichi nodded and stepped to the side so he could see her expression. He mentally took note of how she was obviously scared of what was about to happen.

"Rachel, was it?" she nodded hesitantly. He gently knelt down on one knee so that he was eye level with her. "It's important that you not resist me when I enter your mind. If you resist me it will become painful. When it comes to the automatic defense of the mind, I can normally remove them without pain, and the same can be said for the most common memory altering jutsu. However, anything stronger and any fighting from you and it may hurt you, becoming more severe over time." She nodded fearfully.

He stood and moved back to Minato. "Do you want to accompany me?"

"If you don't mind."

"It's fine. Your company is far more pleasant than Ibiki's."

Minato chuckled lightly before his expression morphed into something more serious. "Inoichi, use your chakra, not hers. It's very volatile. Not to mention she has a smaller chakra source because she is a civilian." The mind-walker nodded.

"Ok, Rachel? It will be slightly uncomfortable, but I'm going to start now."

Her eyes slid shut at he placed his large hand on top of her head. Shortly after, she went limp in the chair.

"She's now unconcious. Is there anything else you want me to look for?"

Minato shake his head "No, I believe she telling the truth. However, I do need you to speak to her at some point. Whilst she was holding Naruto, she killed an enemy shinobi. She's still a civilian woman. While we have been trained all of our lives on ways to cope, she has only had minimal self defense training."

"We shouldn't handle it as well as we do."

"I know, but until there is real peace, the shinobi world will never be without sacrifice." There was a short silence in the room as both men became lost in their own thoughts.

"We should begin, you know how this works?"

Minato nodded as he placed his hand on Inoichi's shoulder. The mind-walker turned to the girl he made his clans secret jutsu hand signs and placed his hand on her head, transferring both his and Minato's subconscious mind into hers.

As always, a large giant brain lay before them. Inoichi placed his hand on its stem and they both appeared in a room with multiple doors. The walls around some of the doors were cracked and crumbling.

"Those must be the traumatic memories she mentioned." Inoichi pointed out. Minato nodded in agreement.

Inoichi closely examined the most recent doors for any abnormalities. The most recent ones only seemed to be slightly cracked, their cracks webbed out into the wall and lead to a door that seemed to be completely shattered at some point. A red, blood-like substance was leaking from the cracks.

"That must be what she doesn't want anyone seeing." Silently, they both moved back to the forefront of the room. A slight shimmer caught Inochi's eye as he passed one of the more recent doors.

"This must be it, looks like a fake memory was layered on top of the real one."

"Genjutsu?" Minato asked.

"No… shit, this is bad."

"What is it?"

"Someone laced the false memory partially through the memory of what happened on her trip here. That's why it has lasted as long as it has. It's meant to trick the victim into believing what they wanted them to remember as real. It's a dangerous jutsu. If anything had gone wrong she could have ended up dead or worse. The long term effects are why it's only used on enemy shinobi. She's lucky she has more chakra than the average civilian. The lack of it when they used this on her could have been her demise. Whoever cast this jutsu definitely knew what they were doing, however, they aren't anywhere near a Yamanaka Jounin's level of skill."

"Can it be removed?"

"Yes, but therein lies the problem. I can remove it no problem, but it will cause her a lot of pain. She not a shinobi so she won't be used to any of this. Plus whoever put it there designed it to activate the nerve receptors that tell the brain it's in pain. I can try to block some of it, but I'll need to mostly focus on removing the false memory."

"We need to see it. She could hold vital information to the attack. Proceed."

"Very well then, I need to go back to your office to get an ANBU to restrain her. If she moves too much my connection will break."

Minato nodded. "Kakashi is there."

"Ok, don't move. I'll be right back." Minato nodded.

Inoichi went back to his body. Everything was as he left it. Minato still stood beside him with his hand on his holder.

"Kakashi," he called"

"Hai." a silver haired Anbu wearing a dog mask appeared

"Ah, good, Minato said you were here."

"Problem?"

"Sort of, it's not a genjutsu it's a false memory laced partially through her existing one. Removing it will be painful for her. Could you please restrain the girl while I proceed with the task?" the silver haired ANBU nodded as he approached the unconscious girl. Taking out some rope from his pouch, he quickly tied her hands to the arms of the chair. Her legs he stretched out in front, mindful of her injured knee, and tied them together up to her thighs. He then tied above her injury to keep both legs in place.

"Could you stand by? If she moves her head too much my connection will be lost."

The silver haired ANBU nodded.

"It shouldn't take too long."

He returned to her mind, as he had instructed, Minato had not moved. He made his way towards the door and went through a series of complicated hand seals.

As his chakra flowed out from his tenketsu, he pushed it towards the altered door. "Forbbidden Art: Memory Erasing Technique!" The false memory absorbed the released chakra, and the slightly shimmering door cracked. Falling to pieces and desinigrating. Revealing a plain door with even more fractures to the body of it. Back in the corporeal world, the girl struggled with pain as she thrashed about in the chair. Kakashi had to hold her head still in order for Inoichi not to lose his connection.

"There. It's done, though she will have one hell of a headache when she comes around."

Inoichi went to open the door to the real memory when he was sent backwards by a barrier that had appeared.

"Inoichi are you alright?"

"Yeah." he stood dusting himself off. "She must have put that up out of fear."

"Can you remove it also?"

Inoichi inspected the barrier "Yes, but she really gonna hate me when she wakes up. I would advise getting Lady Tsunade to take a look at her."

"Noted, please remove the barrier. I am eager to see what happened outside of the village. For someone to go to such lengths in creating a false memory and invading my village… mark my words they will pay dearly."

Inoichi nodded and began his clan's jutsu to remove the barrier.

It shimmered and wavered under Inoichi charka, but soon it fell. In response, the door creaked open on rusted hinges.

They both entered and the memory materialized in front of their eyes.

They saw the world through Rachel's eyes as she made her wary track through the forest. Every now and then she would turn and see if anything was behind her, only to see the vast expand of trees.

 _Calm down Rachel_ , she mentally scolded herself, it's just an empty forest.

She continued her walk. Every now and then surveying her surroundings.

 _Curse my own damn stubbornness. Nooo I just had to refuse an escort because it would save me money._

Her senses were going haywire. In response she stopped and attempt to send chakra to her ears for enhancement. _Ugh, why does it fail me when I need it?!_ She stomped her foot on the ground in frustration. _I know someone is following me. Question is, who? and how many? If it's just civilian bandits they should be no problem, but something tells me there's more to it than that. It's too silent for bandits._ Nonchalantly, she reached for the weapon she kept stashed in her waistband. Adjusting her top as if it had been bothering her to throw off suspicion. Her brother had taught her well.

Stretching a little, she took a step forward. Continuing on her journey at high alert. The shadow of her stalker visible in the corner of her eye. She kept straight. Pretending not to notice.

A shinobi jumped out in front of her and instantly, she reacted. Quickly throwing the Kunai she had in her hand. The man let out a grunt of pain as the sharp metal pierced his shoulder. With lightning fast reflexes, he sent the metal back at her. As slow as she was, she still managed to dodge the weapon. Not noticing a second shinobi coming up from behind her. The metal of a kunai was held to her throat and her arms were twist together behind her.

"Well, well. Look what we have here boys! A civie with some bite to her!" While they laughed in tandem, the kunai at her throat moved away slightly. She quickly twist out of the mans grip and gave a quick back kick to put some space between them. The man, who was no longer amused, gripped her ankle and twist it at an awkward angle. Using his leverage to twist her around so she lost balance and fell. After, another shinobi showed. Gripping her hair harshly and shoving her face in the dirt as the one she kicked grabbed her arms once again.

"Now, now sweet cheeks. No need for violence." His voice was light but had a violent undertone that said any more trouble and it wouldn't end well for her. Still, she struggled in his grip. In response, he twisted her wrist. Quickly fracturing part of the bone. She gasped in pain and tensed her entire body.

She felt the two men holding her remove the pack she had with her. She was jerked to her feet and pressed to a nearby tree. The man she kicked holding a kunai to her jugular.

She surveyed her surroundings. Taking in details from the shinobi before her. Obviously Iwa, unless Kumo managed to make less obvious spies. Those were the most likely threats this close to the hidden leaf. Kiri had shut itself off from the rest of the world and Suna was too weak to try to pull a large scale operation.

"Be good and we won't hurt you…much." She heard the others snickering, the one who talked approached her. He must be the captain of the operation. His hair was a deep brown. His eyes almost as dark, if not darker. His skin showed slight aging. Maybe around his late thirties. There was a pale scar at the edge of his mouth. Stretching from above his upper lip down to his chin. It's jagged edge showing that it most likely came from an unsharpened weapon. His hand lightly touched her waist, sliding up over her torso to wrap around her neck as she turned away from him. His large hand moved to her jaw, harshly pressing his fingers into the hollows of her cheeks and turning her face towards him.

"Yes, you're a pretty little thing aren't you?" He chuckled. "You'll do nicely." She spat at him through her pursed lips and the other men laughed. The one holding her down tightened his grip in silent rage as the Leader wiped the spit of his face. So quickly that she almost didn't realize what happened, she was backhanded. Her body was almost thrown out of the tight grip the others had on her and her cheek throbbed harshly in pain.

"You bitch! Tch. Perhaps our plan can wait a bit. You two! Secure her to the tree!" Rachel's hands were gripped tightly. Tied together. And then attached to a thick, low-hanging branch. Her midsection was then tied to the tree as well. Rope crossed over the back of the tree and then over her shoulders, under the rope at her midsection and then down to wrap around her thighs. Spreading her legs slightly and holding them in place. Dread began to build up in her chest as she felt the ropes tighten.

The leader approached once again. Cupping her chin yet again and she knew she would have finger-shaped bruises covering her skin.

"Shame that we can't rough you up too much. Our medic is very limited in what he can heal." He learned closer his hand keeping her face still, she flinched when he felt his other hand slide up from her waist to grope her left breast, his rough fingers pinching and twisting at her nipple hard enough for pain to shoot through her.

Grinning at her discomfort he leaned forward. Pressing his mouth onto hers. He taste of metal and earth. His tongue moved across her lips and then up her cheek, licking at the tear that had appeared there in response to the pain she was in. He moved back to her mouth as his hand continued to assault her breast.

She bit down on his lip harshly, drawing out the thick metallic taste of his blood as her teeth tore through skin.

Instead of backing off like she had hoped he would do, she heard a deep moan rumble through his chest. His body pressed against hers and she could feel the throbbing of his penis against her thigh. He positioned himself between her legs and rubbed himself against her as he continued the kiss.

 _No!_ she struggled violently now, but the more she did the more he seem to enjoy it.

 _No, not again! I Can't. This can't happen again_!

"Oh kami! I love it when they fight back, it's always such a turn on!" his laughter echoed in her ears.

"Err... Boss?"

His hand pulled the fabric covering her breast down. Exposing the now bruised delicate skin. His fingers continued to rub and grope at her. Occasionally pinching her nipple as he continued to rub against her.

"Boss?"

His hand trailed down to the waist band of her trousers.

"Boss?"

His free hand slid the material down some. Popping open the button and unzipping them. The tips of his fingers grazed the area above her pubic hair before he slid his fingers down to touch her intimately. He rubbed the area surprisingly gently and waited for her body to involuntarily respond. As soon as he felt the wetness he removed his hand, sliding his fingers into his mouth and letting out another moan.

"Boss?"

He went for another kiss.

"Boss?"

"WHAT!?" he snapped at his subordinate.

"W-we need to go, there's a scouting party headed this way."

The commanders cursed under his breath as he stepped away from her. She let out a quiet sigh of relief at avoiding the situation, at least for now.

"Tch. Untie her and bring her with us. We need to be just outside of Konoha before dark."

The men pulled her down from the tree and retied her before putting her over one of their shoulders. The man who held her kept groping her ass and sliding his fingers a bit lower every now and then. Still touching her in a way that made her disgusted. She was already loathing herself because her body responded, no matter how much she told it not to.

It was about an hour before she was slid off of the shoulder carrying her and tossed to the ground.

The men surrounded here so there was no chance of escape.

"Err- Commander Rider… what's this plan of yours? The men are getting uneasy… you know how it is… heh… not knowing what the job entails and all…?"

The commander grinned evilly. "Well boys! A few weeks ago we got some intel that told us the bastard himself has got a son! Figured a bit of karma ought to come his way if ya' know what I mean!"

"Who?" Asked one of the more younger ones

"Oh, that's right your too young ta 'member the carnage he caused on the battlefield. Still has a flee on sight order against him, but were not going directly for him. We're going for his son."

"T-the only person I can think of with still a flee on sight orders is the Leaf's Yellow Flash!" his face contorted with horror at the thought. _We're so screwed! This is a suicide mission! Oh god! Why did I accept a higher rank mission?! Oh. Right. I thought I could use the money. But wait! That's right! Now I'll be too dead to receive my paycheck!_

"Bingo kid, were gunna hit him right where it hurts, his precious little boy. An' we're gonna use that girl there to gain entry to the village."

"B-but how she just a civilian?"

"Manzou here," he pulled a man to the front "is going to alter her memories and place a external genjutsu on her so that when she touches the guards they will have no memory of her. Throwing suspicion off of us. We will split into two teams. Team one will directly approach and capture the Yellow Bastards son. Team two will wait in reserve until team one is followed and then attack the search team from behind. Then we will all move out as one. The village will wait for word on the search, but they'll never get it. And all will be none the wiser. Nice and clean. All of you who participate will get a large monetary reward, of course." There was collected mummers form the men as they discussed their options.

The commander walked over to the girl "You," he picked her up by her hair "need to be healed and made presentable, because you are our ticket into the Hidden Leaf Village." he tossed her to where two men stood.

"Get to work you two. And make the memory good. I don't want them figuring out what our plan is."

The two men grabbed her and then she felt someone hands on her head.

Her last thought before it all went dark was: _That can't be it. There has to me more to his plan than that._


	4. Chapter 4 Second attack

**Chapter 4**

 **Second attack**

 **A/N: Hello again, thanks for taking the time to read my story. I do not own Naruto Rachel is mine.**

 **Please note this is will not follow cannon, not directly anyway. You will see what I mean as you go further into the story.**

 **BETA;RileyyHeartt:**

 **Hi there! Next chapter: Editing complete! Enjoy! Also, If you've already read this, I had to change up the last scene. The Water Prison Jutsu is definitely not something needed for that particular fight. In fact the only time it would be smart to use it would be in a one on one fight where no enemy back up is coming.**

 **Edit: 9/28/17**

* * *

Minato and Inoichi stood in silence for a few moments as the scene faded into darkness.

"So, she was involved, but not willingly." Inoichi said "Did you know the commander?"

"Yes, we crossed paths a few times. I killed his entire squad. He swore his vengeance shortly before going rogue."

Inoichi dispelled his jutsu, they were back in his office the girl still unconscious.

"Boar," Minato barked out. The operative appeared after a quick shunshin, awaiting orders.

"Take a team in to the woods. There are still some enemy nin waiting there. I want an increase of guards around Naruto as well." As he gave out orders, Kakashi stepped forward.

"Sensei?"

"Kakashi, go to Naruto, he is currently with Jiraiya and Tsunade. I know those two can handle whatever comes their way, but I'd feel better if I knew you were there as well. Bring them all back to my office."

"Hai, sensei."

The man was gone in a puff of smoke, Minato turned to Inoichi who was looking over the girl.

"I have removed the jutsu that was keeping her unconscious but she could wake up at any time."

"Thank you, I want you back at the T&I department, tell Ibiki we may have some more guests."

Inoichi briskly nod and with a single wave of his hand, shunshined away. As swirl of leaves falling in his wake.

Minato walked around the chair and knelt down on the floor. Quickly he began to untie the girl with deft fingers, starting with her legs.

 _She been through a lot_... _and I do owe her for saving Naruto. I'll offer her a place to stay for the night._

Rachel began to come to. She grimaced at the sharp pain radiating through her skull. She felt as if she had been drinking for days and was just now getting the hangover.

She groaned as an old memory flashed in front of her eyes. The men the forest, the commander touching her all over. She stilled as she felt hands on her, _Am I still in the forest?_ She wondered. Whoever it was, they were untying her legs. Her fingers twitched slightly when she found her hands were bound as well. And took even breaths as she tried to disperse the panic swelling in her chest.

She felt lithe fingers dance across her bound wrists. Removing the rope from each one. Quickly, she lashed out. Her hand ached slightly when she curled it into a fist. She aimed to hit the blonde who assumed she was unconscious. Unfortunately, her hand never met its target as a large hand enclosed around her smaller one.

"Easy now," he spoke softly, gently.

A sharp pain behind her eyes forced her to momentarily close them.

When she opened them again she was met with startling azure blue.

"W-who?"

"It's all right, the confusion will go soon, your safe here." he let go of her slightly chakra burnt hand and watched as she used the tips of her fingers to rub small circles against her temples.

He knew how disorientating waking up from Inoichi's mind techniques could be. From her reaction, he guessed she thought that she was back in the forest. To be honest with himself, he wasn't expecting her to wake up. At least, not for a few hours.

Everything was hazy as she tried to remember what happened after the forest. Her head throbbed painfully as she looked at the blond man again and everything clicked in to place. Who he was, what she was doing in his office, her eyes widened when she realized she almost punched the Hokage.

 _Oh shit, if I wasn't welcome before I definitely won't be now..._ he just smiled warmly at her.

"I-I'm s-so sorry Hokage-sama!" she stuttered out. Placing her hands in her lap and bowing in apology.

"It's fine, no harm done, you were confused."

As she rose, she looked him in the eye, guilt still twisting her facial features.

"How are you feeling?"

 _Like my head has been crushed by the headhunter jutsu_ _was what_ she wanted to say, but instead she said: "I'm ok, I guess." she winced as another sharp pain went through her head.

"Lying really doesn't suit you." he reached into his pocked and pulled out a handkerchief.

She blinked at him incredulously. Why would he offer her a handkerchief? That is, until she felt warm liquid dripping down her face. She pressed the cloth against her nose. Dabbing delicately to keep from irritating it. She looked at the cloth, seeing blood, before she pressed again and leaned forward slightly. Making sure not to lean her head back so that the blood would not slide through the canals and into her throat. She didn't particularly feel like choking on blood.

"Thank you" she murmured out, cringing at the odd pitch of her voice thanks to her holding her nostrils shut.

He once again smiled that warm inviting smile and she found it hard not to mirror it.

He stood just as the door opened, revealing Jiraiya and Tsunade. The latter holding a bundle of sleeping Naruto.

"Dog-boy filled us in." Jiraiya said as he gave a quick glance over to the girl.

Tsunade handed Naruto over to Minato and briskly walked towards Rachel. Eyes scanning over the blood covered handkerchief and chakra burned hand.

"Minato" she snapped "Explain" she pointed at the girl.

"Ah, I can… well, you see…"

"Don't bother. If she's in worse state then what I saw last night I'll pummel you. Go it?"

Minato nodded. He knew better than to say anything against the irritable woman.

Silently, Tsunade activated the mystical palm technique. Both hands pressing on either side of her head. She then moved to hover one over Rachel's nose, healing the broken vessels in her sinuses. Lastly, she took her hand, avoiding looking too closely at the piece of fabric she held. Pinching it between two fingers, she tossed the soiled material at Jiraiya and began to heal the burns.

"What the hell did Inoichi do? She shouldn't even be awake, she has a severe migraine." she dropped her hands and rummaged in her green coat pocket once she found the item she pulled out a bottle of pills. "Jiraiya, get me some water."

The white haired toad sage didn't even try to argue with her. Making a face as he placed the handkerchief on an empty space on Minato's desk. Then moved to do as he was told. He returned a few moments later with a plastic cup, handing it over to the temperamental blonde and then moving back to lean against a wall.

Tsunade gave the girl the tablet with the reassurance that they would help.

She took the cup with shaking hand and swallowed the pills and water handing the cup back.

The window shattered and a kunai headed straight for Rachel. Minato's hand shot out and caught it between his fingers, it was mere centimeters from her head. She blinked several times as her brain tried to process what just happened.

Minato still held Naruto in one arm as gas canisters were thrown in through the broken window. Smoke began to fill the room and the ANBU quickly dropped to the floor in an alert position.

"Sir, we need to get you and Naruto out of here." he nodded briskly in agreement and he and his ANBU flashed away to the roof of the Hokage tower.

Jiraiya and Tsunade had followed suit.

"The girl?" Minato asked. Noticing that she wasn't with them.

"I saw Kakashi pick her up, he should be here in a second or so." Jiraiya said in between bouts off coughing.

Minato looked down to check on his son. Tsunade was already walking towards them, his son was red in the face and struggling to breathe.

"Tsunade!" he called. The medic already had her glowing hands above Naruto's chest.

"That gas, was it poisonous?" he asked worriedly. He heard a puff behind him and felt Kakashi's chakra.

"No" the Honey eyed woman said "It's just knock out gas. The density was too much for tiny lungs like his."

"Will he be ok?" there was the tiniest amount of panic in his voice.

"Yes, he'll be fine. I'm filtering it out now."

Minato turned his head to see Kakashi supporting the girl. She looked bewildered and scared by the whole thing. His ANBU were surrounding him and his comrades, there was a possibility of more attacks.

He didn't have to wait long. His ANBU met with the rogue shinobi and an organized chaos erupted around them. He noted Kakashi had moved closer to him with the civilian girl.

Tsunade's hands began to shake, no doubt due to the amount of blood that was being spilled on both sides.

"Tsunade." her eyes flickered to his azure blue ones. He saw the glazed fear in her eyes, she was reliving her brother and lovers deaths.

"Focus on me and Naruto. Don't look any where else, just me." his tone wavered between gentle and giving an order. She nodded her head and continued to heal Naruto, Minato noticed his son's breathing had improved.

It was getting dark, the sun was setting, casting a golden glow on the Hokage mountain to the left of them. The air was filled with sounds of metal hitting metal and the cries of those who were dying or been subdued by his ANBU team.

He scanned the scene, his men were being pushed back. The enemy were trying to surround them. His ANBU were holding their own, however he thought it best to relocate. There would be less casualties if the ANBU were not torn between defending others and themselves.

He looked at Tsunade who was still healing his son and watched as she shakenly pulled her hands away.

Naruto was sleeping contently once again, he needed Tsunade off the battlefield. Minato caught his sensei's eye and with a sharp nod from the toad sage he turned his head to que Kakashi to be ready.

When he turned back he saw a large green toad wrap his tongue around the still shivering Tsunade and swallow her whole.

He did not envy his sensei. When she got out of there she was going to kill him.

He waved to his student and jumped in to the air, Kakashi following him with the girl.

They jumped from roof to roof, he looked down to check on Naruto, he was still sleeping which was good. For a moment he wondered if Tsunade had made him sleep using her medical jutsu. Mentally shaking himself, he focused on the task at hand. He had thought about flashing to a new location but that often left him blind to the situation in that area. He could know the location, but unless he had strategically thrown the three pronged weapon in battle, he had no clue what was going on around his stationary seals. Besides, he had Kakashi and the girl with him. Yes, his student could use his jutsu, but it took a lot of his chakra and he needed that to maintain the Sharingan.

Something flew towards them, all of the shinobi dodged, but for Kakashi he was slightly too slow. One of the enemy shinobi's weapons had lodged into his shoulder blade.

Minato pivoted around to see his student arms had loosened in the attack. Causing the girl to fall. He wouldn't be able to get there in time. Fortunately, she was caught by someone. Unfortunately, that someone was an enemy shinobi.

They landed on the roof parallel to Minato and Kakashi.

He held a Kunai to Rachel's neck.

"Long time no see, Yondaime."

"Rider."

"Oh! So you DO remember me?" he smiled and the scar on the corner of his mouth stretched contorted with the movement of his cheek, giving him a sinister look.

"What is it that you want Rider? This is an awful lot of effort to go through, at least, for a missing nin that is. I'm surprised you haven't been sent to Kiri. I'm sure the blood prison has a nice cell waiting for you with your name emblazoned on the door."

"Besides your head on a platter? I want the forbidden scroll. Well, that's what I was sent here for. However, I'm not really up for that. Taking a silly scroll full of jutsu that I could probably get from others anyway. I want a battle with you. To finish what we started back in the war," he pressed the kunai harder in to Rachel's neck "And _she_ is insurance. If by chance you don't follow me to the Hokage mountain, well, she dies."

Minato pulled out a kunai ready to strike.

"Ah, ah, ah. You won't be able to make it before I slit her pretty little throat."

He was right he wouldn't make it. He locked eyes with her, she was obviously scared, but her eyes held a determination that she would fight to her last breath before she gave up.

Minato tensed, grimacing slightly and then looking towards his comrades. His gaze then focused on his sleeping son. His small face scrunched slightly due to whatever he was dreaming about. Quietly sighing, Minato gestured to his sensei.

"Jiraiya-sensei, retreat with Tsunade. Kakashi is coming with me."

"Brat, I know you're the Hokage now, but remember this village needs you. Placing a single girls life over the rest of the village, a girl who isn't even a citizen? You sure you want to do that? You may have a hero-complex but you also have a responsibility as a Kage."

Minato frowned, "The best way to end this sensei is to cut the head off the snake. Removing Rider will cause the enemy to become disorganized and a loss of moral in the attackers will give our shinobi a tactical advantage. This isn't just about my so called "Hero-complex"."

Rider grinned at the Hokage and slid his hand around her waist. Gripping her harshly when she tried to wiggle from his grip. He lightly slid the tip of his blade across her skin. Leaving a small scratch.

"Cooperation goes for you too sweetheart, wouldn't want to visit the Shinigami too soon now would we?" He snickered lightly in her ear before adjusting his grip once again, taking off towards the monument towering over the village.

With a sharp nod to Jiraiya, Minato and Kakashi followed.

"I'm sorry, sensei."

"Don't worry about it now Kakashi. Lets just focus on getting her free and killing Rider."

They rushed through the village. Intent on catching up to the leader of the operation against their village. Landing just in time to see him create a rock clone to hold Rachel hostage.

Minato and Kakashi landed silently. Dust stirring beneath their feet as the sized up the situation. They stood a few meters away from Rider and Rachel. The rock clone was holding her close to the edge of the mountain. Naruto was still resting in Minato's arms. He should have given him to his sensei before asking him to retreat.

"Glad you could make it."

Minato could barely see the man the sun casting him in shadow as it glowed a bright orange behind. A wicked grin spread across his face as he watched Minato's eyes grow wide at the scene before him.

They watched Rachel struggle, her feet dangling over the edge of the mountain and her fingers clawing at the fingers of the rock clone unsuccessfully. Her own weight worked against her, straining her spine as her throat was held in a vice like grip.

"Kakashi catch" he prayed with all his might as the tossed his son in to the air and over his shoulder that his student would catch him.

"Got him sensei"

Minato formed a Rasengan in his right hand, the blue sphere glowed a brilliant blue. However Rider dogged it as he pivoted left Minato grazed him on his side with the kunai he had in his left hand.

"Now who's slow?"

Rider jumped back holding his side.

"Grr you bastard I'll make sure you pay for then and now" he charged at Minato aiming a fist for his face Minato blocked and forced his hand upwards as he punched Rider in the stomach, he let go his hand as he went to kick him in his side, Minato blocked using his elbow pushing his leg away, Minato ducks as anther punch coms his way, grabbing Rider's hand Minato twist it painfully also taking the opportunity to mark him.

"Give up Rider and I won't kill you."

"Hell no" he whistled sharply and more Missing Nin appear surrounding them.

"You never did fight fair" Minato said coldly, as he throw his kunai around the area so he could teleport and Incapacitate them before they even knew what had happened.

He still held Rider's hand in a painful twist, Minato heard it before he saw it, rocks crumbled and rolled towards them bit by bit.

He let go of Rider and jumped away quickly.

He speared a glance at Rachel, she was at her limit he could see her gasping and he could also see the reddish purple tint to her skin as she struggled to breath, he bit the inside of his cheek, if he didn't act now she was going to die and he owed her one for saving his son.

He looked at Rider when he started to laugh.

"Oh this is going to be fun watching her die whilst you fight" his ton low as the rocks of the clone dissolved faster.

"Don't you dare Rider."

"Watch me, men attack the Hokage."

Minato flashed out of the way of an incoming kunai and watched in horror as Rider completely released the clone. The rocks crumbled and fell with her. She barely missed the edge of the mountain and was plummeting down.

Unfortunately for all of them, he did not have a marker there yet.


	5. Chapter 5 Saving Rachel

**Chapter 5**

 **Saving Rachel.**

 **A/N: Again thanks for reading. Naruto does not belong to me, if it did Minato would never had died. Rachel is mine.**

 **Beta/RileyyHeartt: Apologies, for the late editing. I'm constantly working on things and dealing with things IRL as well as reading almost constantly. Plus I have my own writing to edit and work on and my phone has been out of service along with my wifi so I haven't been able to do much. Tbh I've been putting off working on my own stuff and helping Rose here. Mostly with her newer stuff. Or I end up writing down newer story ideas for myself… I get distracted easily...**

 **I've been dealing with a lot in life lately, Rose tells me I've got more issues than Rachel. I'm not sure how I feel about that except that I get the overwhelming urge to laugh in an ironic manner.**

 **Regardless, for those asking for the sequel, I'd say it's mostly my fault it hasn't been posted yet. I really have to crack down on my editing. A few later chapters got edited when I misplaced myself due to my own issues and now I have to change a bit more of this chapter because of the small issue I found in the previous one regarding the use of certain jutsu. I have also added a bit more detail to some scenes as well as adding more scenes. So to those of you that have already read this story, I would suggest maybe reading over it again at some point? It's up to you, but that's what I do when stuff has been added or removed from a story I've already read. Please feel free to tell me what you think of what has been changed. I do try to keep things as logical as possible. I may change the jutsu usage in fighting scenes or how someone is injured and what those injuries are to suit the scenes better. I have already changed a few jutsu and injuries so far after researching a bit…**

 **Any who, without further ado, here's the edited chapter.**

* * *

She could barely breath. The instinctual panic was causing her to claw at the large hand around her throat. Her chest felt like it was on fire she could feel her heart beat getting slower and slower, her eyes were heavy and her head felt as if it were stuffed completely with cotton. Her hyoid bone was moving desperately with her feeble attempts at breathing. Subconsciously, she took note of how her nails were becoming severely damaged, the tips of her fingers beginning to bleed while she fought to breath.

Was she even receiving any oxygen? She couldn't tell.

Memory's begun to flash in front of her eyes, she saw her and her brother as they played and as they both pledged to save Konoha even if it was from the outside.

She wanted to give up, to let death take her. She had wanted it for a long time, but she had promised her brother that she would live, that she would accomplish her goal of saving the Hidden Leaf Village.

The grip on her throat vanished and she was able to take in air to only have it leave her lungs as she fell.

She heard the rushing of the wind in her ears she tried to move her arms to cling on to something but her body was too numb.

Was this it? _Am I going to die_?

Minato looked on helplessly she was falling and he couldn't get to her. He was sure Rider would intercept him

 _I've failed_ he thought.

He felt something cold near his feet he glanced down to see a long black shadow passing underneath him it shot around the men and over the edge of the mountain.

He turned around to see Shikaku Nara stood his own shadow stretched out.

He saw the Nara pull a face.

"Minato I've got her but I need…" he shut one eye as a grunt left his throat "I need the others out of the way. I'm stretched at my limit and I can't pull her up. "

Minato nodded and flashed to the nearest kunai plunging the three pronged weapon into the Nin's chest before he had realized what had happened. Seven more times and the enemy saw nothing but a flash of yellow and felt nothing but a pinch before their lives ended.

As bodies slumped to the ground Shikaku slowly made his way to the edge of the mountain, he stopped when Rider through a kunai at his shadow that was stretched out in front of him, if he didn't pull her up before the sun went down his shadow would break.

Minato quickly landed in front of Rider.

"Let's finish this, once and for all."

"With pleasure… Yondaime" he smiled with glee and the (misplaced) confidence that he was going to win.

Minato formed a Rasengan and Rider formed an earth dragon, both jutsu clashed, Mianto's Rasengan tearing through the earth dragon. Rider was pushed back, Minato flashed behind him holding a kunai to his neck.

"B-but how?"

"You should know me by now, Rider. This ends now. You attacked my village, used a civilian to infiltrate my home, threatened my people, used a civilian in a fight as a bargaining chip." He pressed the kunai harder to his neck "this ends now."

He nodded to Inoichi who was a few feet back and waiting for the okay to use his jutsu.

Rider slumped slightly before relaxing, Minato saw Inoichi fall to the ground indicating that his jutsu had worked.

"You can let go now, I've got him." Minato did let go but did not put his kunai away.

"For a minute there I thought you were going to kill him."

"I nearly did, but something has been bothering me, who sent him here? He said he was after the forbidden scroll but his hatred towards me blinded his true objective."

"Right, so… can you tie me up so I can get back to my body?"

Minato nodded and pulled out some chakra biding rope. Inoichi went back to his body before Rider came around. The rope was rough and made out of reinforced material. The bindings were created from a special plant located only in the Nara forest used to negate chakra. The plant was extremely rare and thanks to genetic modifications done in the research and development department they were able to produce enough for certain shinobi tools. Unfortunately it was extremely expensive and only available to those with a high enough rank or a big enough wallet.

Luckily for Minato, he had both.

S-rank missions did wonders for such extravagance.

He quickly slapped a paralysis seal on the scarred shinobi's forehead as an extra precaution.

"If you two are done I could use some help" Shikaku more or less shouted which was uncommon for the Nara.

Dropping the man, Minato rushed to help with the civilian woman, joined by Inoichi. Shikaku had somehow managed to catch the female by an ankle. The hand shaped shadow was thick and tangible, but with each passing moment grew thinner. The woman herself was completely unconscious.

"Minato the sun is about to go, the longer you twiddle your thumbs and analyze the faster this woman is going to end up splattered on the ground below."

He nodded and applied chakra to his feet he began his descent, moving quickly. Normally Shikaku would be able to pull her up, however he had just gotten back from a mission and his chakra is low meaning he can use his shadow but he can't manipulate like he usually does.

Minato managed to catch her just as the sun set, its glow sinking below the horizon. He held her to him and walked back up. He was also running low on chakra his body still hadn't recovered from **_that night_** **.**

Her skin was slick with sweat from the stress, her eyes were wide with panic and her breath was shaky and shallow. Minato quickly set her down, trying to be as gentle as possible while also efficient, and removed his haori. He wrapped her in the reinforced fabric as an attempt to settle her down. Crouching in front of her and studying her silently as she struggled to gain control of herself and process all that happened.

He felt in coming chakra and knew it was Jiraiya and his ANBU team. His ANBU quickly round up those who were still alive and took the now conscious and glaring Rider to the T&I department.

Jiraiya came to stand next to Minato "So is it over kid?"

"Hai sensei, it's over" he said it with relief in his voice. "Have you let Tsunade out?"

The toad sage rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly "Err- iie. She's gonna attempt to kill and I'd rather live, or at least not have to move around with broken bones any time soon."

Minato rolled his eyes "The longer you leave her in there the madder she will be."

The toad sage sighed in defeat "Fine." he summoned the green prison toad and asked it to spit out its contents. Tsunade rolled out on to the ground in what can only be described as goo. The toad slobber was thick an pungent. A few stray insect legs stuck to the blonde woman's face as she used a hand to wipe it clear. Her countenance growing more and more furious with the lack of success. She was not happy.

"JIRAIYA!" She bellowed." If you EVER do that to me again I swear to kami you won't live to see your next birthday!"

Minato decided to intervene and save his sensei from certain death.

"Tsunade," he draw the woman's attention "you can kill him later, I need you to take a look at the girl."

He saw her honeycomb eyes flicker over to the semiconscious girl.

"What happened?" she asked. Attempting to hide her disgust as she flung more of the saliva from her person. Shuddering slightly when a particularly large insect wing stuck to her hands. Minato kept his expression neutral. Any reaction would receive a punishment similar to the one his sensei would soon get. It would not be good for his health to mention that she smelled horrible.

"The enemy held her for an extended period of time by the throat using a rock clone. Dangling her over the edge of the cliff. When the jutsu was dispelled, she almost plunged to her death before being caught by the Nara shadows and held distended by her ankle for a short amount of time while I apprehended the enemy."

Tsunade glared at him as she approached the girl, joining him as she crouched. She made her hands glow a light green and hovered them over the girl.

"Her throat is almost crushed. The muscles are extremely bruised. She's lucky she's not dead from his grip alone. Her spine was stretched far too long, she's in a lot of pain due to muscle spasms. She won't be able to talk any time soon. I can heal her some, but using too much chakra healing is a bad idea, especially since she's a civilian. She needs rest in a comfortable bed. No solid foods, her throat is too injured. And lots of quiet so her body can recover. Heating pads too, for the spasms. As well as some medicine for the pain, I'll prescribe her a few things to help, pain medication as well as a muscle relaxer."

"The hospital?" he asked.

The civilian woman jerked to face him. Her eyes were wide and she was frantically shaking her head no. Her fingers trembled as she waved her hands to show her extreme dislike at the thought of a hospital room. The abrupt manner of her movements caused her muscles to contract and her face twisted in pain as she froze up.

Tsunade grimaced at the woman's reaction. "She doesn't necessarily need to be in the hospital. She just needs a comfortable place with little to no stress. She can't be moving around like that. Too much movement won't allow her to heal properly. She will still be able to function, but it will be painful. As long as she has someone watching over her from time to time and making sure she's actually resting it will probably be best if she isn't relocated to the hospital. From her reaction alone it shows she would not recover due to the stress. She'd be constantly tensed."

Minato nodded before turning to face Rachel, "It's ok, you don't have to go there."

Tsunade looked around for Jiraiya only to find that he had slipped away.

"Why that no good for nothing perverted-" she shake her fist in the air "MARK MY WORDS JIRAIYA WHEN I FIND YOU, YOUR DEAD! DO YOU HEAR ME!"

Minato sighed, he knew his sensei was in for it.

"Kakashi, meet at home, once you have dropped Naruto off, go straight to the hospital, and yes that's an order."

Tsunade reached in her pouch before writing out a few things and tossed it to the masked nin. "Since you're going there regardless, here's what the girl needs. Make sure you get it brat."

He heard a muffled curses before seeing the silver haired ninja leave. He turned back to the angry Tsunade no doubt she was planning his sensei death.

"Tsunade, maybe you should go and get cleaned up before you go and err-find sensei."

The woman huffed but stood before she spun on her heels and also left. He turned to find Shikaku and Inoichi. The two had been engaged in quiet conversation while waiting to be addressed by their Hokage. Only half paying attention to the events in front of them.

"Thank you both for your help."

"No problem, I was heading home when I saw you and dog on the roof. I followed you up here and met Inoichi on the way."

"No problem, we should get going before Shika" Inoichi nudged his friend in the ribs "Collapses from exhaustion."

The Nara glared at his team mate. They waved good bye leaving Minato and a shivering Rachel.

"Let's get you somewhere warm" he smiled down at her deciding it would be quicker to use his jutsu than jumping the roof tops, he needed to get her warm, now the sun had set, the night air was becoming chilly.

"Err-this may feel….a bit unconfutable."

He teleported to his house. Yes, he was Hokage and could use the Hokage tower as a home but personally he found it to be intrusive. There was little to no privacy, so Kushina and he had moved to a house, he had set up barriers and seals to keep out unwanted intruders.

There was also the upside of his home lacking the very large stacks of paperwork that his office somehow managed to breed. He was pretty sure the stacks were somehow sentient due to how they managed to magically grow larger almost every time he blinked.

Rachel had never felt anything like it, it felt like she was being swung around by her ankles at a ridiculous speed, it took considerable effort not to pass out as her head was spinning she closed her eyes and groaned her displeasure.

"Ah, sorry, the feeling will go soon" he said as he carried her to a spare room he gently lay her down on a double bed.

Hearing him leave, she closed her eyes, fully prepared to let the darkness take her.

"Hey, don't sleep yet." he shook her gently. She flinched under his touch. She opened her eyes reluctantly and saw that he stood over her, he held out a pile of cloth she couldn't see what they were though.

"You need to get out of the clothing you are wearing. I'm sure you aren't very comfortable, being covered in dirt and sweat."

She blinked at him a few times, allowing what she said to sink in. Her thought process was extremely sluggish. She finally came to the conclusion that he was correct. Beyond the spasms the grit against her skin and the sweat that covered her was not very comfortable. She was lucky she was still wrapped in his haori or she would have gotten the bedding filthy.

She nodded in thanks before moving to sit up. Making a face at the pain in her back and throat muscles before carefully moving to stand, not placing any pressure on her leg with the injured knee.

"I started the shower for you, it will help you to warm up and should help your muscles as well."

She began to move with his help until they both realized something she couldn't stand in the shower for an extended period of time. Her injuries simply wouldn't allow it.

"Ah" he said awkwardly.

She shrugged her shoulders before attempting to speak, her voice was hoarse and her throat hurt even worse but the silence wouldn't help her situation.

"it's fine."

Minato made a face, he didn't really care if she made a mess but a shower or at least a soak in the tub would help her recovery. She shouldn't even be speaking. "It will help you recover faster."

"It's fine "she said again she not forcefully pushed him away "I can manage" she hobbled forward "Besides y-you're the village leader and I'm imposing enough."

He frowned at that "You're not imposing, and remember what Tsunade said? No forcing yourself to speak." she had nothing to hold on to, to get to the bedroom door, with everything that had happened to day her legs just won't work. They were weak and numb from the stress, they gave out from under her. Minato lunged forward and caught her "besides you saved my son and uncovered a plot to kill him, the least I can do is offer you a warm bed for the night." he picked her up bridle style and carried her down the hall, to the bathroom.

The shower was already running and Rachel could feel the warmth of the heat, he sat her on the edge of the bath.

"Wait right there, I will be back."

She sat numbly on the edge of the bath her thoughts a jumbled mess. She was exhausted. Her whole body was sore, her injuries throbbed, and while a bath seemed amazing, she just wanted to sleep. Plus she still had yet to come to terms with the fact that she almost died. Again. She sighed.

When she heard a noise she looked up to find the Hokage half-naked she immediately felt her face heat up and she looked away.

"W-what are you doing?" she asked worriedly she suddenly felt venerable and alone. He may have been the village leader, but he was still a man, and over the years she had learn not all men were nice. Even if they seem to be at first they almost always hide something darker.

"You need to take a shower and…" he stopped when he saw fear in her sea green eyes "That was careless of me, forgive me" he entered closing the door behind him, he did not lock it.

She gripped the edge of the bath tub tightly.

"I'll help you take a shower but I swear as Hokage I will not hurt you."

She gave him an I don't believe you look.

"We can bathe in our underwear so that were not completely naked and I won't look at or touch you except to support you."

She still gave him a glare "Y-your joking right? How am I supposed to believe that when….." she swallowed a lump in her throat as images flashed in her head of Rider touching her.

He sighed he honestly didn't know if she was shivering out of fear or because she was cold, he knelt down in front of her the flinch did not go unnoticed by him.

"Rachel" he said gently "Look at me, please."

She bit her lip but did as he had asked.

Sea green eyes met calming azure blue, she saw how sincere he was through his eyes, they were so blue. Like the ocean. So calming.

Her eyes showed fear and uncertainty as well as fatigue.

"I know he hurt you, and I know you have been hurt before..."

Her eyes widened "You thought it when Rider had you in the forest." he explained "Whatever you thought about at that time we could hear it. We didn't delve in to your past. I understand that you don't trust men, I can only ask that you let me help you, you're cold and injured. Please, let me help you." His voice was so soft and gentle like the summer wind blowing a gentle breeze.

The bathroom lapsed into silence. The only sound was the soft patterning of water as it fell from the shower head and hit the floor below it before sliding down the drain. She mulled over what he had said.

Could she trust him?

She bit her lip again and took a deep, steadying, breath. She did need his help, she was so tired she could just fall asleep right here.

But they would be semi-naked and he was a man and, _oh I'm way too tired to care_ she thought.

She nodded because that was all she could do right now.

"Ok" he said. He slowly reached for her right boot, one hand lightly holding the back of her calf as he untied the laces and slipped it off her foot. He did the same with the left one before placing both boots in the corner of the bathroom. He took off her socks pacing them inside the boots.

He stood and offered out his hands to help her stand, he found that she couldn't look at him, when her hands touched his naked forearms he flinched at how cold her hands were, her skin was soaking up the heat form his.

He noticed how small she was, only coming up to his chest.

Steam began to swirl around the room as he lightly placed his hands just above her hips so that he could steady her. She let go of his arms and she put her hands under his and pulled the grey trousers down she let them drop before she took a hold of his arms again so she could step out of them.

It was awkward to say the least. She could feel the heat reading off his skin or was that because she was so cold?

She couldn't look at him she found far too embarrassing she only had to take her dark blue hoodie off and she would be in her underwear heat rose to her face once again.

He placed his hands on her hips she pulled her arms out of their sleeves and pulled the top over her head, he almost chuckled when she placed one arm over her breasts to cover them, she dropped the top on top her boots. Minato kicked the trousers out of the way.

He drew back the shower curtain.

"I-err need to pick you up" he said it hesitantly given how awkward the situation was he didn't want her panicking when he picked her up.

She nodded and in a vain attempt to cover herself up she wrapped her arms around her chest. He did happen to see that she had a black bra on.

He picked her up bridal style as he had done before, her skin was cold against his warm flesh, he steps in to the shower taking her with him he gently put her down making sure she was stable on her feet, she had her back to him, he placed his hands on her hips she leant against him for extra support.

The shower was warm and inviting as soon as the water touched her skin she relaxed slightly she let her arms fall to her sides brushing against his hands holding her hips.

The water stung her right hand because of the chakra burn, she looked up to see if he was peeking and to her surprise he wasn't he stared straight ahead at the white tilled wall, he kept his hands where he said he would, he did not try to fondle her in any way his hand's stayed still on her hips.

She didn't know how long they were stood there she only knew that the water felt good her body begun to warm up. As she lathered her skin, scrubbing away the touch of the enemy shinobi that had held her.

"Turn around" he said the sudden noise made her jump, she lent off him and cheerfully turned around. She placed her hands on his broad chest to steady herself she used her left hand to pull her bobble out of her hair as she did so something caught his eye. Grabbing her hand whilst she still had the bobble in her hand he turned her wrist over palm side up so that he could see.

He frowned there were several old scars lining her wrist he didn't need to be told as to how she had received them. He ran his thumb over them, feeling the roughness of some of them, some were deeper than others.

She pulled her hand away and attempted to take a step back she winced when she put her weight on her bad leg.

He put his arm around her waist to stop her falling but did not force her closer.

"I-I was young and foolish." she lied she had done it to see if she was really alive and that this wasn't just a dream she couldn't wake up from but she wouldn't tell him that.

He gave her a sympathetic look but he knew when she was lying. She wouldn't look him in the eyes and the scars didn't appear to be very old. Silently he handed her a small bottle to clean her hair with.

Continuing to ignore his presence she scrubbed at her scalp, unconsciously leaning forward to keep the water from removing the suds from her hair before she was satisfied with its cleanliness. Her skin lightly brushed against his, causing her to startle slightly before she moved back to rinse completely. Standing silently under the heated water while avoiding his gaze.

"Let's get you out of here."

She nodded glad that he didn't mention any of what he discovered . She would have to be careful in future, making sure she kept any part of her scarred skin hidden completely.

Drawing back the curtain he picked her up and lifted her out he stood her on her one good leg and pulled a towel off the rail and wrapped it around her, he too did the same except around his waist. He opened the door and picked her up she shudder at the cold air, he placed her down on the double bed in his spare room.

"There's the clothing I showed you earlier. You should dry off and get dressed. I'll be back shortly."

She nodded and he left closing the door. She was at least warm enough to feel her hands now. She quickly removed her undergarments, uncomfortable without their protection but unwilling to wear them completely soaked. The clothing next to her was a large T-shirt and a pair of pajama shorts made from cotton. She tried not to think about the fact that the shirt was white. At least it was large enough to dwarf her. She wasn't comfortable with a shirt that could basically show everyone her body of it managed to stick to her. She dressed quickly before using the towel to wrap up her hair so that it would not wet the shirt she was wearing.

He came back into the room fully dressed. He wore a dark blue T-shirt and black boxer shorts, he also carried a first aid box

She rose an eyebrow at him.

"Tsunade would kill me if I didn't re-bandage your knee. There's also some ointment I could put on your throat and back to help the healing..."

She nodded, he sat down on the bed and on her right side, he opened the first aide box and pulled out a roll of bandage.

Minato gently propped up her leg he used some scissors that were in the first aide box cut some of the bandage away before unravelling it carefully form her knee, when he glanced at her he found that she was close to falling asleep.

Looking at her knee you couldn't tell that there was a hole in it Tsunade had healed the skin over the hole in her bone probably to reduce infection he could sense her chakra inside of the girls knee likely keeping it stable the bandage was there as a support.

He quickly re-bandage her knee before grabbing the ointment.

"Ah… are you still awake?"

Her eyes opened sleepily, focusing on him.

"Do you still want me to apply the ointment?"

Her face flushed slightly at the thought. She wasn't very comfortable with it… but her body was betraying her slightly. The fact that he had been nothing but pleasant and he was the exact opposite of unattractive didn't hurt either. Still, the thought of anyone touching her sent negative emotions running through her. Taking a deep breath, she gave a slight nod before proceeding to ignore him.

"I'm going to apply the ointment to your neck now…" he murmured, watching her closely for any negative reactions. Her eyes were closed and she was breathing deeply as if to keep herself calm. Her face twitched into a micro-expression, showing how much she disliked the idea before smoothing out into a blank mask. Her fingers twitched constantly as if she was trying not to ball her hands into fists. Gently he reached towards her neck, only using small and light movements with the tips of his fingers to prevent her from panic if he placed too much of his hand around the bruised skin there. After a few moments, he was finished.

"Will you allow me to apply it to your back as well?"

She studied him carefully once again. Looking for any possible negative intentions. They stared at each other in silence for approximately five minutes before she gave a slight nod. She kept watching him warily as she moved to lie on her stomach.

"I'll have to lift your shirt slightly, but I won't move it any more than necessary…"

Her face scrunched up before giving another slight nod. She was exhausted, but the thought of him touching her kept her awake and alert, full of anxiety.

She felt the soft cotton of the shirt slide up her back. The cool air brushed against her skin before the slick feeling of ointment touched her. She felt the heat of his hand as he gently rubbed her tensed and spasming muscles. The ointment began to activate and her body started to relax as she grew use to his ministrations. Shortly after, she fell into a deep sleep.

Minato smothered a small laugh when he noticed she had fallen unconscious, her face was relaxed and her eyelashes fluttered against her cheeks as she fell into a deep sleep. He stood silently before pulling her shirt down and then covering her with the comforter. He then scooped up the first aide box and her wet underwear and left turn out the light, closing the door, and leaving the room.

He dumped the first aide box in the bathroom and the her underwear on the wet clothes. He would sort those out tomorrow.

He went back to his bed room before walking over to the crib Naruto was sleeping in, he caressed his son cheek with the back of his hand.

He heard a puff behind him and knew it was Kakashi.

"Sensei I went back to your office to get her back pack. When I picked it up, something fell out."

"What was it?" he didn't turn around

"A summoning scroll."

He frowned "Why would she have a summoning scroll?" he asked aloud.


	6. Chapter 6 A New Day

**CHAPTER 6**

 **A New Day.**

 **A/N: Thank you for the follows and favorites. Next update could be a while, sorry. And as always Naruto does not belong to me, the plot does and Rachel is mine as well.**

 **Beta/RileyyHeartt: Another edited chapter? Yay. Don't forget to leave a review telling us what you think. If I miss anything in my editing then I apologize. I should probably start triple checking or something by changing the font type and color so I can catch what I might accidentally miss. Regardless, I hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

Minato was worried, the girl Rachel had been asleep for two days. For two whole days, despite Tsunade saying that she was perfectly fine and that she was just resting he couldn't help but worry.

Then there was the fact that she had a summoning scroll in her bag.

Had she lied to him? No, he knew when she was lying, she couldn't or wouldn't look him in the eye and her body language was almost as obvious. He ran his hand through his blond locks in frustration before resigning himself to more paperwork.

He was debating on what to do, should he haul her off to interrogation?

Or give her the benefit of the doubt and have her watched?

He let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding, asking himself questions he couldn't answer was getting him no where.

He heard a cry from the nursery basket in the corner of the room close to his desk. Quickly, he stood and went to it, peering down at his son.

Oh how his chest ached every time he looked at the boy. He couldn't help but think of the love of his life, Kushina, he had yet to grieve for her properly. He had been so busy after **_that night_**. He had to rebuild the village, fill out death certificates for the men and women who had fallen during the attack, then his son needed his care and attention. He just had little to no time to himself, much less the time to fully allow himself to grieve. Naruto left him so tired that he slept, and with the girl been present at the moment his thoughts were on her. He had to admit it was a good distraction, he would rather think about her than the death of the woman who had been a part of his life for so long.

He picked up his son and cradled him to his chest. "What is it Naruto? You can't be hungry and your diaper is clean, so why are you crying?" he rocked him back and forth in his arms. He took his son back to his desk and sat down with him.

"Do you miss your mum too?" sadness portrayed in his voce, he pulled his son away from his chest and lifted him up so that he could look in to his cerulean eyes, his son blinked at him before giving him a small smile to which Minato returned.

"Of course you do, she was life itself, she was so beautiful that nothing compared to her." A sad smile graced his lips, his eyes stung with unshed tears, "You would have loved him so much Kushina…." His voice broke from the emotion he was feeling, he let a few tears drop before he wiped them away. _No_ , he thought. _…not yet, there's still so much to do… and she wouldn't want me to cry._

As if on cue a little toad appeared gave him a nod and then disappeared.

"Ah, it seams Rachel is awake, let's go see her Naruto."

He stood and flashed with his son back to his house.

* * *

Rachel woke with the feeling of being warm and safe. She slowly opened her eyes closed them again, opened them, she rubbed the dry crusted sleep from her eyes, she blinked when she thought she saw a toad on the windowsill opposite the bed, but when she looked again it wasn't there.

 _Must have dreamed it_ she thought. She slowly sat up and took stock of where she was, her body was stiff, like she hadn't moved for a while.

The bed cover was a soft summer yellow the curtains were yellow also but a bit darker. The walls were white and there was an oak chest of draws at the end of the bed next to the door was an oak wardrobe and two oak night stands at either side of the bed. She closed her eyes and gathered her thoughts of what she thought was the previous night.

She remembered it all, the baby, getting hurt meeting the Hokage, being taken hostage, being held in a vice grip by a rock clone, nearly falling to her death, getting a shower with the blond Hokage, receiving an all too intimate back rub in her opinion… her face flushed at that memory.

When she took a second look around, she found her backpack underneath the widow. The crutches leaned against the night stand to her right.

She then became aware of a familiar urge but a lot stronger than one would like it to be, she had to pee urgently.

Pushing the covers off she swung her legs around and reached for the crutches just as the bedroom door opened. Her head snapped to the person at the door, she sighed with some relief when she saw that it was Minato, the Yondaime Hokage.

"Ah, good your awake I was beginning to worry." he entered the room as she stood on the crutches. "You've managed to sleep for two whole days."

That stopped her in her tracks. "T-two whole days?!" she said disbelievingly.

He nodded his head as he moved around the bed to aid her, he had placed Naruto back in his crib before entering her room.

She shifted on the crutches to face him, "I'm so sorry for imposing on you like this."

"It's fine and can't be helped" he posed "do you need something?"

Her face flushed slightly "T-the bathroom" he nodded and moved behind her she turned her head and gave him a questing look.

"You've been asleep for two days you're bound to be unsteady on your feet, this way I can catch you if you do fall."

Now that he mentioned it she did feel weak and that was probably due to not eating for two whole days plus before that she had minimal rations on her journey to Konoha.

She nodded and made her way out of the room Minato followed behind, she hobbled along the hallway until Minato directed her to a room on the left. She entered, did her business, then hobbled back down the hall to the room she was staying in.

She made her way back around the bed.

"I should go-whoa" she slipped slightly on the wooden floor Minato caught her under her arms.

"Oh and just where are you going to go?" he asked half amused "You can hardly walk, that and you have no place to go."

He pulled her over to the bed and sat her down taking the crutches from her and placing them against the night stand.

"She can't go anywhere yet until I deem her fit" a new voice said, they both turned to see Lady Tsunade stood in the bedroom door way.

"Tsunade? How did you get past my seal?"

"I didn't, Jiraiya did, he's down stairs invading your fridge."

Minato rolled his eyes "I'll leave you to it" he said to Tsunade "And bring you some food." he said to Rachel.

He left the room Tsunade came around the bed "Now then young lady care to tell why your body was so exhausted."

Rachel cringed "Err- long journey?" she said helpfully.

"Wrong answer, try again." she had her hands on her hips.

"I was really, really tired."

Tsunade frowned "Well that's partly right."

She sat on the edge of the bed next to Rachel "Your body shows signs of long term sleep deprivation, I missed it before because I wasn't looking for it."

Rachel fiddled with her Hand "I-I don't sleep all that well."

"Any particular reason why?"

"Nightmares" she said it quietly that she almost missed it.

"What about sleeping pills?"

Rachel shook her head "No, I don't like them. They don't help, they may help me to sleep, but they don't stop the dreams."

Tsunade was quit for a moment. "Have you considered therapy?"

Rachel blanched. "Yea I-it didn't work."

Tsunade frowned, something told her that there was more to it, but decided to leave it for now.

"Well let's see how you're healing."

It didn't take long for Tsunade to use her medical jutsu she had finished just as Minato opened the door with a tray of food. Tsunade had just put her back in bed and pulled the covers over her.

"How's she doing?" he moved around the honey eyed woman and placed the tray on then night stand.

"She doing better, give it another couple of days and I'll release her form bed rest."

"W-what?" she stuttered out "I can't impose on him any longer than I already have."

"You'll stay in bed until I say so, if you don't I'll tie you to it and if that fails I can always induce a coma and attach a bag to you." the medic threatened. "The choice is yours brat."

"I believe she would do it too." Minato chuckled out.

Rachel puffed out her cheeks and crossed her arms.

"What was your original plan of coming here?" Minato asked he was curious and he wanted more information.

"Well I was going to stay in a hotel whilst looking for an apartment and a job"

"I see, well as I have said, your welcome to stay until Tsunade deems you fit. I doubt she would let you leave anyway."

"T-thank you Lord Hokage."

"Don't be so formal, call me Minato." he smiled that warm inviting simile the one that you couldn't help return.

She flushed lightly as, they left the room.

They went down stairs to find Jiraiya sat at the kitchen table.

"Well, what did you do with the summing scroll?" the toad sage asked.

"I told Kakashi to put it back in to her back pack."

Jiraiya rose and eyebrow "Is that wise, we don't know what summons is in there?"

"True, but I honestly don't think she a threat to the village, I'll have her watched just to be sure. Regardless, we don't know her personal history. If we mess with the scroll we could seriously offend the summoning animals. I don't think either of us want the toad sages scolding us for causing a political mess in the summoning realm."

Jiraiya nodded and took another sip of tea that he had made himself.

Tsunade also sat while Minato moved to brew a fresh pot of tea.

"What's her condition?" he asked.

"She healing well, like I said she can be up and about in a couple of days, her body just needs to recover. Her sleep deprivation has improved thanks to the two days' rest."

Minato poured the tea and handed a pot to the medic.

She thanked him, while she would have preferred sake, she decided against voicing her preferences aloud. The brat knew what she preferred anyway.

"What about the old scars I mentioned. Am I right in guessing that they were self-inflicted?"

"Yes, they were only one was deep enough to do any real damage. She obviously either got the help she needed or backed out of it once she realized what she had done."

Minato nodded.

"So, how are you doing… Really?" Jiraiya asked "And don't try lying to me boy."

Minato winced because that was what he was about to do.

"I'm fine, for now at least. There's just been one thing after another... I haven't had time to grieve for Kushina."

The kitchen lapped in to silence. All three of them thinking on recent events. The two sanin remained silent for a moment, each allowing them self to grieve. They both loved Kushina and for Tsunade it was a bit more difficult. She wasn't struggling as much as Minato, but the woman was the last of her family, sure, there was Naruto… but she's known Kushina since she first came to Konoha to live with her grandmother Mito. The need for some strong sake hit her once again as she tried to push aside her grief.

"What about the masked man, any word on him?" Jiraiya asked changing the subject.

"No, I had my Anbu out looking for him but he vanished without a trace and the marker I put on him has disappeared or he's somewhere that been shielded so I can't sense it." Mianto's fist balled into anger at the sheer thought that. That man was out there, he could come back at any time and finish what he started.

"And the letters, what of those?" Tsunade asked.

"We don't know." Minato shied "We don't know who wrote them and why. We don't even know what their intention was. Was it really to warn us off the attack? If so they why not come forward and tell us, and that as you both well know was not the first of them. They warned us, _me_ , that I would lose two students… which turned out to be true."

"Minato, if we hadn't received those letters then we wouldn't have been in the village. The casualties could have been a lot higher, not to mention the warning I got of YOU using THAT seal."

Minato winced as his sense gave him an angry look.

"I was running out of options… The nine tales was attacking. Kushina was suppressing it… but not for long, she was weakened from giving birth to Naruto…I-I was going to do what I thought was right at the time." his voice had risen "I-I would have done it too if Kushina h-hadn't stopped me and knocked me out." His eyes were down cast as he relived that awful moment. "I-I found a letter addressed to Kushina, it told her in great detail of what I was going t-to do." he took a deep steadying breath "She sealed half of the nine tales in me and Naruto before the dead demon seal took her life." The last part came out in a sob, but he wasn't ready to cry yet, nor was he ready to acknowledge the fact that his wife was gone. Both Tsunade and Jiraiya put a comforting hand on his holder.

All they could do was be there for him when he did finally brake down.

Minato took a breath before he lifted his head up. "How long are you staying for sensei?"

"For as long as you need me kid."

"Good because I need your help in locating that masked man." He said as he rubbed his eyes.

"I'm already on it, I've relayed the information to all my network. If anything comes up then I'll have to go but until then I'm staying put." Despite the way he was feeling, he smiled warmly at his sensei, he knew he could always count on the man.

* * *

Rachel sat on the bed the food untouched she stared at her back pack several thoughts running thought her head, _Have they been through it? No, if they had I'm sure I would be in an interrogation room._

She sighed and looked away she hadn't intended on meeting the Hokage or staying with him in fact she intended to keep as much distance as possible. _There _goes that Idea__ … she thought.

She sighed there was nothing she could do about it now, she just had to play it by ear and see how things go.

She reached for the food try putting it on her lap it was soup and bread which to her surprise tasted very good.

Minato came back up a short time later and took the try he told her he had to get back to the office and that he had left an ANBU in the house should she need anything to just say "Dog" and he would appear.

She nodded and once again thanked him for his hospitality.

The rest of the day was filled with boredom, absolute boredom. She couldn't get out of bed, and she doubted the Anbu would let her wonder around the house.

Her body still wanted to sleep but she fought against it, she had her rest. Two days of it. She didn't need any more. She didn't want to deal with the resulting nightmares.

She flopped back down on to the pillow and let the hours drag.

She got up once to go to the toilet again. The ANBU that was in the house very nearly scared the shit out of her. He puffed in to the hallway right in front of her, she jumped and almost fell if he had not extended his hand and caught her arm she would of fallen. She gave him a glare but he politely asked "Where are you going?" to which she replied "the toilet" he then puffed away again while she muttered under her breath about Ninja's been able to do that.

Minato returned and brewed her some tea, she thanked him told him "he didn't have to go to all this trouble for her", he brushed her of and said "It's no problem".

Night time soon fell and Rachel was, no surprise, wide awake. It must have been around three or four in the morning but she could clearly here a baby crying down stairs. Actually, he had been crying for a full hour now, nonstop.

She climbed out of bed, grabbed her crutches, while quickly making her way to the stars at the end of the hallway. She was careful when she descended them, once at the bottom she looked around. The hallway was spacious but it was hard to make anything out in the dark, to her right was the kitchen, she made her way in there, it was dark there was no light on she saw a shadow moving though, jiggling something up and down.

She steps in he must of herd her then he looked up and she saw his azure blue eyes staring back at her. He had a dark coloured shirt on and to her horror boxer shorts but he didn't seem to embarrassed by his appearance, she put it down to being tired its seemed the baby like to keep daddy awake.

"Rachel," he said over the crying Naruto "is there something you need?"

"Its fine, I came for a drink, I can manage. Besides, it looks like you have your hands full."

"Ah, sorry did he wake you?"

She shook her head. "No, I was already awake." she shifted forward on her crutches in fount of her was a round kitchen table behind Minato was the kitchen sink and a window which was how she was able to see it what him thanks to the moon light streaking in.

"If you tell me where your cups are I can manage."

Minato saw the slight tremor in her hands as she moved, he pushed himself off the sink.

"Sit" he more or less ordered "if you can take Naruto for a moment I can get you something."

Rather than argue with him she pulled out a chair and placed her crutches angst the table, Minato walked over and carefully transferred Naruto over she held him in the right way he saw a smile spread across her face as she held him.

He moved around and turned the kitchen light on so that they both could see.

"What would you like?" he asked.

"Water's fine."

"I didn't hand him over just to get water" she saw the half smile tug at his lips.

"Tea then, please."

He set about filling the kettle and got two cups out of the cupboard.

"How do you like it?"

"White with three sugars please."

Then Minato noticed Naruto had stopped crying he turned to see that he was quiet and staring up at her.

"He has your eyes" she said.

"H-he stopped crying."

"Huh, so he has."

"H-how did you do that?"

He watched as she bit her lip.

"Well I could just put it down to being a woman, but I think you deserve a break." she smiled mischievously at him.

He wanted patiently for her to continue he poured out the tea and placed the mug in front of her he sat in the chair next to her and complete marvelled at how quiet his son was being.

"I know why he's been so upset but….please don't take it the wrong way."

"Go on." As a new father, he wanted to know what would help his son.

"These clothes I'm wearing, I'm guessing they are your wife's?" she said it hesitantly, she also was careful to how she worded her next sentence.

He couldn't speak so he nodded.

"He can smell her on the clothes even if they have been washed, a baby knows their mothers scent. If you put something in his cot of hers, even under the mattress or wrapped around him, he'll feel safe."

Minato was silent he hadn't even thought of that, of course Naruto was missing her, hell he was missing her.

"Do you have children?" he found himself asking

"No. I babysat a hell of a lot of them though. Ninja's need to go on missions and they can't be left unattended so I got the job most of the time"

He nodded.

Rachel looked at him she saw the sadness in his eyes her gut twisted with guilt.

"Don't feel so bad, you will learn these things all new fathers go thought this."

He nodded he watched as Naruto stared up at her he kept making gurgling noises.

They both drank their tea in silence. When she handed Naruto over he was sound asleep, he stayed behind her as she went back up the stars, she bid him and baby Naruto goodnight.

Once she was back in her room she picked up her back pack and sat on the bed depositing the crutches next to the night stand she pulled out the summoning scroll, and sat it in her lap , she could feel the summons humming they wanted out.

She frowned "Not yet." she said aloud it hummed again "Yes, I know, but we stick to what we agreed upon before….. Before my brother's death." she placed it back in her bag.

"I will do all I can to protect what Naruto holds dear to him… I will not fall again."

Unbeknown to her, hidden in the shadows stood a lone ANBU wearing a dog mask with sliver gravity defying hair. He would need to report this to the Hokage as soon as the man was awake.


	7. Chapter 7 Finding a job

**Chapter 7**

 **Finding a job**

 **Beta/RileyyHeartt: Not much changed in this chapter, just some spelling errors.**

 **Three days later.**

* * *

She was allowed off the crutches. Tsunade had deemed her fit, however she had given her a walking stick which made her feel old.

Still, it allowed her out of the house and in search of a job and an apartment.

She needed to distance herself from Minato and baby Naruto.

This led her to wandering the streets of Konoha for most of the day. Minato said that she could stay for as long as she liked, he even gave her some money, which she tried to refuse. However, that failed when he spoke in his Hokage voice, saying that: "All new citizens receive a small loan large enough to support them for one month or at least until they could provide for themselves. Once they have a job, they pay it back in small instalments."

So she reluctantly accepted the money.

She had found a job, it wasn't much but it was something she liked doing and it would keep her up way in to the small hours of the morning, she was a barmaid.

She liked interacting with people and the manager had said he couldn't find anyone else for the job. He said most civilians don't like working around drunk shinobi, she a showed him that she had no problem with that and he excepted her offer, saying she could start tonight as a trial and if he liked what he saw she could have the job.

That left only the apartment to find.

She was on her way back to Minato's house, she knocked on the door and Minato answered and allowed her in.

"So" he said as he walked into the kitchen, he was making tea "How did things go?"

"Well I found a job, but still no luck with the apartment though"

"Well that's something, what job did you get? If you don't mind me asking?"

She sat at the table "No, it's fine. I got a job as a barmaid, it's not much but I like it."

The kitchen was silent for a few minutes Minato stirred whatever he was making in the big pot on the oven. Rachel haf to admit, it smelled nice.

"There was one thing though." she paused to make sure she had his attention "Is there a divide between the Civilians and the shinobi? The only reason I'm asking is the manager said he couldn't get a civilian to work because of the drunken shinobi. I had to tell him over and over that I was fine working with them."

"Not that I'm aware of, but if a rift is forming then it's worth looking in to." He half turned "Thank you for bring it to my attention."

She waved him off as he began to make the tea. It was so odd seeing the leader of the village, a person who is feared by many, stand there at the oven cooking in a pink apron. It was laughable really.

She shifted her knee under the table. Even though it was healed, Tsunade had said to take it easy and she had done anything but.

He must have seen her discomfort.

"You over did it didn't you?"

She grimaced and nodded not daring to speak.

"Why don't you go rest for a while, I'll call you when tea is ready"

She thanked him and headed off upstairs.

Minato continued to make tea he heard a puff behind him and knew who was there.

"Sensei, why are you keeping her near Naruto after what I reported to you?"

"Because Kakashi, haven't you ever heard the term keep your friends close and your enemy closer?"

"But she is a threat."

"Maybe, but it still puzzles me. If she was a threat then why say protect what Naruto holds dear? She is clearly hiding something but at the moment I don't think it's any ill intentions. If she wanted to hurt Naruto she could have done it that first night she arrived. Instead she chose to protect him." he tasted a bit of the soup he was making, "If you're that worried I could assign you to watch her."

Kakashi nodded his head in affirmation.

"Very well then. If that is what you want, but I would rather have you guarding Naruto."

"I can do both."

"No, are you even sleeping? You're almost as bad as Rachel. She hasn't slept since she woke up."

"I can handle it."

"Right, like the last time when you were chasing imaginary white bunnies down the street claiming they had stolen your book."

Kakashi stiffened "Do you always have to bring that up?" he drawled out.

"Yes" he smiled mischievously at his student.

In the end Kakashi had decided to guard Naruto, that didn't mean he could keep a watchful eye on the girl whenever she was near.

He would protect his sensei and his child he would not fail again like he failed Obito and Rin.

* * *

Rachel was all set to go to work. Minato had given her a key to get back in to the house, and again she thanked him and headed for work.

The bar was a fairly small one. Only a few tables and chairs and the long bar. Once she got to know where everything was, and how much things cost, she was quite happy. There wasn't all that many customers, but it was still early.

The manager of this place was a large fat man with brown hair and a thick unruly beard. He had dark green eyes and he always looked tired. The customers referred to him as slick. She had no idea why that was but she was almost positive she would find out in the near future.

She was clearing a table when familiar face entered, it was Tsunade and a young girl with dark short hair.

"So, I take it this is where you're working now?"

Rachel nodded as Tsunade took a seat at the table. "Sake then please."

"Alright, rice or plum?"

"Rice. Do I look like a kid to you brat?"

Laughing slightly, Rachel moved to collect the bottle. The manager already had it waiting, he also said to keep an eye on her. That she could drink most men under the table and sometimes refused to leave.

She took the bottle to her and Tsunade handed a wad of money "This should take care of my bill for the night" Rachel nodded and thanked her.

She watched as the honey eyed woman got drunker and drunker until she was in that much of stupor she could hardly stand.

All you could get out of her was few incoherent sentences something about a guy named Dan she mumbled the rest.

She had sent the young girl home saying that she didn't need a baby sitter she was old enough to take care of herself.

Rachel watched the whole scene with amusement.

She cleaned up the bar washed the mugs put the empty bottles outside. The manager was impressed and said that she could have the job if she still wanted it.

Rachel was thrilled except for the last part, he had asked her to take the drunk woman home. Unfortunately she didn't know where Tsunade lived, so she staggered with the honey eyed woman on a cold and crispy night. She was leaning more on her walking stick in an attempt to keep the woman from falling.

"Y-ya know kid, you-" hick up "Y-you're all right."

She took that as a complement. As they slowly made their way down the street she found herself hoping that Minato wouldn't be mad at her bringing the busty blond home.

After what seemed like forever they finally made it. With Tsunade putting all of her weight on her, Rachel struggled to slide the key in the door. Finally she managed it and they both entered. She kicked the door shut with the leg she kept the least amount of weight on and shushed the woman who was still talking nonsense. She tried to navigate her forward but the honey eyed woman lost her balance causing Rachel to lose hers as well. They both toppled over knocking over a stand that was behind the door, they both landed with a not so delicate "umph".

Within a second Minato was standing over them with a kunai razed ready to defend his son.

His expression changed from heated to recognition.

"Urh… I can explain" she said quickly.

He lowered his kunai.

"She," pointing to the now passed out woman "Was-is- really drunk. The manager said to take her home but I didn't know where that was and I didn't feel right just leaving her on the street."

Minato sighed, maybe he should ban her from drinking on week nights. He put his kunai away and helped Rachel up since the Sannin was passed out half on top of the poor civilian.

"I'm really sorry about this... I didn't want to leave her out on the street"

"Don't worry, she done this before, I take it she sent her apprentice home?"

Rachel nodded.

"Can you help me to get her to the sofa?"

"Sure, I was going to let her use my bed" _Not like I need it_ she mentally said

"Then where will you sleep?"

"The floor" she said to quickly and her head was turned away from him so he wouldn't see the lie.

He narrowed his eyes at her "She'll be fine on the sofa. So _you_ can sleep." he said it warningly, daring her to challenge him.

"O-ok." she said meekly.

He pulled Tsunade up and dropped an arm around his shoulder Rachel took the woman's free side and together they steered her into the living room and dumped her on the sofa.

"I'll go and fetch a sick bowel and get some blankets, can you make her comfortable?"

Rachel nodded and quickly began to move he woman's sandals and green coat. Which was not easy since she was completely dead weight. Finally, she laid her on her side so that if she was sick she wouldn't choke on it.

Minato came back with a blanket and a bowl, he placed it beside her and covered her with the blanket.

"Does she do this often?" Rachel asked

"Yes, she is quite famous for it. I'm just glad she didn't destroy anything this time." he mused

They both shuffled back to the hallway Rachel picked up her walking stick.

"Rachel" she turned to look at him "Since you're up, do you have a moment?"

She nodded and followed him in to the kitchen, he gestured to a chair she sat

"Tea?" he asked

"Err-yes please."

Minato made the tea and sat back down, Rachel held the mug in her cold hands she made a mental note to buy some clothes with the money Minato had given her.

"I still have some questions for you, if you don't mind?"

"No, it's fine ask what you want" she smiled but Minato could see there was an edge to it.

"You said your brother was a shinobi and that he trained you, what village are you originally from?"

She bit her lip she wasn't expecting that question she would have to tell him there was no way around it.

"We-we were from a new village it only had shinobi for about ten years so we were fairly new to it all."

He noticed she wasn't looking at him at first he thought she was lying but he caught the sadness in her sea green eyes, she was staring at her tea that she had in her hands, and he noted that they were shaking slightly.

"We were called the village hidden in the wind."

Minato gasped, he knew that village was destroyed. They had asked for Konoha's help and he said no. He needed his shinobi here because Iwa was threatening war again.

When he did finally send someone the whole village had gone much like Kushina village, there was nothing left no survivors were to be found at least that what he thought.

"You survived?" he asked gently.

She nodded "My brother encased me in a earth dome h-he made it so that it would last for three days. He said he made sure there was enough air to breathe. Wh-when it dissolved, the village was gone… a-and so w-was h-he"

She was shedding silent tears now, he felt for her he really did.

"I'm sorry for your loss" he said. There wasn't much else he could say.

She nodded acknowledge his words.

She bid him good night after that.

He sat there silently watching her go, she had left the full mug of tea untouched.

As she made her way upstairs her thoughts lingered on one thing

 _That's not all of it. I wish I could tell you, I wish you would believe me, I wish I didn't have to lie to you._


	8. Chapter 8 Naruto's new caretaker

Minato and Rachel Part one publish

 **Chapter 8**

 **Naruto's new caretaker**

 **Hello peeps, thanks for all the favorites and followers you are awesome.**

 **As always Naruto does not belong to me Rachel is mine.**

 **Also, a quick warning: this chapter contains sexual assault.**

 **I promise it will all make sense later.**

 _ **RileyyHeartt: Hi there! Long time no see, I know. (._.) I could tell you all the reasons why it took so long for me to edit this, but honestly, I just have too much going on and not enough money for wifi and my Microsoft subscription… And too much moving around to actually have wifi on me constantly anyway. I fixed a few grammar mistakes (If there are some I missed, my bad) and I added a bit to different areas for it to flow somewhat better. You can reread if you want to. Nothing majorly plot affecting has changed, just a few minor things. So without further ado, and a huge thank you to the author (I love you and I'm so glad you're so patient with me! 3) enjoy. :3**_

* * *

 **A month later.**

Rachel was feeling the strain now. It had been a month since she arrived in Konoha and still she hadn't found an apartment. Instead, she had found herself living with Minato. He didn't seem to mind, but she did. She was supposed to keep her distance but no, fate had other ideas.

Minato had gotten a nanny of sorts to take care of baby Naruto since he was so busy as Hokage. Normally his late wife's friend Mikoto would do it but she had her hands full with her own two children.

The thing was, Rachel had noticed was that they didn't really treat him all that well. She had caught the nanny once or twice being too rough with him when changing his diaper, and not just that either, sometimes even dangling him by his ankles.

Here in lies the frustration. Should she mention it to Minato? Sure he was the boy's father and he had a right to know, but didn't he have those ANBU guys watching his son, so wouldn't they know if the nanny was mistreating Naruto? And wouldn't they tell him?

Urggh, this was getting her nowhere. She ran her hand through her blond hair before taking a deep breath. She gathered her courage and knocked on his office door. There was a muffled replay to enter.

She pushed the door open and found him behind a stack of papers, he peered over them to see who had entered.

"Rachel, what brings you here? Not that I'm not happy, anything to get me out of doing this damned paperwork."

She giggled slightly. "I brought you some food" she said holding out a black bento box.

"You didn't have to go to such trouble."

She approached the visitor's chairs and he moved some of the papers aside so that he could accept the box.

"Nah," she waved him off "it's fine. I was bored anyway."

The office lapsed in to silence as she debated whether or not to talk to him.

"Is there something you needed?"

"Huh, am I that obvious?"

"Kind of, yea."

She gave him a mock glare before sighing.

"There is, but…" she glanced behind him were no doubt an ANBU was stood hidden in the shadows.

Minato followed her gaze he understood then she wanted to be alone. She hadn't quite guessed were the ANBU was standing but she guessed there was one there.

"Do you wish to speak in private?" he asked.

She nodded.

He clicked his fingers and he felt the ANBU leave, he then made a few short hand signs and sealed the office form praying ears.

"We're alone now." he said "Please, take a seat."

She did hesitantly, she was nervous.

 _What if he doesn't believe me? What if he already knows? No that's stupid he would want his son being treated that way._ She thought.

He could see that she was nervous enough to be fidgety.

The office was quiet as he waited for her to speak it was clear she was struggling to find the words her mouth kept opening and closing he had to push down a smile.

Finally, she closed her eyes and opened them.

"It's about Naruto." She said it slowly she was unsure if she should continue.

"What about him?"

"Well, I err I caught t-the nanny mistreating him." The office was silent, she could feel the Yondaime's anger rising.

"What do you mean mistreating him?" he asked very slowly like he was trying to keep his anger in check.

"She mistreats him often, sometimes she ignores him, sometimes she is rough with him whilst changing him and…. Sometimes she holds him up by…. His ankles..." She finished in a whisper.

"And you have witnessed this?" Minato struggled to keep his anger in check, he wasn't mad at Rachel, he was extreme mad at the nanny.

She nodded "I didn't know if you knew or not since I thought you would have had an ANBU following him."

"I do, but his usual guard is away on an urgent mission. Damnit, how could I have missed this?" he clenched his hands into fists.

"It's not your fault, you're doing the best you can." Seeing the look of doubt in his eyes she continued, "Don't you dare say it's not good enough, you're a new dad and new dads make mistakes all of the time. I've heard the first child is always the hardest because it's a new experience that newer parents usually figure out by themselves. You are not a bad father."

He nodded to show he had heard her, he stood from his desk, walking around it, she stood abruptly as well.

"I need to go and get my son, I'll be right back."

"Minato, don't kill her it wouldn't be good for a Hokage to kill his nanny." she half smiled he returned it before flashing away.

When Minato got to his house he masked his chakra and followed his son's distressed crying that was not Naruto's normal cry.

He had hired her because she was an ex-shinobi and had worked at the orphanage for a time. He once again cursed himself for misjudging her character.

"Shush you demon child, cry all you want it won't make me move any faster."

Minato balled his fist in anger, how dare she speak to his son that way.

He made his presence known, the old woman gasped.

"Lord Hokage."

"Leave. Now." it took a lot of self-control not to smash his fist into her face.

The woman said nothing. She knew she had done wrong. The look in her leaders' eyes said it all, she simply bowed and then left.

Minato picked up his distressed son. "There, there Naruto. It's ok, daddy's here."

Upon hearing his father's voice, he quieted down somewhat, he flashed back to his office where Rachel sat waiting.

She saw how upset Naruto was his face was red and he had tears running down his whiskered cheeks there was snot running from his nose.

Minato took out a handkerchief and wiped it clean.

"Can you take him?" she blinked then nodded, once Naruto was settled in her lap and had found a shirt button to play with, well, at least he tried to play with it. His motor skills still weren't up to scratch for gripping things.

"What now?" she asked.

"Now I punish the ANBU I did leave in charge, and then report the abuse to the police force. The woman is a civilian now, I have no direct control over her." he glanced at Rachel and his son "Perhaps I should leave that until you're gone." She blinked at him.

"I have a favor to ask."

"Go on." she said she had already guest what it was.

He rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "Would you be Naruto's caretaker during the day? You would get paid and it would mean that you wouldn't have to look for an apartment, you could stay." he was rambling and he knew it.

"Why me? I'm an outsider. A civilian with no Ninja training, why entrust your child to me?"

"Because you're the best choice right now and you have the experience. You said you have looked after a lot of children. _" And you don't know that he holds half of the nine tails, so you won't hate him_ he thought.

She sat silent for a moment. She wanted to say no... She wanted to stay the hell away from them both. She looked down in to Naruto's blue eyes and she softened and smiled tenderly at him.

"Alright… I'll do it."

Minato beamed, "Thank you so much Rachel."

"Well, I mean, are there rules to looking after a Hokage's son?"

"Some, yes. The main one is not to leave the village without permission or an escort."

She nodded she could understand that.

"You will be followed by Naruto's guard just in case something does happen."

Again, she nodded. She knew he had a guard and she felt safer with one. If there was an enemy attack she knew she wouldn't be able to fight and protect Naruto at the same time.

"The rest I will go over later," she nodded in response, "What time is your shift at the bar?"

"Err- early five, 'cause I didn't know I would be babysitting."

He frowned "You do an eight-hour shift?"

"No, it depends on the customers and the manger. Sometimes we don't shut till gone two in the morning, so… more like a ten-hour shift."

"Then you're up at seven the next morning?"

She shrugged, he pinched the bridge of his nose "Do you even sleep?"

"…...yes"

"Don't lie."

She rolled her eyes "I get enough sleep so no need to worry, Lord Hokage."

He didn't believe her but chose not to push his luck. He needed a sitter and he could kill two birds with one stone, when Kakashi was back he would be able to watch both. He still believed she posed no threat to Naruto. However, he knew she was still hiding something, the question is, is that something a threat to the village or his people?

Naruto began to fuss in Rachel's lap "Oh, are you hungry little Naruto? Shall we go and get you some yummy milk?" she cooed.

She stood "Say bye, bye to daddy" she held him up Minato smiled warmly at his son grabbing his chubby little hands "Bye, bye Naruto. Be a good boy for Rachel ok?"

He smiled at his dad and made noises that made no sense but that didn't matter Minato acted as if he understood it all.

"Is that so Naruto well, I'll see you later little man."

Rachel left taking Naruto with her, the office fell in to a silence he moved and sat behind his desk before calling out the ANBU name.

"Owl "he barked out.

The said Anbu appeared in his office and knelt on the floor Minato gave him a hard stare.

"What were the orders given to you?" his tone even unemotional.

"To protect your son sir."

"And why did you disobey a direct order?"

Silence.

He stood from his chair and moved to the front of his desk he folded his arms across his chest.

"Answer" he demanded.

"I-I don't know lord Hokage."

"You don't know?" his tone was low warning he was suppressing his anger "My son was being mistreated and you don't know why you failed to carry out your orders." he took a deep steadying breath and dropped his arms to his sides.

"Are you loyal to Konoha?"

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

"Are your loyalties to me?"

Silence.

"WHO are you loyal to?" he asked again.

The ANBU made a gurgling noise.

"Boar, Rabbit," he called the two operatives appeared next to the kneeling masked shinobi.

"Take him to interrogation, tell Inoichi I want to know everything"

The ANBU nodded and took him away. Minato did not expect this, he had just thought he was going to punish the man. He would never have thought there was a spy in his ranks and so close to him.

* * *

Rachel took Naruto home, she fed him, bathed him, put him in his crib and she went to get ready.

She wore a white silk blouse that clung to her figure, black trousers, and black ankle boots.

She took Naruto out of the crib, sat down stairs, and waited for Minato to come home.

She played with Naruto and thought about how she ended up in this situation, she really hadn't intended to be Naruto's caretaker, but it could work to her advantage. As she pondered more on that Naruto played with the rattle she was waving in front of him, well he was trying to.

There was a flash of yellow and Minato appeared in the room she jumped and sighed with relief once she realized it was him.

She noticed he looked stressed.

"Sorry, I forgot you can't sense me." he said sheepishly.

"Its fine, I'll get used it."

"How has he been?" he asked as he bent down to pick up his son form her arms Naruto was chowing on the rattle.

"He been as good as gold, he's all bathed, fed and ready for daddy to spend some time with him."

She stood "Well, I should get going."

Minato glanced at the clock. "Ok, thank you for looking after Naruto."

She waved him off and grabbed a long black coat and headed out of the door.

It didn't take her long to get there. The weather had changed. It had become much colder, when she breathed she could see her breath fog in front of her.

Once there, she hung her coat up and got to work on cleaning tables and collecting glasses. It was early and quiet so she took that time to clean behind the bar.

That took her two hours between serving the few customers that were in.

It was about eight-thirty when it started to get busy. There was a group of young shinobi, five in all and all between the ages of twenty-three and twenty-five. They were already well on their way to being drunk. The one that seem to dominate the rest had the standard jounin attire on. His village head band around his head and he had dark brown almost black shaggy hair. His eyes were dark chocolate brown and very piercing. When he looked at you, it was almost like he was looking straight through you.

So she served them with a smile, even as they commented on how nice her ass was.

As the night wore on, they became rowdier and the comments cruder.

They settled down for a bit when Fugaku from the Uchiha clan and head of the police force entered and eyed the rowdy shinobi.

"Trouble?" he asked.

"Not yet." she replied.

He nodded and went and sat at the back.

She cleared the tables again and took a drink over to the Uchiha.

"Would you look at the ass on that?" the others laughed.

As she was walking back to the bar he leaned over and smacked her over her behind.

She spun around "I think you guys have had enough." she said it politely as she could.

"How about you come home with me sweet heart."

"I don't think so, make that your last drink."

She was intent on leaving he grabbed her arm and not gently either. Sometimes when shinobi had a drink they forgot how strong they really were.

"Are you saying no to me?" he questioned

"You're not my type ok." she said as she tried to pull her arm free.

"What is your type then?"

"Not drunk shinobi." she realized her mistake too late she should have said not drunk men but that word shinobi showed distaste for them.

Which she didn't. She had the upmost respect for them, when they weren't drunk.

"Shinobi, huh. you think your better than us?"

"N-no that's not what I meant." she tied to explain he squeezed her right wrist tightly.

"We put our asses on the line for you, the way I see it you owe us and you can pay in kind." he used his free hand to grope her ass.

She spun around with her free hand and slapped him hard across the face he let go of her and stumbled back.

She was shocked herself she shouldn't have landed that hit. He was a shinobi, maybe she got lucky, or maybe it was because he was drunk that she got the hit in.

Either way she had pissed him off. He recovered quickly from his stumble and her actions were something his drunken mind wouldn't allow. He punched her in her left eye, she recoiled backwards from the blow but if it's one thing her brother taught her was how to take a hit and stay on your feet.

She lashed out just as quick and punched him in the face. He lost his balance, probably due to the amount of alcohol in his system and landed on the floor with an "umph" sound. The rest of his friends were not happy to see that their friend was knocked onto the floor by a civilian. They stood form their seats. Fighting one drunk shinobi was one thing. Fighting many was another, she took a step back.

"Y-you bitch! You'll pay for that!" the leader got back to his feet and rushed her she was forced backwards and slammed on to a table, which hurt considerably, he had her by the throat.

She looked right and left the manager was down in the cellar and couldn't hear anything and Fugaku had gone. She was at their mercy.

"Now" he said "You entertain me." he reached his hand for her shirt she clawed at the hand around her neck.

"We can't not in here" another said.

"Come on be smart the manager is down there if he comes up and sees us then were screwed"

"There's an alley out back let's take her there man."

"Fine" he gritted out. He pulled her up and dragged her out not once letting go of her throat. She couldn't breathe but that didn't seem to bother him.

She felt the chill of the night air, her fine blouse offering little protection against the chill.

She was dragged for what seemed like forever but was, in fact, a few short minutes. She clawed the entire time at his hand around her neck in an attempt to remove the offending appendage.

She was slammed against a wall, when her eyes focused she saw the leader and two of his friends on either side of him.

They all had the same look in their eye, lust.

She panicked and begun to struggle more. In response, the man tightened his grip on her throat before using his free hand to backhand her, her head whipped to the side as she felt her lip split.

"Who first?" one asked.

The sleeves of her blouse fell to the crease of her arm. Scars bared to the world. The hand that just struck her grasped at her wrist.

"Heh, so the little civilian gets her jollies off with pain does she?"

Her vision was failing. She wasn't getting any air, she saw a figure behind them. Whoever it was, he towered over the young men,

"Didn't your mother ever teach you not to treat a lady that way?"

The pressure on her throat left she could finally breath she sucked in air and doubled over coughing she could here scuffling but her vision was still bleary. She didn't feel the men's presence standing over her.

Then it all went quiet she was still coughing she herd footsteps approaching she wiped her eyes trying to clear her vision.

She felt a hand touch her shoulder "You ok kid?" the voce was deep concern, she flinched and spun out of his grasped and amid a punch, it was caught in a very large hand.

"Whoa there, I'm not the bad guy."

She blinked and finally her vision focused she saw long white hair and very tall man with red lines running down his face from his eyes to his jaw.

"Y-you, I know you, you were in Minato's office."

"That's right" he let go of her hand "I am The Great Toad Sage, Jiraiya of the Sannin!"

She blinked at the weird pose he was doing she blinked again and then ignored him.  
"Where are the people who attacked me? "she asked.

"They're taking a nap." he looked down at her, she looked a little worse for ware.

"Come on, I'll take you to the hospital."

She visibly flinched when he went to grab her, he halted mid motion.

"N-NO that's ok, I've had worse. I should get back to the bar, my boss probably thinks I ran out on him."

"Who Slick? Na, he wouldn't think that." he lowered his hand "I saw those punks dragging you out. Don't worry about them they'll be sleeping for a while."

She hadn't noticed but she was leaning on the wall for support she was shaking whether it was due to the cold or nearly been raped again she wasn't sure. _Damn, I'm still weak_ she thought.

"Come on, at least let me take you home." this time he made no move to touch her.

"M-my coat and keys are at the bar." she wiped the blood form her mouth on to the sleeve of her white blouse.

She pushed herself off the wall and took a step forward only to fall in to the man's arms.

"Well I've had women fall for me before but not so quickly." he said teasingly. Heat rose to Rachel's face.

He helped her stand as she flexed her left ankle she hissed "Damn, didn't even noticed I did that."

"You tend not to notice things when you're fighting for your life." All humor gone from his voice.

She nodded.

"Broken?" he asked.

She shook her head "No, just a sprain. I think."

He picked her up bridle style.

"Hey!" she exclaimed. "Put me down."

"Calm down. Look, it's easier this way." he walked back to the bar.

"All Ninja say that."

"What can I say, we like rescuing damsels in distress."

"I am not a damsel!"

"Sure you're not."

Once inside he placed her down on a stool at the side of the bar, Slick was there looking worried.

"Got any ice Slick?" Jiraiya asked.

He nodded and went to retrieve the item.

At that moment Fugaku entered with two men.

"You missed it, they're out back taking a nap."

"Ah." the Uchiha said "Sorry there was a hold up on the way."

Jiraiya waved him off. Rachel kept her head turned so he couldn't see what they had done. The Uchiha left to take the men in to custody,

Slick retuned with the ice pack dumping it on the bar. Rachel took it and placed it on her stinging cheek.

"You go home early if you want, I'm sorry I didn't hear what was going on."

She smiled well she tried to ended up more like a grimace "It's ok. Things happen. I can stay if you want?"

"No, you're going home" Jiraiya said sternly.

"You're not the boss of me."

"He's right. Go home for the night, I can manage now."

She gave a defeated sigh.

"I'll take you." Jiraiya said.

"No thanks."

"I wasn't offering. I was telling you. I'll take you home. 'S not safe for you to be out on the streets this late."

She turned her head away from him. Pointedly ignoring the self-proclaimed "gallant" super pervert.

Slick came back out with her coat shortly after, she was sure the scent of the bar-sake and cigars-had permanently sunk into the fabric. Slipping it on, she thanked the man before moving to stand.

Before she could even place a foot flat on the floor, Jiraiya stood from his seat and turned to her without warning. Picking her up just like before and head straight out the door calling to the bar man on the way out.

"Save me a drink Slick. I'll be right back."

He took to the roofs. It was faster that way. It only took him a few short minutes before he landed in front of Minato's house.

He placed her down on her feet "Thanks." she mumbled. She was rummaging for the key when the door opened.

"Sensei, what are you doing here?"

"I'm just escorting this young lady home." He said, puffing his chest up comically.

Rachel kept her head turned away.

"Oh, well, thank you Sensei." he held the door open for her "You're home early."

"Quiet night" she lied.

"Well, I'll be going now. Got a stiff drink waiting for me."

"Ok, thank you Sensei"

What Rachel didn't see was Jiraiya discretely mouthing to Minato to check her over.

It took everything she had to walk past him without limping while she kept her face down and out of view.

He closed the door with a soft click, she thought that he hadn't noticed until he grabbed her bruised wrist, she winced.

"Rachel" he said, "what happened?"

She debated on lying to him but he seemed to know when she did that so she opted for the half-truth.

"Bar fight." she said. The hallway was lit and he could see that she was trembling he also noticed how she winced when he touched her.

Not letting go of her wrist he moved around to the front of her, she had her head bowed.

With his free hand he gently tilted her chin up the flinch did not go unnoticed.

He saw her split lip her swollen and now black eye. A bruise forming on her right cheek and finger marks around her throat.

"What happed?" he asked again.

"Bar fight" she said again.

"Really? So why is half of your blouse undone?"

"What?" she looked down and found that it was how she had not noticed it? How had Jiraiya not said anything?

She immediately covered herself "T-that perverted old pervert of a sage!"

"What happened?" he asked for the third time.

"T-there was a group of young shinobi they were a bit rowdy nothing too bad at first. I told them to drink up, one of them made a pass at me I slapped him a-and said shinobi weren't my type. Obviously, that was the wrong thing to say. T-they pinned me to a table and drug me outside. I don't really recall much… only that Jiraiya showed up."

Minato nodded "I see. Come on. Let's get you cleaned up."

He led her to the kitchen, she didn't try and hide the limp now.

The shock was beginning to wear off. She had almost been raped again. For crying out loud, why did men go after her?! She wasn't very pretty, at least not in her eyes. She never wore revealing clothes, she never tried to make herself look attractive.

She was brought out of her thoughts when Minato touched her. She jumped slightly.

He had sat her on a chair in the kitchen, moving behind her to remove her coat.

"Sorry." he said. She shrugged and let him take her coat. She looked down and noticed the blouse was still undone, exposing her white bra. She quickly tried to fasten the buttons with fumbling hands. She was angry at herself for letting this happen again and frustrated that she was shaking so much her hands wouldn't work. Tears began to gather in her eyes, and she bit down on the inside of her cheek. She would not cry now. Not yet.

 _When you're_ alone that voice inside her head said. _You're worthless. You know that. You asked for it, you must have wanted them to go after you, just like all those outer times. Doesn't it make you feel better? That someone actually wants you? Even after you've been used and tossed aside like a dirty napkin_. The thoughts continued to taunt her.

"Rachel"

 _You're nothing but a worthless girl pathetic and useless. You can't even do a simple job right, isn't that why they got angry with you? You knew the rules. That you aren't supposed to bring up any distaste for the trained killers that you love so much_.

"Rachel"

 _You're better off dead, you know that right? You could have ended it. Just like before, but no you chickened out. Didn't you?_

"Rachel"

 _You shouldn't be here. You know that it's wrong that you're here. End it. Dig the blade so deep that you feel the pain of metal hitting bone like you should have felt all those years ago. That man was right, wasn't he? You enjoy the pain. The rush it gives you. The relief._

"Rachel stop!"

Minato grabbed both of her hands and held them in his, he had seen how her eyes had been unfocused and she was unresponsive, he called out her name a few times, trying to gain her attention when he saw her begin to dig in to her old scars.

She seemed to focus on him then she realized what she was doing and fear and alarm were in her eyes.

"Oh god, I-I s-sorry."

She tried to pull her hands away, however he wouldn't let her.

"What were you doing just now?" he questioned.

She looked away in shame.

"Rachel, this is not your fault, you did not ask for it."

She bit her lip only to wince remembering it was split.

She wouldn't look at him now, he sighed and let go of her hands.

"I assume you don't want to go to the hospital?"

She shook her head indicating no.

"Let's get you cleaned up then."

She hadn't noticed, but he had placed a bowl of water and a first aid kit on the kitchen table.

He rung out a cloth and gently dabbed at her split lip and wiped away the dried blood. It stung but it was bearable.

Once done he took the bowl to the sink and sat back down.

"Let me see the hand you hit him with." She wondered how he knew. She hadn't said that she had hit him. Then again, Minato was very observant.

She gave him her left hand. He inspected the knuckles. They were bruised, but not broken. He let go of her hand.

"Your ankle." he knelt down on to the floor. He was telling her what he wanted to see and touch so she wouldn't jump when he touched her.

She lifted up her left ankle and he slipped her boot off and sock.

He saw it was swollen he felt for any breaks or ligament damage. There were none from what he could tell. It was just a sprain. He wrapped the ankle in gauze and stood, quickly packing everything away before moving to put the kit away.

He watched her out of the corner of his eye as he worked. She appeared vulnerable. He tilt his head to the side in thought, _What was she thinking earlier when she tried to dig in to her wrist?_

"Come on, let's get you to bed. We can talk in the morning,"

She nodded and stood. He was feeling lazy so he put his arm around her waist and flashed to the hallway upstairs, he had yet to hide a seal in her room.

She groaned beside him and held her head.

"That has got to be the worst feeling in the world." she said.

He chuckled as the led her to her room and sat her on the bed.

"Thanks" she said "I'm imposing on you again aren't I?"

"Don't be silly. Now, I'll see you in the morning. _We_ are _going_ to have a long talk over breakfast."

She nodded as he left closing the door behind him. She hobbled to the chest of drawers and got out some white fluffy pajamas. Quickly getting changed before climbing into the bed, ignoring the pain she was in. She would not sleep though. The voice in her head kept on telling, reminding her that she did not belong in this world.

She finally let the tears fall. All she could do was wallow in her own self-pity. "Why this world? Why me? How am I supposed to live where I do not belong?"


	9. Chapter 9 Minato breaks

**Chapter 9**

 **A/N: Hello peeps thanks for all the favorites and follows, you are awesome.**

 **As always, Naruto does not belong to me. Rachel is mine.**

 **Also, Warning slight Rape in this chapter. Don't like it don't read it.**

 **I promise it will all make sense later.**

 _ **Beta/RileyyHeartt: Welcome to the next chapter, I'm going on an editing binge. Hopefully, I will finish this as soon as possible.**_

* * *

 **Minato breaks**

 _ **Two weeks after the bar incident:**_

Rachel was up to her eyes in washing, it turned out Minato hadn't been doing the laundry and it had piled up. She had found this out when Naruto had run out of clothes. She called for the ANBU who was on Guard duty, who just so happened to be Dog, and asked were the dirty clothes were.

"Ah," he said "Minato doesn't know how to work the washer. His... Wife used to do all of that"

"So where is the washer? It's not in the kitchen?"

"No, I forgot you won't be able to see the room attached to the hallway. It has a seal so it doesn't look out of place."

She rose an eyebrow up at him.

"Kushina's Idea." he said, "One moment," he puffed away and returned with the Yondaime. Again, looking stressed.

"Naruto has no clothes?" he asked almost panicky.

"No," she said she tilted her head to the side "When was the last time you had that washed?"

She pointed to his Hokage coat "Err-a while" he said.

"Uh-huh, where is the washer?"

After placing Naruto into his playpen, she was led to the hallway. It looked exactly the same as when she first saw it, big and open. "I don't see anything" she said.

Minato made the hand signs and the barrier disappeared. Her jaw dropped there was a door that wasn't there before; it was behind the front door next to the coat pegs.

"Wow." was all she could manage.

"To make it so that you can see it and use the room I'll have to work you into the seal."

"Work me into the seal how?"

"Blood," he said.

"Blood?"

"Yes, I can't leave it down all of the time. That room also doubles up as a weapons storage and a food pantry."

"Don't you seal your stuff in scrolls?"

"Yes, most of the time, but it takes time to open a scroll and if we're being attacked, I need them there and then. I can summon my kunai from anywhere, just as I can travel to it, it can travel to me" explained.

"Oh, well are you sure I'm allowed in there?" she asked hesitantly, she knew the ANBU wasn't just watching Naruto, she was under surveillance as well.

"Its fine, the ANBU will be there and my weapons are also protected by a barrier anyone besides the relevant people who touch them get... shocked."

"Ok, I'll be careful."

"Good, now to work you into the seal." he pulled out a kunai from his pouch "I need your hand," he said.

She looked at him as if he had sprouted two heads.

"It just a small cut," he smiled placatingly.

She gave him her hand and he moved her closer to the door. She stood behind him with her hand underneath his arm, he held her hand with both hands and moved her fingers apart, "Ready?" he asked.

"Sure" even though she couldn't see she tensed up when he moved the kunai over her index finger she flinched when he made the cut. He pulled her forward and squeezed the blood on to the seal on the door, he let go of her hand and she pulled it to her chest. She saw the blue seal glow for a second, Minato probably made hand signs to go with the blood but since she stood behind him, she couldn't see them.

"Ok all done." he turned and smiled "That wasn't so bad now was it?"

"I can't believe you guys bite your thumbs for a summons, that hurts," she whined.

Minato chuckled and turned to open the door. Inside was a washer, a dryer, lots of scrolls, and weapons. At the very end was shelves stacked with food.

"Ok, so there's the washer; where are the dirty clothes?" she asked.

Minato pursed "In my room… Ah" he said "There's a genjutsu in there I-I didn't want you thinking I was a slob, but I never got around to figuring out the damn washer,"

He said it in such a rush Rachel almost missed it.

"Ok, release it and I'll do the laundry and the drying along with ironing."

"But you take care of Naruto! I couldn't ask you to do our laundry."

"Its fine, and besides we can't have an unkempt Hokage can we?"

Minato blushed slightly and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Look I really don't mind, and besides I need something to do when he takes a nap."

"If you're sure?"

She nodded "Give me your coat and go release the genjutsu thingy and I'll get started ok?"

"He nodded and slipped off his coat and handing it to her he flashed up stars and released the genjutsu and said goodbye before he left.

When she went into the bedroom she had no Idea just how bad it really was there were piles and piles of clothes on the floor next to the wall.

She sighed and got to work. The ANBU appeared whilst she was in the washroom.

"If you want something washed, stick it in now, "she said.

He posed for a moment and then shook his head indicating no.

"Your loss," she said.

As she sorted through clothes, her thoughts wondered to Minato and how stressed he was looking lately.

She wondered what was causing the stress. And if there was anything she could do to help.

He had done so much for her already she was just trying to repay the debt. She was doing all she could, she made sure there was a warm meal waiting for him. She made breakfast for him before he went to work, sometimes even making a lunch for him to take to work. He was always home on time so that she could go to work.

Her mind flashed back to the awkwardness after the bar incident. She felt out of place and so shameful, she shouldn't have burdened him with what she nearly did in the kitchen, she was supposed to stay out of his reach, keep a distance a professional relationship.

She was now Naruto's caretaker and he was the Hokan of the village

Turned out he had other ideas.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

The next morning at breakfast was awkward, there was tension in the air, to say the least, Naruto was still asleep. His dad decided to leave him till he woke up on his own.

So that left the Minato and Rachel sitting at the kitchen table eating pancakes. Though she wasn't really eating, more like shuffling the food around on her plate.

"You should eat something," he said, his voice echoed in the quiet kitchen, it made her jump slightly.

She smiled slightly and winced the action pulled on the now scabbed over her split lip.

He sighed "We need to talk," he said "About last night."

She wanted to run, she wanted to avoid the entire topic. She glanced to her right.

 _Maybe I could make it back to my room…_ she thought.

"Don't." He warned.

She dropped her head as if she had been scolded by a parent.

He sipped his tea, and watched her. She could feel his eyes on her, it made her feel self-conscious, She wore a large white jumper with a big collar to cover up the finger marks around her throat. She kept her arms inside its long sleeve to hide the bruised knuckles and wrist.

She wore her hair down to hide the now black eye and bruised cheek

In short, she looked like a domestic abuse victim which she didn't like one bit.

She needed a distraction, she needed him off the topic, and she needed a way out.

Then Naruto cried she used the distraction to bolt from her seat and headed for the door, which wasn't easy because of her swollen right ankle.

She didn't make to the door, Minato was there in a yellow flash, blocking the exit.

"You really don't want to have this talk, do you?"

She shook her head indicating no. He stood with his arms folded in his full Hokage gear. Unfolding his arms, he grabbed hers before leading her back to the kitchen.

"Sit." he ordered in a commanding tone.

"I can't ignore what happened last night," he said "Those responsible will be held accountable for their actions. As Hokage, I will personally see to that."

She sat with her head bowed she felt so weak.

She could still her Naruto crying,

"Dog" he called. The ANBU appeared "Go take care of Naruto for a minute, will you? I'll be up soon." The ANBU disappeared.

"I don't want to delve into your past… but you obviously have issues."

She still had her head bowed.

"Look at me, Rachel." his voice much softer now.

She slowly lifted her head she saw concern in his eyes _is that for me?_ she thought.

"As a father, I have to make sure you are the right choice to take care of my son. Especially after the last caretakers' actions." He said with bitterness in his voice.

"I-I would never hurt Naruto," she said quietly.

"No, I don't think you would." Reaching out he gently picked up her left wrist and pushed the sleeve up, eyeing the old scars and the new finger indentations where she dug her nails in last night. "Can you stop hurting yourself?"

Her eyes widened "It-it was a slip-up, a onetime thing, I let my doubt get the better of me, it won't happen again."

She tried to pull her hand free to hide it, because if she hides it then she wouldn't have to deal with it.

"Aside from last night, have you ever slipped up?"

She couldn't answer her silence said it all.

"I see," he said, he locked eyes with her.

She snatched her hand away "It's not like that, I don't do all of the time" she was angry now. "I-I slipped up no big deal, I just did it to hurt myself not kill myself." She stood she wanted to leave.

Minato stood firm "Why would you want to hurt yourself?" he asked.

She pushed past him, he grabbed her wrist unconsciously she flinched.

"Because it's the only way I can cope." She snapped, pulling on her wrist. Ignoring her efforts, he kept a firm grip around the appendage.

"Cope with what?" he asked calmly.

"With being alive!" her free hand flew to her mouth. She hadn't meant to say that. She hadn't meant to say that at all. The tears prickled at the corner of her eyes.

She felt him pull her back so that she stood in front of him, his azure blue eyes showed concern sympathy and perhaps just a bit of empathy. Like he sometimes feels the same way too.

He caught a stray tear with his thumb and wiped it away. Then he did something that she hadn't had for a very long time.

He gently put his arm around the back of her head and pulled her in a hug. Her hands fisted in his Hokage coat as he slid his behind her. One of his palms gently lay on the small of her back, the other at the space between her shoulder blades. At first, she resisted she was rigid under his touch. His hands moved in circular motions before one moved up to the base of her neck before tangling in her hair while he rubbed the tense muscles.

"You are alive," he said his voice was so soft and gentle that she wasn't sure if it was the same man speaking. "You can't change that no matter how much you want to." she squeezed her eyes shut not wanting to cry.

"You're stronger then you think you are, I haven't known you very long and I can see how strong you are."

She shook her head in denial, she wasn't strong she was weak.

"I didn't mean physical strength. I meant mental strength, when you were trapped by the missing-nin I saw it in your eyes. You refused to give up. Many people don't have the mental strength to fight like that, they just give up."

She let the tears slide down her face "You are strong Rachel, and since you will be living with us we're here for you." She nodded to show she had heard him because she couldn't speak. He tightened the hug and let her cry. She couldn't remember how long they had stood there for… only that it felt nice to hug someone.

He made sure she was ok before he left for work, making sure to sign her up for some therapy sessions with Inoichi. If she didn't agree then she has to find an alternative place to live and she would not be allowed to look after Naruto.

 _ **End flashback.**_

* * *

And so that was that. She attends sessions with Inoichi, but honestly, they're not helping because she continues to hide more from him.

As well as helping her, she thinks that he is there to get as much information out of her as possible.

She has seen that with many therapists that she can run rings around them. All she would have to do is "unknowingly" deflect. When the deflection was pointed out, she would act surprised before apologize before amending her statement and give half-truths.

The next night, Jiraiya came back to the bar and had a talk with her. After she slapped him of course for not telling her that her blouse was undone.

He had asked her to do him a favour and look after Minato. Mentioning that the blonde Hokage hasn't broken yet from his wife's death, he's so intent on working and looking after Naruto that he has yet to grieve for her.

She was surprised by this but it would explain why he looks so stressed. He was trying to forget. Which is not a bad thing, she would admit that, but it wasn't helping him. He needed to grieve. She had done so for her brother as well as for her entire village.

When night came she had all the washing done, dried, ironed, and had placed his and Naruto clothes on his bed ready for him to put away. In-between doing all of that she had taken care of Naruto and made tea for Minato.

He flashed into the room looking a little worse for wear.

"Just in time, tea is ready."

"Thank you," he said he moved to the table lethargically.

"Why don't you go take a bath after your tea, it may help relax you a bit?"

"Aren't you at work tonight? He asked

"Yes, but not till a little later on."

"Oh, I see. If you're sure you don't mind looking after Naruto a bit longer?"

"Of course, I don't mind. He is such a cutie. Besides, you look like you need to unwind."

He nodded in agreement, he did need to unwind. The question was how?

He didn't want to wind down though. If he did that then he would begin to think about Kushina and –and he couldn't do that. At least not yet.

He watched Rachel patter about the kitchen wondering how she does it. He knows she doesn't sleep all that well, he also knows that she lost her entire village. He couldn't blame her for not wanting to live. Hell, he didn't want to live, but his son needed him. If it weren't for that he would have done the ultimate sin and killed himself.

She was still a mystery to him, he gets the reports from Inoichi but apparently, she likes toying with him. All he had gotten out of her is her name her village name and how old she is. He spends the rest of the time trying to get her back on topic.

Kakashi still believed her to be a threat. Minato himself was sure she wasn't. She showed no ill will to the village or to Naruto. If anything he thinks that she cares for his son a lot. You can see it in her eyes when she plays or talks to him.

She set the meal in front of him. He dug in without really tasting anything. His mind numbed from the trying day and keeping his thoughts at bay. He was just going through the motions. He has been doing this for weeks, just going through the day trying to keep his mind off of Kushina.

He does as she suggested and takes a bath but he doesn't stay in long. His mind was starting to wander.

What would Kushina do? Would she be happy about the arrangement made for Naruto? Or would she be angry?

He missed her cooking, he missed her smell, he missed her bright red hair, he missed the way the house was filled with laughter and love.

He missed her touch. The way she spoke and looked at him.

As the hot steam rose around him so did his anger. He was angry at her for not living, for not been here. For not letting him take her place. She would have been better suited to looking after Naruto.

Then that anger turned to guilt, how could he be angry with her? It wasn't her fault that she died. No that was the masked man's fault.

He washed and cleaned himself before drying and getting dressed in a t-shirt and boxer shorts. He saw Rachel come up the stairs with a grumpy Naruto.

"I think he's tired. He didn't settle well for his nap earlier," she said as she handed Naruto to Minato.

"Ok, thank you. I'll put him down now, you should get to work."

She nodded and headed back down the stairs. He put his son to bed and stayed with him until he went to sleep.

He went back downstairs and found the house empty and too quiet. He went to the kitchen, opened the fridge, and pulled out a couple of bottles of sake before he sat at the table and drank. He wanted to forget. To drown his thoughts out. He partly understood why Tsunade did it, she was hurting too...

 _Damnit why won't the memories stop?!_ he clutched his head.

He remembers seeing her for the first time back at the academy, bright eyes and even brighter red hair. He remembers watching from a distance as she fought against the bullies. He remembers rescuing her and telling her that he didn't want to lose her.

He remembers his first date. His first kiss. The first night they spent together. He remembers her telling him he was going to be a father and her a mother. He remembers her dying covered in blood. Telling him to trust that whoever this person is who warned them to trust them not hate them.

He remembers standing over her body feeling so numb.

The table was full of empty Sake bottles, he picked one up and threw it into the hallway missing Rachel by centimeters.

"Minato?"

He didn't hear Rachel's voice he heard Kushina.

"Kushina y-your back" he got up of the table and pinned her to the wall,

"Y-your back you're really back" there was almost glee in his voice tinted with a hint of hysteria.

"M-Minato I-I'm not Kushina" Rachel whispered she was almost afraid to break his spell, his illusion, she could smell the alcohol on him.

"I-I'm sorry please forgive me Kushina, I-I should have been the one to die not you, forgive me please." Rachel bit her lip, he wasn't seeing her he was seeing his wife.

"Come on Minato, let's get you to bed ok?" she said it gently. He nodded dumbly as she guided him up the stairs. When she got to his room she heard the soft snoring of Naruto and she prayed he wouldn't wake up.

She led him over to the bed and pulled the covers back for him to climb in.

However, he had other ideas. She was pushed and pinned to the bed he straddled her waist her arms pinned either side, her instinct was to fight but she resisted. This was a broken man she was dealing with not some random guy.

"Kushina, oh god how I have missed you" he nuzzled her neck, Rachel's breath hitched as he begun to suck on her neck.

"M-Minato please, I-I'm not Kushina" her words fell on deaf ears he let go of one of her arms to reach under her blouse.

She held her breath when he squeezed her breast, she didn't want to hurt him but if he didn't stop soon she would have to. _Think Rachel, what would get him to stop_?

She went through her head at the possibility. She thought about calling him his title, but thinking about it his wife probably used to anyway. Her eyes widened when a thought popped into her head. She had heard from Mikoto that Kushina had a temper and called him by his last name whenever she was angry at him. She hoped it would work

"Namikaze. Stop." she called.

He stiffened and abruptly sat up.

 _Thank god for her temper_ Rachel thought.

She stayed completely still, his eyes were glazed and unfocused he had a frown on his face when his azure eyes met sea green once, his eyes gained clarity he saw Rachel, not Kushina.

"Oh, god R-Rachel" he stuttered out. He was off of her in seconds as if she had burned him, she heard him fall on the floor. She sat up and found him sat with his head in his hands.

"I'm sorry, so, so sorry." he sobbed.

She took a deep steadying breath and sat down next to him he was sat so that he was lent on the bed his legs sprawled out on the floor.

She hesitated for a moment, but only for a moment she reached out and pulled his head down to her shoulder.

"Shush, it's ok Minato. You're allowed to cry she was your wife. Your one true love." She stroked his hair.

"S-she's really gone, hasn't she?" there was silence in the room except for Naruto's gentle snore.

"I-I didn't want t-to believe it I-I tried to deny it, tried to bury it… b-but she's really gone." a sob escaped his lips.

"I-I haven't even gone to her grave, I-I haven't said goodbye, I don't want to s-say goodbye."

Rachel listened that was all she could to be there for him.

"I want her back." He was crying so much now her shoulder was wet from his tears "I just want her back, I-I can't do this on my own." He sobbed harder. She felt for him she really did, he was a scarred man just like she was scarred. She felt the tears prickle at her own eyes

"Shush, let it all out." She said he was completely lost in his grief now.

They stayed like that for a long time him sobbing and her comforting him.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a shadow on the window. When she looked she saw it was Jiraiya she hoped to god he did not see the guilt in her eyes because she had everything to feel guilty about.

She said it before and she will say it again, she does not belong in this world. Her actions hold consequences. She bit her lip again this time she drew blood as the guilt in her gut twisted, she had done this she had scarred this man, and she would have to live with it until her goal was complete.

The night wore on he fell asleep on her shoulder her arm had gone numb long ago, she didn't mind, she was used to not sleeping so it wouldn't bother her.

She was just dozing when she felt him begin to wake.

Her neck ached from been in a sitting position all night.

He was on the floor, why was he on the floor? No wait he was laid on something soft, something that was breathing, he listened to that for a moment he didn't want to open his eyes just yet his head was pounding.

Did he get drunk? Judging from the headache pounding behind his eyes, he would say yes, he did.

He tried to gather his thoughts, he was sat at the Table drinking he thought about Kushina and then how he had Kushina in his bed.

 _No, no that…. She …. Gone… so who was it_?

His eyes snapped open despite the pain in his head he saw a soft pale neck marked with love bits he saw long golden blond hair he saw sea green eyes peering amusingly down at him.

"Rachel?" he shot up into a sitting position which caused him to wince he heard a soft chuckle beside him.

"W-what happened?" he asked though he wasn't entirely sure he wanted the answer.

"You don't remember?" she asked.

He sat and thought about it, his eyes felt heavy and stinging like he had been crying for hours. Then it all came back. All the grief. How he had thought she was Kushina and pinned her to the bed. How he had cried on her shoulder for hours.

His gut twisted with guilt when he looked at her. He saw the bite marks he had given her.

"Rachel, I'm so sorry I wasn't seeing you I was seeing Kushina," he said it quietly.

"I know you were," she said she wouldn't meet his gaze "And its fine no real harm done."

He looked away "Don't go feeling all guilty you did nothing wrong". She said.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, she was right. He did nothing wrong he did not betray Kushina's memory.

He opened his eyes and realized something he felt better he felt lighter somehow, like that was all he needed a good cry and a comforting shoulder.

"Thank you," he said.

"Your welcome," there was pain in her voice. He turned his head and saw she was in some discomfort.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, err… pins and needles" she replied.

He frowned, _She must have sat in the same position all night_ , he thought.

"Did you sleep?" he already knew the answer.

She shook her head indicating no, she winced as she rubbed her arm to alleviate the pins and needles.

He took her hand in his, it was cold to the touch meaning the circulation had been slow. He gently began to massage the arm holding her hand in his left hand and massaging with the other hand. He tried to keep the arm as still as possible knowing how painful it was to have a completely numb arm.

"You can take the day off," he said

"Huh?"

"I- we need to go see Kushina grave and say goodbye, I would very much like it if you would accompany us?" he asked quietly

"Y-yes of course"

So that's what they did after they had each taken a shower separately. They had breakfast, fed Naruto, they picked up some flowers from the new Yamanaka shop, and headed to the cemetery.

She stood back with Naruto in her arms as Minato laid down the flowers. He stood and talked to her for a while then he beckoned her and Naruto over, he took Naruto from her hands

"Naruto I'd like you to meet your mom." He had silent tears running down his face and so did she.

She felt responsible for her death even though she had never met the woman herself.

 _This is YoUr fault you know, yOu did this, you dEstrOyed him. Just look at what you have done. Do you think you deserve to be HERE? Do you honestly think he will forgive You once he finds out what yOu have done?_

She agreed with the voice in her head, her gut twisted with guilt.

She had scarred this man and she would have to live with that.


	10. Chapter 10 The test and her lie

**Chapter 10**

 **The test and her lie**

 **An hello I would just like to say thanks for the favourite followers and revoews you guys are awesome**

 **Oh and Naruto does not belong to me Rachel dose.**

* * *

 **Time skip**

"Naruto where are you?" she called, she heard a soft giggle.

"Oh were could he have gone too" she pretended to look around the living room though it was obvious he was behind the curtain, she could see his feet poking out and she could see his outline.

"Oh, no what ever shall I do I can't find Naruto." Another soft giggle.

"Well I'll just have to eat this yummy candy then"

There was a whoosh sound and little feet padding over to where she stood he tugged on her pants leg.

"Oh there you are Naruto you're a great hider" she bent down and scooped him up and sat him on her hip. He giggled when she tickled him.

"Candy." he said.

"Here you go." she gave him a soft piece of white chocolate, it would melt in his mouth, there was a knock at the door. "There Mikoto, now you be a good boy no fighting with Sasuke, ok?"

"But he so, so" he puffed out his cheeks as he tied to find the words "Bossy."

Rachel giggled "Of course he is, he an Uchiha." she said it under her breath as she took him to the door, she set him down handed him his back pack and opened the door.

Mikoto Uchiha was a beautiful woman she had long black hair and dark onyx eyes just like all Uchiha's.

"Hello, Rachel" she said "is he already?"

"Yea he already." she passed over Naruto's hand to Mikoto "He still needs a bottle before bed." she said.

"Ok, no problem, you enjoy your time off ok?"

"Yea I will, and thank you."

She watched as she led Naruto down the path, she sighed as she closed the door and the house was once again quiet.

Truth was she hated it when he was away. The house was so quiet and she had nothing to do, thing is even Slick had given, no forced her to take time off.

 _What am I going to do with myself she_ thought. She had a feeling Minato had something to do with this but she couldn't prove it, so she just sat at the kitchen table, the house work had been done she lent her head on the table and let out a groan.

"Bored are we?"

She jump out of her skin when a voice whispered in to her ear.

"Damnit Minato don't do that." she chided.

He chuckled "I'm sorry I couldn't resist," he took a seat "I take it Naruto has gone."

"Yes he went without a fuss." she looked up at him "How did your emergency go?"

"All fixed, some academy student thought it would be funny to place a barrier around his sensei so that he couldn't teach the class only it back fired and the student ended up with the barrier unable to get out."

"Sounds fun." she said.

He cocked his head to the side. "Are you that bored all ready?" he asked.

"Can you blame me, I got forced from bar work too, so yea I'm bored."

"Well" he said "You do look tired, when did you last sleep?"

"Last night" she replied far too quickly.

"Don't lie, I know you haven't slept for about a week now."

"If you know then why bother asking."

"Because I wanted to see if you would lie to me and you did."

She glanced Side wards and away from him.

"Something troubling you?" he asked.

"No, not really."

"Ya'know I can take you to Tsunade and have her make you sleep" he threatened.

She glared at him. "Did your job suddenly get all quiet or something?"

He rose an eyebrow up at her.

She stood from the chair "Whatever, you can't keep Naruto at Mikoto's forever and I'm sure slick can only spare a few days without me."

"Rachel" he said as he grabbed her wrist as she walked around his chair. She stopped and glanced at him "You need sleep and I still don't know why won't sleep your exhausted, you cleaned this house top to bottom its spotless, not that I'm not grateful for that, but your body will give out on you if you don't rest, and I don't want you to scare Naruto if you collapse."

She parsed her lips "I'm fine I know my limits" she pulled her hand free. "I'm going for a walk."

He sighed as he heard the front door shut. There was a puff in the room

"Phase two sensei?" the Anbu asked.

"Yes its seems she left us with very little choice."

* * *

It was warm in Konoha so she deicide she would head straight for the woods it would be cool and shady there, she wore a light pink v neck t shirt and a pair of white shorts her left wrist had a black sweat band around it so that her scars were hidden.

The woods was dark enough to block out sunlight the trees were big and tall, the smell of nature the sound of birds and small animals scurrying. As she walked down the many trails she veered off the beaten track. It was quiet, it was too quiet she realized too late. Even the birds had stopped chirping, she cautiously looked around and saw nothing she turned around intent on heading back to the village.

She didn't get the chance as someone jumped down from a branch and aimed a kunai for her throat, she ducked and punched him in the stomach and ran past him, one came from the left she dodged again elbowing him in the ribs. She ran as fast as she could not caring as branches and leaves clawed at her skin.

 _What is this an attack on the village?_ She wondered. Another shinobi jumped down in front of her, she leaning to the right and kicked him with her left leg, he blocked gripping her leg and using the leveraged flipped her backwards, she saw that coming and did a cartwheel backwards _,_ she landed in a fighting stance.

"Who are you?" she asked she got no reply as he speed towards her again she dodged and elbowed him in his back, she took off again.

 _I need a weapon_ she thought.

She had to dive to the ground when a kunai came straight for her she rolled to the left and over a hollow tree trunk, she saw the perfect weapon laying on the forest floor. Plucking it up, she sprinted to her feet. She had picked up a long thick tree branch, it even was pointed at the end were the bark had snapped. It was taller than she was so she had to hold it so it wouldn't trail on the ground.

Two Shinobi jumped down in front of her she ran placing the tree branch on the floor and using it she pivoted around and kicked them both knocking them to the ground. She didn't stop she kept on running, her lungs were burning and she was sweating.

Again two came out of nowhere she raised the tree branch now the staff up she was able to block some of their attacks but not all, she ended up with a light cut on her right forearm and left cheek but they were shallow and not deep.

 _Something not right_ she thought, _there not trying to kill me_ which she would admit was a good thing.

As she swirls and lashed out with the staff she saw that one more had joined the fight. Bringing the total to three men that was her limit.

She twisted around using the staff to block a kunai she rotated it in her hands and forced the man to drop his weapon, that didn't stop the other two they both attacked at the same time she used the staff to block both of them, however that left her open from behind and although the man had lost his weapon he still attacked her. He kicked her legs from behind and her knees buckles he then swiped her legs from underneath her she was on the ground she used the staff to shield herself as another blow came.

She then spun it around catching the two on their legs and knocking them down she rolled onto her feet, and swung the staff around and hit the one left standing across his head. Knocking him to the ground she ran as fast as she could, thing was she wasn't a ninja her stamina wasn't up for this, she was already coated in sweat and grime her lungs were burning she was panting heavily and her muscles were sore.

She was running out of energy she would not be able to keep this up for much longer.

A lone shinobi jumped in front of her she skidded to a Halt and brought the staff up in a defensive stance.

She waited for him to attack once he did she spun around and hit him with the tree branch and sent him flaying he fell against a tree trunk he slumped to the floor, that took the rest of her energy she was spent.

She felt a kunai against her throat.

"Drop your weapon" the voice was low almost a whisper, she could feel his breath tickle her ear. _Where did he come from_? She wonders.

She hesitated for a moment.

"Do it." he ordered, he pressed the kunai a little closer to her throat.

She did as he had asked it landed on the ground with a thud.

"Now, kick it away."

She did so, it landed a few meters in front of her.

"Hands were I can see them."

She moved her hands slowly and eased them up in to the air in a surrender motion.

"Good girl." he said he grabbed her left wrist and pulled it behind her back the kunai against her throat did not waver.

"Do you surrender?"

She concluded two things one the man was taller than her but he was bent over to whisper into her ear, two if she gave up now were would that leave her she may die anyway why not go out fighting it's not like any one would miss her, she was ok with that, she was ok with dying, even now even thought her goal isn't complete she done enough to ensure completion without her. She closed her eyes and opened them again with a fierce determination.

"No" that wasn't the answer he was expecting nor was he expecting her to whip her head back and head butt him in the nose, that forced him to step back releasing her but he also cut her with the kunai.

She spun around feeling a little dizzy that had hurt like hell she resisted the urge to hold her throbbing head. Her vision was blurry but she could see someone in front of her holding there now blooded nose, she blinked to clear he vision, what she saw made her gasp,

"Minato? What the hell?" she yelled.

He squinted at her "Medic" he called.

It was Tsunade apprentice who had jumped down from the tree,

She was unsure of who to approach first.

"The Girl" he said.

"You're the one that's bleeding."

"Look down" he said.

She did and found her neck covered in blood and her pink top coated crimson she couldn't believe the blood was coming from her she didn't even feel it.

Shizune reached the girl she made her hands glow green and pressed them against the girl's neck.

"Adrenaline" the medic said "You don't feel it because there's adrenaline cursing threw your body."

"How is she?" Minato asked.

"It's deep but not fatal." the medic replied.

Minato stood with his hand on his nose he looked at her and was filled with anger she was so careless with her life.

Shizune heeled her neck the dried blood smelled and it was crusty, she also healed the shallow wound on her face and arm she also checked her head after banging against Minato nose.

She went to heal the Hokage his nose was broken not badly but still broken. It only took a few minutes once done she vanished leaving the two stood alone in the forest. A breeze past between them it moved his Hokage coat and her hair.

"What the hell was that?" she asked.

"A test" he replied.

"A test? But why?"

"You failed," she blinked at him "You were planning on dying weren't you?"

Silence.

"Answer me" he demanded.

"Does it matter?"

"Yes."

"You already know the answer to that."

"I want to hear you say it."

She took a deep shaky breath.

"Fine, yes I was planning on dying, since I thought this was a real attack…"

"And if Naruto was with you, would you be so happy to have your life taken then?"

She understood then it was a test to see how she could handle herself it there was an attack.

"Of course not, I would do everything I could to make sure he was safe."

"Then why so careless with your own life?"

 _Because I was not meant to live_ "That isn't any of your dam business" she spat she was angry now, he kept prying in to her past. She didn't want to share her secrets.

There was silence as breeze blow past them.

"Are we done now lord Hokage?"

"Go and get cleaned up, I'll see you back at home." his voice showed no emotion, she spun on her heals and briskly walked away.

He stood and watched her leave ether was still no many questions regarding her he wanted answers to them all, but for now he needed her to cool down a bit before he approached her again.

"Hahaha" came the laughter of the toad sage himself he jumped down from a nearby tree he slapped Minato on the back "I can't believe she got you with that head butt a civilian no less."

Minato glared at his sensei "She could have been killed sensei I'm glad I didn't use a sharp Kunai otherwise the wound could have been a lot worse."

"I agree, she carless with her life, but she does fight well for a civilian. Tell me do you trust her with Naruto's life?"

"Absolutely. It's her own life I don't trust her with."

"Hum, well good look with that I have a date with the hot spring."

"Sensei if you got caught again I'm not bailing you out."

He waved him off as he jumped height in to the trees Minato was left alone save for his Anbu Gard who were hidden in the shadows."

He sighed and flashed to his room, he heard her get out of the shower and walk her bedroom he quickly got undressed and headed for the shower.

When he got in to the bath room he saw the mirror was smashed the pieces were in the bin but the sink was stained with blood.

He frowned and quickly took a shower just long enough to wash the blood off from his nose, he dried and flashed back in to his room and got dressed, he still had to go back to the office today so he put a spare Hokage coat on.

His hair was still wet when he went to Rachel's room he knocked on the door and found no answer he stretched out his senses to find that she was not in there, she was a civilian yes but she possessed chakra and he could sense it, he opened the door and found the window open and her back pack gone.

"Shit" he cursed.

* * *

She was running for all she was worth even thought her legs were tired from the fight earlier, she kept on going she couldn't stay. She just glad Naruto wasn't there she wouldn't of been able to leave if he was. There was something about that kid that draws people in, even when you didn't want to be he somehow manages to pull you in.

Her right hand stung from when she hit the bathroom mirror out of frustration, she couldn't keep pretending, keep lying to him it just wasn't right.

She headed for the woods again there was a back entrance out of Konoha it meant you have to go right around the outside to get any were but she would bypass the Guard at the gate.

She looked behind her to see if she was being followed _so far so good she_ thought.

The weather was still hot her wet hair would dry quickly, the air was humid and sticky.

She was panting heavily now, she was so exhausted from earlier and not sleeping her body had, had enough.

"No can't give up now just a little further" she murmured.

There was a blinding flash of yellow, her sea green eyes widened she knew what that meant, she tried to stop and veer left but her legs were slow in responding to her demands, she bumped in to his broad chest he caught her by her left wrist before she fell backwards.

"Why are you running?" he demanded his tone sharp.

Instead of answering she tried to twist out of his grip.

He had noticed she had changed in to a black tank top and black thin leggings.

"What are you hiding? That would be the only reason your running." all the while she continued to struggle out of his grip.

Having enough of her struggling he pulled her left hand out and twisting it around so that her arm was now behind her back. She now had her back to him, taking a hold of her right wrist he saw the blood and cracked knuckles, he kept that straight as he used his foot to trip her he lowered her to the ground, her back pack was in the way but it was only around one shoulder her right one wrenching her left hand up just a tiny bit he let go of her right and pulled the back pack away, and placed his hand back over her right wrist.

"Now, why did you run?" he asked again

"Is it a crime to leave your village?" she asked.

"It is when you take the back entrance it says you have something to hide."

"So if I had used the gate would you of let me go?"

"No."

He was sat on her she was pinned by his weight.

"Am I a prisoner now I have no free will?"

"I want to know what you are hiding."

"I'm not hiding anything!" she yelled.

She was struggling more now he had to force her down with his body weight.

"Don't lie to me, I know Rachel, I know Rachel Lockhart is not your real name."

She stilled at his words panic set in

 _He knows dammit he knows, what now, what will he do._

"Tell, me Rachel tell me why you lied?"

"I-I can't."

He frowned "Can't or won't?"

"Can't you just let me go? I swear you won't see me again."

"Are you a threat to my village?" he asked he had no intention of letting her go, he couldn't explain it but he was drawn to her. He wanted to understand why she flinched when he touched her? Why she didn't sleep? Why she changed her name? Although he partly knew why but he wanted her to say it.

"No."

"Then what are you hiding? People don't just change their names for no reason."

"Damnit can't you just leave me alone!" she struggled more. "I just want to go, ok I- I'll leave and never come back."

He flashed them to his room, he heard a groan of displeasure from her at using his technique.

He would of smiled if not for the sureness of the situation.

He pulled her left wrist from behind her back and placed her hand next to her head.

He then eased off her slightly held both hands in one arm and flipped her over, he straddled her hips, he noticed the slight panic in her eyes, she begun to struggle again now that she had gained her senses after him using his teleportation.

"Calm down, I won't hurt you."

He saw that her hand was still bleeding, he wasn't going to get any were with her thrashing around.

"Dog" he called the said Anbu appeared beside the bed.

"In my right pocket there a seal can you get it for me please."

The Anbu nodded and placed his hand inside the Yondaime coat he retrieved the item and held it up for his sensei to see.

"That's the one, thank you, place it on her head and apply a tiny amount of chakra she a civilian so she shouldn't need that much."

The Anbu nodded and step forward Minato lowered her arms to her sides so that the Anbu could get in, he placed the seal on her forehead and applied a tiny amount of chakra, once done he saw her go completely limp her eyes were still open with panic and fear.

"A paralyses seal?"

"Yes I designed it for her, shinobi need a lot more chakra in order for it to work we have to supress there chakra, there's no need to do that to a civilian."

He got off her and adjusted her so she was laying straight he gently turned her head on its side so he could speak to her.

"Rachel, this is not permanent its temporary you can speak but you can't move the harder you try the more the seal supressed you."

"W-what do you want form me?"

"The truth" he said no answer came the Anbu disappeared back in to the shadows.

Minato left the bed room and went to get the first aid kit.

She was left alone on his bed she could smell him.

It was a strange sensation she couldn't move at all if she tried to even wriggle her fingers she felt the seal create more numbness if that was at all possible.

 _What should I do? Should I trust him and tell him the truth? No he will hate me for Kushina's death, I'll play it by ear and see how much he knows first._

A noise bright her out of her thoughts it sound like footsteps but she couldn't move her head to see.

Minato came back in to her line of sight he had a white box with him, he placed it on the bed and took a few things out of it, he then sat on the edge of the bed and reached for her right arm, if she could of flinched she would of done.

He grasped her hand gently, she could still feel his touch even though she couldn't move, it was so strange.

He glanced down at her and saw the blank stare she was giving him.

He looked at her abused knuckles it was still bleeding but very little now he saw some of the blood had gotten on to his bedding, he would have to change that later.

He focused his attention back on to her hand, there was several cuts and he could even see where she had pulled out a piece of the mirror glass the skin had been ripped.

He gently lowered her hand and poured what she assumed was rubbing alcohol on to a bit of cloth.

"This will sting" he said his voice low gentle.

He begun to wipe the blood away from her hand it did sting but it wasn't like she could pull her hand away.

It only took him a few minutes to clean up the wound once done he bandaging it with Gauze and gently laid her hand back down.

"Why did you smash the mirror in?" he asked slowly.

 _I didn't want to look at myself_ she thought, "I-I don't know."

He glanced down not sure if he believed her or not.

He shifted so that he was laying on the bed next to her except he was laid against his head bored he gently moved her head so she could see him.

"Why did you run?"

"How much do you know?"

"I have a theory but I'm not sharing until I hear your side."

"My village was destroyed can you blame me for wanting to change my name?"

"That's what I thought there's a team out there looking for important documents, I'm sure your Leader sealed them away to ensure its safety, whilst out there they found a list of all the people of the village but your name wasn't on it." he closed his eyes before opened them again and looking at her "I was willing to believe that until you ran, what else are you hiding?

"I can't tell you."

"Why?"

"Because you won't believe me, not yet anyway."

"I could have your mind read" he threatened.

"Yes you could but I'm asking you not too please."

"Why should I trust you?"

"I have done nothing to hurt the village or threaten it in any way, Please Minato."

He sat in silence for a long time before he spoke again.

"If I do this you have to agree to some terms."

"Such as?" she asked quietly.

"For one you can't leave the village at all without my permission second is I want to place a seal on you so I can track you and find you should I need to."

She nodded until she realized she couldn't. "Alright I agree, w-what about Naruto?"

"You can continue to look after him, you haven't showed any ill intentions towards him and he seems to like you a lot, however if I find out that whatever this secret is threatens my village or my son be warned I will have you torn apart to protect my people and my son."

He allowed a small amount of battle spirit arura to flood the room he saw her sea green eyes widen in fear he with drown the intent, civilians weren't that good at dealing with it.

He got off the bed and leaned in he scooped her up in to his arms and headed for her room, he gently placed her down on the bed took off her shoes made sure she was comfortable.

"Get some rest your body needs it, the seal will were off in a few hours, don't leave the house again."

He closed the door behind him went back to his room cleared the first aide box changed the bedding.

He went down stars in to the kitchen "Kakashi" he called

His student appeared in the kitchen he took off the dog mask and took a seat opposite his sensei.

"Am I crazy?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?"

He glared at his only student.

Kakashi sighed "Yes, I think you're crazy, she obviously hiding something, why are you going along with what she wants?"

"I don't know" he placed his head in-between his hands. "She hasn't done anything yet and although I can order a mind sweep, I would be abusing my power" he lowered his hands "She will be watched and I'll limit her movement, if I think for one moment that she poses a threat I'll do what I have to as Hokage it is my duty.


	11. Chapter 11 Summoning scroll

**Chapter 11**

 **Summoning scroll.**

 **AN. Hello peeps here is next update thank you for the reviews they keep me going. I don't know when the next update will be, but please be patient. And I really hope you like it so far.**

 **Naruto does not belong to me Rachel dose.**

* * *

 **6 weeks after test.**

It was hard things were different now, Minato controlled her every movement at first she was ok with that, but now it was begging to grate on her, she couldn't even go for a walk without him knowing about it.

So she continued her daily life she took care of Naruto and worked at the bar at night.

She wasn't the only one who was mad at Minato the slug princess Tsunade was beyond pissed at him, whilst she was in one of her drunken stupors she told Rachel that he had forbid the Sannin to leave the village.

Still she had tried to leave anyway resulting in a fight between the two Rachel was on her way home when she heard the ruckus there was a small crowd most of them shinobi, she had stood next to Jiraiya.

"Aren't you going to stop them?" she asked

"Kid you don't get in the way of those two, beside this will be fun to watch."

She looked on at the fight Minato was dodging punches left and right, when she landed a hit on the ground it exploded creating a crater.

"I had no idea she could do that" Rachel exclaimed.

"Tsunade is a laundry Sannin no one rivals her strength."

"Then how's Minato going to win? I mean he can do that flashing thing but if he can't get near her…"

"Just watch, he's toying with her, she wanted a fight for a while now and Minato is giving it to her."

There was another loud explosion.

"Are we safe here?" she asked worriedly.

"He knows where here he won't let the fight get close to us."

She continued to watch, Jiraiya was right Minato was toying with her, he wasn't using any Nin Jutsu apart from his teleportation, Tsunade was using her chakra and it was leaving her tired.

"How long they been at this?"

"A little over two hours now, she's running low on chakra not to mention she started this whilst she was completely drunk."

"What will he do when this is all over? I mean will she be punished?"

"He the Hokage attacking him like this is punishable but he was expecting it and he knows what she's like my guess is he will either ban her from alcohol or seal her chakra for a short time."

"Dam it Minato hold still" she aimed a kick for the tree he was perched upon she broke thought the bark and it fell to the ground Minato had jumped away and landed behind her, she spun around reading a chakra infused punch, it missed of course Minato had flashed to a kunai across from her, she was panting heavily.

"Your running low on chakra Tsunade just give it up."

"Like hell I will" she charged at him her fist aimed. He sighed and braced himself, he dodged the punch but grabbed her arm as it went past him using a tiny bit of chakra he flipped her in to the air and she landed on the ground with a thud he didn't let go of her hand though he held a kunai to her throat.

"Enough now you made your point my decision still stands."

"You can't keep me here."

"As Hokage I am completely with in my right so do so, the village needs you, and you need to stop running from your past."

"I'll pummel you Minato you insolent brat." He twisted her hand ever so slightly, it caused her to wince.

"If you leave I'll drag you back, if you leave again I'll cut off your credit, and if you leave a third time I'll label you a missing Nin." his azure blue eyes glinted dangerously.

She growled at him her honeycomb eyes glared daggers at him.

"Don't test me Tsunade, I've been lenient with you, I could have you locked up for attacking a Hokage, but I actually enjoyed to night, so I won't punish you for that."

He watched as her alcohol filled brain possessed that information, he guessed she wasn't going to take it too well, deciding enough was enough, he brought the Kunai up and made a small cut on his hand that held her arm, it was enough to stop her struggle her honey eyes widened and she begun to tremble.

He let go of her arm and moved around to her side as she clung to the necklace her brother had given her.

"That was low" she said in a trembling voce.

"You wasn't going to calm down, now go home sleep it off, I'll speak to you again when you're sober."

He walked to words the crowd that had gathered, he just saw Rachel exited the crowd.

"Well you manged to piss of two women and I don't even know what you did to Rachel but she definitely pissed at you."

"She still under surveillance and she can't go any were unless I say its ok, Tsunade all yours sensei" he waked past Jiraiya and headed the same way as Rachel.

It was true he had noticed she would not speak to him unless she had to unless Naruto was there then should would act as if everything was normal. He found that she had become the village baby sitter he would often come home and find his house full of clan and civilian kids, he didn't mind as it meant Naruto had lots of friends to play with.

Tonight though his son was at the Uchiha house as his son had put it he and Sasuke were best friends.

So that left Rachel alone, he often worried she didn't sleep all that well he knew that, she didn't keep him awake but he knew her charka gives of a different kind of feeling when you're well rested, hers was always restless, so he knows if she has slept or not.

All the reports he gotten form his Anbu say she has done nothing out of the ordinary, she takes care of Naruto and goes to work come home.

He entered his house heard her in the kitchen, she was humming to herself, he peered around the door way, she was doing the pots that was left over from tea, it was late now about Midnight.

"Tea?" she asked.

"Err-yes" it was the first time she had spoken to him when Naruto wasn't around.

She dried her hands and he took a seat.

"How your hand?"

"Oh its fine" she glanced back at him as she filled the kettle, she set the tea going, she bent down and pulled the first aid kit out and laid it on the table, she pulled the rubbing alcohol out and a band aid.

"Hand" she said as she held out her hand he blinked before handing her his right hand there on the top of the skin was a tiny long cut, it was still bleeding but only slightly,

She put the alcohol on a cloth and dabbed at the wound, he winced slightly.

"Sorry" she said, she then wrapped it up and cleared the kit away and went back to making the tea.

She set his on the table and took a seat opposite, the kitchen had lapsed in to a heavy silence.

She sipped her tea quietly every now and then she glanced at him.

"Do you have a day off tomorrow?" she suddenly asked.

"Err-yeas I do why do you ask?"

"W-would you help me with something, if it's not too much trouble?"

He blinked at the sudden question, "Yes of Course."

She smiled at him, in a thank you manner.

"Well it's late" he stood form his chair "Make Sure you get some rest."

She nodded and he left the room, she pondered over her decision she wounded if he would connect the two things together, whatever the case she had to draw his attention away from the courier, if he were to be discovered before her plans were complete it would all go to hell.

* * *

Morning came and she was up early truth be told she was nervous about the day's events she made Minato his breakfast he got up just after eight, she had been up since six.

She wore a black silk blouse and blue trousers. She had her hair in a ponytail.

"Why are you so nervous?" he suddenly asked.

She dropped her fork mid bite, she looked over at him he was all dressed except he didn't have his Hokage coat on.

"Am I that obvious?"

"Pretty much yea, you can hardly keep still."

She looked away slightly embarrassed and slightly apprehensive.

"So," he said "What do you need my help with?"

She turned to him "I'll be right back I need to get the item I need help with."

He nodded and watcher her go upstairs, he was curious to know what she wanted help with.

When she returned his Guard was immediately up in her hands was the summoning scroll

"It was my brothers" she said quietly. He saw the sadness in her eyes. "That idiot made me signed the contract but before he died he did something to it and I can't open it."

"You never used it?"

"No, the day I signed it, the attack happened he never taught me how to use it."

Minato approached and took the scroll from her hands he inspected it and looked at the release.

"It requires blood for it to be opened, its usually just chakra but he must of done it so that it was protected, he didn't want it to fall in to the wrong hands."

She nodded "Sounds like something he would do."

"Why now?" he asked.

"I wasn't ready to open it or face them, they were his summons."

He nodded and looked at her she held such pain in her eyes that it hurt to look at them.

"Why do you want to open it?"

"To apologize to them, I'm not a shinobi there bound to me by the contract I wanted to know if they wish to stay or have me find someone who is worthy of them."

He regarded her for a moment there was no reason not to open it he could place a barrier so that they can't get out.

"Alright I'll help you open it but under strict conditions, we do it in a remote location and I place a barrier around the area."

She nodded.

"Dog" he called "can you make the preparations?"

"Yes lord Hokage" he bowed then left.

"It will take about ten minutes" he said.

He moved back to the table and gestured for her to take a seat, she did so hesitantly.

"You don't talk much about your village," he said it gently "I'm surprised you're not out for revenge."

"What good will that do, besides I can hardly go after an entire village that doesn't mean I'm not angry at them, hell if I had the chance I'd punch the Raikage in his face."

Minato had to chuckle at that a civilian punching the Raikage in his face would certainly be a sight to see.

"What was your brother like?" he asked gently.

"He-he was an idiot but he so kind-hearted and he did his best at everything. He wanted to become a shinobi right from the start he had the chakra to do it and mum and dad didn't have a problem with it" she looked down.

"But you did?"

"This may sound awful but I didn't want my brother to become a shinobi I didn't want him to kill and be ok with killing."

Minato frowned "We don't see it like that we fight to protect what is precious to us, your brother was fighting to protect you and the village."

"Yea and look were that got him!" she snapped.

There was a tense silence before she spoke again ,

"Sorry, I'm touchy on that subject."

He nodded in understanding, he wanted to hear more but didn't want to push his luck.

The Anbu had returned signed that they were ready. Minato looked at Rachel, "Are you ready?" he asked.

She nodded he gently grasped her arm and teleported them to the location.

They landed in an open training ground, she staggered slightly, he held her tighter to keep her steady.

"I really wish you would warn me before doing that" she said with a groaned. When he looked she was paler and had her hand to her head.

"Ah, sorry about that" he lowered her to the ground she sat on the soft green grass when she look around it looked like an abandoned training ground there was trees around a very large open space.

Minato had sat down beside her he placed the scroll in front of her she stared at it for a long time.

Minato sat quietly beside her he knew she needed time.

The sky was clear today there was a gentle breeze blowing it ruffled his blond locks and moved Rachel pony tall.

"Ok" she said "I'm ready."

He nodded and took the scroll examine it once again happy with his decision, he placed it back in front of her.

"Ok, to open the scroll we need some of your blood, it looks like he sealed the summons away so that they can't pop up whenever they like, probably because it would be too much of a strain on your chakra."

She nodded she understood all of that.

He pulled out a kunai and asked for her hand she gave him her right one he made a deep cut on her thumb and told her to place it on to the seal on the scroll. It glowed blue before it popped open and expanded in seize.

It was now twice as big as it originally was, she wold never fit that in her back pack now.

Minato rolled out the scroll and saw several names on it the one that caught his eyes, was Rachel's name.

"Why use that name and not your original one?" he asked.

She grimaced she had completely forgotten about that, he didn't need to know that Rachel was her original name.

"He-he preferred to call me that" she said

He wasn't convinced but dropped it for now.

Looking over the scroll the hand sighers were the same for any summons.

"Ok to summon them I need your blood again I'm not on the contract but as long as there is the summonses blood they should accept my chakra."

She nodded and handed him her hand once again.

"I err- need a larger amount" he said sheepishly, she nodded and he turned her hand over and cut along the palm of her hand she winced at the pain he turned it over and held it over the grass as a small pool gathered. Once done, he reached for a mini first aid kit he had in his pouch, he made Sure the wound was a clean cut, he would get Tsunade to heal it later.

Taking some gauze he wrapped her hand up and gave her an apologetic smile.

"Before I go any further what summons are they?"

"Err wolves."

He nodded and made the hand signs and placed his hand over her pool of blood on the grass he applied a lot of chakra since he wasn't sure if the lead summons wanted to come out.

"Summoning jutsu" he called there was a big cloud of smoke and he found himself high up in the air, on the head of very soft white fur.

He was sat between two large white ears.

He looked around for Rachel but couldn't find her the large wolf spoke its voice boomed.

" **You insolent pup** " it growled he stood and look down Rachel was pinned between two claws on a very large paw.

" **Do you know how long we been in there huh do you?"** it growled.

"Sorry Tora" she said weakly.

Minato hadn't considered that the summons may be aggressive towards her he pulled out a kunai and was about to throw it down when the wolf's head started to shake.

" **Who's up there? Get off my head will you?** "

Minato did so he landed next to the paw that pinned Rachel Minato took a defence stance.

The wolf cocked his head to the side.

" **You're the one that summoned me, that is some chakra you have their boy are you a Kage**?

Minato nodded as he looked up at the giant wolf, he had bright yellow eyes his fur was long and white it framed the wolf's face.

Minato looked to Rachel who still lay pinned down.

The wolf grunted and removed his giant paw.

" **I mean her no harm just a little testy at been looked away** " the wolf grumbled

Rachel stood next to Minato.

"Tora, this Minato Namikaze the Yondaime Hokage also known as the yellow flash, Minato this is Tora alpha of the pack and my brothers summons."

The wolf laid down so that he could see them both properly the ground shook with his movement.

Minato looked at the wolf staring at him it was a silent challenge and he knew it Minato did not back down he stared just as intently at the wolf.

Tora like him he showed the very bit of back bone a Kage should, it took a lot of courage not to back down from his stare.

" **You're alright I suppose** " the wolf said he looked at Rachel again.

" **I'm sorry** " the wolf lowered his gaze " **He sealed us we couldn't get out to help him, we felt his life slip away, we wanted to help to fight with him but he said no, he said we were to help you"**

"Tora "she walked up to the wolf nose and hugged it Minato saw the tears in her eyes.

"I didn't know he had completely sealed you away" she said "I thought you couldn't come out because of my chakra being so unstable."

" **That part of it** " he said " **with your chakra been the way it is, we can't come out whenever we like. And I wouldn't put you in that much danger.** "

Rachel stepped away from him "Tora you don't have to stay with me I'm not a shinobi and you don't have to stick to my brother's word."

The large wolf shifted and extended its paw and once again pinned her down Minato could see he was doing it as gently as he could.

" **Don't be an insolent pup, your brother asked us to take care of you shinobi or not that is what we intend to do pack look after pac** k" it growled he removed his paw " **like it or not your part of our pack even if you like being a lone wolf** " he teased.

A half smile tugged at Rachel lips.

"Then what do we do I can't summon you?"

" **That is a problem** " the wolf said " **You can't even summon one of our small wolfs let alone me, your brother could only manage for small wolf's and me he couldn't summon both me and Lina** "

"How is Lina?" Rachel asked "Did she have the pups?"

" **Oh Lina, she gunna kill me** " he looked to Minato " **How many large summons can you handle**?"

Understand what the wolf was asking "Three large ones that's without my reserves."

"I thought you could pop up whenever you wanted to?" Rachel asked confused

"They can but they still pull chakra from the summoner themselves to appear" Minato answered

"Can you handle it, I mean if it's too much trouble…." She trailed off.

"I can handle it" he said in truth the large wolf Tora didn't use as much chakra as Minato had anticipated so he had plenty left. He suspected though that if they were in battle the wolves would need a lot more chakra.

He knelt down next to Rachel the pool of blood was still wet enough to use. He made the hand signs again and called out.

"Summoning jutsu" a puff of smoke once again filled the training ground and found himself sat on top of a grey, no silver wolf head.

"Lina you're looking so well."

" **Pup let me look at you.** "

Minato jumped down and saw the giant wolf sniff Rachel as she tried to fend off the wolf.

"OK, OK Lina."

" **That's enough Lina, don't overdo it** " Tora spoke his tone gentle loving

" **But look at her** " the wolf turned her head to Rachel " **Are you sleeping? Your not are you? Pup what have I told you, you need your rest and your brother would say the same**."

"I'm fine Lina" she huffed crossing her arms over her chest. "You're just as bad as he is."

The wolf turned to look at Minato " **So he's the one who summoned us I have to say he looks puny** "

"Lina this is the yellow flash of Konoha Minato the Yondaime Hokage,"

" **He still looks puny** " the wolf said.

"Don't mind her" Rachel said "she finds all humans men inferior.

Minato merely nodded.

The two wolves sat on their hind legs and both glanced at each other before turning to Rachel.

" **We have something for you** " Tora spoke **"Your brother asked us to give him to you.** "

"Him?" Rachel asked questioningly.

" **Yes it was to be a surprise we were supposed to give you him after you signed the contract. But with what happened we never got the chance** " Lina spoke softly as if she was speaking to one of her cubs.

Tora looked to Minato " **Just one more he's not as big and he doesn't use a lot of chakra, we made sure he was that way so that she could use him.** "

Minato nodded and once more made the hand signs.

"Summoning jutsu" he called placing his hand on the ground a puff of smoke a big black wolf appeared with bright blue eyes, he wasn't as big as the other two but he was still taller than Rachel she could probably ride on his back, he was roughly the same height as Minato may be a bit taller.

" **Rachel meat Jexon, Jex for short**." Lina said.

Rachel stared at him in awe "You-you named him a-after my brother?" She stuttered out.

" **It seemed only right, he was a good man a good Leader of our pack** " Tora said pride was in his voce.

The black wolf bowed his head his voice not as loud and rumbly as the other two.

" **It is an honour to have his name, I will do all that I can to protect you.** "

It was too much for her she wasn't expecting this, expecting them to stay with her, tears leaked from her eyes as she sunk to her knees.

The black wolf Jex looked as he might of done something wrong he looked up at the two older wolves for reassurance they gave him a slight nod of their heads to reassure him.

Minato moved in, he placed both hands on her shoulders and pulled her in for a hug, she let him hold her as she cried for her brother she felt him stroke her back in a comforting manner.

She tried to quell the sobs but it was no use, she cried for all the guilt she felt all the shame she felt.

"i-it was my fault" she choked out, she pulled away from Minato's embrace and looked at the two older wolves her eyes were red and puffy.

" **What to do mean pup**?" Tora asked.

"It was my fault he died, if I hadn't of gone back t-to get the children h-he would of still been here" she choked on a sob "H-he came back for me, I-I couldn't just leave the kids, I went back for them, I managed to gather a few up, on the way back out the village we got cornered" she stopped for a moment finding it too hard to speak.

Minato sat and listened this was the first time she had ever shared anything about herself.

"He fought all ten of them all by himself, h-he knew he wasn't going to make it he-he gave me that stupid smile the one that said don't worry I'll be ok" anther sob came out as she relived that awful moment her shoulders shook with her sobs Minato wanted to reach out and comfort her but part of him knew she needed to get this out.

"He-he defeated them, he took them all out but at a great cost, h-he was wounded badly, there was blood everywhere not a piece of his clothing was crimson free there were more enemy coming he stood there smiling like an idiot , he gave me the summing scroll and said he loved me told me it would be three days before the jutsu would ware off, I-I didn't know what he was on about till I saw him make the hand sighs, as the earth dome came around us he stood there smiling like an idiot he knew, he knew he was going to die and, and if I hadn't of gone back he would have been with me out side of the village. It was my FAULT!" she shouted the last part out her emotions completely overwhelming her she was punching the ground with her fist, Minato suspected had she had a knife she would have been hurting herself as well.

He reached forward once again wrapping his arms around her and stopping her from hurting herself, he pulled her in to his chest.

The three wolves sat in silence they also knew she need to get this out, they had their head bowed remembering the brave man that was Jex.

"Hush Rachel it's not your fault, he did what he wanted to do, he protected you" Minato said, voice, low soft gentle.

"But-but it was my fault we were out side of the village before I ran off and left him, if-if I'd of stayed we-we could of ran, he would still be here."

Minato sighed he knew better a shinobi would not abandon his village his guess was that Jex was going to leave her there so that she was out harm's way.

"Rachel look at me" he pulled her away from his chest and tilted her chin up to meet his gaze.

"What has a shinobi sworn to protect?" He asked.

She hiccupped a few times before she could answer.

"His-his village" she finely said.

"That's right, do you really think your brother would of abandoned it?" he didn't let her answer "He was going to leave you out side of the village to keep you safe, he would of gone back anyway, it's a shinobi duty to protect his, her village."

She shook her head from side to side not wanting to believe his words, but in her heart she knew it was true.

Minato pulled her in to embrace her once more he was sat on the floor, her knelt in-between his legs her head resting on his shoulder.

It was some time before she had quietened down she was still hiccupping but it was from crying so much.

She pulled away from Minato's shoulder he turned his head to look at her. Her sea green eyes were red from crying and filled with pain and sadness.

"Sorry" she mumbled out as she climbed over Minato's leg and sat next to him she draw her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them.

"You been holding that in haven't you?" he asked.

She nodded, she looked to the black wolf "His name suit's you well, wear it with pride."

The wolf bowed before coming up behind her and licking her neck. She smiled and turning and buried her head in the wolfs fur.

A breeze ruffled the black wolf coat and Rachel sat up she looked to the older two.

"How can I summon him?"

" **We have an idea** " said Tora, " **in order for it to work we need a seal expert** "

"You're in luck" Minato said "I happen to be one."

The wolf's turned to look at him.

"And so is he" he pointed to a tree across the way "You can come out now sensei."

Jiraiya came out from hiding he unfolded his arms "How long have you known I was there?" he asked his student.

"Since you first stepped through the barrier."

He grumbled seeming under his breath as he approached.

"Come sensei sit and listen to what Tora has to say"

The toad sage plonked himself down next to his student and waited for the elder Wolfe to start.

" **Would it be possible to create a seal that would already have chakra Stored in to and placed on to Rachel?** "

"It's possible, but even then she wouldn't be able to summon you or Lina" Minato said rubbing his chin in thought.

" **We only need her to summon Jex he can summon us if he needs to** "

"Sensei did you bring some scrolls and chakra infused ink with you"

"Of course I did" he hands Minato the items and he sets to work Jiraiya stealing the brush every now and then to put his take upon the seal they bickering between themselves for at least half an hour before they finally decided on something.

Rachel had been sat quietly against Jex fur the wolf didn't seem to mind she wanted to go to sleep but she knew if she did she would be plagued with nightmares.

She opened her eyes when two shadows fell over her, she saw Minato and Jiraiya smiling at her.

"Were done" Minato said "We need some of the wolfs blood to mix in with the ink and were good to go."

She sat up "Thank you so much you have done so much for me I don't know how to repay you."

"There's no need, I'm happy to help with all you do for Naruto we'll call it even ok?"

She nodded and moved away from Jex the wolf eyed the young blond Hokage.

 **"Make it quick** " he grumbled, Minato nodded and quickly made the cut on the wolf's paw, he held up the ink and allowed some of the dark sticky liquid to fall in, once done he moved away Jex begun to lick his now wounded paw.

"Sensei I just thought will there be a reaction to the host since were applying our chakra to the seal?"

"Humm good question" he rubbed his chin in thought, "Maybe a small chance the area we apply it to may react, it's not going directly in her body so we should be ok."

"Maybe its best if one of us holds her just in case, this seal is fairly easy but if she moves then it could damage the outcome."

"I volunteer to hold her" Jiraiya enthusiastically said as he waved his hand in the air.

"No way, you purvey sage" Rachel snapped.

It's alright, I wouldn't let him anyway I'll use a clone."

"Aww come on" the Sannin crossed his arms as he sulked.

Minato finished mixing the ink, he made a hand sign and another Minato appeared next to him, the clone Minato laid down on the floor at least she thought it was the clone it was kinda hard to tell the difference.

"Ok Rachel lay down next to the clone" she did as instructed she was laid with her back pressed against the clone's chest, the clone Minato tucked her left hand in to her stomach and held her right hand out just above her elbow so that her hand was palm side up, he wrapped his legs around hers.

She blushed at the contact and the clone was aware how she flinched when he touched her.

"This won't take long" the real Minato said

He knelt down and begun to paint the seal on to their right arm the ink was wet and cold but she stayed still as she could, with the clone Minato pressed up against her she was afraid to move she wouldn't normally let a man this close to her, she willed herself not to start shaking .

She watched as he painted the intricate seal on to her arm, she wondered if it would always be visible.

As if reading her mind the clone answered.

"It will disappear until you place your blood on it then it will appear again."

Minato was done it only took him ten minutes he checked and rechecked to see if he had missed anything, satisfied with his work he called his Sensei over.

"Ok Rachel were going to apply the chakra now, this may sting a bit so try and hold still."

She nodded, both Minato and Jiraiya began to apply chakra to the black seal which was now glowing blue as it accepted the chakra.

Rachel stiffened and the clone tightened his hold one her, she bit her lip, it felt like the seal was being branded in to her skin it was on fire, she tried her hardest not to pull away,

"Nearly done Rachel just a few more minutes"

A groan of pain left her lips the seal glowed a brighter blue as Minato and Jiraiya continued to feed it chakra.

"Five more seconds, four, three, two, and one."

They abruptly stopped applying chakra Minato dismissed his clone Rachel moved away and held her arm to her chest panting heavy

She glared at the two men.

"You didn't say it was going to hurt that much" she snapped

"Sorry" Minato said "let me see" she held out her arm to her surprise there was no burn mark but there was one problem

"My arm is numb" she said "I can move it but the skin is numb."

Minato moved his hand over the now invisible seal "it should be temporary, still we'll get Tsunade to take a look."

She nodded and let her hand drop by her side.

" **it's time for us to go pup** " Tora said " **We have wasted enough of the young Hokage chakra.** "

"Tora Lina, thank you for Jex and for sticking with me."

" **Were pack and pack stick together** " Lina said " **Take care of yourself pup and make sure you rest.** "

Rachel nodded and watched as they disappear leaving a big cloud of smoke behind them.

" **I should go too** "

She turned to Jex " **when your seal settle's down try it and I will come** " he to puffed away leaving Minato Rachel and Jiraiya.

"Well it probably all gone quiet at the hot springs so I'll be going now,"

Minato watched as the sensei walk way "That man is going to be the death of me" he grumbled under his breath he could just see it now the hot spring owner ranting and raving In his office he sighed _oh well nothing I can do about it now_ , he thought,

He turned to Rachel _she looks exhausted_ he thought it has been a long day for her, maybe now she will sleep, though he didn't hold out much hope.

"Come on I need to go to the office before we go back home."

"Are you using that flashy thing you do?" she asked picked up the summoning scroll as she slowly backed away from him.

"It quicker and were we are now it will take an hour to walk back."

He said moving toward her.

"Well you go and I'll walk."

"it's not that bad is it?"

She gave him an are you kidding me look.

He moved closer and grabbing her arm he pulled her to him wrapping both arms around her waist he found his marker back at his office and flashed there, when he landed her knees buckled if he hadn't of been holding her she would of fallen. Scoping her up, he lay her down on the lime green sofa that was in his office.

"Lie down for a bit I won't be long here" he side gently.

He went to his desk and begun sorting through paper work.

As she sat she thought about her brother and what he had had happened to him, it made sense what Minato had said, her brother Jex probably would of left her to go back to the village that still didn't stop the guilt twisting at her gut she had known right from the start that the village would be destroyed, no matter how many adults she told when she was younger no one believed her. Instead they locked her away and said she was crazy,

It was Jex who believed her he was the only one who did but it still didn't save him, he still died.

Maybe it was because she was emotionally tired maybe because it was she had been thought a lot to day the tears came once again not just for him but for the baker at the end of her street the creepy lady with all the cats, the shinobi that protected her village her mum and dad her next door neighbour they were all gone, all of them wiped out and she knew, she knew that they were going to die, she should of tried harder to make them believe her she should of never promise to never talk about it again.

 _That's right this is your fault you pathetic girl, you killed an entire village you did just by being born, it was all your fault, the baker the cat lady the other kids you failed to rescue, it was all your fault._

She didn't won't to listen to the voice in her head.

She put her hands up to her head "No, Stop"

 _You did this. it's your fault he's gone because of you_ , the voice continued to mock her.

Minato was sorting though some papers when he glanced up and saw that she was rocking back and forth her hands up to her head, she looked distraught he dropped the paper and moved around his desk to the sofa.

Her eyes were glazed over, _just like that night in the kitchen_ he thought,

"No, stop it please" she said.

"Rachel" he called gently.

"It was all my fault" she said "there all gone!"

She continued to rock back and forth.

Minato was confused at first then he realized _she must be thinking of the whole village_ he thought _perhaps to day was too much for her, reliving her brother's death has brought the hole, tragedy back._

He wondered if he should go and fetch Inoichi, he dismissed the Idea for now he, remember when Kushina had moments like this he would find her in the darkest corner of the house rocking back and forth, he would wrap her up in his arms and tell her he loved her and that he was here, sometimes he would take her to the shower and they would sit whilst she cried and he held her close.

She was always fine next morning she would say thank you and tell him she loved him.

His heart tinged with sadness as he remembered Kushina, he looked to Rachel, her eyes were wide and fearful, sitting beside her he drew her in for a hug he rocked her back and forth like a child, she wasn't even aware of his presence as he held her.

"Rachel its ok, come back to me, it's not your fault" he said it over and over again hoping that the sound of his voice would bring her back.

She finally begun to come out of her traumatic mind she noticed she was against someone chest she could hear there breathing, there rhythmic heartbeat, she flinched when she felt his hand move along her back in a comforting manner, she realized the only person it could have been was Minato.

"I seem to be doing this lot to you today" she said weekly she heard him chuckle and felt the vibrations on his chest.

She attempted to pull away from him to sit up but he wouldn't let her.

"You been through a lot to day I'm not surprised, in fact I should of seen it coming."

She noticed they weren't sat up any more they were laid down on the sofa her on top of his body.

She attempted to sit up again "Rest Rachel you're exhausted I can feel your chakra it's so wound up.

"To day is the anniversary six years to day my village fell and I lost everything."

He cursed himself for not remembering what today was, of course she chose to day to open the summoning scroll she was trying to lay to rest her brothers memory.

They stayed in silence for a moment she was just a bout to relax in to his embrace wen the door burst open revealing a very angry Sannin.


	12. Chapter 12 The nightmares

**Chapter 12**

 **The nightmares**

* * *

 **AN. Ok I have to warn you there is Rape in this chapter if you don't like, don't read it's not that detailed. But I felt I should warn you. Read at your own risk. I don't want to get backlashed for not saying I didn't warn you.**

 **On a light note thanks for the followers favourite's reviews too. You have no idea unless you write what it feels like to have a review it's like been on a high. So thank you.**

 **I don't own Naruto I own this plot and Rachel.**

* * *

Tsunade opened the door she wasn't expecting to find Rachel and Minato close together on the sofa in the Hokage office.

She raised an eyebrow as she watched Rachel scramble off of Minato. He sat up and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly a sign he was flustered or nervous.

"Interrupting am I?"

"No" they both said facing away from each other.

She entered closing the door behind her upon closer inspection she noticed Rachel's red and puffy eyes she looked exhausted.

"Actually I'm glad you're here" Minato said.

"I know I ran in to Jiraiya on the way here." she looked at Rachel.

"Sit" Minato got up and went back to sorting out his papers. Rachel sat and Tsunade took a seat next to her she made her hands glow a light green.

Over the top of papers he saw Tsunade frown, she removed her hands and asked to see her arm were the new seal was. Once she inspected that she looked to Minato.

"She exhausted but I don't need to tell you that she needs rest Asap. Even if I have to drug you to do it" she looked to Rachel.

"I'm fine ok? It's been a long day and I will admit I feel beat but I'm ok I know my body's limits."

Tsunade looked to Minato for help he shook his head indicating that it was no good,

"As for the seal it fine numbness should ware off soon, now your other hand. "

She held up the still bandaged hand and Tsunade pressed her green glowing hands to it, once done she removed the bandaging the cut had completely gone."

"Thank you" Rachel said, as she stood "I'll see you at home Minato, don't work too hard it's your day off remember."

He nodded and waved her off.

Tsunade stood "let me check you over since you depleted over half of your chakra." she moved around his desk and came to his left side. She did the medical diagnostic jutsu.

"Your fine but I recommend a full days rest."

He nodded to show he had heard her "What can you do for Rachel in regards to her sleeping?" he asked

"There's several things I could do, however I don't think she would let me do any of them" she folded her arms across her ample bosom.

He swivelled his chair around so that he was facing her.

"Ok let me rephrase that, what can you do to help her sleep without her knowing?"

She smirked at him, unfolding her arms she rummaged in the coat pocket and pulled out a brown packet, she handed it over to Minato

"It's a sleeping powder put it in her tea, the effects are almost instant so make sure you're not far when she drinks it."

"Is it tasteless?"

"Of course it is I made it." she snorted.

He nodded and placed the brown packed in his flak jacket pocket

"The council want you punished for last night" he said.

She huffed and crossed her arms showing her annoyed by scowling at him.

"And are you going to punish me?" she asked coldly.

"They want me to seal your chakra as warning to others."

"Well get on with it then."

"I told them that would be a waste of a good medic."

"And?"

"And they agreed but still want you punished"

"Stop toying with me Minato" she warned.

"I'm stopping your credit for a month, that is unless you want to be banned from every bar and shop that sells alcohol?"

"So not only am I forbidden from leaving the village I can't gamble in it either!" she snapped.

"You forced there hand Tsunade when you came for a fight, as it stands they think I'm been too lenient with you."

She turned away from him her anger evident.

"There's one more thing." he said

"What?" she snapped.

"They want you marked."

She spun around and slammed her palm on his desk "No way in hell!"

Minato sighed it was a good thing that desk was reinforced it was lso a good thing she didn't use chakra.

"It's that or your chakra sealed, your choice"

She growled her displeasure "is it permanent?" she asked teeth gritted.

"Yes." he answered honestly.

She thought about it but there was a catch Jiraiya knew how to uses it and knowing him he would use it to flash in to the hot springs when she bathed.

"I'll do it so that sensei can't use it."

He knew what she was thinking the same thought had crossed his mind to.

"Fine," she said as she removed her hand from his desk "it seems I am left with very little choice."

"You brought it on yourself." he stood and opened a draw pulling out a brush and some chakra infused ink.

She had perched herself on the end of his desk.

"Were do you want it?"

"Neck then I don't have to be reminded I have it."

He nodded "Take off your coat."

She did and laid it on her knee, he moved her two blond ponytail out of the way,

He had done this seal more times than he could count there were a few his sensei was not allowed to access simply because he was not a Kage.

Taking the brush he carefully drew the seal on to her neck making Sure to make the modifications so his sensei can't access it.

He felt Tsunade shudder probably because the ink was so cold, it took him less than two minutes.

"There" he said "all done."

She hopped of his desk and put on her green coat.

"A word of warning Minato, don't you dare use it whilst I'm in the bath otherwise the village will have a dead Hokage."

He smiled he knew she meant every word of it. She left his office and he was left alone. He begun to sort through all of the papers that had piled up, even though it was his day off he couldn't afford to leave the paperwork otherwise it could come back to haunt him for days afterword's. It was late when he got home he found Rachel cleaning again even though there was nothing to clean, he guessed she was using it as a distraction.

"Rachel" she turned from sweeping the floor "Have you eaten yet?"

At the mention of food her stomach rumbled and a light blush adorned her face.

"I'll take that as a no, I'll go and get some can you get some plates? I haven't had Raman in a long time."

He was gone before she could answer she had just set the plates on the table when he came back he carried an arm full of bags, he set them down on the work top.

"I forgot to ask what flavour you like so I got a lot."

"That's ok Naruto likes it a lot as well he says it's his favourite food."

He paused in his actions.

"Really? Kushina also love it she would eat it very day if she could."

"It seemed Naruto has picked up that habit to, he often asked for it for his lunch or tea." She chuckled as she dished out her portion of the Ramon, she sat at the table and waited for him to join her.

He did so he picked up his chopsticks and began to eat, it was the first time he had noticed that she didn't use them she used a fork.

"Don't you know how to use chopstick?" he asked lightly

"Took you long enough to notice." she teased.

"Wait I don't have any forks" he said.

"I know I went and got some that first week I moved in."

He rolled his eyes at her as he continued to eat, the silence between them was comfortable there was no tension.

Once done she moved to clear the plates and do the pots, however he placed a hand on her arm stopping her.

"Leave them I will take care of them, why don't you go and take a bath relax a bit" he smiled warmly at her.

She shrugged and went to do as he had suggested.

She lay in the hot water as steam rose up around her, her body ached and her head hurt, she was so, so tired the hot water wasn't helping it was making her sleepy, he eyes were so heavy.

 _Maybe taking a bath wasn't such a good Idea after all_. She thought.

Her eyes began to close _No can't fall asleep._

There was a sharp knock at the door she jumped awake.

"Rachel I made some tea do you want some?" Minato had called through the door.

"Err yes please."

"All right don't be too long or it will get cold."

"Ok, thank you". She heard his footsteps fade way, deciding to get out of the bath she washed and dried wrapped a towel around herself and went to her room she changed in to a pink short sleeved pyjama top and grey pants with a pink belt around them. She put on her black silk dressing gown and headed down stairs.

The tea was waiting for her on the kitchen counter Minato stood opposite and was drinking his own, she picked the warm mug up and took a sip it was sweet just how she liked it.

Minato was staring at her "What do I have shampoo in my hair still? She asked.

"Ah no sorry I was thinking."

She took another sip "About what?" she asked.

"That I hardly see Naruto as it is and things are going to get busy from now on. There's an ambassador coming in a few months' time and I have to prepare for their arrival."

"Well it can't be helped, you're the village leader, besides I'm sure I can keep Naruto entertained." She took another sip of her sweet tea.

"I know but it doesn't stop me from feeling guilty I didn't even know he liked Raman for crying out loud."

"Minato you're a great dad you make sure you see him every night before he goes to bed, you play with him you tell him story's, you teach him how to throw rubber kunai, you're a great dad." She smiled at him as she said it.

"Thank you I guess I just needed to hear it."

She nodded and took another sip of her tea, Minato placed his cup on the counter behind him.

For a moment her vision blurred and she dropped the mug it was almost all gone any way, she stumbled forward Minato caught her in his arms she had her hands on his upper arms to steady herself his hands were around her waist.

"You ok?" he asked concern in his voice.

"Yea I just went dizzy there for a second" she placed her hand to her head before she pushed herself off of Minato.

"Hey take it easy" he adjusted his hold on her "Be careful theirs broken-"

"Oh I'm sorry I broke your cup." she said as she tried to move away from him she was stood up straight now he kept a hold of her by her shoulders.

"It doesn't matter" he said, she stumbled again this time backwards he caught her and picked her up bridle style.

Her eyes were heavy, _why am I so sleepy?_ She thought _even when I am tired I'm never sleepy._

Her sea green eyes widened she grabbed his shirt in a fisted hand "W-what did you do?" panic laced her voice.

He looked down at her panicked sea green eyes "You need sleep Rachel."

"No, no you don't understand" she was struggling in his grip he tightened his hold.

"Your pushing yourself too much Rachel you need rest" he was walking up the stairs now she was struggling fighting to stay awake.

He walked to her room and laid her on her bed her eyes were barely open.

"Please Minato" she pleaded "I-I can't go to sleep."

He gently stroked her face as a tear slid down her cheek

"Don't fight it you'll feel better after some rest" he said gently.

Her eyes slid shut and she finally fell to sleep. Minato sighed he undid her dressing gown and took it off of her he placed her under the covers before he left and went to his office that was hidden in the house.

* * *

 **Rachel's dream.**

Rachel Lockhart that was her real name the name her mother had given to her it wasn't Chi she wasn't from the village hidden in the wind, no she was from London and a writer at least that was what she used to be.

There was too many of them she tried to fight them off. Too many hands groping her flesh they had tied her down to something forced her legs apart.

One after the other. Oh god it hurt like hell. She couldn't scream for the gag in her mouth.

She couldn't recall how long she had been like that been torn apart by the savages by these men, she never saw a face never saw it coming one minute she was walking home the next she was been dragged somewhere.

She was cold and in pain they had ripped her clothes off of her she had given up crying a long time ago she just laid there in the dark waiting for death to take her.

But no that was not meant to be, no one had found her no one had reported her missing, she was alone since her parents had died she had been alone no friends no boyfriend no family, she prefers to live on her own.

Once it was clear she wasn't going to be found that's why they came back to do it all over again.

Hands all over her skin, touching groping pulling biting cutting, it didn't matter how hard she fought against them she couldn't win there was no gentleness it was not her first time that had been taken away by a boy in college whom she would never see again. A one night stand as it was. He was gentle he was patient with her.

Not these men they thrust hard and held her down placing her in all sorts of awkward positons.

If she survived this if by some miracle she did she swore she would not let another man touch her.

 **End dream.**

* * *

Minato was in his office in the house it was hidden by a seal so that Rachel or his son could not enter he was looking over the seal design Kushina had done when she sealed the Nine tailed inside of him and Naruto, He hadn't looked at it yet he knew he should of done considering there was a tailed beast in side of him and his son. But he had to get over or at least grieve for her first.

She had sealed the beast well he knew if he wanted to he could meet the nine tails in his mind Kushina had said she used to talk to him when she wanted some of his powers.

But he had refrained from doing that at this point he knew he would have to go away and train and learn how to use its power.

It seemed she had put a portion of herself in to Naruto's seals he guessed so that when it came to taming the Nine tails she could be there to help his son.

He stretched and yawned it was getting late he should go to bed.

He exited the office and walked along the hallway towards his room.

When he heard a muffled sound curious he peeked inside of Rachel's Room.

She was tossing and turning fighting off some imaginary force.

"Get off of me!" she yelled in her sleep.

He stepped inside of the room intent on waking her, he walked around the bed the moon light cast a glow over the bedroom.

He placed his hand on her side he was about to shake her awake when she shot up fist aimed for his face, it never connected though his free hand enclosed around it. Her eyes he noted were glazed over unfocused unseeing.

"I said get off of me!" she punched with her left hand he caught that one as well.

"Rachel wake up" he said gently.

She didn't hear him as she struggled in his hold, she lashed out with her legs he moved to the side to avoid a kick but he had not seen that the cover was on the floor and he momentarily lost his footing which sent him to his right on to the bed he let go of her hands as he fell.

She pushed herself up and ran around him he went to grab her but missed she ran in to the hall and down the stairs.

"Shit" he cursed as he heard the front door open he flashed to her marker on the back of her neck. She was running bare foot down the street.

Grabbing her shoulder she spun out of his grasp and aimed a kick for his mid-section, he dodged she didn't waste time in attacking again lurching forward she aimed a punch for his face, again he dodged he didn't want to hurt her. He flashed behind her and placed both his arms around her, flashing again he teleported them to his room they landed on the bed her face down and him on her back his legs either side of her.

Before she could move he pinned her arms either side of her head

"Rachel stop wake up."

"Dammit no, not again please stop" she thrashed about in his grasp he placed both of her hands in his left hand and flipped her over, her eyes were still unfocused.

He was unsure of what to do how do you wake a sleep walker?

He suddenly jumped back and away from her chakra had begun to pool around her hands she got up and again aimed a punch his way, he dodged and used his foot to trip her, she stumbled but recovered quickly, he doubted she was even aware she was using her chakra it was probably a defence her body was reacting to the emotional state it was In.

He could see her hands were turning red her chakra was so potent that it was burning her skin.

Pulling out some chakra binding rope from his weapons pouch he tackled her to the bed by kicking her leg she stumbled backwards the back of her knees hitting the bed and she fell, not giving her chance to get back up he straddled her waist and took a hold of her wrist and begun to tie her hands, all the while she thrashed and struggled in his hold.

Once the rope was around her wrist the chakra flow stopped.

"No, no, no get off of me" she pleaded, begged.

"Rachel wake up" he wouldn't normally do it but he saw very little option he slapped her across the face hard enough to leave a mark not bruise.

She blinked several times before her eyes began to focus again she was breathing heavily.

"Rachel?"

"W-what …" her senses came back ten folds her feet hurt she was cold her cheek stung so did her hands painfully, she could feel the heat of someone sat on her.

She saw blond spikey hair and azure blue eyes staring worriedly at her.

The she remembered he had forced her to sleep he had given her something in her tea.

"Get off me" she snapped.

He blinked but did as she has asked, she sat up bringing her bound hands to her chest she looked down to see that they were red and tied together.

She turned her anger gaze towards him he sat next to her on the bed.

"You made me sleep" she snapped. "Then that was your fault!"

She stood and went to walked away "Rachel?" he placed his hand on her shoulder she spun around knocking his hand away with her bound hands "Don't touch me."

He was taken aback with her tone he let her go, he sat on his bed and went through everything that had just happened he had gathered the dream was about a past rape, judging by how she reacted when he touched her.

He sighed and ran his hand through his blond locks he stood taking off his flack jacked and forehead protector, he then went in search of her, he had to at least untie her hands.

He found her in her room she was stood next to her bed her bound hands were underneath her pillow searching for something, when she found it she sat on the bed and placed the knife in-between her legs so that the sharp end was pointing upwards.

She was shaking he noted, the knife wouldn't keep still in-between her knees.

He walked in to the room not giving her chance to protest he took the knife from between her knees and held her hands steady and cut the rope that bound them.

She didn't say thank you she could barely look at him.

"Do I need to ask why you have a knife under your pillow?"

"Protection"

"Against?"

"Men."

He looked down at her still trembling form her hands were red and sore.

"We need to treat the chakra burn"

She pulled her hands closer to her chest "I'm fine I just want to be left alone."

"Well that's not going to happen" she glared at him "What were you dreaming about?"

She lowered her head and remained silent, he placed the knife on her night stand thought he wasn't planning on letting her keep it.

"Rachel I want to help you I've seen enough to know that you were hurt badly by someone…"

"Not just one there were at least five." she said it so quietly that he almost didn't hear her.

"Five" he repeated.

"I'm tired of been tired, I'm tired of been so dam scared of men" she looked up at him and he saw the pain in her eyes, she wanted help she was asking for help.

"Let me help you"

"I can't" she said it came out more like a sob.

"Rachel. I'm not going to hurt you, you need to trust me, let me help you."

"What can you do? Huh tell me what can you do? Can you make the dreams stop? Can you make it so I'm not afraid anymore?"

"If you let me I will try and help you I make no promise but you have to meet me half way here."

"I-I don't know how." she said, she looked broken.

"Yes you do, start trusting me ok just a little bit."

She nodded her head.

"Ok, I'm going to get Tsunade to come and look at your hands ok?"

In a flash he was gone he wasn't gone for more than two minutes when he came back he had a very angry Sannin with him, but she took one look at Rachel and her anger dissipated.

"What happened?" she asked as she sat on the bed her hands glowing green over the chakra burns.

Minato explained what had happened as Tsunade healed her hands which took some doing.

"Given what you have told me the sleeping powder wasn't the best choice, however" she looked to Rachel "I can do something to help you sleep and maybe stop sleep walking, but it will take time to find the right dosage."

"What is it?" she asked hesitantly.

"For now I can give you a sedative that will knock you out completely in terms of long term treatment I can give you some pills that will do more or less do the same thing but it's a guessing game until I find the right dosage."

Rachel nodded slowly she did want to sleep again and she did want to trust Minato.

"Alright then" Tsunade opened her medical bag and pulled out a syringe and bottle she tipped the bottle upside down and plunged the needle in to the lid drawing Clear liquid in to the syringe, she placed the bottle back in her bag.

"Arm" Rachel gave her, her right arm she found the vein using chakra and stuck the needle in, surprisingly it didn't hurt.

"Ok all done" I'm giving you a small dose it should take about ten to fifteen minutes before it starts to work."

She nodded Tsunade put her things away and stood "I want a lift back home since you woke me up, and next time you pop in to my bedroom they'll be a dead Hokage."

Minato took her home and returned to find Rachel sat in the same place he had left her.

When she looked up he saw fear in her eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"I-I-err scared to go to sleep."

"You're fighting it already?"

She looked away, he left the room and brought in a chair placing it by the bed "Come lie down" she looked at him like he had sprouted two heads.

"I won't hurt you I give you my word as Hokage."

She still looked at him like he had sprouted two heads.

He gently reached out took her hand in his, "Trust me." He said gently the flinch didn't go unnoticed by him but he was determined to show her that she could trust him.

She was silent unsure of what to do she was tired of fighting tired of keeping her guard up, could she afford to let her guard down for one night? Her instincts tell her no but her mind screams yes.

She pushed the covers back and slid in, she made sure she was as far away from him as possible.

She flinched when he took her hand in his "I'm right here there's no need to be afraid."

He rubbed his thumb up and down the back of her hand, he watched her eyes flutter closed then open and then close, she was finally asleep, he watched her, he kept watch all night to keep her safe. He knew something very bad had happened to her and he hoped he could start to gain her trust. She intrigued him to no end she was so full of secrets. Maybe one day he would find out what they were but right now he was content with just been her guard.

* * *

 **An. I edited the last part a reviewer called Nordom said it didn't fit well, and after thinking about you were right I didn't see it till you said it though. So thank you.**


	13. Chapter 13 Party

**Chapter 13**

 **Party.**

* * *

"Naruto you come back here right this instant and let me down from here!" Rachel shouted as she hung upside down from a tree branch, granted it was a low tree branch her pony tail was swishing on the floor, normally she would be able to get down however today she wore a white dress, so hanging upside down with a white dress on was not ideal. Not to mention the weather was extremely cold.

"Um need a hand?" a voice said from her right, she looked to see Kakashi stood there his eye crinkled up as if he was smiling under his dam mask.  
Minato had introduced him to her, told her he was once a student of his.

"Kakashi, yes that would be helpful."

He nodded his head and pulled a kunai from his pouch, he held the ankle that was strung up and cut the rope freeing it, he lowered her down to the ground before he let go of her ankle he was aware of the small flinch when he touched her.

She sat up and made sure the dress was down she took the offered hand as he pulled her to her feet, maybe a little too fast her head spun from all the blood flowing back down from her head.

"Whoa there you ok?"

"Yea, head rush" he nodded and held her until she got her balance back. She was shivering because of the cold.

"Oh, did you need something?" she asked he let go of her but stayed stood near her in case she lost her balance again,

"I was looking for sensei."

"He should be back in a minute he had to….. No he didn't tell me what he had to go do he just flashed away."

Kakashi nodded, there was a loud crash from the house followed by a loud screech. "Nooooooo Aunt Rachel gunna kill me."

She sighed heavily "I swear he going to be the death of me." she mumbled out, she looked up at the copy-nin "Would you like to wait for him? And maybe spot any more traps he laid out for me, especially the paint ones this dress was expensive to hire." she fidgeted like she was uncomfortable wearing it.

Kakashi smiled under his mask and nodded, he still didn't trust her she was hiding something, if Minato hadn't of forced him to take a break from Anbu then he would probably still be watching her and Naruto.

He followed her back to the house the patio door was open that led in to the living room, he stopped her when he saw a tripwire at the door.

Looking up there was a bucket of bright orange paint ready to be tipped he carefully disabled it and placed the can of paint next to the door.

"He's in a pranking mood today huh?" Kakashi asked.

"Yep he sulking because he has to wear something smart to go to Hinata birthday party today and he thinks if he ruins my dress that he won't have to go."

She stepped around him and closed the patio door. She turned to him "Would you mind checking the rest of the house, I'm pretty sure he barricaded himself in his room since he broke something."

He nodded and made his way to the kitchen Rachel fowling but at a distance, she often fell prey to Naruto pranks, even after Minato had told him off and for a three year old he was really talented for it. The first time she had caught him climbing the tree she had almost had a heart attack, but she had to remember Minato had been training him when he had the time, he was much more nimble then a normal child and fast.

His devilment was quick if she thought back to his baby years he learned to crawl quickly and he walked just before he turned one.

She remembered at how excited Minato was to see him walk she had gotten the Anbu dog to go and get him he arrived in a flash to see Naruto stumble across the room.

They made to the kitchen, Kakashi proceeded to look for pranks and disable them.

"How long were you out there?" he asked as he pulled a paint can from the top of a cupboard.

"To long from the looks of it, geez that kid I hate to think of the trouble he's going to be in when he goes to school."

She leaned on the kitchen counter her chin resting on her hand. There was a flash of yellow in the middle of the kitchen and there stood Minato.

"Ah sensei there you are."

"Kakashi?"

"You said five minutes," he turned to see Rachel hands on hips and foot tapping "Do you know how long you were? Do you know where I have been for the past half hour?" her tone rising "Hanging upside down from a tree."

"Ah" was all he said he gave her an apologetic look. "Sorry I got held up, you look nice by the way."

She was about to retort when he placed a finger over her lips "No I mean it you look….. Nice that dress suits you."

A deep blush adorned her face as he removed his finger, she resisted the urge to lick her lips. She tugged on the bottom of the dress before folding her arms.

"It's not my thing but thank you." she couldn't look at him in the eye if she did she would of seen the momentary lust that was there and it was gone as quickly as came.

"Were is Naruto?"

"In his room I heard him break something so I'm guessing he's hiding out up there."

He nodded and turned to his student "did you need something?"

"Yes I need to speak to you in private."

"Ok give me few minutes and I'll meet you in my office upstairs."

"Minato" he turned to Rachel "Watch out there's paint buckets everywhere" he nodded and went in search of his son.

At the top of the stairs he found another trap to which he disarmed truth be told he was quite proud of his son, he took after Kushina quite a lot and the fact that he was only three and setting traps was just beyond amazing. Well it was in his eyes.

He knocked on his son's door to which there was a muffled reply.

He slowly opened the door ready to jump back at a moment's notice fortunately there was no traps set in his room, he found Naruto hiding under the bed, and he looked out with apologetic eyes.

"Did Aunt Rachel send you to get me?" he asked voice small.

"No I came to get you" he walked in to the room and closed the door behind him "Come on out Naruto" he did so slowly he still had his green frog pyjamas, Minato picked him up and sat on the edge of the bed and placed his son on his knee.

"Why did you prank Rachel?"

He folded his arms and turned his head away, _Just like Kushina._ He thought.

"Naruto" he said sternly "look at me" his son refused, using his finger he forced his son to look at him.

"Why did you prank Rachel?"

"Cos I don't want to go to the stupid party."

"Why?"

"Because Sasuke not invited and I don't want to go without him."

 _So that what this is about._ He thought.

"Naruto look I know you want Sasuke there but I'm asking you to go, you want to be Hokage right?" he shook his head eagerly. "Then you need to get to know the different clans and Hinata will be head of the clan one day so she would be a good friend to have on your side." that wasn't the only reason he was doing it, Minato on his many visits to the Hyuga household he had noted how Hiashi treated his daughter. Perhaps his son could befriend the girl.

"Ok then I'll go."

He smiled at his son "Good now go and apologise to Rachel for leaving her up in the tree."

"Aww do I have too?"

"Yes."

He pouted but trudged out of the room Minato followed and closed the door behind him. He saw Kakashi pass Naruto and ruffled the boy's hair. To which Naruto stuck his Tongue out at him.

He heard Naruto mumble out an apology and Rachel giving him a lecture.

They entered his office once inside on one could hear what was being said.

His office was small and cramped the walls were lined with books and scrolls the table that was against the wall held two chairs Kakashi and Minato both sat.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"There have been more letters haven't they?"

"Yes."

"What about what I told you, I saw her with her wolf she gave him something and said make sure get delivered, do you not think that both are connected?"

"I admit there is a coincidence between the new letters arriving and her sending one, I had an Inuzuka sniff the new letter there was no trace of smell at all none of Rachel or Jex." he leaned back in his chair "That being said I have additional Anbu on guard duty tonight and if the letter turns out to be true like the others I will pull her in for questioning."

Kakashi nodded he understood what his sensei was saying that didn't stop him from worrying though.

"Is that all you wanted?"

"Oh-no I err I want to go back to Anbu especially tonight."

"If I let you, will you promise to watch Naruto extra close tonight?"

He nodded "Have you slept since I last saw you?"

Again Kakashi nodded "Alright then you can return but you take it in turns watching Naruto if I catch you not taking a break from Anbu again I will take you out permanently." his tone low and threatening.

Kakashi nodded and stood "Thank you sensei." he said before he puffed away.

Minato went down stairs Naruto was ready, he wore a white blouse with the symbol for Uzumaki on the back and blue trousers.

"Dad why can't you come?"

"Believe me I would much rather go to the party then spend my day with a foul tempered ambassador."

"So come then" he faced his dad and crossed his arms "As future Hokage I order you to come with me."

For a moment Minato just stood there he blinked a couple of times before he doubled over laughing, the way his son looked now was just too much, his had never seen such a serious look on his face before.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Rachel laughing just as much as he was Naruto was still stood with the same look on his face.

He finally stopped laughing he wiped his eyes and approached his still serious son. He ruffled his hair and smiled down at him.

"I'm afraid it doesn't work like that Naruto but after this is all over I promise to spend some time with you."

His son's eyes lit up with excitement and hope. "Do you mean it?"

"Yep and we will make it a whole weekend ok?"

"Awesome" he pumped his fist in the air and beamed at Rachel "Did you hear that Aunt Rachel dad's gunna spend a whole weekend with me."

She smiled warmly at him "Yep I heard."

"Naruto" he drew the boys attention "There is one more condition as well as going to Hinata party no more pranking for at least a week, if you can do that then I will make sure to spend the whole weekend with you no Hokage duties at all."

The boy nodded his head enthusiastically "Ok dad I can do that."

Minato smiled and once again ruffed the boy's hair.

"Ok Naruto it's time for us to go."

Minato looked to Rachel he still was in aww about her wearing a dress but the Hyuga had specifically said formal wear and she didn't own a kimono so she had gotten a dress, it was the first time he had seen her in one and it suited her no end, it was a simple white dress with two thin straps that rested on her bare shoulders, her skin was pale not sickly pale but you could tell she didn't show her flesh out in the sun light, it then went down to just above her knees it frilled out at the edges , he couldn't for the life of him know why he found her so captivating when she wore it.

Granted she looked uncomfortable in it like she wasn't used to wearing it but gave her a sense of vulnerability about her that he just couldn't ignore.

He shook his head to clear his thoughts. She took Naruto by the hand and led him to the hallway she waved good bye to Minato as she left.

He sighed he had a long day ahead of him and he would much rather spend it with Naruto, _Oh well a Hokage must fulfil his duty._ He thought as he flashed to his office.

* * *

It was a cold day and Rachel could feel it especially with her wearing a dress winter was definitely on its way. The air was chilled and crispy as they walked to the Hyuga compound Naruto chatted about what he and his dad were going to do on the weekend he had promise. Rachel was listening with half an ear she was worried about the events that would unfold tonight.

She wondered if she had already changed too much, only time would tell.

She showed the guard at the entrance to the compound the party invitation he allowed them to pass.

Once they arrived at the head house she knocked at the door Hiashi answered looking as cheerful as ever, she felt small under his scrutinising gaze.

"Welcome" he finally said, she smiled warmly as he stepped aside and let them in, little Hinata was waiting inside to greet them.

Rachel bent down and gave Naruto a present. "Go and wish her a happy birthday."

Naruto steep forward Hinata blushed at the boy with blond hair and blue eyes.

"Happy birthday Hinata." he held out the small parcel for her to take.

"T-thank you N-Naruto" she accepted the gift.

Rachel noticed the stern look he gave his daughter when she stuttered.

"Put that with the other presents Hinata and show Naruto were all the children are." Hinata nodded and Naruto followed.

Rachel was showed were the adults were sat, it seemed he only invited the clans head except the Uchiha clan.

There was a sharp whistle to her right she saw Tsume waving at her "Well look what the wolf dragged in you scrub up better than I do."

She sat down next to the Inuzuka, as always her brown hair was untameable, she wore a light blue kimono with dog bones on them.

"So how is Jex doing? Still giving you trouble?"

"No thanks for the pet talk it help a lot and the training tip as well, we work much better together now."

"He just needed to know who was boss and you showed him."

She rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly it was true Jex was testing her dominance over him she didn't train dogs or wolves she had asked Minato what to do and he had suggested the Inuzuka might be able to help. As Hokage he had asked his long-time friend Tsume to help, the dog woman had happily obliged.

Rachel watched as the kids played though it was clear there was no party games and they soon would get bored.

Tsume learned in to whisper in her ear "This has got to be one of the most borings kid's party I have ever been too"

She nodded in agreement.

The kids started to mumble among themselves.

"Aww man this sucks" Kiba whined

"Shut up dog boy your upsetting Hinata" Naruto shouted.

"This is such a drag" the Nara genus proclaimed.

"When will there be food I'm hungry?" Choji asked as he rubbed his rumbling tommy.

"Choji you just ate." Ino said hands on hips.

"Yea who knew a Hyuga party would be so boring." Kiba once again said.

Rachel saw Hiashi eye twitch if It was one thing that would get a Hyuga going it would be the other clans saying that they were boring and unable to have a children party.

"Aunt Rachel" she looked to see Naruto come up to here "Can't you make the party more fun? Like you do when all the kids stay at my house?"

"Naruto it's not my place to besides this is Hinata's party"

"Rachel may I have a word please."

"Sure" she stood and "Tsume can you watch Naruto for a moment?"

"Sure no problem."

The adults all watched as Hiashi led Rachel away.

"I wonder what that's about?" inquired Shikaku Nara.

"Don't know but I'd give anything to be a…. hey Shibi" Inoichi turned to the bug user.

"No" the bug user said before turning his gaze away.

"Aww come on why not?" Inoichi asked.

"One I will not degrade myself by using my bugs that way and two we are a Hyuga house were there kekkei-genkai will detect my bugs."

"Oh yea good point there" Inoichi said "Still I wonder what they're talking about?"

They didn't have to wait long Rachel came back she gathered the kids out in the garden she made sure they all put on their coats hat and gloves, and got to work making the party fun for them.

Once the kids were happily playing pin the tail on the donkey Tsume pulled her aside the others circled her.

"So what did he want? Did he actually ask you for help?" Inoichi asked.

"Well sort of I can't really say, let's just say he was ill prepared for the party and I offered to make it more fun for Hinata and the kids"

It was a long day the kids had lots of fun once everything was set up Rachel had got some of the adults to help prepare some of the games like wrapping up the presents in pass the parcel and filling a piñata with sweets.

Even the lazy Shikaku Nara played shadow tag which he of course won.

Hinata opened her presents and thanked everyone for coming she was so tired that she ended up falling asleep before every one had left.

Rachel had handed out party bags with cake and sweets inside of them. She found Naruto curled up on the sofa with Hinata.

"Aww that's so sweet."

"I would like to thank you for all your help I was not prepared to entertain them."

"Its fine I don't mind and they enjoyed it."

Hiashi nodded he wasn't one for thanking some nor was he one for asking a civilian for help with a children's party but he would admit she did a great job.

She managed to get Naruto his coat on without waking him up she pulled her long back coat over her white dress though she doubted it offered any protection against the cold.

The sun had set and it was dark outside.

"Do you wish for an escort?"

"No its fine you should put Hinata to bed she had a very busy day."

He nodded and opened the front door for her as she carried Naruto out. The walk home was short once inside she took Naruto upstairs and changed him in to his green frog pyjamas, she did it all without waking him up.

She put him in to bed and took his coat back down stairs she also took her coat off and made her way in to the kitchen to make some tea.

She guessed Minato wasn't home yet she set the kettle boiling washed the pots and did a quick clean around the kitchen she made her hot tea and sat at the Table, she looked down at her exposed legs she couldn't wait to get out of the dress, she just wasn't a dress person she could understand why some woman like to wear them they did make you feel more feminine.

But she had never aimed to be feminine she wore clothes that covered up her assets simple because she didn't want the man's attention.

She dropped the hot mug off tea as she heard the window smash upstairs she raced to Naruto's room and threw open the door to find the Dog Anbu facing off against an enemy nin who had a very scared Naruto and the bastard had a Kunai to the boys throat.

* * *

 **An. I'm so sorry that took so long, but I'm back now. I edited the end of last chapter you should check it out.**

 **And thank you for reading, following and favourite's.**

 **Naruto does not belong to me Rachel is mine.**


	14. Chapter 14 Kidnapping attempt

**Chapter 14**

 **Kidnapping attempt.**

* * *

Naruto had wide and frightened eyes. The Nin that had him had a hidden cloud head band on his forehead protector.

Rachel's mind was racing the kidnapping attempt was supposed to be Hinata only had she changed things that much?

Then again Naruto grew up an orphan no one new except for the third and Kakashi that Naruto was related to Minato, but this time around every one knew Minato had a son.

 _Dam it I've put him in so much danger_ she thought.

Dog throw a Kunai, whist the Nin was busy deflecting it the Dog Anbu charged him grabbing a hold of Naruto's wrist he flung the boy at Rachel she caught him.

"Take him I'll hold them off."

She nodded and ran out of the room and down the hallway she saw some of Minato's seals doing their jobs as some of the enemy were lying dead on the floor.

She pushed Naruto's head down to her shoulder she didn't want him to see the dead Ninja on the floor of his home.

"I'm scared what happing?" His voice sounded so small and afraid that Rachel didn't recognize for Naruto he was usually so full of cheer not fear.

"It's ok Naruto your safe with me just keep your head down ok?"

She rubbed his back lovingly.

She ran down the stairs and round in to the living room she opened the patio door and looked around, the garden was dark she could feel the night chill in the air there was no moon the clouds hung low in the sky, it was either going to rain or snow.

She stepped out and headed around the side of the house she needed to get to a safe place. Minato had showed her the closest one to his house.

Someone dropped down from the roof of the house she stopped at the sight of him there was no mask over the man's face so he wasn't Anbu but she couldn't make out who he was.

He had a kunai drawn she took a step back.

"Hand him over lady and no one will get hurt" his voice low gruff.

That was all she needed to confirm he was an enemy Nin.

She reached under the back of her dress and slowly pulled out her staff, it folded up in to smaller once so she could carry it. Minato had bought it for her.

With a flick of her wrist it came to gather to form one long pole.

She wasn't going to let anyone hurt Naruto or take him, one thing was certain that boy had to live.

"Pff stupid girl should have just surrendered now I have to kill you."

She had Naruto in her left arm the staff in her right more dominant hand.

She took a defensive stance as the Nin approached her he was counting on the fact that she was a civilian and most civilians don't know how to fight, however she was trained by her brother an excellent shinobi in her eyes.

She brought the staff up and swung it around she moved her hand in a S shape, the staff knocked the weapon out of his hands, she then spun her body around taking the staff with her and landed a blow to the side of his head, he crumpled to the ground.

She didn't give him a second thought as she made her way to the safe house.

Naruto was shivering in her arms she honestly didn't know if it was from the cold or fear.

Three more Nin appeared, this didn't make sense to her in the original time line before she changed it all, it was one Ninja that went after Hinata, the hidden cloud head Ninja to be exact. Hiashi had killed him resulting in the cloud wanting his body, which his twin brother sacrificed himself to save Hiashi.

So why was it different now? Was it because Minato was alive?

She didn't have time to ponder it more as the three Nin attack.

She dogged, she blocked she hit and lashed out with her staff. The three Nin fell but she did not escape without injury somehow the cold made it worse, she had a deep cut on her right arm just before her shoulder blade.

She also had a smaller cut on her left knee, her skirt was red because of the cut, she felt Naruto shiver in her arms, and she had made sure none of the blows hit him, it didn't matter if she got hurt as long as he was ok.

She continued her journey it seemed like they were everywhere, they cut off her path and forced her into the woods. She ran as fast as her legs would carry her, all the while Naruto was quiet in her arms he seemed to know to stay quiet.

She flinched when something wet and cold touched her skin looking up it had begun to rain.

 _Dam it were is Minato and the Anbu_ she thought.

As she ran she heard voices up ahead she slowed down and was careful were she stood, she patted Naruto on the back a signal to stay quiet.

"Where's the other team? We need to go." the voice said almost panicky.

"We got the Hyuga brat why the hell do we need the Hokage son?"

She felt Naruto flinch again she rubbed his back in attempt to comfort him, she peeked around the tree there was only two Nin one of them was holding a bag, if Hinata was in there it was oddly still.

She gritted her teeth she couldn't just leave her in the hands of the enemy.

The rain had gotten heavy now both she and Naruto were soaked their breath fogged in front of them.

She pursed her lips in to a tight line, she slowly made her way around so that she was behind them, she would have to fight with Naruto she was afraid that if she put him down someone could take him.

She managed to hit the one holding the bag from behind he tumbled to the ground she kicked him to the side so that he didn't land on the bag.

She spun around with her staff intent on knocking the Shinobi off balance however he was fast and evaded her blow, he throw a kunai at her she dodged but barely.

He stood opposite her she felt the blood lust and shivered, this was no time to be scared she had to save Naruto and Hinata.

The Nin flew at her she dodged and blocked as many of his attacks she could, she was at a disadvantage shinobi were always faster than civilian fighters, they moved naturally because they were trained at a young age.

Her sea green eye's widened when she saw him make hand signs, too quick to make out what jutsu it was, a civilian stood no chance against Nin jutsu.

She moved to her right when she felt the earth underneath her shake a hand made out of mud shot up from the ground.

This was bad, this was very bad, she could not fight against Nin jutsu she moved back as another hand shot out of the ground, she felt Naruto tighten his tiny hands around her neck, she couldn't keep this up she wasn't fast enough.

A hand shot out of the ground in front of her and was coming down towards them two more formed on either side of her, she couldn't react fast enough.

The air crackled everything went quiet she saw someone above her flying through the air a blue sparking light In there left hand, it sounded like a thousand birds chirping, it smashed through the mud hand and shattered it.

He landed on the ground in front of them his head turned she saw it was Dog the Anbu, she saw his left eye glow red in the darkness.

"Go" he called as he intercepted another earth jutsu.

She did as was told and ran she grabbed the bag on her way, she carried Naruto in her left arm the bag in her left hand they were both heavy Naruto helps a bit his arms and legs were tightly wrapped around her.

She was tired her muscles ached the cold was making her body feel numb, but she had to keep going, she had to keep Naruto safe.

The floor was slippery with the amount of rain that was falling, making it hard to run, she used her staff to keep her balance.

She had to stop she needed rest, as she surveyed her surrounding she made sure there was no one around.

She sat on the mudded ground and leaned against a tree she panted heavy.

"Aunt Rachel are you ok?" he sounded so worried.

"Yea, I-I just need to catch my breath."

He let go off her neck and stood on the squishy mud a grimace crossed his face, she saw his blue eyes widen.

"Y-you're bleeding!" his voce trembled.

She looked down and saw the top of her right arm was covered in blood, she also saw a red stain seeping through her white dress on her right side, she frowned, _when did I get that wound?_ She thought.

"It's ok Naruto I'm ok." she tried to reassure the boy.

"Let's check on Hinata, but first" with her left had she put some blood on her fingers and swiped it across the seal on her right arm above her wrist.

There was a puff of smoke and a big black wolf appeared its blue eyes glowing in the dark.

" **Pup** " he backed out he stopped when he smelt the blood in the air.

"Jex, I need cover I can't sense when there coming."

The wolfs ears twitched and his large till swished from side to side he looked up and sniffed the air.

" **Were alone pup.** " she visibly relaxed, she reached for the bag and untied it, there inside she found a sleeping Hinata she gently shook the girl but she did not wake, she frowned, _why won't she wake up?_

 _"_ Is she ok?" asked a worried Naruto.

Rachel looked up "I think so, she asleep that's all."

 _Maybe a genjutsu_ she thought _and I can't dispel it_.

" **They're coming.** " Jex said as he crouched in front of them.

Rachel gently put Hinata back in the bag and tied it back up, with the help of her staff she stood and held out her arm for Naruto she picked him up with a grimace, her side now stung, she had him back in her left arm and held the bag as well.

"We have to keep moving I can't keep fighting like this."

As they trudged on through the forest the rain begun to ease off Rachel looked up to see the clouds move away revealing the dark night sky the moon was high in the sky, the temperature dropped even more if that was possible, she shivered as did Naruto they were both dripping wet from the rain.

" **Pup there closing in.** "

"How many?"

" **About six maybe more the rain has dampened there scent.** "

"Shit" she cursed even with Jex she couldn't fight not that many and if they used Nin jutsu then she was screwed.

 _Where the hell was Minato and the Anbu?_

* * *

Minato was at this very moment at his house finishing off what was left of the enemy he had already sent Kakashi up ahead, part of him wanted to flash to Naruto and make sure he was safe, however he had faith in Rachel, despite her having issues with her own life he knew that she would do all she could to keep Naruto safe.

He flashed behind the last one and slit his throat, he had plenty that were still alive his Anbu were taking them into custody as well as the ambassador, he had received word that they had managed to get past the Hyuga guard and taken Hinata.

Time was of the essence, he flashed to the marker he had placed on Naruto, he didn't have to land directly behind him instead he found a marker that was on a nearby tree the forest was full of them, in fact there wasn't a place in Konoha that wasn't marked.

The air was chilly his breath fogged in front of him, his azure blue eyes scanned the scene unfolding in front of his eyes.

She had summoned her wolf Jex he had taken out two of the enemy and was now going for a third, that left Rachel fighting three by herself even thought it was a fraction of a second his eyes took in all the detail, how scared his son looked, how they were both wet and cold, how her body moved stiffly and in pain and tired, how she held such fierce determination in her sea green eyes.

At the last second before he throw his kunai around the area he saw her twist her body around to avoid a kunai as it headed straight for Naruto instead she took the hit in her right shoulder blade.

His Kunai landed and he flashed to every single enemy that was standing, no one hurt his son or threaten to hurt him, he had lost Kushina he would not lose his son as well.

He stopped just in front of Rachel she was on her knees panting heavily, she let go of Naruto and he ran to his dad, Minato knelt down and enveloped his son in hug, he never wanted to let him go, he noted how his son was shaking.

"D-dad I was so scared." his voce trembled as he sobbed in to his dad's chest.

"It's ok Naruto your safe now." tears prickled at Minato's eyes, he wanted to cry with relief, she had saved him yet again his mind flashed back to when she first came to Konoha, when Naruto was thrown out of the Hokage tower window, she was there to save him.

He owed her a lot, even if she did turn out to be a threat he would have mercy on her.

He sensed his Anbu and Hyuga Hiashi approaching, Rachel had untied the bag that housed a sleeping Hinata, and Minato approached and knelt down.

"I can't wake her." Rachel said she looked worriedly at him.

Minato set Naruto down though the boy would not let go of his coat he looked at the sleeping child and frowned.

"Genjutsu." he muttered, placing his hand over her and holding two fingers up with his other hand. "Release" he called.

Her eyes slowly fluttered open before opening wide with fear, as she begun to thrash about in an attempt to free herself from her kidnappers.

"Easy Hinata." he said gently he didn't want her moving around so much he had no Idea if she sustained any injury.

Naruto piped up at that moment "Your safe now Hinata."

She stopped struggling at the sound of Naruto's voice, Minato smiled and gently sat the small child up, she looked scared and confused, she wasn't as wet as Naruto and Rachel but she was shivering due to the cold.

His Anbu and Hiashi landed near by Minato looked over as he approached the man looked the same as ever, however Minato could see how relieved he was to see Hinata even if he did not show it.

He knelt next to Minato, "Hinata are you alright?" he picked the girl up gently and stood Minato also stood and picked Naruto up.

He check her over for any sign of injury they appeared to be a few hand marks along her arms and legs but other then that she seam to fine.

"I had to release her from a genjutsu."

"Thank you Minato."

"Don't thank me thank Rachel it seems she found Hinata before they could leave the village."

Hiashi turned his gaze to her she was still on the floor her wolf stood behind her keeping a silent watch over her.

"Thank you" it was said sincerely because he meant it, not only had she spent the entire day making Hinata's birthday one to remember she also saved his daughter from being kidnapped he owed her a great deal.

"You should take her home, if you want I can post more guards?"

"No that won't be necessary, but thank you. I'll see you in your office tomorrow I want to know who and why they went after my daughter."

Some anger seeped in to his voice but Minato couldn't blame him, he was also angry.

He watched as Hiashi waked away with his daughter, his gaze flickered to the waiting Anbu "Continue patrol's we don't know how many they were, report to my clone in my office, if the council want me tell them to shove it, I have more import things to deal with."

His tone sought no argument, his Anbu disappeared.

" **I should go too** " Jex said he moved around so that his large nose to her face a whine was heard she reached out and nuzzled in to his nose. "I'm ok Jex and thank you."

Jex turned his gaze to Minato " **Take care of her.** " he said before he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

He looked down to see Rachel attempting to stand she was using her staff as support.

He reached out an arm to steady her.

"Easy."

"Daddy Aunt Rachel bleeding, is she gunna be ok?" he heard the concern in his son voice.

"Yes Naruto I'll be fine don't worry ok?" she smiled at him though it didn't reach her eyes.

His eyes flickered to the right when he sensed anther chakra signature, he relaxed when he saw his sensei.

"Minato what happened?"

"Sensei what are you doing back?"

"Never mind that I ran in to Dog on the way he said someone had tried to take Naruto?"

"Yes the Hidden cloud, I will deal with them later, first I need to get Rachel to the Hospital."

He realised his mistake when she suddenly stiffened.

"T-there no need for that I'm fine."

He gave her a stern look, as she pulled away from him. "No you're not you need to get your wounds looked at."

Naruto was still shivering he needed to get them both somewhere warm, he recaptured her arm and gave his sensei a pleading look, the Sannin took the hint and took her other arm relieving her off her staff, without warning he flashed them to the hospital, he let go of her arm and his sensei move behind her so that he had both of her arms, it took her a few seconds to realised they had moved once she had her fear set in.

"No, no, no Minato I'm fine really." She had already begun to struggle in Jiraiya grip.

They had landed in a room reserved for the Hokage and his Anbu, there were seals set so that she would know of his arrival.

Not a moment later did the door to the room open and in came Tsunade and Shizune, Tsunade took a quick glance at Rachel and diverted her honey comb eyes, the sight of blood still sent her back to the moment Dan died.

Shizune took the lead with Rachel and told Jiraiya strap her down to the bed, the Sannin sighed but did as he was told which took some doing she was in a panicked state now, as she struggled with the sage, now Jiraiya was many things a spy master a seal master, an openly pervert, but if there was one thing he prided himself on was being chivalrous, he would never hurt a woman unless they were Ninja and trying to kill him, even then he would try and avoid killing them, he would try and find a way to subdue them.

As he forced her arm down and placed the strap over the it he saw complete fear in her eyes, he had lived through three wars and he had ever seen fear like that, she absolutely terrified, but of what, Hospital's ? Or been restrained?

"Shizune knock her out if you have too." her heard Tsunade yell. The curtain was drawn around the bed, so that Tsunade could not see the blood that was still seeping from her wounds.

Tsunade had sat Naruto on a bench and scanned him with her chakra.

"He's fine in shock but no injuries, he needs to be out of those wet cloths"

Minato nodded he was relieved to know his son had escaped injury.

"Minato get in here" came Jiraiya voice, he looked to Tsunade to watch Naruto she nodded her head, he drew back the curtain and stepped inside.

"Sensei what-" the words died on his lips when he heard her words.

"I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry, I-I put him in so much danger."

Jiraiya moved away and let Minato next to the bed she was restrained to the bed, Shizune stood on her left having just injected her with a sedative.

"What do you mean?" he asked carefully.

"Naruto wasn't supposed to be the target, I'm sorry I-I should of seen it coming." Tears were freely streaming down her face, he bit back his anger _did she have something to do with this_?

"What do you mean?" he asked again tone rising.

"I-I…changed too much….it….wasn't meant to be like….this, I made…..it different." Her words were slurring Due to the sedative she looked away from him, he reached out and grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him.

"Was you involved in the kidnap plot?" he asked tone cold.

"No, I would never hurt….Naruto…..he…he has to live…..he…..key….he the saviour of the…shinobi world"

He was taken aback by her words his son the saviour, what was she talking about?

"If you weren't involved how do you know about it?"

She laughed then halfway between been hysterical and humorous.

"You…won't believe me…..if I told you…my…my village didn't…I ended up in a mental hospital…I knew ….I knew my village was going to be massacred…..and no one believed me."

Her eyes were closing she was fighting against the sedative.

She opened them again "I…I can't wake….up in a hospital…..please Minato…please." she pleaded as her eyes finally closed. And she was finally asleep.

He released a breath he didn't know he was holding, _just what secrets are you holding?_

One thing was for Sure he needed to find out.

* * *

 **An. So I have reviews well it says I do and I can't see them? Think fanfiction is having a moment.**

 **Any ways things get interesting now, but with Christmas coming up don't expect and update so soon.**

 **Thanks for reading Naruto doesn't not belong to me Rachel dose. Oh and merry Christmas to you all.**


	15. Chapter 15 Lie or truth? - Part one

**Chapter 15**

 **Lie or truth? - Part one.**

* * *

She awoke with a start her left cheek stung from the hit she had just received, her eyes frantically darted from left to right in search of her attacker, when they landed on Minato's cold gaze, she flinched and averted her gaze.

She swallowed thickly as anxiety rose in her chest, she was tied to a chair in his office, her hands bound either side of the chair, so too were her legs bound to the chair.

She grimaced when the wound on her side flared up, obvious it was not healed, though she guessed that they had stopped the bleeding.

"Good your awake now, you were dreaming." his tone lacked something maybe empathy.

He walked over to his desk and leaned on it and folded his arms across his broad chest, she did not rise her head to meet his gaze, she shifted in an attempt to ease the pain in her shoulder and side, which only made it worse.

"Are you in pain?" this time his voice sounded more concerned.

She didn't answer unsure of what she was doing here and tied to a chair, although if she had to guess, he wanted answers, the question was should she give them?

It pained him to see her like this, he was going to wait till she woke naturally but she was having a nightmare, and straining against her bonds. He tried to shake her awake but that didn't work, so like before he slapped her, hard enough to leave a mark but not bruise.

She looked so venerable in the chair he watched her carefully, it was clear she was in pain even when she didn't answer his question he could see it in her eyes her wounds were hurting.

Shizune had stopped the bleeding and changed her out of her blooded white dress, in to scrubs a blue short sleeved t shirt and trousers, it was the only thing they had to hand.

He had gone home and stayed with Naruto the boy would not sleep without him what made it worse was he was asking for Rachel.

He eventually had to leave, his duties as Hokage needed to be fulfilled, he had told Tsunade to keep her sedated until he was free.

She agreed and left Shizune in charge of her whilst he stayed with Naruto in a safe house Rachel did not know about, since the boy seemed to be traumatized, he had begged him not to go it pained him to do so.

After that he had dealt with the council, Danzo was stirring up trouble again.

He then had Hiashi demanding answers to which he didn't have, he was surprised though when Hiashi had inquired about Rachel, Minato had said she was being detained for questioning, though not about the kidnapping attempt. Hiashi had said that not only did she save Hinata's birthday party, she also saved his daughter, and that he owed her one. Which was something in its self Hiashi very rarely owed any one a favours.

Minato said he understood and that he wished things were not this way.

And in truth it was, he was so conflicted about her she had saved Naruto twice and helped raise him not only that he had promised to help her, and for her to trust him, and how does he repay her by tying her to a chair.

He ran a hand through his blond locks in frustration, he had to be objective she was hiding something and he needed to find out once and for all if she is a threat.

"My son was almost kidnapped" his tone low "he is terrified to leave the house."

She flinched at his tone.

"I'll ask again did you have anything to do with the kidnap plot."

"No." it was a short replay.

"He could have been killed, you know that right?"

"I'm sorry." she said it weakly and turned her head away.

There was a tense silence between them before he spoke again.

"You said you knew about the plot, that things were different what did you mean?"

She was silent she chewed on her bottom lip. "Can we just forget I said any of that?"

"No, I need answers I have been patient with you, you asked me not to ask questions, so I didn't but I need them now."

"I can't"

"Can't or won't?"

Again she was silent. Her head bowed he had noticed she would not look him in the eye. He took two long strides across the room and stood directly in front of her. He reached out and gently took a hold of her chin, the flinch did not go unnoticed he chose to ignore it.

He forced her chin upwards to look at him, her sea green eyes held guilt fear and anther emotion he couldn't define.

"I want to help you, but in order to do that you have to help me."

"I-I can't."

"You are giving me very little choice here if you don't co-operate I will have Inoichi tare through your head." He threatened.

That was his last resort he didn't want to have Inoichi force his way in, he wanted her to tell him her secrets.

"You won't believe me, you'll think I'm crazy and lock me away just like my parents did." He could see the fear in her eyes. "You'll hate me and want nothing more to do with me" she swallowed "promise me you won't hate me."

That was something he could not do whatever this secret was she was sure he would hate her for it.

"I can't promise that, you know I can't."

She shook her head and he let go of her chin. "I'm sorry Minato, I-I never meant for this to happen for any of this to happen, I should of ended it when I had the chance." She said it like she meant it. "If-if Jex hadn't of stopped me then I-I…"

He snatched her chin back up and forced her to look in to his azure blue eyes. He saw regret in hers. "You want to end your life, tell me why?" he demanded.

"This secret burdens my soul, a burden I never wanted in the first place."

He let go of her chin and sighed heavenly and walked back to his desk held his previous pose.

"We are not leaving this room until one you tell me everything or two I force it from you and believe me I do not wish to do that."

He eyed her coldly. The idea of using force on her sickened him, she had been such a key part in his life, she helped raise his son.

"You said Naruto Is the key, you said he is the saviour of the Shinobi world, you brought my son into this now I want answers."

She stayed silent, he need to get her talk but how? He was absolutely against using her fear of men against her that would just be cruel though he knew Ibiki would have no problem doing it.

His thoughts flashed back to the night he asked her to trust him and that he had promised her that he would try and help her.

There was nothing but silence that met his ears.

 _Tell him go on tell him its your felt Kushina is dead, I'm Sure he will love you for that,_ the voice taunted her in her head.

"I-I can't tell you, I will not willingly give you the information you want."

A scowl crossed his face and she resisted the urge to flinch, "if you truly deem me as a threat then kill me and be done with It." she spat.

She was asking for death, she wanted death maybe this time around she would not be brought back.

"Do what I never got the chance to do," she strained against her bonds, "End my miserable existence of a life!" she was shouting now tears threatened to be unleashed but she held them back.

His expression remained calm as he strode towards her, grabbing her chin and tilted her head up so that their eyes met.

"The more you ask for death the more you intrigue me, you are an enigma, every time I think I have figured you out, you throw something new in to the mix" he paused as he studied the emotion behind her eyes, there was the obvious fear and betrayal he also saw desperation. "Perhaps I should have you placed in a mental hospital since you seem so intent on ending your life." His tone was low and threatening.

Her sea green eyes widened, as images came back to her of when her parents declared her mad, she remembered being strapped down, being forced to sleep, being in a tiny room for hours on end with nothing but her thoughts to keep her occupied, they told her she was mad, she began to believe them, she was often restrained, hands all over her which brought back more darker memory's, she fought as hard as she could but the men in white coats strapped her down and made her sleep where her nightmares would haunt her.

She couldn't go back there, she couldn't.

"No, no, no please not there anywhere but there. Minato please" she squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head, he let go of her chin.

"Then tell me what I need to know." his voice calm unwavering he wasn't demanding he was pleading with her.

Her breathing increased, she struggled more and more

"No…..I can't go back there…no…..please Minato. "

She was hyperventilating.

"Calm down Rachel!" he said.

It was clear she was not going to calm down, he was tempted to strike her again but he didn't have the heart to do it. She was scared and he had caused it.

"Rachel look at me." this time he made no move to touch her, she raised her head he saw fear and panic in her sea green eyes. "Tell me what I need to know then I make this stop, Naruto misses you, tell me for Naruto."

He felt guilty about using his son as a bargaining chip but if it would help her talk.

"Naruto key, he most live, at all cost, he most live." She was still struggling.

"Why? Why is he key?"

"He saves us all, he saves us from Madara Uchiha."

"Madara? But he is dead" he frowned he wondered if she was mad, the man had died fighting the first Hokage.

"No not dead just sleeping."

He was having a hard time believing this, how did she know he was alive?

"I can see it in your eyes, you don't believe me, you think I'm mad to."

He didn't quite think she was mad, but he really did have a hard time believing her.

"Can you prove it?" he asked.

She paused in her struggles, he noticed the rope was beginning to burn her skin.

She mulled it over, she could tell him about Obito but he wasn't ready to here that, and she doubted he would understand his intentions, he still blamed the mask man for Kushina's death, _No that was my fault._ She thought.

"No, I can't prove it."

"Then how can I believe you?"

"I've already said too much."

He sighed heavily and went back to his desk and sat in his chair he placed his elbows on this desk and put his head in his hands.

She was leaving him with very little option, it was looking likely he would have to use Inoichi mind jutsu, part of him was afraid of what he may find inside of her mind, it was obvious that she had been hurt badly, plus there was her entire village massacre and the traumatic death of her brother.

It was true he could stay away from those memory's and just pick out what was important but something told him that he needed to see all of it.

There was silence between them, he wondered if he should carry out his early threat and send her to the mental hospital, only bringing her here to question her further, It was clear she was terrified of the place and part of him did not want to further her fear.

Lifting his head up to look at her, she sat with her head bowed, he wondered if her wounds were still hurting, and if he could help relieve them in any way?

She coughed it sounded dry, he rose from his chair and poured a pitcher of water that he had sat on his desk in to a cup. Walking over to her.

"Drink" he said, she lifted her head up and he brought it nearer to her lips he had placed a straw in it to make it easier for her to drink.

She sucked eagerly she hadn't realized just how thirsty she was, he pulled the cup away from her "Easy now, not too much."

He placed the cup back on his desk, and leant against it.

"How long are we going to go around in circles for?" he asked. She didn't reply.

"Do you want to be tortured? Because that is where you are heading. If you tell me what I want to know, all this can stop."

"But it won't stop, it will only get worse, there will be war and suffering before there is peace" she said it quietly but calmly.

"War?"

"If I tell you, you'll either lock me away or take things in to your own hands, and I can't let that happen, Naruto needs his dad."

"Take what in to my own hands? Rachel you're not making any sense."

"I'm not supposed to I'm mad remember."

He rolled his eyes at her, "Do you ever plan to tell me what it is your hiding?"

"…...yes eventually."

"Why can't you tell me now?"

"Because you won't believe me and you're not ready to hear some of it."

"What makes you so sure I won't believe you?"

Madara."

"Ok, say I believe you will you tell me the rest?"

"No because you don't really believe me you're just pretending you do so you can get the information from me."

He sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose, he could feel a headache coming on.

"Do you trust me Rachel?" he walked over to her and knelt on the floor so that he was eye level with her.

"Trust you?" she paused and he could see she was thinking about it. "yea I trust you."

"Then let me help you, you said that this secret burdens your soul, let me share that burden."

Tears begun to spill from her eyes her reached and placed the palm of his hand on your face and gently wiped the tears ignoring the flinch as her body reacted to him touching her.

"I wish I could, I really do, but-but I can't."

"Rachel if you don't start co-operating I'll have no choice but to get Inoichi to go through your head, and I don't want that, I want you to tell me yourself, tell me what this secret is and I'll help you as best I can."

Her inner turmoil grew part of her wanted to shed this burden and let him help her, but another part of her said that he would get himself killed if she told him, there was also the chance that he would lock her up in a hospital and she would never see the light of day again.

No her back up plan would not let that happen, he would bust her out of there, which brought risk, she would be on the run Anbu sent after her.

 _Tell him, go on tell him how it was you who sent the letters, how you met with Kushina before the nine tale attack, and how you convinced her to seal the nine tales instead of Minato._

She shook her head as if to rid herself of the voice inside of her head, Minato removed his hand from her face, he saw guilt in her eyes,

 _She did that on her own,_ she told the voice in her head. _We agreed she would find a way around it, she wasn't supposed to die._

 _But she did, and it's your fault just think what he would do if he knew you were the reason for his wife's death._

She shook her head again Minato stood and watched her carefully she looked like she was having a battle with her conscience.

"Shut up. Shut up just shut up!"

He remained silent as he watched her struggle.

 _But it was your fault, not to mention your entire village, you knew it wasn't in the story plot, you knew it would be destroyed and yet you let it happen._ The voice said evilly in her head.

"Damnit I said shut up, you have no idea what I went through, I did everything I could to warn them, I did everything I could to warn Kushina." her eyes widened and she heard Minato's breath catch, she was afraid to look up, afraid to see the pain in his eyes, she saw his feet stumble backwards as he backed in to his desk she heard the cup he had placed there knock over and fall to the floor shattering, she imagined that was the sound of his heart shattering.

Minato felt like he had been struck in the heart he clutched at his chest as he struggled to regain control over his emotions.

 _She saw Kushina, she warned Kushina, she knew about the nine tails attack and Kushina died_ he shook his head as if to clear his thoughts.

He felt hate for her, hate that she should of told him she should of saved Kushina.

He gritted his teeth. And his gut, he felt the nine tails whisper in his head to grant his freedom and rip her from limb to limb.

He forced it back down forced himself to remain calm he could not lose control. Taking a deep breath and a few moments to calm himself.

There was silence in the room she daren't speak daren't look up she knew she had said too much, but her guilt taunted her daily.

She heard movement but kept her head down, fear gripped her inside,

What will he do? How angry is he? She got her answer when he forcefully grabbed her chin, she flinched violently but did not pull away.

"I want answers now!" he demanded, his tone cold.

She swallowed, if she didn't answer he would no doubt use Inoichi jutsu.

"I-I'm the-the one w-who wrote the letters." she stuttered out.

There was a long pause his azure blue eyes staring so coldly at her that she didn't recognize them as Minato's eyes, his were usually filled with care and love.

"Why?"

"To –to warn you of what was to come."

"How do you know what is to come?" he asked his tone still cold.

"I'm n-not from this world."

* * *

 **AN, yeah done, merry Christmas to you all. Next update won't be until the new year.**

 **I don't own Naruto Rachel and this plot is mine.**


	16. Chapter 16 Lie or truth part 2

**Chapter 16**

 **Lie or truth part 2.**

* * *

He stared in disbelief for a moment all hate gone all coherent thought gone. From another world? How was that even possible?

Surely it wasn't?

"You're lying."

"N-no it's the truth." she was telling the truth he could see no lie and he knew when she was lying.

"Dog." he called the Anbu appeared with his free hand he signalled to knock her out, Kakashi did so using a tiny needle in the back of her, neck she would be unconscious until he removed it.

Minato let go of her chin and walked away from her, he was far too angry right now.

"Place her in a holding cell keep her unconscious, then set up an interrogation room seals the lot, I want you there but you are not to hear what is said between us is that understood?"

"Yes sensei."

"Go." he ordered, he felt Kakashi chakra disappear, and sighed when he knew Rachel was no longer there, he sat in his chair and held his head in his hands, he felt betrayed by her, she had raised Naruto knowing she could have saved his mother. He was too angry to see the burden she carried all he could see was malice hate.

"Keep that up and I will have to knock you out too." he jumped slightly but turned his head to see his sensei stood just inside of the window he frowned he had thought he had sealed that.

"And don't give me that look either." he placed his hands on his hips and bent frowned slightly, he looked like a parent scolding there child.

"What are you doing here? Is Naruto ok?" panic leaked in to his voice.

Jiraiya waved his hand in a dismissive manner "He's fine calm down."

"Then why are you here?" he asked again.

"Because you look like you could use a drink and I felt a tiny bit of the nine tails chakra and before you ask I was using sage mode."

Minato decided against asking why he was using sage mode knowing his sensei the way he did he guessed it was seeming perverted.

Jiraiya walked around the desk placed a bottle of Sake and two cups on his desk he then dragged one of the visitors chairs from a corner and sat and poured the Sake in the two cups.

Minato took the offered drink they both clinked cups before he downed it in one go, he relished the burning sensation as it went down his throat.

"Ahaaa that hit the spot." the toad sage said slamming his glass down "Now let me look at the seal."

Minato complied he lifted his flak jacket and shirt up, Jiraiya had got up and moved around the desk, Minato fluxed his chakra so that the seal was visible.

The Sanin took a close look at it he could see nothing wrong with it he applied some of his own chakra to feel out the seal and to see how hard the nine tails was fighting it.

The seal was doing its job it was keeping the nine tails sealed however it seemed the nine tails was leaking its own chakra in to the seal and in to Minato's body, so that whenever the host got angry or upset the nine tails was able to feed on it relish in its hosted anger in a bid to get freedom.

He would have to do something about that but it would take time, he eyed Minato carefully he knew he would not lose control over the nine tails he was far too strong willed for that, the fact that someone had gotten him angry enough worried him deeply.

He stood and walked back around the table "So who pissed you off enough that you used the nine tails chakra?"

Minato rubbed his head and shied "Rachel" was all he said the toad sage raised an eyebrow.

"She somehow knew Kushina was going to die and warned her of the nine tails attack."

Jiraiya sat in shock for a moment he knew how Minato felt about Rachel whether he knew it or not, so to here this from the woman's mouth no doubt set his anger off.

"Minato tell me do you trust her?"

Minato was silent "In regards to what?"

"With Naruto?"

"Yes, she felt guilt over his attempted kidnapping I don't think she would hurt him."

"Then do you trust her to tell you the truth?"

Minato leaned forward in his chair "That's just it sensei she won't tell me anything she fears I will lock her up in a mental hospital."

"Yes but do you hate her?"

Minato paused did he hate her? He was certainly angry with her and she knew about Kushina that alone made him angry with her, the more he thought about it the more he knew he could not hate her, yes he was extremely angry to the point of striking her, but he could not hate her, she had help raise his son, helped him come to terms with Kushina death..

"No "he finally said "I don't hate her."

"Then you can get through this she asked for your help did she not?"

Minato nodded "So when have you ever given up on anybody and before you judge her listen to what she has to say coax it out of her sweet talk her if you have to, once she has told you everything then if you feel the need to hate her so be it, but don't turn your back on her now not after all she has done for you and Naruto."

He sat in silence he hadn't even noticed that his sensei had gone, he wondered when she had gotten under his skin, he did care for her deeply but he needed answers and he was even more determined to get them now.

* * *

She was surrounded by darkness she tried to move and found she was restrained again, it felt different from before though the straps were leather and not rope, and she half sat and tilted back slightly.

She struggled as panic went through her system. Where was she? As she moved her head she felt the blind fold move slightly that was why she could not see, but that still did not answer the question of where she was.

"Calm down Rachel" A familiar voce said it sounded like it was behind her.

"I can assure you that you are not in a hospital." His voice came from the right this time.

"Minato were am I?"

"That's not important right now, but you are safe and in no danger."

She still struggled his voice seemed to move all around her, her breathing increased as she begun to feel claustrophobic.

"Calm down Rachel please." his voice seemed to have the opposite effect, instead of calming down she only increased in her struggle.

Minato watched helplessly as soon as he had removed the needle she awoke he walked around the chair she was restrained to, there was a table further to her right on it were seals he did not wish to use and a jug of water and a cup.

He stood in front of her reaching out he untied the blind fold, it was a tactic used by the Anbu to make you feel vulnerable and afraid, at the moment he didn't want that, so he removed it setting it down on the table, he had gotten use to her flinching but that didn't mean he stopped noticing them.

He watched as she looked wildly around the room there was no exit at least not that she could see. The room its self was a plain white room the fluorescent light above her which seemed to make the room brighter.

"I need answers, I can no longer let this slide." he said it as calmly as he could. "You need to tell me Rachel because I am rapidly losing patience with you." he ran his hand through his blond hair his movement caused her to flinch. "I will help you as best I can but I need you to cooperate, please tell me what this secret is."

There was silence and she could see the pain in his azure blue eyes, she bit her lip she knew that this wasn't going to end well for her, but she was forming a plan in her head a dangerous plan a plan that would get her killed, but that was ok because that is what she wanted.

"Minato, I'm sorry I can't give you what you want."

"Why?"

"Because it will hurt you and I don't want that."

"You're hurting me by not telling me" he countered.

"I know but knowing will hurt more." She would not, could not look him in the eye.

"When did you meat Kushina?" he asked "Was she pregnant with Naruto?"

Rachel nodded it was all she could do, a shaky breath left his lips.

"She said she would find a way around the death reaper seal, that you would both live I had no cause to doubt her, what she did she did on her own, I swear I did everything I could."

Minato listened he felt his anger began to grow again.

"What about coming to me? Or Jiraiya? Why Kushina? Why her?" his tone was bitter and she could see the hate in his eyes.

 _That's right Minato hate me, hate me with everything you have_ , she thought.

"You would not of believed me you would of done what you was going to do whether I told you or not."

She was right about that he would have used the seal anyway in an attempt to keep Kushina safe.

The room went silent for a moment as he attempted to rein in his emotions.

"What about Naruto you said you knew beforehand about the kidnaping plot why didn't you come to me?"

"Because you would have thrown me in here and had me tortured for information."

"Do you know who is behind it?"

"Yes" she answered truthfully.

"Are you going to tell me?""

"No."

His anger flared again he forcefully grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him he was only a few centimetres from her face.

"Dammit Rachel my son was almost kidnapped if you know who is behind it tell me NOW!"

She inwardly smirked it was working he was getting angry.

"I can…..not…..tell you." she said it slowly as if she was speaking to someone who was having trouble understanding her.

Minato gritted his teeth, he moved his free hand and pushed down on her wounded side, she stiffened and winced, and had begun to struggle.

"Tell me or I swear I'll make it hurt ten times worse than this." his tone low threating.

"Go ahead I deserve it, I deserve to be punished I killed your wife!" she spat.

Minato was too lost in his anger he could not see that she was goading him in to it that this is what she wanted for him to lose control.

He let go of her chin and side and moved to the table were there were seals were he picked one up and held up for her to see.

"This" he said "Is a paralyses seal however it's not like the one before it will be uncomfortable and painful."

She saw the anger on his face she understood why his enemies fear him, hell she feared him but she had to get him to lose control to kill her.

"I have other seals too that specifically cause pain I could use those don't test me, start talking."

"For the last time Minato, no I will not tell you my secret I will not give you what you want" she struggled in vain against her bonds.

Minato placed the seal on her forehead and applied his chakra she stilled instantly. He was right it wasn't like before were she just could not move this felt like there was some oppressive force was keeping her still every time she tried to move the force would get heavier.

"Now I want answers" he demanded.

She remained silent Minato once again leaned over her and pressed down on her wounded side she could not move but felt the pain she cried out as he grabbed her chin with his free hand, He wasn't being gentle either.

"Talk or I swear Rachel I will make you beg for mercy." he talked through clenched teeth.

She resisted the urge to give him what he wanted instead she asked him a question. "Is this what Kushina would of wanted? Would she want you to be angry over her death?" it got the reaction she wanted.

He slapped her hard across the face she felt her head whip to the side her right cheek stung and she guessed that it would leave a bruise.

Forcefully grabbing her chin again and turning her head back around so that she was facing him once again, the look of pure hatred on his face scared her.

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK LIKE YOU KNEW HER" he spat "BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T KNOW HER!"

"Do you want revenge Minato? You do I can see it in your eyes. Well here I am, I killed her it was my FAULT so KILL ME!"

Everything around him seem to come in to sharp focused it was like he was clouded by a red mist he felt so much hate that he was drowning in it.

But when she asked for him to kill her everything stopped and he could see again.

He released his hold on her chin and his hand off her wounded side.

 _What am I doing?_ He wondered _I can't kill her not after all she has done for Naruto._

He took a step back and away from her afraid of his own actions.

"I'm sorry Rachel I-I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Damnit Minato no stay mad at me, kill me please kill me I-I can't take it any more just kill me please."

He understood then what is was she was trying to do, she was hoping he would get mad enough and end her life.

He reached out and removed the seal on her head. "I'm sorry Rachel things aren't going as planned, I can't kill you, you have done too much for Naruto to deserve that." He turned away from her and walked to the corner of the room "I just need some time to collect my thoughts, please don't fight the restraints."

"No, no, no Minato please kill me please I did it I killed Kushina."

The Hokage flinched at hearing his wife's name but paid it no attention as he sat on the floor and put his head in his hands.

He listened to her struggling and asking for death. _How did I get to this point?_ He thought, _yes I am angry with her, but to outright kill her I could never do that._ He risked a glance at her she was still thrashing in the chair asking for death, tears streaming down her smooth skin and he wanted nothing more than to undo the restraints and hug her until she quietened down, but the Hokage side of him wold not allow it, she held too many secrets, secrets he knew were eating away at her very soul.

He wished he did not have to do this he wished that there was an easier way, he wished that she would just cooperate with him, but it was obvious she was not going to do that.

He was also angry at himself how could he use force on her when she was already broken not to mention he failed to see that she was goading him in to it.

He was so torn, part of him wanted to hate her for bringing Kushina in to this but the other half wanted to embrace her and tell her to trust him and that it would be all ok.

* * *

Rachel was lost in a sea of guilt she just wanted it to end she was hoping Minato would be angry enough to end her life, she just wanted to die to be free, to not know what is to come.

When she had tried and failed to take her own life Jex had stopped her but only just. Because even then even before it had all happened she felt guilt and fear at not being able to prevent what was to come.

Every day her guilt taunted her, every day that voice in her head told her she did not belong, every day it told her to end her miserable life.

And every day she tried not to listen tried just to live but sometimes it gets too much and all she wants is it to stop.

Minato had no idea how much time had passed but she had quieted down some. He now sat in a meditative state trying to calm his own body and mind he willed it to be calm but it wasn't doing any good, there was something about her that captivated him, and he wondered how far under his skin she had gotten.

* * *

He sensed a change in Rachel and opened his azure blue eyes, he saw pain and turmoil behind hers, she was calm now she hiccupped slightly because of all of the crying she had done. She looked exhausted too, both mentally and physically.

He got up and walked towards her, she flinched when he reached for the jug and water.

"I'm sorry I hit you." he said regret in his voice, "I'm just getting you a drink I think you could use one."

He moved slowly so as not to frighten her and moved so that he stood in front of her he gently reached out and moved some of her hair which had escaped her bobble, again she flinched violently.

He cursed himself for showing her brute force when she needed kindness.

He brought the cup to her lips she turned her head away refusing it.

"Please Rachel drink" he said softly "You need it."

She did as he asked she parted her lips and he placed the cup to her mouth, she drank the entire cup of water. He slowly set it down on the table.

"Please Minato" she whimpered out "Please."

"Shush we'll talk in a minute first let me get you out of those restraints."

He moved slowly and told her which limb he was going to undo so that she wouldn't scare her any more.

Once she was free she rubbed at her sore wrist he took a couple of steps back to give her some room, her pain filled eyes met his equally pained eyes. She looked away instead her eyes wondered the room she frowned he realised what she must have been thinking.

"There is an exit but if you're not a Shinobi or trained to know how it works you won't see it."

Her head turned to him again but she wasn't looking him in his eyes they were focused on his chest not his face.

"Am I a prisoner?" she asked quietly.

"For now yes I still need answers from you."

She was silent and once again bowed her head her bangs and free hair that had come lose fell around her face.

Minato had never seen someone who looked more vulnerable than she did right now.

He moved towards her slowly he reached out and slid his hand under her hair and tucked it behind her ear, then he tilted her chin up, she did flinch but he chose to ignore it.

"Rachel, please tell me what it is your hiding, I need to know as a father and as the Hokage"

"I can't I really can't" she said barely above a whisper.

"What is It you're afraid of, can you at least tell me that? Can you tell me why you won't share this secret?"

"I'm scared of you" she said for a moment his breath hitched "I'm scared of what you will do with the knowledge you will gain."

"What is it you think I will do?" he asked he still held her chin he stroked his thumb across her jaw.

"You'll wage war and go after people you're not ready to go after yet, you will get yourself killed."

"People? Who?"

"Madara" She had already mentioned Madara so it was safe to use his name.

 _Go on tell him tell him who the masked man is tell him who it was who set the nine tails free._ She bit her lip in an attempt to ignore the voice in her head.

Minato was speaking she could see his lips moving but could not hear the words that awful voice had made its self-known once again _Go on tell him tell him it was his own student Obito, then maybe you will get your wish and he will end your life_ it snickered in her head.

She absentmindedly started digging in to her old scars.

Minato had noticed her lack of response she started to rock back and forth he let go of her chin, her eyes were glazed over, when she started digging in to her old scars he gently grabbed her wrist which caused her to jump and pull away, her eye seem to come back in to focus as well.

"Rachel I will let go just don't hurt yourself ok?" she nodded and he let go.

She was still rocking back and forth and he wondered if it was like before in his office. She moved her hands to her head and chanted

"Stop it stop it stop it."

 _Or you could tell him you know who is behind the kidnap plot just think instead of Danzo just leaking Hinata information he leaked Naruto's as well_.

Wait Danzo, how could she have forgotten about him? What if he went after Naruto whilst Minato was here with her?

"Naruto."

Minato saw her eyes widen as if she had just realised something important, when he heard his son's name cross her lips he tensed.

She grabbed his Hokage coat in fisted hands "Where is Naruto?" she asked franticly it did not ease his fears.

"Calm down Rachel" he said easing her hands off his coat "What about Naruto?"

"Where is he? Is he safe? Of course he safe you wouldn't leave him without a guard."

His jaw clenched she knew something important about his son's safety

"Rachel, what about Naruto? Is he in danger?" he asked fear rising in his chest.

"Yes" she answered.

"Explain" he demanded.

"T-the same person who was behind the kidnap plot may be after Naruto."

He could feel his anger building again his son was in danger and she knows who is responsible, grabbing her arms he spun her around and pushed up against the wall her back landed heavily against it.

"Enough playing games Rachel who is after my son" his eyes had turned icy cold and the grip on her arms was incredibly tight.

"Minato please y-you're hurting me" he did not let go.

"Who is it Rachel who is after my son?"

"I-I can't tell not because I don't want to but because you have to tread lightly were this man is, he-he could bring down the enter village if he wanted to."

"Do you think I care about any of that my son is in danger now TELL ME!"

Rachel gasped as his blue eyes turned red and something began to bubble up from him around his shoulders and chest, it was travelling down his arms and would soon reach her.

* * *

 _This is not good_ thought Kakashi as he stood and observed the scene in front of him, his sensei had ordered that he stay in the shadows and place seal so that he could not hear what was going on however he did not say that he could not use his Sharingan and everyone knew, well almost everyone knew that it could read lips, he saw everything threw his left eye, he thought he might have to step in earlier when Minato started to hurt Rachel however Minato manged to rein in his emotions and so he wasn't needed.

But looking at what was happening in front of him now it was clear he would have to intervene.

It was true he did not trust Rachel however he would not wish to see her hurt especially not by the nine tails chakra.

Deciding he had no choice he knew the nine tails could be subdued by the Sharingan but he had no desire to do that, instead he pulled out a seal Jiraiya had given him.

The toad sage had come in search of him before Minato had arrived at the interrogation unit and told Kakashi should Minato start losing control over the nine tails he should place this seal on Minato's head it designed so that it absorbed the Nine tails chakra.

He appeared next to Minato and Rachel placing the seal on to his sensei forehead and applied the chakra Minato let go of Rachel who crumpled to the ground, Kakashi stepped in front of her just in case the seal did not work.

He looked his sensei in the eye his Sharingan still spinning still active assessing the situation, he saw all of the current nine tails chakra flow in to the seal Minato then also crumpled to his knees.

"Sensei?"

Minato was breathing hard and he clutched at his chest. He knew what had happened and cursed himself for losing it like that, he looked up to see Kakashi stood between him and Rachel his Sharingan active.

"It's me" he managed to rasp out.

It took him some time before he regained control of his breathing although he had used the nine tails cloak it hadn't burned his skin, he only ever remembered Kushina doing that once, and that was when she faced off with a ninja who destroyed her village.

He looked behind Kakashi to see a fear stricken Rachel her sea green eyes were wide with fear.

He wanted to continue were they had left off but he needed time to gather his thoughts, one thing was for sure she wasn't going to trust him and even though he wanted to avoid this she had given him no choice.

"Dog" he rasped out "Lock her up, tomorrow we will be doing a mind walk."

* * *

 **An, hello sorry that took so long, I got ill over the holidays and my internet broke I had no wifi. Been the longest week ever without it.**

 **Thanks for the favourite, followers and reeves you guys are awesome.**

 **I won't lie the next chapter is…well lest just say a warning will go up before I post it.**

 **Naruto is not mine Rachel is**.


	17. Chapter 17 Mind walk- Part one

**Chapter 17**

 **Mind walk.**

 **Part one.**

* * *

 **An. BIG, BIG WARNING, there is rape in this chapter do not read if you do not like, it's not detailed but I felt I should warn you.**

 **There is author note at the bottom.**

* * *

Minato was sat in his office he had ran over every possible theory in his head but came up with the same answer each time, he had even asked the Nara Shikaku to help, he thought maybe he was too close to the situation that he could not see a clear answer.

However the Nara saw no option but to go through the girls head as did he.

He tried to understand some of what she had said but came up with more questions than answers, he was frustrated and guilt ridden.

He had let his emotions get the better of him and very nearly let the Nine tails have his way.

His sensei had re-checked the seal and added one of his own he felt much better knowing that.

He was waiting for the signal to go to the room were the mind walk would be held, he had let Inoichi handle that and even asked the man to try and get some answers out of her, she had refused.

He was growing concerned for her health as well not just her physical health but her mental health, doing the mind read without her permission was, technically they were mind raping her causing more mental trauma and that did not sit well with him.

Add to that she has refused drink or food.

He had sealed away her summons so that's she would not be able to call for the wolves.

He had also limited who could enter he cell, he had even set seals so that only he Kakashi and Tsunade and her apprentice could enter.

He had left his son in the care of the Uchiha's with Fugaku permission and increases of Anbu guards, her words had put him on edge.

She obviously knew something about his son being in danger and he wasn't going to take any chances.

He looked up from his desk when Kakashi appeared

"Everything is ready sensei"

He nodded and rose from his desk and walked around to where the Dog Anbu stood.

"H-how is she?" he asked hesitantly, he cursed when he stuttered.

"She is distraught" he answered honestly "Inoichi is worried that this may be too much for her."

Minato nodded he had very little choice he needed answers she knew something about the kidnapping attempt and his son being in danger, for now he would have to put his feelings about her aside until this was all over.

He placed his hand on Kakashi shoulder and flashed them both to the room, as soon as they landed her anguished cry's met his ears.

The room was plain white again no exit, the walls had seal in them so that if it was necessary for more than one person to view what was in a person mind the walls would project what Inoichi saw.

In one corner Tsunade stood with Jiraiya, Tsunade was there in case things went wrong and she also had a sedative if she got to distraught.

Jiraiya was there in case the seal weekend again.

Rachel was strapped down to a table a pillow under her head Inoichi had obviously tried to make it as comfortable as possible for her.

Her legs and arms were strapped down she had a strap across her waist and chest and also her head to keep it still.

Inoichi stood at the right side of the table, looking grim.

Minato turned to his student "I want you with Naruto I'd feel much better if you were with him."

The Dog Anbu nodded and left without a word.

Minato nodded his head to Jiraiya and Tsunade to show he acknowledges there presence, he slowly approached the table and in to Rachel's line of sight, what he saw behind her eyes made his heart lurch he could see her pain and anguish, her fear and even her anger.

He pulled something out of his pocket and held it up so she could see what it was. "This is a charka suppressant seal" he said gently "Your chakra reacts to your emotional state your mind is in this will suppress it so that you don't hurt yourself whilst under Inoichi's jutsu."

He placed it on to her chest just below the strap and activated it, she stiffened for a moment before she relaxed again, he noted her eye lids were droopy proven that the seal had worked, it made you feel tiered as if you had used up all of your chakra in one go.

He nodded to Inoichi to give them a moment, the mind walker returned the nod before leaving them alone.

He gently reached out and placed the palm of his hand on the side of her face he wiped away a tear with his thumb, he saw the flinch but chose to ignore it.

"Will you tell us what we want to know?" he asked he was giving her one last chance to cooperate, and deep down he was hoping she would take it.

The look she gave him quashed his hopes, he sighed "I'm sorry Rachel If there was a way around this I would take it, but you have left me with no choice, just know that despite what I find out in side of your mind I will not hate you."

Her sea green eyes met his then "You will change your mind once you're done, b-but that's ok m-maybe it will be easier if you hate me."

He frowned at that "I wouldn't have to go through your mind if you would tell us."

"I can't tell you, I can't" fresh tears leaked from her eyes, he gently wiped them away "I will fight I will not willingly give you what you want."

"Please Rachel don't fight believe me when I say Inoichi has ways of breaking peoples mind's and I don't want that for you" she begun to struggle he did not remove his hand from the side of her face "it will be extremely painful if you fight it, so I am asking you not to."

She didn't say anything just continued to struggle, he deicide not push her any more he had made up his mind he would go through with it.

"With regards to Naruto he is safe I have placed extra guards around him and the Dog Anbu is with him." He saw her visibly relax "He has been asking for you as well, for now I have told him that you are Ill and been looked after." He could not fully lie to his son so opted for somewhere in between.

He gave her a small smile before removing his hand from her face and walked over to where the two men and one woman stood.

"Minato any luck convincing her?" Jiraiya asked.

He shook his head indicating no, the three slumped, none of them wanted this to happen they were all hoping she would come round.

"I'm not happy about doing this as it is, her mind is already fragile if we tip her over the edge whilst we are in there…." Inoichi left the sentence unfinished. He knew the risks better than anyone.

"Tsunade is she fit to proceed?" Minato asked.

"Yes, but barely any longer like this and I'll have no choice but to deem her unfit."

Minato nodded "Well then let's get this over with."

Inoichi and Minato both walked over to Rachel there was two chairs at the head of the table, normally Inoichi wouldn't bother he would be in and out and not needed to sit down, but this time he had to be careful and there was no telling how long they could be in there.

Rachel having guessed it was time increased in her struggles to free herself.

"Unfortunately this time I need you awake" Inoichi said "this jutsu is not the same as the last one, this time I will be breaking down your inner walls and to do that I need to make sure you're not about to break, mentally that is." He paused to let that sink in "The down side is you will be aware of which memory we are looking at" at that her eyes widened and she struggled even more. "However, because I know you have trauma I can block out what it is you were thinking and feeling at the time, me and Minato will be aware of your thoughts and feelings but you won't be, it will be as if you are watching it happen to someone else." He knew that was little consolation to her but it would help if she didn't feel her thoughts and feelings if she did then she would become distressed and possibly tip her mental balance.

Minato stroked the side of her cheek with the back of his hand "It will all be over soon" he said.

He removed his hand and sat on the right side of Inoichi he placed his left hand on ash blonds shoulder, and prepared himself, it was quite the experience having your mind pulled from your body and placed inside of some else's, it was a feeling he never really liked and he wondered how the Yamanaka did it on a daily basis.

"Ok I'm going to begin now." He made the hand signs that only his clan knew and placed the palm of his left hand on to her forehead, Minato felt the pulling sensation that accompanied Inoichi jutsu.

He found himself standing in front of a large brain Inoichi touched the stem of the brain and he found himself in a room with multiple doors just like before. The only difference was the doors were padlocked shut.

"She resisting already." Inoichi sighed.

Minato looked around the room "Is this were we were before?" he questioned.

"Yes because we had entered this way before I thought it might make it easier to view her memories, but that doesn't seem to be the case." He turned to Minato "Do you want specific information or do you want to view her memories from the start?"

He thought for a moment he did want the information regarding the kidnapping attempt, but what's to say she may be not hiding more. No it would be best if he started from the beginning.

"We'll start from the beginning" he said.

Inoichi nodded and made quick hand signs a black door appeared in front of them.

"This will lead us to the start of her memories and show us them in chronological order."

Inoichi led the way through the door, there was a long corridor and both men became aware of the whispers that lingered in the air.

 _You don't belong here, it's your fault there all dead, go on do it end it all, end your miserable life, your pathetic you know that, you know you should of died, so why are you still alive?_

"Inoichi what is this?" Minato asked.

"I'm not sure."

"Split personality's?"

"No, if that was the case there would be multiple consciousness Rachel's is the only one I'm picking up"

"So what is it?"

"I have a theory but we'll have to check it out as we come back here."

They fell silent as they made their way down, at the end was a bright light stepping in to it they found themselves in one of her earliest memories.

He saw chubby hands asked to be picked up by a tall brown haired green eyed man in front of her.

 _"What is it Rachel?"_

Minato frowned at the name he knew her name was Chi,

" _I want mommy,"_

" _Oh I know she'll be back soon."_

Minato noted a hint of sadness to his voice but he doubted a small child like her would pick on up it.

" _Can we buy mommy some flowers to make her better?"_

" _That's a good idea, were going to visit her in the hospital, but I tell you what on the way we will stop and get some flowers ok?"_

She nodded her head happy and they walked out to the blue car out on the drive way.

Minato had never seen anything like it he had been to many places, as Hokage and as a shinobi he had visited some of the far off remote lands but he had never come across anything like this.

"Inoichi have you seen anything like this in other people's minds?"

The Mind walker shook his head indicating no "No this is the first time that I have seen this sort of thing"

"Could it be a fake memory to throw us off?"

"No it was the first thing I checked."

They watched as they arrived at the hospital and in to a room were a blond woman with blue eyes was sat up in bed Minato noted that there was a baby cot laying empty next to the bed.

" _Mommy, mommy look I got you flowers."_

The woman wiped away a tear before accepting them " _Thank you Rachel, come sit with me_ " her dad must of lifted her on to the bed.

" _Now you know how I said you were going to be a big sister, well…. Your…..Brother didn't want to wake up, so he's gone to a very special place._ "

Minato could feel her confusion and anguish as she tried to understand that her baby brother was not waking up, his heart went out to her.

" _Don't be sad mommy, he not really gone he is right here._ "

He watched as she tapped the place on her mom's chest were her heart would be.

"Inoichi how much of this is there to view?"

"A lot, but we could fast forward and stop when we think it is relevant."

Minato nodded and the scene in front of him began to fast forward, he saw years fly by in a matter of minutes, he smiled when he saw her blow out her candles on her birthday cake, he laughed when he saw her ride a bike for the first time, he felt fear when she was bullied at school, he felt pride when she stood up for herself and threw a very poorly aimed punch at the said bully.

All the while even though it was been fast forwarded he could still see the subtle differences between his world and the one they were viewing, yes he was beginning to believe she was not from his world.

He saw she had an interest in writing from an early age, he also saw how that often left her isolated from everyone else.

Inoichi stopped when they both felt the sudden grief hit them,

She was stood in the pouring rain she must have been about sixteen years of age. She bent down to put the flowers on to the fresh graves.

" _I love you mom and dad, please don't worry about me ok?_ " she wiped away fresh tears, " _Be happy up there and I'll do my best to be happy down here_ " she stood for a while longer, Minato felt her grief her resentment for not being there when it happened, her anger at her dads family for not even bothering to turn up at the funeral.

They resumed the fast play, it seemed she had a bit of a rebellious faze after her parents death, she got drunk which was kind of funny in the sense that she swore next day she would never drink again, only to do the same thing the next night.

This continued for a while until she got in to rent arrears and hand to find a job, oddly enough the bar that she frequently drank in offered her a job as a bar maid, the bar tender had known her dad and said he couldn't see her out on the streets.

She did the job as well as going to college, Inoichi stopped at a conversation she was having with a friend.

" _Seriously you do all this great writing and you have never gotten in to fanfiction_?" the brunet was saying.

" _No, what is it?"_

 _"Ok before I get you in that you need to watch some Anime, have you heard of that?"_

She shook her head.

 _"Oh boy where do I start, here is a list and a web site you can use, its free so don't worry although you may need an advert blocker, anyway this list is for beginners so I'm personally recommending theses to you the one I think you would like the most is called Naruto"_

Both Minato and Inoichi stiffened at that.

" _Naruto? I've never heard of it but thanks I will give it a go_."

"Hey you ok you looked ill?"

" _Oh I think I'm getting a cold or something don't worry I'll be fine._ "

But she wasn't fine she ended up been sick and alone at home, figuring she had nothing else to do she set the thing she called a laptop up to her T.V and watched the show that was called Naruto.

Minato was speechless he honestly didn't know what to say he saw his son growing up alone in the village, it was heart breaking to watch apparently she thought so too, her vision was blurry from the tears she was shedding, she laughed out loud when Naruto used the sexy Jutsu, and Minato swore he would never let him learn it.

He was shocked at the beginning of the first episode it had stated that the forth Hokage had sacrificed his life to seal the nine tall, meaning that Naruto was to grow up alone.

He understood why she had gone to Kushina then, he didn't like it but he understood it.

She had decided to have a marathon and in the few days that she was Ill she got to the end of the Chuunin exams.

He felt sick when Naruto had found out about the Nine tails inside of him, he also wondered why Jiraiya did not take him, he knew Kakashi would be too unstable to look after him but still.

And then to see his first C rank mission turn in to a B rank, and that his son had found his Nindo way, he was glad Kakashi was his sensei had had plans to do that any way but to see it happen, something did not sit well with him about the Uchiha Sasuke on his team the third had said Uchiha massacre what on earth had happened to the Uchiha clan?

His son had a crush on the pink haired girl, but she seemed to be besotted with the Uchiha.

Naruto had a rivalry with the Uchiha it pushed him to go farther.

He watched their team fight for their very lives in the forest of death he watching in horror as Orochimaru placed a curse seal on Sasuke.

He saw his son beat the Hyuga Negi after the savage beating he had given Hinata, he watched as Konoha was invaded by sand Nin and he had to defeat Gaara a Junchuriki but from the looks of it an unstable one. He watched as the third give up his life when he faced off against its former student.

"Inoichi I want everything she watches in scrolls, we don't have time to watch all of it so can you place it in scrolls?"

"Yes it's in a different part of her brain I can do that whilst we still view her memory's"

Minato nodded "Then do it."

Inoichi already had scrolls ready next to the bed all he had to do was transfer the information to them, again he made hand signs and on the outside of Rachel's mindscape the scrolls flow up to meet his right hand and information began to pour on to the blank scrolls.

"Let's continue" Minato said, he now completely believed that she was from another world, he could of stopped there but honestly he wanted to know how she came to be in his world, and how that burden has affected her.

The thing that raised concerns with him is, she has very sensitive information when this was all over he was going to have to place a guard with her as well as Naruto.

They continued to watch her memory's, she went to college did her night job, things were pretty much the same until she reached the age of eighteen, when she met a guy whom she was dating for a while, thought it was clear the relationship was not going to last, they had made a deal, Minato was not happy about the deal but he couldn't do anything about it now.

He was her first lover, Minato felt jealousy and it confused him, why would he feel that way about her? This obviously happened in another world her other life, he can't judge what she has done in the past.

"I thought his might have been were the trauma lies but he seems to be gentle." Inoichi said.

Minato only nodded to show that he had heard him, he was too focused on the sounds she was making beneath the man she was with, it was from her point of view all they could see was the man's face neck and shoulders, he didn't see love in the man's eyes, yes he was being gentle and kind but he thought there should be some kind of affection there, they had been dating for a while.

He shook his head, maybe things were done differently were she came from.

They continued to fast forward. It was quiet for a couple of years she worked on her novel and finally got the publishers to say yes, she was so excited Minato could feel it she was bouncing off the wall finally all her hard work was paying off.

Suddenly the memory's shifted and stopped.

"She resisting." Inoichi said as he pulled a face "And strongly."

"Can you break it?"

He clicked his tongue as he tested out the barrier, "Yes….but this must be the trauma and pushing though her walls will hurt considerably, so far I have managed to pass through them with out to much trouble, but this one is a strong one whatever is behind it she does not want us to see, or its too painful to view again."

Minato was silent as he contemplated the next course of action, he was reluctant to hurt her further but part of him wanted to see what she went through, to understand why she flinched whenever he touched her? Why she had nightmares? Why she so scared of men?

"Do it but after this we will take a break."

Inoichi nodded and formed the hand signs to crush the barrier, once it was done the memory's resumed he slowed them down so that they could see what was happening.

" _Hey Rachel it's getting late you can head home if you want_?"

" _Yea, thanks think I'll take you up on that."_ she said as she stifled a yawn, Minato felt how tired she was, she had been pushing herself to get the novel finished which sometimes meant all-nighters.

She exited the bar and began to walk home, her mind was elsewhere though, she was focused on her story, she didn't see the group of men until it was too late, they grabbed her and dragged her down an alleyway and in to an abandoned building.

Minato could feel her fear as the men roughly tore off her clothing and tied her down he felt deep hearted as he watched the rape unfold.

Every time a guy touched Rachel he felt a murderous loathing, he begun to feel sick, he didn't know that he could feel this angry.

He wanted to stop and not view any more but he felt like he owed it to Rachel to do so, she had gone through it endured it, so could he.

Every cry of pain was a knife to his heart, every time she asked for it stop she was rewarded with a slap punch or cut, he felt her pain her terror.

He gritted his teeth as he heard the men's groans of pleasure whilst she was moaning in pain, she lapsed in and out of consciousness several times throughout the ordeal.

One thing he truly envied she did not stop fighting she never stopped even when they had held a knife to her throat.

When it was over she laid in the cold dark abandoned building asking for death to take her.

He thought it was all over as time seemed to mesh together and her broken sobs echoed in the darkness, but he was wrong no one had found her, they came back to do it all over again, to abuse her already broken body, this time thought she did not survive as one cut off her air supply. Minato listened to her last and dying thought.

" ** _If I survive this by some miracle. I swear no man will ever touch me again._** " He felt her body convulse and her heart stop. And a great sadness washed over him, she did not deserve that, she did not have to die alone in an abandoned building covered in blood sweat and grime.

"Inoichi take us out please."

The mind walker nodded and complied with his order.

Minato found his body breathing hard and his heart rate increased as he fought to rein in his anger, he had forgotten that whatever he experienced in there his body would react to it.

His attention immediately drew to Rachel as she sobbed uncontrollably,

Tsunade was already stood next to her as he got up off the chair and looked down at her, his heart broke.

"Y-you made me watch it- I-I never wanted to see that again!"

"I'm sorry Rachel, I really am."

"You bastard, you made me watch it" she struggled in vain against her bond "You made me see everything I ever wanted to forget." Her face turned red as her anger took over. "I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!"

She was going to hurt herself if she continued like this Minato reached out and took a hold of her head in both hands, she flinched violently to his touch.

"Rachel I'm so sorry you had to go through that, I really am but you need to calm down, you're still wounded and I don't want you hurting yourself."

"Don't give me that you forced me to watch it all over again, do you even know how hard that was for me? Do you? I was Raped by five or more men not just once but twice I died whilst fighting off my attackers I-I-I died, Minato I died." her angry cries had calmed somewhat. "Please Minato no more please."

He knew he had to finish the memories but for now she needed rest.

"Shush now, rest for a bit" he looked up to the Sannin and found her eyes to filled with sadness and unshed tears, he guessed Inoichi must of projected what he saw.

"Can you stay with her?"

Tsunade nodded not daring to speak.

Minato gave her one last glance before he swiftly left the room the toad sage hot on his heels, he needed to cool off get rid of some of this pent up anger, as he retreated he could still hear her angry cries, he knew once he returned he would have to cause her more pain and he wasn't happy about that.

* * *

 **Hi thank you for the review InARealPickle, I would have pm'd you but you have them disabled. Thank you for the insight, first off my sight is bad I cannot use the fanfiction page properly and, I also have no idea how a beater reader works.**

 **And yes my partner dose go thought most of it but he is also lazy, and dose not watch anime so he gets bored with doing it for me.**

 **I can only point out that not all fanfic writer are professional I am learning as I go.**

 **And as for the plot hole you picked out, yes she could have hidden in one of the rooms, but she very little option, and Ninja have ways around some seal, what if they had found a way around it she would have been trapped with a child.**

 **As for her fighting I mentioned in an earlier chapter that her brother Jex taught her he was a shinobi, but you are right that she would stand no chance against them. They underestimate her for a civilian and fall to use Nin jutsu.**

 **But…..I will revel something in book 2 that should shed some light on somethings. (This book is written already. I'm writing book 2 now.)**

 **If you stick around am sure you will enjoy it.**

 **Thank you for the review.**

* * *

 **For the other reviews thank you love your feedback.**

 **Ps yes there will be a book 2. Book one is written but I have to wait until my partner has had time to go over it before I can post it.**

 **Again if the spelling bothers you then don't read I have read and seen a lot worse but I forget about the spelling if the story is good enough.**


	18. Chapter 18 Mind walk- Part two

**Chapter 18**

 **Mind walk**

 **Part two**.

* * *

Minato panted heavily as another tree fell after he had plunged a Rasengan in to it, the training ground was a complete wreck.

"Feel better now?" the toad sage asked.

"NO" was his curt reply "I can't believe what I have put her through, and I forced her to watch it, to witness it all over again, I'm so angry with myself sensei."

"Kid honestly did you know it was going to be that bad?"

Minato shook his head and walked across to where his sensei was sitting.

Night had fallen there was a chill in the air and Minato wondered if it would be snow soon.

He plonked himself down and snatched the sake bottle out of his Sensei hands and took a long sip he relished the burning sensation.

"Hey easy there Kid." he pulled the bottle away from Minato "You still have work to do."

Minato wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Minato look I know you're angry but what's done is done, all you can do now is be there for her."

Minato sat in silence for a while he knew his sensei was right he had to pick up the pieces and put them back together again, he just hoped that he could do it without breaking her further.

"We should head back, I don't want to prolong this any longer then I already have."

The Sannin stood pulling Minato to his feet as well "Don't worry so much kid otherwise you will get wrinkles and we can't have that, I'll lose my chick magnet." he joked.

Though it looked like Minato wasn't in the mood for jokes the Sannin sighed and placed his hand on Minato's shoulder and they flashed back to the room.

Tsunade was still here though she had moved back to the corner of the room Inoichi was also there and he had cup of coffee in his hand.

Rachel lay quietly on the table he walked over to Tsunade, "How has she been?"

"Distraught, I had to give her a shot but it's not enough to knock her out just calm her down."

Minato nodded and walked over to the table her eyes were droopy and glazed over slightly, she looked broken.

"Minato Kill me please, for the love of god kill me."

"You know I can't do that, I care for you to much to do that."

"Please I don't want to….live any more….may be this time I won't come back."

"Rachel, look at me please" her sea green eyes met his azure blue ones, he saw a mix of emotions but what he didn't expect to see was utter despair she had given up, on what he didn't know but if he had to guess he would say life, that she had given up on life itself.

"You're not done yet Rachel, do you hear me" he said sternly "don't even think about giving up because I won't let you, you have done too much to just give up."

Her eyes looked away guiltily _so she was giving up,_ he thought.

"I died Minato no one should have to live after that, and remember every detail about dying, I tried to bury it, to just live, but I can't."

Tears welled up in her eyes and he honestly felt for her he really did.

"Listen to me" he gently reached out with both hands and cupped her face "You might not think you deserve to live, but I do, giving up isn't the Rachel I know, you have fought me every step of the way, so giving up just isn't you" he moved his thumb across her wet tear stricken cheek. "Besides I'm giving you something to live for whether you like it or not" he saw bewilderment in her eyes "You love Naruto don't you?" she mouthed the word yes "Then live for me and my son, without you we would not have made it this far, you have given him the life he deserved, and after seeing what happened to him from your world I am glad you were there to change it."

He was still angry about Kushina but given how stubborn she was he had come to the conclusion that Kushina acted on her own that Rachel did everything she could have done to warn her.

"This will be the last time we go through your head, don't fight it, when this is all over we are going to have a long talk about a lot of things but for now just go with it."

He gave her a small smile before walking over to the three adults, Inoichi was looking a little worse for wear, and he was using his own chakra and not Rachel's.

"Are you ok to continue?" Minato asked the mind walker.

"Yea I'm just tired but the coffee has taken care of that."

Inoichi wasn't one for drinking the stuff because it made him hyper Minato was concerned with the man but he knew his limits.

"Let's continue shall we?"

Minato and Inoichi both took their seats Inoichi had handed the mug over to the toad sage.

Minato prepared himself for the process and waited for Inoichi to begin, as before they found themselves in front of a large brain once Inoichi applied his chakra, they were stood in the long corridor inside of her mind the voices were here too.

 _Pathetic, you let him talk you in to living, don't forget it was your fault the village was destroyed, it was your fault your brother died, well not that he was your real brother, oh and let's not forget Chi you killed her too, otherwise your sole would not have gone in her body, haha face it you don't belong here you never did._

"Inoichi you said you had a theory on the voices what is it?" Minato questioned.

"I'm pretty sure it's her guilt" he said "She feels extreme guilty for the lives that had been lost, the reason the voices are so distorted is that there is too many of them so they merged in to one, also probably Kushina voice will be among them."

Minato was silent the idea of his dead wife taunting her was a little hard to take but he conclude that she would never do that and that this is just her manifestation in her head.

"Can you stop them?"

"Unfortunately no, she has to do that on her own, however I didn't know it was this bad, this is something we need to keep our eye on, if they push her too far she may just very well end her life."

Minato was upset by the thought, he had no idea that was why she wanted to end her life or that the guilt taunting her like this.

"To be honest I'm surprised she hasn't done it all ready."

"She has" Minato said "She tried to I don't know exactly when maybe we'll see it, but she has scars on her left wrist, she keeps them hidden either by a coloured band or long sleeve jumper."

"That's troubling, well in any case whatever happens I need to resume the therapy sessions, she needs closure on a lot of her past."

Minato nodded in agreement.

Inoichi started the memories.

When she opened her eyes she didn't recognises any one around her.

 _What? Where am I didn't I die?_ She thought

" _Chi your awake thank goodness we were so worried when you had that fall, the doctors told us you would never wake up._ " she turned her head to see a blond haired woman staring worriedly down at her.

 _Who is that? She not my mom, and who is Chi?_

 _"Chi honey do you know who we are?"_ a man dark blond hair asked.

She shook her head indicating no, Minato could feel how scared and confused she was, it took some time to calm her down after that, the doctors sedated her and told her parents that Amnesia was common for a head wound.

She was kept in a girl's bed room her mom would come in and leave food, she would often leave it untouched.

 _Where am I? how is this even possible? I died_.

Her thoughts were a jumbled mess for the next several days, she had to come to terms with living again and in someone else's body.

She felt so much guilt when she realised that the girl's body she had taken over must have died, her parents said that she had fell out of a tree and had been in a coma for a while there was bleeding on the brain. The doctors had told them that she may never wake up, but they had refused to give up on her.

When her brother came to see her Minato saw the look in his eye, he knew the moment he saw her that, she was not his sister.

He shot forwarded and held a kunai to Rachel's throat.

" _Who are you_? He hissed out " _You may have fooled mom and dad but not me."_

She could not answer, she was too focused on the boy/teen head band.

" _Jex why don't you take your sister out for a walk, she needs some fresh air."_ her mom called.

" _Yea good idea mom_ " he called back down " _We need to have a little chat._ "

She squeaked when he picked her up and jumped out of the window, she wasn't aware of much except the wind rushing around them, when he stopped he placed her on the ground and she hurriedly backed away from him, there was nowhere to go.

He stood blocking her path arms folded with a look of displeasure on his face.

Minato took the time to study the teen, he had eyes that were a blue sapphire that glinted dangerously, he had blond hair but like his dads it was a darker shade like dirty blond colour, it was short and messy.

Minato's eyes widened. "I know him" Inoichi paused the memory.

"How so?" the mind walker asked.

"He came to Sakumo's funeral. I spoke with him briefly, he said he needed to get back, that he had a very distraught sister to console, he said she was very upset by the news of his death, and that the many times Sakumo had visited the village he often took time out to sit with her."

"She was probably feeling guilty over his death" Inoichi put in.

"I had no idea that this was her brother Jex, when I met him he was a bit older than this and he said that Kakashi should be proud of his dad, I didn't think much of it, no one outside of the village knew how he had died."

They resumed memories.

" _Start talking, who are you and what have you done with my sister?_ " his tone low demanding.

 _"I-I don't know, ok I woke up in this body._ "

" _You expect me to believe that?"_

 _"I don't believe it myself I-I died and then I woke up with people I don't know hovering over me."_

 _"You died?"_

 _"I-I know it sounds crazy, hell I think it's crazy b-but I swear that's how I found myself in this body, I'm s-sorry she must of died otherwise I wouldn't be here/"_ Minato felt the sadness she was feeling.

There was a silence between the two, and Minato wondered what the boy was thinking, to hear that his sister had died and that another soul had took over her body.

" _You're crazy if you think I will believe that._ " he finally said.

" _Believe what you want, I don't care._ " her gaze shifted to a tree nearby once again silence engulfed them.

" _Mom and dad said you had amnesia, that your memory would come back, but the minute I saw you I knew you were not Chi"_ he said it quietly and her gaze shifted to him he was now sat cross legged opposite her.

" _How-how did you know_?" She asked hesitantly.

 _"Your eyes_ ," he said " _Chi had blue eyes not sea green I honestly don't know how my parents didn't notice_ " he sighed and she saw the sadness in his eyes " _And you flinched when I touched you Chi would never do that._ " she looked away unable to hold his gaze.

" _I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry_ " her vision blurred as she shed tears she gasped when she found herself in his arms she flinched but he must of chose to ignore it.

" _Hey, its ok we will figure things out, I don't completely trust you but I can't just sit and let a girl cry, whether your my sister or not."_

After that they began to fast forward the memory's again Minato and Inoichi witnessed a lot of tense conversation with Jex, about who she really was, it was clear he now accepted the death of his sister and he started to relax around her and become more of a big brother to her.

They watched as he begun to train her and how she had found out that she was in the Naruto world as she dubbed it, it was the first time she had seen Sakumo, and she had well and truly freaked out, it took Jex an hour to calm her down, after that she had explained what would happen in the village hidden in the leaves and who would die and who would live.

Sakumo continued to visit the village, either by a mission or on his way back from one, the man had befriended Jex and Rachel often saw them together.

One day she was outside of her village she had gone for a walk when she realized she was not alone, she should have been paying more attention to her surroundings, it was something she would beat herself up on later.

Minato saw the rogue shinobi ambush her, she tried to fight them off but she hadn't quite mastered Jex fighting style.

 _"No, stop please, no"_ her cries filled the air and Minato once again saw red, she was still so young physically, mentally no.

They tore off her clothes and Minato felt her fear her overwhelming panic as they parted her legs.

Her cry of pain echoed around the forest when the bastard had entered her. Then the man fell limp and on top of her the others let go and scrambled away she couldn't see as the man was shielding her view, but she heard metal clash against metal and both Minato and Inoichi knew it was the sound of Kunai clashing.

When the man was dragged off her, her instinct was to fight she did she lashed out with her hands, but they were both caught in larger one.

" _Easy little one_ " Both Minato and Inoichi knew the voice though they had not heard it for a long time, they had no doubt as to who it was.

Her vision cleared and she saw Sakumo a man with long silver hair and fine facial features, he looked at her kindly.

" _You're Jex sister_?" she nodded he let go of her hands, Sakumo took off his flak jacket and shirt underneath he carefully placed the shirt over her head she put her arms in.

" _Let's get you back to your brother._ " he put on his flak jacket and picked her up, Minato felt her flinch violently.

 _How has this happened again? Why me, am I overly attractive? Am I so weak men feel drawn to me, to take advantage of me? I swore I would never let a man touch me again._

Sakumo handed her over to a fretting Jex he said his thanks to the man and left with her to take her to the hospital, it seemed she was not yet afraid of them and stayed in a full night the doctors healed her wounds and gave something so she would not get pregnant.

After that they had devised a plan to send letters to the village leader and directly to the people involved.

He saw her write to Sakumo asking to meet with Jex, they didn't know if he had or not

She had begun to babysit the village kids and make a new life for herself she pushed aside the other rape though Minato saw that when the sleepless nights started he also saw that was when she had begun hurting herself.

She wrote the letters, Jex would deliver them to someone they didn't know who.

Then came the day she had decided to warn every one about the attack on the village.

Inoichi grunted as the memory stopped and he panted with effect.

"Sorry she's resisting again, whatever's up next she doesn't want us to see."

"Are you ok?" Minato asked the man concerned he was overdoing it

"Yea I'm still good, don't worry I'll stop when I'm nearly out of chakra."

Minato nodded "Can you break it?"

"Yes but like before it will cause her pain, and there is still a fair bit to see"

"Do it" he said he didn't like hurting her but if she kept resisting they would have no choice.

Inoichi broke the barrier with little to no fuss and then resumed, she was in her parent's living room.

Minato could feel how nervous she was.

" _Mom dad there is something I need to tell you, but promise me you will hear me out, before you make any assumptions_ "

As she told them that she knew the village would be attacked Minato could see the doubt in their eyes even when they told her that they believed her.

They had left to fetch the leader of the village he felt the relief that she felt that they had believed her, only for it to be crushed when men in white coats came in and dragged her away, she begged and pleaded with them to listen to her that she was telling the truth. They had given her a shot had tied her down to a bed in a small white room, as the sedative took effect she heard the doctors telling her parents that they held out little hope they could help their daughter that she was lost to her mental state, that she believed everything she had said.

Time seemed to mesh together as they continued to pin her down Minato felt her fear as the hands touched her, he understood why she was so afraid of hospitals, especially the way they had treated her.

When this had happened Jex had been away on a mission , when he visited he told her to be strong to hang in there, that he was applying for custody of her, that he was angry and upset with his mom and dad for doing this to her.

She was almost broken he could feel it, he could feel how far she was too the edge.

Jex had managed to get her out of there he had moved out of their parents place and they both shared a small house together.

It was on a cold and rainy night that she had snuck out of the house carrying a knife, she went to the edge of the village and sat in the cold wet rain, her salty tears mixed in with the cold downpour.

 _I can't do this anymore, I want to go home, I want to finish the dam book I was writing, I want to wake up in my own bed, I don't want the responsibilities of this world._ She through _. There all going to die, this entire village will die and I can't do anything to stop it, and then there's Naruto, how am I supposed to stop the Tobi from releasing the nine tall_.

Minato had Inoichi stop the memory.

"Tobi" he said it with such detestation in his voice it caused Inoichi to flinch back.

"She knows who is behind my wife death" Minato bit down on is lip as he tried to force his anger down.

"I don't think that is his real name, she didn't resist at all, plus I got the feeling she didn't want you knowing who was behind it so I would of thought she would have fought against us knowing."

Minato nodded it did make sense but he would push her on the issue once she had recovered from the mind walk.

Inoichi continued the Memory.

She brought a shaky right hand up with the knife.

 _I'm sorry Jex she_ made a deep cut on her left wrist before a hand clamped down around her right hand.

" _Rachel."_ it was Jex, the man would call her by her real name when no one else was around.

" _Why Rachel_?"

"I _-I can't do this anymore Jex the guilt, it hasn't even happened yet and the guilt it's crushing Me._ " she sobbed. out…

" _Hey now come on, you have me and we have already made arrangements to prevent some of the stuff you have told me about._ " he had taken the knife away from her and was now applying pressure to the wound whilst wrapping it up.

" _But the letters aren't working, look at Obito, and Rin I didn't save them."_

Minato remembered getting those letters he remembered discarding them and not paying them any attention, how he wished he had.

" _Come on there's still plenty of time before the big event Right? If push comes to shove I'll apply to move to Konoha so we can be closer to the village."_

 _"But our village will be gone by then I know it will, I just don't know the exact date."_

 _"We will cross that bridge when we come to it, now look at me Rachel"_ her eyes met his sapphire once _"Promise me you will not do this again, without you this world will crumble and I can't handle you dying on me ok?"_ she cried in to his chest and he took her home stitched her wound up since she refused to go to the hospital.

Time slowly moved on, she continued to babysit the village kids since her parents had kept a secret that she had been institutionalized, the villagers didn't mind her watching their kids. That was until one night her father had gotten drunk and told the whole village what she had said, it had isolated her she spent most of her time indoors.

Inoichi grunted as once again she was resisting, he broke through the barrier on the outside she withered and cried Tsunade had given her another shot again not enough to knock her out just enough to calm her down.

If either of the two Sannin flared there chakra Inoichi would stop the mind walk.

She was sat next to her brother under a tree.

" _You want me to try signing the summoning contact_?

" _Yea look the wolves know you and they consider you pack, so it won't make much difference to them_ ".

" _But I can't summon them._ "

" _It doesn't matter for now, as long as you're on the contract, so will you sign it._ "

" _Fine"_ she huffed " _What do I do?_ " they watched as she signed the contract Minato now knew why she didn't use Chi it was not her real name.

They spent the afternoon, under the tree she was dozing she hasn't been sleeping all that well, her eyes snapped open when a huge explosion was heard.

" _Jex the village_ " she shot to her feet and headed straight there.

 _This couldn't be happening not now I have to save them at least some of them_. She thought.

When she got to the village her hopes were quashed buildings were burning, bodies lay strewn across the floor blood ran from the dead corpses and washed the pavement in crimson liquid.

She saw a child crying over his dead mother's corpse, she picked him up and found several more children along the way.

However just like she said she was cornered and with the kids been there was unable to fight.

Jex showed up and she watched in complete horror as he took down the Ninja, his clothes were a blooded mess, when it was done he tossed her scroll.

" _Go save the world Rachel, be happy, don't look back, this was NOT your fault._ "

He smiled the stupid smile he always had, her vision was bleary due to the tears she was shedding she stretched her hand out towards him as the earth dome came around her.

After three days it crumbled away, when she emerged there was nothing left but chard ash and rubble.

She dragged the kids to the next town up and left them at an orphanage, she stayed for a few days but then left. She wondered for a while, never really stopping long in any one place.

She had made a determination that she would not let anyone else die.

Minato was once again watching the memories in fast forward, and when they got to where Rachel was writing the letters he had Inoichi slow them down.

He could feel Rachel's determination as she wrote out each one. She would do her best to save the future not only for Naruto but for the whole hidden leaf village, she had promised Jex.

When she was done writing the last one she gathered them all up and placed them in her backpack next to the summoning scroll, and headed out to meet her contact.

She did not have to wait long before he showed up, but right away he could tell him that there was something wrong with this particular memory. The person appeared as a constantly shifting shadow, when they spoke the voice sounded watery, Minato could not tell if belonged to a man or a women. He signalled for the mind walker to pause.

"Was she put under a genjutsu?" Minato asked Inoichi.

"Not exactly."

"What do you mean?"

"Well with a genjutsu the person who is under it is having their mind altered. The illusion they see is all in their head, however while under a genjutsu the physical senses are still registering what is really happening, the just don't recall it." The ash blonde explained. "I can normally break through a genjutsu memory pretty easily and see the true memory without any problem, but this is different."

"Do you know what this is?" the Hokage asked, growing a little concerned. Finding out who was helping Rachel send the letters seemed like a key piece of information.

"Though I have only come across it once before I believe this is a total illusion jutsu."

"A total illusion jutsu? Never heard of it."

"It's a secret jutsu from one of the independent shinobi clans." Inoichi explained.

Minato knew about the independent ninja clans. While the five great nations and some of the smaller countries had their own hidden shinobi villages some did not, that did not mean that all of the rest of the world was without ninjas, no, scattered throughout the world were pockets of Shinobi clans that were never affiliated with a hidden village, unlike rouge ninja who were deserters and criminals.

"The total illusion jutsu not only cast a genjutsu on the target altering their perception and memories but it also forms an illusion in the physical world so that even someone who was not targeted would see the illusion, therefore if the genjutsu memory is broken the target would still only remember the illusion." The Yamanaka finished explaining.

"So the person who she was meeting was a member of one of the independent clans then?" He asked.

"Not necessarily, a member of that clan was definitely there but they could be working with her contact."

"Is there any way to discover who it was she met with? Minato asked.

"I believe so, I get the impression that whoever it was she knew and trusted, so part of her mind has the information, it's just breaking through and finding it."

"How long will it take?"

"I don't know, it could take a couple of hours but I barely have energy left. Looking at every memory from two lives has really drained my chakra." Inoichi admitted looking tired.

"What do you suggest? I really need to know who she gave those letters to."

"I can make an exact duplicate this memory and transfer it to myself, and then after I have recovered I can go inside my own mind and dismantle the all the effects of the jutsu.

"Do it." The Hokage ordered as he turned his attention back to the image of the shadow before him.

Inoichi resumed the memory.

"I want to meet with Kushina."

The shadow was silent " ** _Is that wise_**?"

"Probably not no, but I need to get through to her, Naruto cannot grow up alone, he just can't"

" ** _All right, what do you want me to do_**?"

"I have asked her to meet with me but she will have Anbu guards following her, can you do something about them?"

 ** _"Consider it done_**."

They fast forward to the night she met with Kushina, Inoichi broke through the barrier she had put up.

Minato's breath hitched when he saw her, her long red heir, her swollen tummy.

" _Did you come a alone_? "Rachel asked.

" _Yes"_ Kushina replied. There was a strangled cry somewhere.

" _Obviously not completely alone_ " Rachel muttered.

Kushina took a step back.

" _It's ok, your Guards are just out cold, no harm done to them I promise, please don't go_ "

Kushina looked torn on whether or not to stay.

" _I really need to talk to you Just talk that's it?"_

 _"Who's out there?"_ Kushina asked.

" _Someone to watch my back he won't interfere unless I'm in danger"_

 _"What do you want?"_

 _"Just to talk nothing else_ "

Kushina slowly moved towards her.

" _Come sit, it can't be good to be on your feet all day_ " Rachel said as she sat and patted the spot next to her.

Kushina hesitated for a moment, before she complied and sat.

" _All right start talking I haven't got all day Ya'know_ "

Minato heart lurched hearing his wife's soft silky voice, he felt his eyes sting he wanted to stop and not watch but he had too. He wanted to know what she had said to Kushina.

He watched as Kushina eyes softened and filled with sympathy. As Rachel retold her life story, by the end of it she was sobbing and Kushina had brought her in for a hug, he felt his wife's hand brush her hair out of her face and tilted her chin up.

" _Such a burden had been placed on your shoulders. Don't worry about the seal I'll take care of that, I won't have Naruto growing up alone."_

She said it softly.

" _When this is all over I want you to come to the village to live with us, I'll talk to Minato don't worry_ "

Minato smiled it was just like her to offer Rachel a place to live.

" _Please Kushina promise me, promise me you won't use the seal and that you will find a way around it._ "

Minato saw it the way his wife's mouth twitched ever so slightly it was a sign that she was lying or about to lie.

" _I promise I won't use the seal nor will I let Minato_." He clenched his teeth how could he have missed this, then again he was so preoccupied in getting ready for Naruto's birth that he had missed the tell-tale signs his wife was keeping something from him.

He felt utter guilt crushing him then he realised that Rachel was not just carrying the death of his wife but the death of her village her brother, she was been crushed by the guilt she carried.

He honestly didn't know how she was surviving each day? How she had not succumbed to the voices in her head and ended her life.

"Inoichi I think we have seen enough, take us out please."

The mind walker complied and he found himself back in his body and sat on the chair, he reached out to grab Inoichi who very nearly fell off the chair.

"Thanks" Inoichi mumbled.

"Go home rest, I shouldn't need to tell you that what we saw stays in this room, the only other person I want knowing is Shikaku"

Inoichi nodded before wincing, he tended to get really bad headaches when he stayed too long in some one's mind.

He rose from his chair and headed for the hidden exit, were he found to his surprise the Nara waiting for him.

"Given the way you look I doubt you would make it home in one piece and your wife will kill me if I don't get you there in one piece."

All Inoichi could do was smile weakly at the man before Shikaku placed Inoichi's arm over his shoulder and led the man away.

Minato stood and moved to Rachel's side, she appeared to be in pain she was scrunching her eyes shut, he looked to Tsunade, who had her hands glowing green, over her head.

"She has a severe migraine, don't talk to long I want to knock her out

Minato nodded, and placed the back of his hand against her cheek.

She flinched as he moved his had up and down in a comforting manner.

"Rachel, I'm sorry I put you through that, it's over now"

"You should hate me, you should despise me, I killed Kushina."

He winced at hearing his wife's name, but for now chose not to answer, he wasn't sure of his feeling for the situation.

Rachel opened her eyes though it hurt to do so when she looked at him she saw the same pain reflected back, he was hurting and she had caused it.

"Just end it" her voice was filled with so much emotion that it sounded venomous "You have the information now just end it, I will not be responsible for any more deaths including yours, so please just end my life, I'm begging you."

"You really think I would just give up on you now that I have the information, Rachel I gave you something to live for, I will not end your life, you are going to live with me and Naruto."

She closed her eyes as a tear leaked out. She flinched when she felt a prick in her left arm.

"Your really should I'm not worth your time, I only came to Konoha to make sure the letters got there whilst my contact was away doing something else."

Minato wanted to ask more questions but decided to leave it for now, she needed rest so did he, he also needed to go through the scrolls Inoichi had done for him, he was not looking forward to what he would find.

"You need to rest we will talk more when you wake up."

He stepped away from the bed and turned to the honey eyed woman

"What do you want me to do with her?" she asked him.

"Dose she need to go to the hospital?"

"Yes, she is still wounded exhausted, add to that what Inoichi jutsu did to her head, I'm worried her body will go in to shook, she's been through a lot the last few days."

Minato nodded, "OK, do it but I want her in a room on her own, I will place seals once I have done dealing with the everyday duties of the Hokage"

"Sensei can you help Tsunade and seal away the scrolls" he looked to his mentor "I feel the sudden urge to see Naruto"

The toad sage nodded and in a yellow flash he was gone.

* * *

 **AN. Happy birthday to me. Yes on my birthday I spend the day writing lol. Well posting at least.**

 **I would like to give thanks to a friend who came up with the idea of the total illusion jutsu, she is awesome so thank you.** **I** **f you want to borrow the total illusion jutsu pleas aske before you do. Thank you**

 **And as always Naruto is not mine Rachel is.**

 **Read Review and enjoy.**


	19. Chapter 19 Root

**Chapter 19**

 **Root.**

 **An. Waring torture seen ahead**.

* * *

He couldn't believe it he just couldn't. How had he let her get taken right from under his nose?

She had been resting in the hospital under heavy sedation, since when she woke she would fight and refused to stay.

He had set Anbu guards in and outside of her room which was why he could not believe someone had walked in and taken her.

The Anbu on duty said that they had no memory of her being taken, a Yamanaka confirmed that.

He had the Nara Shikaku examine the room and re-questioned the guards.

He found no clue, no evidence, no eye witness from the corridor.

It was like she had just vanished into thin air.

He had tried the seal on the back of her neck and found no trace of it.

 _Think, Minato it. She had been in the village for a few years now. Why would someone go after her now? What's changed?_ His eyes went wide as a sudden realization hit him.

"The scrolls." He clenched his fist in anger, who ever had taken her must know about the scrolls but who? Him Jiraiya Inoichi and Tsunade, who else could have known about the scrolls?

His eyes widened once again as he glanced to the hidden presence in his office.

The only other person in the room beside the relevant people was an Anbu guard, his gaze shifted to Shikaku who stood awaiting orders after giving his report, then Nara seemed to understand his thoughts as he made the hand sigh for his shadows.

Minato sealed the office so that the Anbu could not puff away.

Shikaku shadows shot out from underneath him heading for the invisible operative, they wrapped around the man, and his cloak of invisibly dropped, he did not fight he simply remained still.

Minato approached, assured the Nara had a good hold of him. Reaching out, he took a hold of the Anbu mask and removed it.

He recognized the Anbu, he was the one who did not enter fear when Naruto's old care taker was abusing him.

He had punished the man, had made Sure his allegiance was to him, he was placed back in Anbu but under watch until a few months ago when he came off probation.

"You" Minato seethed. He should have checked who the guard was that day but he was preoccupied with what the mind walk would do to Rachel, he had forgotten to check the roster, it was only by sheer luck that the Anbu was still here, one of the other guards hand called in sick, so the Anbu had stayed on duty.

Minato had recognised the man's chakra which was why he had glanced in that direction and not at the other Anbu in the room.

He had six guards around him at all times. When the Nara had caught the Anbu his other guards made their presence known.

"Stand down" Minato ordered, they did so but remained present.

He turned back to the restrained Anbu. "Who are you loyal to?"

"You sir."

"Does anyone else know about the scrolls?" he asked tone low threatening.

"No s-sir." The man stuttered out.

Minato narrowed his eyes, he glanced back at the Nara who prepared to read his mind as he nodded his head in approval.

Minato first increased his battle spirit aura, the man stiffened in fear,

He signalled the remaining Anbu to let them know what he was about to do before he loosed the Nine tails seal ever so slightly and allowed some of Kurama chakra to seep through he didn't have time to be patient with the man he needed answers.

"I'll ask again did anyone know about the scrolls."

"I-I-I" the man made a choking sound and Minato felt it, the tiniest amount of chakra but he had felt it.

He stopped his aura and looked back to Shikaku who had a fine layer of sweat on his forehead.

"I detect a seal… on him."

The Nara drew his shadow even tighter around the man.

"What was odd about it, was it was Danzo's chakra I sensed."

Turning his gaze back to the Anbu, "is Danzo involved?"

He sensed it again as the man made a choking sound.

Minato held out his hand and placed one finger on the man's chest.

"Tell me is Danzo involved?" he demanded.

Once again he felt Danzo chakra, but with his finger on the man's chest he was able to locate it.

"Open your mouth" it wasn't a request it was an order.

The man couldn't or wouldn't comply, Shikaku shadow hands moved up to the man's jaw and squeezed until his mouth opened.

There on the man's tongue was a seal as he suspected, a gag seal, which prevented the owner from talking about the person who had placed the seal.

"This will take time to remove, and time is the one thing we don't have, she already been gone a day."

"There's the other implication to this" the Nara said "You could have more than one in your Anbu."

Minato ran a hand through his blond locks.

"Do you know what Root is?" he asked the Nara.

"I'm not supposed to, but yes I know what it is."

"The third was supposed to of shut it down, this could turn in to a rebellion considering how Danzo wants my job."

"Minato if he has Rachel, the information he could obtain from her could very well lead to Konoha downfall."

"I know, first we need to take care of any more traitors in my midst, secondly we need to find out where he is hiding so we can get to Rachel, thirdly I don't want him to be alerted to any of it."

"Leave the Anbu with me, give me command of them. You go through the scrolls with Inoichi and Jiraiya Tsunade too if she will help, I'll deal with the ones that are still hiding."

Minato thanked the Nara and did just that. He called his head Anbu had him show him his tongue before he let Shikaku Nara take command.

There was no question about Bore's loyalty he was also angry that there were spies among them and would do anything to help the Nara.

Minato had Jiraiya Tsunade and Inoichi brought to his office where he asked them to help him go through the scrolls it may help find a clue as to where Rachel was.

* * *

 _Oh god that hurt, but it proves I'm still alive_ , she thought as she swung back and forth, her arms were chained to a ceiling she was dangling off the floor, and every time the whip hit her she would swing causing her shoulder joints to ache.

The bandaged man walked back around her, the same stern look ever present on his face.

"Are you ready to talk yet?"

"Go to hell" she spat.

"How is it a civilian such as yourself, has such classified information."

A half smile tugged at her cracked and bleeding lips "Wouldn't you like to know."

Her head whipped to the side as he backhanded her across the face, she spat out blood.

"You're making this hard for yourself, so far I have been lenient with you."

She wanted to roll her eyes at that but they hurt from the two black eyes that she had, she could barely keep them open.

She wasn't making it hard for herself she was buying time, Minato was looking for her, she knew he was, hoped that he was.

He was stood in front of her if she had the energy to kick him she would of done, the hospital gown she wore was barely on her, her skin was marred with whip marks some bleeding some not.

She was wet and cold, after he had dumped a bucket of ice cold water over her to wake her up, when she had passed out.

"That Namikaze brat is too soft and will lead this village to its down fall."

"So killing off an entire clan will make the village better?"

If Danzo was shocked to hear those words from her he didn't show it. He forcefully grabbed her chin "You are testing my patience girl, how do you know about that?"

"Oh I know a lot of things" she wheezed out she was sure at least two of her ribs were broken. "I know it was you who leaked the information that lead to Naruto and Hinata's kidnapping."

Letting go of her chin he stepped back away from her, he signalled one of his operative forward.

"This is your last chance tell me what I want to know."

"Go to hell" it was a feeble attempt to sound defiant.

She watched as the masked man made hand signs.

Her body arched as the jutsu took a hold, she had never felt pain like it, her cries of pain echoed around the room.

She didn't know how long it had lasted for, all time seemed to mesh together.

Her chin was forcibly grabbed and she resisted the urge to flinch.

"Talk and I can make it stop."

"No" her voice croaked she bit back the tears, she wanted to cry, her body ached, whatever the hell that jutsu was it dam well hurt a lot.

The operative did it again, and again and again.

Her vision blurred and she thought she saw a small green toad in the corner behind Danzo, she blinked and it had gone.

"Sir" anther operative appeared. "The Hokage is rounding up all Root members and is on his way here."

"Blast I had hoped I had more time, still you will be useful to me one way or another."

He undid the bandages on his face and Rachel fought weakly against the man's hold as his Sharingan blazed to life.

"I'll have you kill Minato for me."

She saw him leave and wondered what he had meant by that.

She must of past out her name was been called.

"Rachel, Rachel, please don't die, please come back, you can't die do you hear me you can't" she recognised the voice it was Minato's it sounded so far away though.

"Open your eyes Rachel come on open your eyes."

She did and was met with Azure blue ones, staring worriedly down at her.

"M-Minato?"

"Stay with me ok, Help is on its way."

"He's gone."

"I know its ok, stay still."

"T-thank you Minato, f-for everything" her eyes closed and darkens took her it hurt to breathe. Every breath was like a knife in her chest.

"NO, Rachel stay with me, please, come on breathe Rachel!"

* * *

As Minato raced to Danzo secret lair, he couldn't help but imagine what kind of state he would find her in.

After what they had found out from the scrolls, Minato had called Fugaku in since he was head Uchiha and knew the Sharingan secrets.

To think all of that was going on under his nose, he snorted some Hokage he was.

"Minato focus, or you will lose sage mode" Jiraiya called, he was right he needed to focus, he could feel her chakra her fear her pain.

He gritted his teeth Danzo was going to pay, he would make sure of it.

He was having trouble maintaining Sage mode he had not trained with it since becoming a Jinchuriki and was proving hard to maintain.

He had found her though, he sent a small green toad to confirm it.

When the toad reported back and said she was been tortured, he almost lost it.

Shikaku had rounded up Anbu that were not under Danzo's influence so that they could storm the place though he would guess the man already knew that they were on their way.

When they had gotten there he and Jiraiya had to break through an encrypted seal barrier, it had took them both well over half an hour to break it.

Once inside the encountered more Root members some were only small children but they had the intent to kill.

Minato ordered that the children be rounded up and not harmed.

He ordered his Anbu to kill if they must but avoid it if possible.

As they thought their way through the maze in search of Rachel he could feel her life force fading he needed to move quickly.

"I'm going ahead." he called back to Jiraiya and Fugaku.

He felt fear and anxiety as he got closer to where Rachel was, she was giving up he could feel it.

He was outside of where she was he used a Rasengan to blast down the door what he saw made his breath leave his lungs. Minato rushes into the room and was mortified at the sight in front of him he loses sage mode instantly.

Bile raises from his stomach at seeing Rachel suspended by chains from the ceiling. Her hospital gown virtually useless barley covering anything and the fresh signs of torture that mark her body.

"Rachel" he called he rushed forward using a wind jutsu to cut the chains he could get them off her wrist later, she was unconscious he caught her and gently lowered her to the ground, her breathing was ragged.

"Rachel, Rachel, please don't die, please come back, you can't die do you hear me you can't" he checked her pulse it was weak but it was there.

"Open your eyes Rachel come on open your eyes."

When she opened them he saw pain fear and hopelessness behind hers.

M-Minato?"

"Stay with me ok, Help is on its way."

"He's gone."

"I know its ok, stay still."

"T-thank you Minato, f-for everything." her eyes closed she closed her eyes and her breathing became ragged.

"NO, Rachel stay with me, please, come on breathe Rachel!"

He saw her chest had stopped rising, he tilted her head back opened her mouth and pinched her nose, placing his mouth over hers he breathed in to hers, but something was wrong her chest wasn't rising when he did that.

"Where is Shizune" he placed his hand over her chest and begun chest compressions.

"Minato" he turned to see the medic as he quickly knelt down on the opposite side of Rachel.

"Something is wrong her chest isn't rising when I did mouth to mouth."

Shizune made the hand signs and placed them over her chest.

"Both of her lungs are collapsed," Shizune said turning to Minato, "I am going to have to insert a chest tubes and quickly"

"Can you do it here?" he asked, not wanting to use his teleportation technique with her until she was more stable and the fact that he couldn't use it thanks to Danzo seals.

"Yes, but I am going to have to improvise." Came her response as she opened up her medical kit. She took out some tubing used for I.V.'s and handed it to him. "Here, I need two sections of this I.V. line cut down to about eight to ten inches. Also when you are done with that take out some of the wire you have in your ninja tools. I need some that is as thick as possible but is thin enough to be threaded through the IV line easily. Cut the wire to about 3 inches longer than the tubes"

As she was giving the Hokage instructions Shizune was bending down over Rachel, She felt along the unconscious woman's side and found the ribs she was looking for. Once she found the exact spot she wanted she focused her chakra outside her right hand until it took the form of a razor sharp scalpel. She carefully made an incision in her side between the two ribs. Deepening it until she broke through to the chest cavity. By the time the incision was made Minato had done as she asked.

"Wire." She requested holding out her hand as if she was in a surgical room talking to one of her nurses.

Taking the piece of wire she gave it a quick look. It seemed like Minato had done a good job at choosing it and cutting it down, she was satisfied that it would work as needed. She grabbed the iodine from the field kit and quickly dumped some on the end of the wire, then she carefully threaded the wire into the hole, Making sure that she was being careful not to go in with too much force and end up damaging the lung further. She stopped when she felt the wire meet with resistance of the lung.

"Tube."

Once again she took the bottle of iodine and quickly poured some over the end of the tube. She proceeded to thread that over the wire and into position. Once the tube was in place she pulled out the wire and healed the incision around the tube. Almost immediately blood started pouring out the tube and Rachel took a shallow laboured breath.

"As more blood drains her breathing will become easier, as her lung will have more room to expand in the chest cavity," Shizune said to Minato while positioning herself on Rachel's other side so she could repeat the process for the other lung.

"We can move her now" the medic said. "Can you teleport us?"

"No, Danzo has seals to prevent me from doing so."

Shizune bit in to her lip she didn't want to jostle her about too much, then she had an idea, she bit her thumb and summoned a smaller version of Katsuyu.

"Katsuyu I need you to carry her until we get to a safe location to use Minato's jutsu."

"Yes of Course" said the slug. Minato and Shizune gently laid her on the slugs back and they made their way out.

The Anbu were still clashing with the Root members. Jiraiya and Fugaku had most likely gone in search of Danzo.

As Minato walked beside the slug he felt complete and utter helplessness, she looked so vulnerable and fragile he was sure of one thing though he would not let anyone hurt her again.

Once they were outside he teleported them to the hospital, he helped Shizune lay her on the bed before he was ushered out to the room.

He saw about six nurses go in after he had left as he collapsed in to a chair outside of her door he placed his head in his hands he was exhausted but he knew that was nothing compared to what she was feeling.

He looked up when he heard heals clicking on the floor to see Tsunade approaching.

She walked past him to the door were Rachel was and opened it but did not go in.

"What's her status?"

"She had two collapsed lungs when we found her I did an emergency chest tube. Her lungs are still damaged because of her broken ribs, she has multiple other injures though they are not as life threatening as her lungs"

Tsunade grunted, "Cover her up" she ordered "She a civilian if we keep pouring chakra in to her, her body won't heal on its own."

She gave Minato a sympathetic squeeze on the shoulder before she entered the room and closed the door behind her.

He didn't know how long he had sat out there, every once in a while you could her the Sannin give an angry shout and a nurse would exit only to return with the item needed.

The third had offered to take up the office since he felt somewhat responsible for Danzo actions, so Minato didn't have to worry about that.

He heard sandals hitting the hospital floor and saw his sensei walking towards him

He learns against the wall next to Minato.

"Danzo is long gone, I reported in to the old man so for now don't worry."

There a silence between them, the door opened and out came a tired looking Sannin.

If Minato were paying more attention he would have noticed that she was low on chakra and shaking he was dimly aware of the other nurse exiting the room as he stood from the chair.

"She is stable" the Sannin said "the lungs have been healed and the fluid removed from her chest. However her body is starting to reject chakra, if I continue to pour chakra in her body, it will want it all of the time even for a tiny cut."

"Can she be moved?" he asked, he was reluctant to have her here since she got taken from the hospital and he still didn't know how many Root operatives there still were.

"No, give her at least forty eight hours before you do so, she needs a blood transfusion, and fluids, and we need to monitor her lungs, she in an induced coma for now, simply because her body has gone through so much"

Minato nodded "Can I see her?"

"Make it quick and Minato she is naked under that sheet remove it and you die" the Sannin threatened.

Minato left and went in to the room Tsunade swayed on her feet even though she had not seen the blood she had smelt it and it had took her everything she had not to freeze up, Jiraiya caught her by the arm.

"How bad is she really?" the toad sage asked as he placed her arm over his shoulder and placed the other one around her waist.

"She stopped breathing twice whilst I was in there" Tsunade said "I'll tell him when he has had some rest and I have to make the formal report."

"So it is touch and go with her?"

"No, I healed the lungs but I'm guessing that bastard used the torture jutsu on her, there was signs that it had been used."

Jiraiya nodded knowingly, and steered the Sannin to her office at the hospital, once in there he lifted her up on to the bed the fact that she wasn't fighting him told him that she had used more chakra then he originally thought.

"Ok princess you have done your bit now" the toad sage said "Time for you to get some rest, the nurse will come get you if you are needed, and I'm staying in her room since I doubt Minato will leave her alone or with Anbu right now."

"Then that warning goes for you too" she said as he pulled the cover over her.

"What do you take me for an ogre, look I may like women but I would not take advantage of her she can't even move or defend herself."

She seemed happy with his answer or she was just too tired to care.

He left her to fall asleep and made his way back to Rachel room.

Minato stood in the doorway he was too afraid to move, she lay motionless on the bed the steady rhythmic beeping of the heart machine told him that she was alive, the steady rise and fall of her chest also told him.

But seeing her like this was crippling, she had a drip with clear liquid and a drip with red liquid that went in to her right arm.

She had a tube that was in her mouth and was providing her with oxygen there was the hissing sound as the machine pumped air in to her lungs.

Her eyes were closed but the black eyes were still there her lips were cracked although not bleeding.

Her exposed arms and chest were heavily bandaged up.

This wasn't the Rachel he knew the Rachel who had fought him every step of the way. And yet she was lying so vulnerable and broken on the hospital bed.

He approached slowly and took the hand that didn't have the IV drip in and held it gently stroking the back of her hand with his thumb.

He noted that her hand was cold and so small in his larger one he sat on the chair next to the bed and let the tears come, as he held her hand in his.

* * *

 **An, hello again thank you for the favourite follows and reviews.**

 **Don't know if I told you guys but this will not follow cannon story line form the next chapter on woods you will notice differences.**

 **Book 2 is coming along nicely, thought the dreaded writer's block rears its head. But I will get through it I'm not the type to give up on a story.**

 **Big thanks goes to a friend who helped with the medical stuff in this chapter.**


	20. Chapter 20 Safe

**Chapter 20**

 **Safe**

* * *

 **(Dream or reality?)**

 _She woke up in her own bed, in her own home, in her own world. She sat up and looked around the room that was hers, in the house she had gotten from her mom and dad._

 _Had all that been a dream she thought. Was Naruto just a dream?_

 _She slowly got up out of bed and went to the writing desk she had in her room._

 _She looked over some of the papers, and found her novel that she had been working on._

 _"Was it all just a dream?" she asked herself out loud._

 _She looked at the clock on the wall and saw that she was late for college._

 _She was still uncertain if what had happened was a dream but for now decided to go along with the day._

 _She got ready and went to college, all day though something was off, she couldn't quite put her finger on it, every time she tried to focus on it she would be interrupted either by a teacher or one of her friends._

 _She went home had something to eat the food tasted bland for some reason, she frowned and the phone rang she answered it, it was her boss at the bar asking her to come in and work._

 _She did she worked the shift at the bar, but still something was off, she just couldn't place it._

 _As she climbed in to bed she hoped that she would not dream tonight that the Naruto dream had been too real._

 **End dream or reality?**

* * *

Minato sat patiently by the bed as she lay sleeping, the sedation had worn off so she was resting. He had took her out of the hospital and brought her to an undisclosed location, only Kakashi knew where it was.

It had been a week since he had first brought her here and she had still not woken, Tsunade has assured him that she was just resting, she still had injures that the Sannin refused to heal, saying that her body was already overloaded with chakra Tsunade had hooked her up to an I.V drip, that hung above the bed.

Her lungs were healed completely but the whip marks still remained Shizune had dressed them and given Minato instructions on how to change them and care for them. The medic came to visit several times and each time his concern grew for Rachel.

He didn't have to worry about the village the third was filling in for him, Kakashi would sit with her whilst he went to see Naruto.

This was a temporary solution. When she was well enough he was planning on moving her to a small cottage outside of the village where she would begin her therapy with Inoichi.

He closed the book he was reading and went in to the on suite bathroom, if he wanted to eat he would have to bring food in.

When he came out of the bathroom he found her awake and wide eyed, he saw fear in them.

"Rachel" he said as he moved slowly towards her.

"Minato….This…" she put her hand to her head he wondered if she had a headache.

"This…..isn't real" she whispered out he had heard it but for now chose to pretend that he hadn't

He had a jug and some water on a table at the other side of the room.

He filled the glass up and handed it to her, she took it with shaky hands and drank hastily from it, he pulled the glass away. "Easy now you haven't had anything in a while and you don't want to make yourself sick."

She wiped her mouth with the back of her trembling hand.

She looked around the room, there was a door, a fire place that was lit her bed opposite the fire place at the other side of the bed there was a bathroom and his chair next to the bed.

"Where are we?" she asked her voice was weak and cracked from not been used.

"A safe location." he said.

She nodded as she laid back down and he watched as she fell back to sleep.

* * *

 **Dream or reality?**

 _Again she woke up in her world in her bed she frowned at the dream she had just had._

 _She went through the day just like before when she went to sleep and woke up in the same cabin_.

 **End dream or realty?**

* * *

Minato watched as she awoke again she seemed disorientated he once again poured her some water.

"Here drink." he said handing her the glass, she took it and drank a few sips, her eyes seemed distant.

Kakashi had brought Tsunade and the medic had reassured him that she was doing well, she changed the drip and I.V line, she scanned her body not feeding it chakra just, scanning it, she said she was healing well and that not to hesitate if he saw a problem like infection to get her.

He would admit it was awkward to change her dressing and clean the wounds she was unconscious and vulnerable he tried to be gentlemanly as possible when stripping her of her clothes.

The worst of it was on her back, the cream Tsunade had given him worked as an anaesthetic too so it numbed the area.

Her arms were also quiet bad and around her stomach and chest. There was one that went diagonally down her left breast.

He often wondered why he didn't let Shizune do it but then again she had rounds at the hospital to treat though Tsunade would not with her fear of blood.

He prided himself of being a gentleman he would not take advantage of her he averted his gaze when caring for her and only touching what he needed to never letting his hands linger for too long.

After she had drank she went back to sleep he once again took up his book and begun to read.

* * *

 **Dream or reality?**

 _It was getting frustrating for her now, every time she went to sleep she would wake up in that cabin with Minato watching over her._

 _She was sat at a table eating lunch she had told her friend about it._

 _"So, why don't you kill him that way he can't haunt your dreams."_

 _"Doesn't that seem a little drastic?" she asked_

 _"Na it's a dream so it's not real."_

 _The more she thought about it the more it seemed like a good idea._

 _She went through the rest of her day and when it came to her bed time she sat on the bed and mentally prepared herself._

 **End dream reality?**

* * *

Rachel awoke to the sound of a crackling fire she looked around expecting to see Minato. He wasn't there but she could here running water in the bathroom she slowly sat up the pain didn't register, proving that this was a dream and not real.

She stood on shaky legs she pulled the I.V out of her hand and left to it drip on the floor.

She slowly walked to the fireplace and grabbed the red hot poker, _he must have used it recently_ she thought.

She heard the water stop and after a few moments the door opened to reveal Minato in nothing but a towel. He still had water dripping from his hair and falling down his well-defined abs.

She rushed straight at him with the poker raised.

"This isn't real" she brought the poker down and missed him had he not dodged but only by millimetres.

"Rachel?"

He ducked again as she swung it around, he went to disarm her but thought twice about it after everything she had been through. Manhandling her was not the best option, he hesitated but only for a moment and that moment cost him as the poker skimmed the top of his right arm he winced as it burned his skin.

He ducked backwards out of her reach, and moved behind her grabbing both her hands he was taller than her so he was able to reach over her. He had to struggle with her before he got a good hold on her hands.

He was surprised at the fight she was putting up after how long she had been unconscious for.

He used pressure points on her wrist and she dropped it to the floor he then backed up to the bed and sat down taking her with him he folded her arms in to herself so she could not hurt him or herself.

He wrapped his legs around hers as she struggled.

"No, this isn't real… let me go."

"Rachel calm down what's wrong?"

"I want to go home" she sobbed "This isn't real."

"Sensei" he turned to see Kakashi stood in his Anbu gear his Sharingan active. "There's a genjutsu I can just see it."

"Genjutsu?"

"It was done by another Sharingan user so my guess would be Danzo."

Minato cursed this would be the last thing she needs "Can you dispel it?"

"Yes…..but it would mean going in to her dream." he looked at his sensei for approval.

Minato sighed as he held her firmly, his arm stung he frowned she should be in a lot more pain then this, had Danzo incised her in it that well that she doesn't feel the pain?

"I want to wake up…this isn't real" she was still struggling though not as hard.

"Do it" Minato said.

Kakashi nodded and moved beside her gently taking her chin he turned her head to look at him once eye contact was made he let go of her chin as his Sharingan captured her.

* * *

 **Inside of her dream**

 _Kakashi stood and watched as she awoke in her bed for now he kept his presence hidden, he needed to find the weak link first and to see if Danzo was here._

 _He watched her as she got on with her day she sat at her writing desk and was writing he took the time to look around the house and the photos on the mantel piece._

 _"There it is" he said "The weak link." as he picked up a photo with Rachel in it._

 _She was stood in-between her mom and dad she looked so happy she had a medal in her hands._

 _He was already collapsing the world outside of her house partly so she couldn't run not that he wouldn't be able to find her, but he wanted this over with quickly and it would help if she collapsed the house herself rather than him doing it for her._

 _He placed the photo back on the mantel place as he heard movement from upstairs she was on her way back down he decided not to hide himself any more._

 _She stopped mid-way on the stairs as she saw him._

 _"Rachel" he said calmly._

 _"W-who are you and what are you doing in my house?"_

 _"You know who I am" he said "You just don't want to admit that it's a dream."_

 _She slowly descended the stairs glanced at the kitchen no doubt to look for a weapon._

 _"This is real you're the dream."_

 _He cocked his head to the side "If that were true then I wouldn't be here."_

 _"You're in my head you're not real" she said as she backed in to the kitchen before she turned and sprinted in to the kitchen. He sighed as he made himself appear in front of her before she could reach the draw._

 _"Really, if I wasn't real I wouldn't be able to touch you."_

 _She attempted to step back surprise and fear on her face. He grabbed her wrist. She flinched at his touch._

 _She reacted by kicking him in his leg he let go of her and she ran for the door, when she opened it she was met with nothing but a dark void of empty space, she gasped and took a step away from the door,_

 _Kakashi was stood behind her._

 _"You're in a dream Rachel you need to wake up."_

 _"No, no this is real it has to be" she shook her head "if this is real then I-I didn't die and get reborn, the-the rape never happened."_

 _Ah he understood it now if she thought that this was real then she wouldn't have to deal with the painful reality._

 _He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her in to the bathroom he picked up the photo on the way. He stood her in front of the mirror her gaze immediately diverted and she started to struggle in his hold._

 _"Rachel look at the photo who do you see?"_

 _"What kind of question is that? It's me" she answered he placed the photo down and took a hold of her chin and forced her to look in to the mirror._

 _"Open your eyes Rache.l" he could see in the reflection that she had them closed._

 _"Why?"_

 _"Why do you avoid the mirror?" he asked "Is it because if you look in to it you will see your true face?"_

 _She frowned, "I don't avoid it."_

 _"Yess you do whenever you walk past the one in your bedroom you don't look at it, now open your eyes and see the truth."_

 _She struggled in his hold. "What that you're lying."_

 _"Then prove it and open your eyes."_

 _She grunted when he tightened his hold "Open them" he commanded Rachel continued to struggle in vain to break free, confused to how this was happening to her. How could a man from her dream be doing this to her?_

 _"Open them!" he commanded._

 _What does he think looking in the mirror is going to prove? She thought to herself. I know what I am going to see. I am going to see myself looking back at me, though she was certain that she would see her own face, the face of Rachel Lockhart reflected. From somewhere she felt a small seed of doubt that was telling her not to look._

 _"Open them!" he ordered again._

 _Compelled by the authoritative tone in his voice she found herself no longer able to resist his demands and found herself opening her eyes against her will._

 _"No, no, NO! It can't be!" she found herself suddenly ceasing her useless struggles wanting to turn away and deny, but unable to even close her eyes to the image in front of her. The woman in the mirror looking back at her was not her, not Rachel. The only thing of Rachel's she recognized was the sea green eyes. "Chi" the name came unbidden as tears started streaming down her face._

 _Sensing that she was finally starting to accept reality Kakashi let her go and took a step back, she was going to have to break free from the illusion herself._

 _She could not take her eyes off her reflection, even after she was freed she did not move. Staring back at her was Chi, the woman whose spirit her body took over after she died. Suddenly all the pain came pouring back. The rape, dying, finding herself in Chi's body in the Naruto world, everything, and as it did she felt herself shatter as the world around her shattered as well. She felt her legs give out suddenly darkness overtook her._

 _Kakashi released her from the Sharingan._

 **End dream.**

* * *

Even though it had been a long time in there only a few moments had passed Minato had a firm hold of her Kakashi stepped back and a gut wrenching cry came from Rachel before she fell limp in his arms.

He looked to Kakashi for answers. Kakashi was lowering his head band over his eyes.

"She was dreaming that this world wasn't real that this was the dream world, she was back home sensei in her old life."

Minato looked down at the now sleeping girl, he was angry at Danzo for doing this to her she was vulnerable as it was, he had forced her to do the mind walk and now to tare her world apart left him with more guilt.

"Get Tsunade she was moving around a lot we need to make sure she hasn't done any more damage to herself."

Kakashi nodded and puffed away.

Minato picked her up carefully and stood he walked back around the bed and gently laid her down he moved some of her golden hair away from her face.

He stood just as Kakashi appeared with Tsunade, he moved out of the way to let her in.

She quickly glanced at the burn on his arm before scanning Rachel.

He headed for the bathroom to at least put some pants on, once done Tsunade had stopped scanning.

"Sit" she ordered he moved to the chair and sat down. She moved to his right arm and began her medic jutsu.

"Rachel is fine" she said " she may ache a bit more she pulled some muscle in her shoulders, but other than that she is fine"

He released a breath he didn't know he had been holding.

"So are you." she patted him on the shoulder as she finished healing his wound. His body because he was a shinobi is used to medic chakra and doesn't become over loaded.

"I've taken the I.V drip out she doesn't need it, however if she does not ask to go to the toilet within a day I'll put her back on it, keep her drinking as much as possible."

He nodded to show that he had heard her.

She moved back around to collect the I,V stuff as she did she spoke again.

"We should have realized it sooner" she said "She wasn't dreaming no nightmares."

Once done she stepped next to Kakashi "If she starts to have them again let me know I'll find something to give her she can't have the one I was giving her they had a tiny amount of medic chakra inside of them."

Minato nodded and Kakashi puffed away with Tsunade.

He turned to Rachel who was still sleeping and pulled the covers up over her he was worried about what she would be like when she woke up, would she be distraught? Would she trust him? Or be out right angry with him? He did deserve her anger though. His face flushed when he realised he would have to care for her whilst she was a wake, he sighed before he moved back to the chair.

* * *

 **An hello thank you once again for the reviews and followers favourite you have no idea how much it means to me so thank you.**

 **Naruto is not mine Rachel is**


	21. Chapter 21 The cabin

**Chapter 21**

 **The cabin**

* * *

Rachel awoke to the sound of the crackling fire she blinked up at the wooden ceiling she blinked several times she didn't move she didn't want to move as pain flared up in her entire body, a sob escaped her lips as tears leaked from her eyes, if she was in pain then this was real and being back in her own world had only been a dream.

She cried at the unfairness of it all why _me_ she thought why _the hell me I didn't ask for this I didn't deserve this_ _I didn't ask to be reborn I didn't want to know the dam story line I didn't ask for any of it so_ …."why me?" she voiced blearily above a whisper.

Minato lay in the sleeping bag in front of the fire he heard her sobbing and his heart wrenched for her he could hear her pain in her sobs and cries he turned over on his back and listened to her pain filled cries.

Her heard her whisper the words "Why me" and he clenched his fist she didn't deserve what had happened to her no one deserves what she went through.

When it became apparent her sobs were not going to ease in fact they were getting worse her breathing was ragged and forced she sounded like she could not breathe he sat up and pushed the sleeping bag aside and stood he made his movements slow he did not want to startle her.

She looked so broken that he wondered if he could really fix her.

Her face was tear stricken and red he moved forward and gently placed his hand over hers she didn't even flinched which meant she was not aware of his presence.

He gently placed his other hand on her forehead and stroked some of the hair out of her face once done he gave her hand a gentle squeeze as he rubbed his thumb over the back of it.

The crying must have exhausted her after only a few moments of crying she fell back to sleep she hiccupped a few times but Minato was sure she was now asleep.

He went back to his sleeping bag and drifted off to sleep himself he was beginning to feel the strain of it all now.

 _Hands so many hands touching groping pulling_.

Minato had been awake for a while he showered and changed, he wore his blue jumper and trousers no forehead protector leaving his blond locks loose ,Kakashi brought his breakfast In. he was once again seated in the chair though he had moved it to the other side of her bed so it was next to her, he put the book down when he realised she was having a nightmare he shook her gently she shot up on her own and he felt the momentarily flare of her chakra, he frowned he was going to have to do something about that.

Lucky it was a short burst and didn't burn her hands.

He saw her grimace with pain because she had sat up too quickly he waited patiently for her to realise that it was a dream.

He saw the look of fear in her sea green eyes he wished he could take the dreams away so she could sleep peacefully.

After a few moments her eyes begun to clear of sleep haze she looked around the cabin once her gaze landed on him there was a look of…..displeasure.

Minato sighed he wondered if she was still mad at him for the mind walk.

"Rachel." he said gently.

"Minato." there was a coldness to her voice and he inwardly winced.

"Are you thirsty?" he asked. She nodded her head and he moved to get the cup he had filled up he gave it to her and he noticed she was shaking slightly she took two long sips before handing it back to him.

There was an uncomfortable silence between them he scratched the back of his neck sheepishly he wasn't sure what to say around her he didn't want to set her off.

He looked up when he heard the bed covers shift to see she had flung them back she gazed down at her bandaged legs she looked to her arms and chest that were also bandage she had a thin white nighty that gave him easy access to her wounds.

"Why am I not healed?" she demanded as her angry gaze shot up to Minato's. "Am I still a prisoner?" again her voice sounded angry Minato understood why she would think that.

"Tsunade couldn't heal you" he said completely ignoring the question about her being a prisoner "When we found you, you had two collapsed lungs Tsunade and Shizune poured a lot of chakra into your body as a civilian it overloaded it and would not accept any more chakra." He neglected to mention she had stopped breathing twice.

She looked away and he saw her ask the silent question why bother saving me. But she did not voice it aloud he wanted to tell her that she was worth saving but right now he doubted she would listen.

Her gaze snapped back to his "And am I a prisoner?"

"I'm keeping you here for your own safety" he didn't get to finish as she swung her legs over the edge of the bed and tried to push herself up she groaned in pain as she sat back on the bed.

"Rachel?"

"No, ok just know I am not staying here if I am not been kept against my will." she tried again Minato got off the chair and knelt down in front of her his hands either side of her legs.

"You're in no shape to leave you can't even stand."

"And who fault is that?" She snapped he could see she was trembling with anger.

"I'm sorry I let Danzo get a hold of you that-" his sentence went unfinished as his face whipped to the side he had barely felt it but she had slapped him. He closed his eyes he had deserved that.

When he opened them again and turned his head to face her he was met with her angry gaze he took a deep breath and said as calmly as he could. "You're not leaving here Rachel you need to understand that I am trying to protect you." with that she stood and moved away from her brushing his hand through his blond locks his hand shot out and grabbed her wrist as she hobbled past him, she whirled around and pulled her hand free "Don't you touch me! After everything you have done you don't get to touch me!" she snarled at him "Living through it the first time was not your fault but being forced to go through it again was your fault Namesake!"

Minato was shocked he had expected her to be angry but he hadn't quite been as prepared for it as he thought he was.

She got to the door and he saw her knees give out he shot forward and caught her lifting her in to his arms and carried her back to the bed she fought weekly in his hold and once he laid her down he saw her eyes flutter shut as sleep once again took her.

He sighed as he slumped in to the chair he rubbed at his tired eyes he must have dozed off at some point when he awoke to the sound of ruffling sheets when he turned he saw her trying to get out of bed but at the other side.

Rachel?" he said sleepily. She glanced at him but refused to look directly at him he got up off of the chair "What-"

"I need to use the bathroom" she snapped "But I think I over did it earlier."

"I see." he hesitated "Do you need help?"

Her cheeks flushed and she nodded her gaze on the floor.

"Um ok I'm going to pick you up now ok?" he told her so she was aware of his actions.

He picked her up bridle style instead of flinching she winced as his hand was on a particular bad spot on her back he moved In to the bathroom and carefully stood her on her feet he made sure she wasn't going to collapse before he let her go.

"Thanks I can manage now." He nodded and left the bathroom closing the door too but he stood outside of it and listened in case she did fall.

Rachel was beyond pissed at him the fact that she had to ask him to help her so she could pee just takes the cake she was supposed to be mad at him and yet she had to ask for help she lifted up the nighty and grimaced at how much pain she was in.

She had somehow managed to do her business without having to call for him she opened the door to find him stood waiting for her she gave him side glance but nodded in approval for him to once again lift her up,

He placed her back on the bed and awkward silence settled between them he once again saw pain flash in her eyes.

"Um do you want me to see if Shizune is available to change your bandages and apply some anaesthetic cream?"

She nodded her head and he used a kunai to summon Kakashi if he channel his chakra thought the seal he could use it to signal Kakashi who had the other one.

The Anbu operative appeared in the room.

"Can you see if Shizune is available please?"

The operative nodded and vanished and returned with the news that the medic was in complex surgery to fix a small boy's spine and could take up to nine hours to complete.

Minato sighed he could see she was in a lot of pain the question was would she let him help her?

She seemed to read his thoughts and her eyes widened and she instinctively wrapped her arms around herself.

"Its fine I can wait" she said voice tight with pain. She frowned and looked up at him "Who's been doing it whilst I've been asleep?"

Heat rose to his cheeks and he was unable to look her in the eye.

"You!" she cried he looked away his cheeks were burning red.

"Rachel I had no choice I didn't look or touch longer then I had to swear as Hokage I would never take advantage of you like that."

She looked down and deep down she knew he wouldn't she shifted again to try and get comfortable her body flared a whimper left her lips.

"Rachel please let me help you" he said gently "the cream will help, and I promise my hands will not linger nor my eyes."

She looked at him he was being sincere she knew he was she remembered that night when he took a shower with her half naked she knew she could trust him in that regards but after everything that he put her through part of her was unwilling to let her guard down around him.

She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply _funny how he is always there when I need him,_ she thought to herself.

When she opened them she looked up at him he could see her uncertainty but she nodded her head and bit in to her lip.

"Ok" he said he moved to the first aid box and set it on the bed and opening it taking bandages and Garza pads out he then put protective gloves on and moved to the side of the bed he sat down he saw her visibly flinch he guessed it was an involuntary one because she clenched her hands in to fists he smiled gently at her she was nervous, hell he was nervous doing this whilst she was asleep was one thing but whilst she was awake was something completely different.

"Um I need to remove your nighty." she gulped but leant forward he slowly griped them hem of it and began to lift it over her slightly razed arms. Her chest, back and arms were covered in bandages so nothing was showing that did nothing for her though she pulled her arms around herself.

He wasn't sure how to do this when she was sleeping he undid all of the bandages and turned her over so her back was exposed.

"Um can you shuffle forward a bit?"

She nodded and moved forward he moved the bandages and Gazza pass to within arm's length. He sat knelt behind her on the bed once again told her what he was going to do.

He gently begun to unravel the bandages along her arms she looked at them as though seeing them for the first time she ran her hand along them and winced,

"When your body starts to accept chakra again Tsunade will heal them properly" she dropped her hands he scooted off the bed and moved around to face her he saw the look of disgust cross her face.

"Why would you think that about yourself?" he found himself asking

"This isn't me" she said "This body belongs to Chi not Rachel I got a painful reminder of that thank to Danzo."

He frowned "You're still Rachel why would it matter if the body you have is not yours?"

Her silence told him that she was not yet ready to accept who she was even if she did have chi body he saw her as Rachel the stubborn woman who had wormed her way in to his life.

He sat on the bed beside her and gently grasping her arm he opened the tub of cream with his other hand he gently seamed it on she winced slightly and he gave her an apologetic look he did her left arm next then he moved back behind her.

"You can use your nighty to cover yourself" he said as he handed her the garment he began to unravel the bandages she did as he had suggested and covered herself up.

He undid the large Garza pad that was on her back he studied them they had healed much since the first time he had seen them. The deep indentations in her skin were starting to close scab the red and angry marks still remained though where the whip had broken the skin, however the amount that were on her back it would take some time before they were to a point where they would not hurt her. He once again felt his anger rise from the sheer amount of them Danzo had enjoyed inflicting pain upon her and that is something he would never forgive himself for.

He worked quickly as she was squirming under his touch he heard her whimper in pain.

"Almost done Rachel just a little longer."

Once he had done he put on a clean Garza pad and got off the bed when he moved around to the front the nighty was bunched around her breasts and her face was flushed.

"I need you to lie down on your back for me ok?" she nodded he helped her to lie down he applied the cream to her stomach and legs he undid the bandages quickie She had a pair of pale pink sleep shorts on.

The only bit left to do was to do her left breast, he looked at her and asked her silently.

Her cheeks flushed and she bit in to her lip again, "Just too where my hand is no further." she said he nodded and smeared the cream heat rose to both their cheeks as he had said his hand did not linger longer then he had to.

Once done he helped her sit up, and re-bandaged her legs.

 _Now comes the awkward part_ he thought _How am I going to re-bandage her without touching her….um, oh god why m_ e he looked up to the ceiling and cursed why wasn't Shizune free.

Every time he touched her Rachel was surprised at how light his touches were his hands were gentle but firm, she resisted the urge to flinch though unsuccessfully she wondered if it bothered him the fact that she did flinch under his touch, if it did she knew he wouldn't say anything.

When she realised he was just stood there she looked up to see an embarrassed look on his face he had the roll of bandages in his hands, she frowned _Why is he?...Oh_ he would have to touch her exposed parts to wrap the bandages around.

She looked away as heat rose to her cheeks, she took a deep shaky breath "D-do they have to go back on?"

"Um yea Tsunade said it's prevent infection."

Rachel sighed he was going to do this more than once, hell he had done whilst she was out cold.

"It needs to be done right?" he nodded "Then how about up pass the bandage around to me kinda like pass the parcel and I pass them back, that way you're not touching err-my front." he could work like that he sat behind her and started off the roll around her back he carefully handed it to her she pulled it across her front before handing it back to him. They continued like that until it was done Minato took off the protective gloves off and helped he back In to her nighty, he saw the tiredness on her face _This must have made her tired again_ he thought.

After clearing away the first aid box he saw she could not keep her eyes open. He must of moved to quickly for her tired brain to process she shot a hand out to punch him he stepped back she winced at the pain in her muscles.

"Sorry" he said she blinked and shook her head "You look tired I was going to lay you under the covers." he said.

She nodded her head and this time allowed him to manoeuvre her she fell to sleep instantly.

Next when she woke Tsunade was there she had checked her over and offered a couple of spoonful's of soup to which Rachel throw up.

Tsunade had said it would take time for her body to accept food but she also said she was making good progress.

It was the middle of the day when Minato had to leave she was asleep so he didn't see the harm in it flashing to his office to see if there was anything urgent to deal with.

* * *

When Rachel awoke the cabin was empty she sat up and slowly got off the bed she looked around, he wasn't in the bathroom which meant he had flashed off some were.

She grabbed the duvet cover off the bed and wrapped it around herself like a giant cloak she looked hesitantly at the door she had no idea if Minato had placed a seal on it to prevent her from leaving, she hesitantly reached out and grabbed the knob she shut her eyes as if expecting to be shocked or repelled or something but nothing had happened.

She turned it slowly and opened the door once she realized there was no seal she opened it wider and shuddered at the biting cold she pulled the make shift cloak around herself and exited the cabin.

She hobbled forwards her teeth chattering in the freezing cold her breath fogged in front of her, her bare feet were already numb she tripped and fell more than once but she had to keep going she had no idea when Minato would find her using the tracker seal he had put on her.

There was no snow on the ground but the temperature had to be below freezing the duvet was not giving her much protection against the harsh winds she stumbled again and nearly fell on her face a hand steadied her she flinched subconsciously.

"Easy there little one" She looked up to see the face of her contact relief flooded her she was expecting it to be Minato.

"You're ok?" She had asked she felt relief that the man she had trusted for so many years was ok he hadn't been captured or worse killed.

He chuckled as he made sure she was stable on her feet.

"Of course little one" he tilted his head to the side "What are you doing outside in this condition?" He asked concern in his voice

"Looking for you" she brushed some of her hair out of her face

"I can't send the wolf's Minato sealed them" she showed him the seal in her arm, his hand was warm against her cold skin.

"This is Minato's work I can't undo It." he said as he bandaged It back up.

She pulled her hand back inside the duvet.

"How did it go in Suna?"

"Not as planned little one. Gaara uncle still tried to kill him."

She groaned "Can't anything go right?"

"You have done a lot little one stop doubting your accomplishments you know Jex would not approve of you berating yourself" his deep voice rumbled as he chided her lightly. She lowered hair head and sniffed. His large hand came to rest on her shoulder "It will be fine little one we will think of something to save Gaara from being lonely" she nodded her head "Perhaps it is time for you to trust Minato a bit more he may be able to help."

"He forced a mind walk he saw everything." she said through gritted teeth.

"We knew it was coming he was only doing what he thought was right to protect his village and his son"

"That doesn't make it right."

"I know it doesn't but he may be our best chance to help Gaara we-" he stopped mid-sentence "I have to go he's coming."

He jumped up in to the trees "Stay safe little one."

"Yea you too don't get yourself killed" she froze as she felt the air shift around her she turned to see Minato stood his azure blue eyes were not on her but on the retreating figure of her contact.

"Rachel who was that?" his tone cold.

"Um-my contact."

His hands moved to signal his Anbu Rachel reached out and stopped them with her Icey cold hands.

"No… please Minato."

His eyes finally looked down at her "Please Minato let me have this one secret." she looked up at him with desperation "I promise he is no threat to Konoha."

He was torn he wanted to trust her he really did but the fact that, that man could enter his village so easily unnerved him looking down at her he saw the desperation in her eyes it made his gut feel heavy with guilt at what the was about to do.

He let out a sigh, "Ok, I won't have him pursued, but now I need to get you back to the cabin. You should not really be up in your condition and it really is freezing out here."

"Thank you" she said giving one last glance over her shoulder in the direction that he disappeared, before she bowed her head and walked to Minato so he could use his teleportation Jutsu.

Once she was close enough he picked her up bridal style noting how cold she was in his arms. He used the action of lifting her to conceal from her a hand sign that he was sure his Anbu would pick up on, giving them the order to pursue and capture.

Once he arrived back in the cabin he set her down and undid the duvet cover she had used to protect herself from the elements though it did a very poor job her skin was pink from the cold.

He got the fire going and motioning for her to come sit closer to it she did with his help he had closed the cabin door when he had come back to find her gone he had cursed his fatigue he should have thought to put a seal on the door, she had already tried to leave once.

He ran his hand through his hair and watched as she sat shivering he got some extra blankets from one of the draws on the bed and draped them over her shoulders.

He sat down next to her there was an uncomfortable silence between them.

"Minato?" he turned to her and he could see unshed tears in her sea green eyes.

"I…I need your help" she said it quietly he waited patiently for her to continue "We need to kidnap the Kazekage son."

* * *

 **An, aww what a cliff hanger that was no?**

 **Ok form now on as I have said it will not follow Cannon. You'll see why at the end of next chapter.**

 **Naruto not mine Rachel is.**


	22. Chapter 22 Kidnapping Gaara

**Chapter 22**

 **Kidnapping Gaara**

* * *

As Minato and Jiraiya jumped from branch to branch towards Suna his mind was racing he had agreed to kidnap Gaara and fix his seal.

He looked ahead to see his sensei had stopped, landing on the ground next to him he gave him a questioning look.

"We'll camp here tonight." he turned to Minato "And don't give me that look either your exhausted. I need you well rested for what we are about to do." the Sannin said authoritatively.

He knew he was right he did feel exhausted taking care of Rachel had taken it out of him.

He nodded to his sensei "Good you get some rest I'll keep watch."

Minato pulled out his sleeping bag and climbed inside he looked up at the stars through the break in the trees his mind flashed back to the conversation he had had with Rachel.

* * *

 **Flash back**.

 _He sat there in complete shock he looked at her as if she had sprouted two heads he could not believe what she had just said with everything she knew about the show Naruto she must know of the implications of kidnapping a Kage son. He ran his hand thought his hair in utter frustration._

 _He takes a couple of deep breaths to calm himself before turning to her "Rachel you can't be serious?"_

 _"I'm completely serious."_

 _He clenched his fist in anger he took another deep breath trying to push down the rising anger "Do you realize what you are asking? It could potentially start another war if one Kage kidnaps anther Kage's son."_

 _"Don't patronise me I know the consequences."_

 _"Then why do you want me to kidnap the Kazekage son?"_

 _"Because he is lonely his seal is defective he is like Naruto except he is hated by his village and his father. Please you have to do something as a father yourself surely you can understand it."_

 _"Yes I can understand but I cannot do it. As Hokage I cannot risk starting another war."_

 _He saw the anger in her sea green eye "Fine then if you will not save Gaara then let me go, release the seal on the wolves, or am I a prisoner now?" she asked as she stood maybe a little too fast as she swayed on her feet._

 _He stood also steadying her with a hand "Rachel calm down you're in no shape to go anywhere."_

 _"Don't you dare tell me to calm down I am not a citizen of Konoha you have no right to keep me here even if you are Hokage." Minato stepped back when he saw her chakra begin to pool._

 _"Rachel calm down and we can talk about this I will listen to what you have to say and make my final decision after you have given me all of the information."_

 _After that he listened to her reasoning behind it she told him everything not leaving anything out and in the end he had agreed._

 **End flash back**.

* * *

The camp fire crackled he turned to his sensei who sat making food.

"You should eat something before you sleep."

Minato pushed the sleeping bag back and moved closer to the fire accepting the rations food.

"What are we even doing here?" Minato asked.

"I should be asking you that, but hey men do crazy things when there in love."

He gave his sensei a flat look before he started to eat.

"You agreed to it kid."

"I know I did after everything she told me I couldn't say no."

"You could lie and say we did it."

That was something he had considered doing "As Hokage I have already lied to her too much sensei."

Jiraiya shrugged his shoulders and ate his food he watched his student play with his food he knew Minato would not acknowledge his feelings towards Rachel yet. There were several reasons for that one he was not over Kushina death and two he was not yet aware himself that he was developing feelings for her.

Yes it was obvious to him and Tsunade but not to Minato he saw her as a friend and Naruto care taker nothing more than that.

Minato was taking an incredible risk for this one woman that alone spoke volumes, he was risking his village he was risking war and it was all for her.

Yes Minato was falling for her he hoped that he would realise it soon he knew his student could be pretty oblivious to things like that, hell it took him three months to figure out Kushina liked him and then a further three months to ask her out on a date.

He shook his head what ever happened Minato deserved to be happy and he make sure that he was.

"Sensei try these please." Minato said handing him some chakra suppressant cuffs.

Jiraiya placed them around Minato wrist and activated them.

"How does that feel?"

"Good my chakra is definitely being suppressed even if I try to use the nine tails."

"So do you think they will hold Gaara?"

"Yeas he's still young and although he lacks control over the beast his power should be limited."

Jiraiya released him from the cuffs "Now get some rest we still have another two days before we reach the desert and then at least another two nights in that place."

Minato nodded and once again climbed into his sleeping bag.

"Do you think she is giving Kakashi any trouble?" Jiraiya asked Minato.

"I hope not I did instruct him not to leave her alone even though I placed a seal on the door my guess is she will try to annoy him enough to leave her alone."

* * *

The copy Nin stood beside the fire and watched her sleep as she tossed and turned as another nightmare claimed her dreams Minato had said she had them frequently, and this was not the first time he had woke her from one.

He gently shook her awake calling her name he stood back when the short burst of chakra erupted from her hands.

He knew to let her adjust to being wake, she looked around the room in search of her attackers he stood completely still.

Once her eyes had cleared of sleep haze they landed on him a look of displeasure crossed her face.

"Still here then?" she asked coldly.

"Yes my orders were not to leave you alone."

"It's not like I can go anywhere Minato sealed the dam door." she huffed.

"True. But I have my orders."

She muttered something under her breath he didn't quite catch what she had said.

"Do you have to wear the dog mask considering I know its you Kakashi?" He stiffened she had a smirk on her face "I also know you have an extended porn collection thanks to Jiraiya books and many others you don't read in public" she said teasingly.

"Yo-you knew it was me all a long?"

"Of course" she snorted "Kinda hard to miss you with that hair not to mention I have seen the show from my world, I'm sure Minato told you about it."

Kakashi nodded he had told him about it. He sighed and removed the dog mask there was no sense in keeping it for her if she already knew.

She nodded in approval and there was a silence before she pulled the covers back and slid to the edge of the bed she stood with difficulty he moved closer but she halted him with a hand and gave him an annoyed look. She hobbled around the bed and to the bathroom he trailed behind her just in case she needed him he stood outside of the door and waited once done he once again followed her back to around the bed.

"You're like an annoying puppy." she said as she got back in to bed.

"Better to be an annoying puppy then having you have an accident." he said as he chuckled at her comment.

"Have you heard anything yet?" she asked as she twiddled her fingers.

"No not yet" he said he watched her closely he could see she was anxious about the whole thing she ran a hand through her hair in frustration.

"Should it take this long?" she asked.

"They won't have reached Suna yet" he said as he moved back to the fire place he noticed she wasn't looking at him when she spoke to him not directly she would look at something behind him but not at him.

He wondered if it was because of what happened in her dream.

"Maybe I shouldn't have asked him to go." she said it quietly as she looked down at her hands. "What if he doesn't make it? What if I sent him to his death? Naruto would be without a father."

 _Of course he would be, you sent him to his death Gaara at this age was a killer you sent Minato to his death._ The voice in her head taunted.

Subconsciously she begun to dig in to her old scars on her left wrist.

 _And if there is no Minato then not only did you kill one parent but you killed both_.

Kakashi moved forward and took her hands in his she had begun to dig quite deep she didn't seem to register the pain she was causing herself.

Minato had mentioned that she had the voices in her head that it was her guilt that caused it.

"Rachel! Rachel stop!" Still with her hands in his he sat on the edge of the bed facing her. "You're underestimating Minato sensei he is known as the yellow flash for a reason."

Her eyes seemed to gain some clarity as he spoke.

"But Gaara is a-"

"And Minato is a Kage." he said cutting her off "the strongest person in the village. He is a very skilled Ninja. If he thought for one minute he could not do this he would have said no."

She pulled her hands from his gloved ones "I backed him in to a corner Kakashi I didn't give him a choice."

"That's not true" he said "if he thought that the odds were against him he would have told you so" he sighed running his hand through his silver locks. "Have faith in him Rachel. He doing this for you."

* * *

Minato and Jiraiya were making good progress they had discussed the plan several times over, getting in to Suna wasn't going to be an issue well not for them anyway the problem was going to be getting to Gaara and then luring him away from his guards.

As they snuck around the village going undetected by the shinobi around the perimeter, it didn't take long for Minato to locate Gaara not only was his chakra easy to find the entire village ostracized him.

"I count six guards in total shadowing him." Minato whispered to Jiraiya.

The toad sage nodded "Do you feel how scared they are of him? Even your Anbu don't keep that much of distance from Naruto."

"Yes but not many of my Anbu know Naruto is a Jinchuriki."

After watching him it became clear just how lonely he was. Even just walking down a street the people who couldn't hide away from him would turn their backs on him and whisper that he was a monster.

Minato felt for him he really did he saw what his village did to Naruto when he wasn't there so he completely understood why Rachel had asked him to do this. If he could control the tilled beast in side of him and become the village protector instead of its killer, then maybe he would have a chance at making friends.

"Ok kid you go on ahead and set your seal, I'll create a big distraction to lure the Guards away. My clone is already in position at the other end of the village to get the Shinobi attention."

Minato nodded and raced ahead of Gaara, he had to be precise he had to predict which way Gaara would go.

They both had genjutsu around them so if they were spotted no one would see it was the Hokage and a Sannin who had taken the boy.

There was a loud explosion at the outside of the village. Villagers fled to safety whilst the shinobi rushed to the scene.

Gaara remained on his path he didn't seem to care or mind the chaos around him, he just kept walking.

Minato was ahead of him he placed his hand on the ground and vanished before anyone could see him.

Jiraiya had managed to distract the Guards he had sent another clone dashing out of an alleyway with a bomb. After the explosion the guards had thought they had found the bomber and have given chase leaving Gaara unattended.

Jiraiya was beside him now they both waited for the boy to walk on to his seal so they could teleport him away from the village to the middle of the forest. It was there could engage him in battle without having to worry about being caught and at the same time protect the village from Gaara rage.

Gaara stepped on the seal and in an instant it transported him, Jiraiya and Minato to the middle of the forest.

Gaara collapsed on to his knees a sand dome instantly forming around him to protect him from a possible threat though he did not have the guard on his back the sand he gathered at the last second from the ground was enough to shield him.

He was the same age as Naruto the difference was Gaara had already taken so may life's and would not hesitate to take Minato or Jiraiya if given the chance.

"Why do people keep trying to hurt me" he said as he stood, his sand moving as he did.

Minato had set seals all the way around the Gaara so he could flash close to the boy should he need to, he was hoping to resolve this by talking to the boy.

"We are not here to hurt you." he said as he moved so the boy could see him.

"Lies. Lies all lies." the sand shifted menacingly around him "Monster that's what they call me a monster."

Minato gritted his teeth "You are not a monster. Gaara we can help you." Minato jumped back as sand came his way it moved fluently like water following Gaara directions.

Minato avoided it again by flashing to a nearby marker.

"Gaara we are not going to hurt you, something is broken and were are going to fix It." he kept his tone light, none threating. He had yet to make a move against the boy he was trying to show that he meant him no harm.

The sand moved again this time connecting with Minato, it formed into a hand but instead of it being fluent like water it turned hard and squeezed the blond man until he puffed away in to nothing.

The real Minato sat high in the tree he had used a substitution at the last second.

Gaara's sand was incredibly fast but so was he. In order to mark the boy he needed to get close to him this would require a lot of effort on his part. He needed to confuse Gaara's sand.

Gaara was stood in the centre of his seal he could use it to flash all around him.

And that is what he did, Gaara could see nothing but a yellow blur his sand tried to keep up with the man.

Minato had managed to get close enough to mark him once that was done he retreated to were Jiraiya hid he sat panting next to the toad sage.

"You haven't done that since the war you ok?"

"Yea" he panted "Give me the chakra suppressant Cuffs I want this over with quickly."

Jiraiya handed the cuffs to Minato "Be careful he's turning the mud in to sand." he advised his student,

"I know. Which is why I want this over with."

He flashed again, doing as before flashing all around Gaara to confuse his sand seeing an opening he took it he flashed so fast Gaara didn't see him at all his sand dropped, his eyes widened as he looked down to see cuffs on his wrist.

"H-how did you stop my sand?" he asked in confusion and fear on his small chubby face as he takes a step back away from Minato only to bump in to the legs of Jiraiya.

"We are not here to hurt you Gaara" Minato said gently,

"You're not afraid of me?"

"No we're not." he said as he moved towards the boy. Gaara was feeling scared, he had never known someone who said they were not afraid of him and so he did the only thing he could think of, he ran.

The toad sage made quick hand signs and a bright coloured toad appeared in front of Gaara about the same size at Minato.

Gaara was shocked and stunned seeing the tall toad he stood just in front of it. He grimaced when the toad stuck out his tongue and licked him and then puffed away.

Gaara found that he could not move he fell to the floor face first he could hear the blond man scolding the other man.

"Sensei really was that necessary?"

"Yes you know as well as I do a paralyses seal would not work on him."

He was turned over by the blond man who smiled down at him it was strange he had never seen anyone smile at him before. "It's ok Gaara it should wear off soon."

He picked him up and carried him over to where his sensei stood.

"Let's get going the sooner we do this the sooner we can return him." Minato teleported them to a secure cave hidden within Konoha.

* * *

Rachel glanced at the copy Nin his back was turned as Shizune re-dressed her wounds she had just finished her back and helped her to lay back down.

"Thank you Shizune."

"Your welcome." the medic said as she tucked her in "you are healing well it won't be long now before we can start to heal the wounds with chakra."

Rachel looked away, it really didn't matter to her this was not her body she didn't really care what happened to it or what it looked like. She put on a fake smile and thanked the women again.

"You can take me back now Kakashi." Shizune said as she placed her hand on his shoulder he puffed away leaving Rachel alone.

She sat up now that the medic was gone and scowled at the door she could not leave even if she had wanted to. Minato had made it very clear she was to stay put, for her own safety of course. She gritted her teeth. _What right does he have to keep me here_? She thought, _Ok so he's a Kage big deal he should not have the right to keep me here against my will._ She thought angrily. She knew Kakashi would be back at any minute to simply stand and guard her. _Stupid Kakashi_. She huffed mentally she was going crazy in this dam cabin she wanted out she wanted fresh air.

Just as she had predicted the copy Nin puffed in to the room she gave him a cold look before turning her head away.

"Kakashi?"

The copy ninja looked up from his book he had now opened.

"I want ice cream." she demanded.

"Ice cream?"

"Yes ice cream."

"Rachel you can't keep food down right now."

"I don't care I want ice cream."

"No."

"Excuse me?" she exclaimed "You cannot deny me food."

"we both know you are not well enough for ice cream."

"I want ice cream Kakashi!" she said her anger slowly rising.

"You know I am not supposed to leave you alone other than to transport Shizune back and forth."

"I don't care I want ice cream I want comfort food!" she snapped.

He sighed "Fine." with that he puffed away she was surprised he had given in so easily.

When he came back he had a bowl of ice cream he walked over to the bed and she peered in to the bowl.

"You forgot the sprinkles I can't eat ice cream without them." she napped.

Kakashi sighed he knew she was only acting out because she was cooped up in the cabin. He really did hope Minato would be back soon.

* * *

Minato laid Gaara down on a stone table he carefully strapped him down Gaara was scared he didn't know what they planned on doing to him.

"It's ok Gaara were going to fix what is broken." Minato smiled down at him.

He winced at hearing the tilled best Shukaku roared his outrage in his head. Gaara knew he was made to be a monster that's what people called him.

He was startled out of his thoughts by the blond man speaking "You're not a monster Gaara and I'm going to fix it so that you don't hear his voice any more not unless you chose to."

Gaara blinked "I'm-I'm not a monster but-but that's what people call me."

"They are wrong" he said "there just afraid of what they don't understand." He did something Gaara had never felt before he stroked his red locks pushing some out of his eye. "I have a son just like you and I promise you he is loved."

"Just like me he has a monster inside of him?"

"Yes." Minato neglected to say Naruto was not aware that he was a Jinchuriki.

Gaara smiled he didn't know that there was someone like him Minato returned the smile.

"Ok Gaara we are going to begin it shouldn't take too long."

Minato lifted up Gaara's top and hovered his hand above his stomach he applied chakra and the seal became visible Minato gritted his teeth as Jiraiya came to stand next to him.

"That's it that's is what has been holding the one tailed at bay? How stupid are Suna?" Jiraiya asked in complete bewilderment he glanced at Gaara. _No wonder the kids so unhinged_. He thought to himself.

"They did it so that he was just a container there is no barrier to stop him from influencing the boy." Jiraiya said as he rubbed his face.

"Sensei she was right to have me do this."

The toad sage sighed "Yes she was, now let's get started."

They discussed possible ways to enhance the original seal they decided to use a barrier seal and add elements of Kushina seal.

Jiraiya drew on the floor and Minato carefully drew on Gaara tummy the boy staring up at the ceiling. Minato had begun to tell him stories of Naruto and the stuff he would get up to, he spoke softly and calmly as he worked.

It didn't take long with the two seal masters working together Minato stood over Gaara "This may hurt a little."

Gaara nodded and prepared himself he had never felt pain before so he was unsure of what it would be like.

Minato made the hand signs and placed one hand on the floor and one on the table. The seal glowed blue as he fed chakra in to it, he watched as the seal travelled up the table and in to Gaara stomach.

The boy withered and cried in pain as the seal slowly wound its way in to his stomach.

Once it was done he fell unconscious.

Minato stroked the boys red locks even though he was a sleep.

"So are you taking him back veer the Kunai you left?"

"Yes, he needs to go home before the Kazekage wages war with the shinobi nations."

Minato untied the boy and picked him up "You can get back to Konoha from here right?" Minato asked.

"Yes I have a marker on the hot-I mean inside the village."

He nodded to his sensei and flashed away to the kunai he had purposely hidden. He scanned his surroundings and deemed it safe. He shifted Gaara and placed the kunai back in to his pouch he laid Gaara down on the ground as he did so the boy woke.

Minato placed a finger to his lips in a signal to be quiet. "Your home now" he whispered.

Gaara blinked as Minato undid the chakra cuffs "flare your chakra and I'm sure someone will find you."

"I-I don't hear him anymore."

Minato smiled "And you won't."

"T-thank you."

"Your welcome just don't tell anyone ok? Say that you don't remember."

Gaara nodded Minato gave him one last smile before flashing away or so he appeared to, he stayed hidden until someone had found him Gaara did as he was told and flared his chakra the Anbu found him and took him away.

When Minato suddenly appeared in the cabin Rachel shot up out of the bed stumbling slightly she grabbed his flak jacket and he grabbed her elbows to steady her.

"Your back" she looked up in to his Azure blue eyes and Minato could see the relief in hers.

"Yes and its done the seal has been fixed." he said gazing down at her.

She exhaled when he said that "That's good" she lets go of his Jacket and turned away from him.

"Thank you Minato." she crawled back in to bed and laid there silently.

Minato walked to his student "I have to go check in at the office and go see Naruto will you be all right for a bit longer?"

"Yes and here" he handed a written report Minato took and nodded and flashed away it didn't take him long at the office and once he pried Naruto off him he returned to the cabin and dismissed Kakashi with orders to sleep.

He sat in the chair and went over the report he had given him it seemed Rachel had given him some trouble she also had a mini episode which concerned him.

Rachel laid on the bed, something was bugging her since Minato had gotten back she couldn't quite put her finger on what it was. _What is it?_ She asked herself mentally. _He's back I should be happy_.

Sher turned over on to her side and bit her bottom lip worriedly _What have I missed?_ She thought, she turned over again _what is it? It's something big important_ , she let out a small frustrated groan.

"Is there something wrong Rachel?"

"I don't know" she replied honestly "I'm missing something important but I don't know what it is." she suddenly sat up in bed she winced from the sudden movement "Minato how old is Gaara?"

"Err I don't know around about the same age as Naruto I guess."

Her sea green eyes widened "It's too early" she whispered out but Minato had heard it he watched her carefully "It wasn't supposed to happen till he was six" she continued. "Why now? Have I changed things so much that the events are moving forward?" she gripped her hair in sheer frustration.

She lowered her hands and started to rock back and forth "What have I done? What have I done?" she instinctively went for her old scars to cause pain to stop the flow of thoughts in her head she dug in to her left wrist intent on doing real harm to herself.

Minato shot forward on to the bed taking her hands in his he had gathered that it had happened before it should have done he guessed she saw it as her fault since she had changed so much.

"Rachel stop!" she continued to rock back and forth.

"I've changed too much too soon." she said. He saw the fear in her eyes he looked down at the red and angry marks she had made on her wrist.

"Rachel" he said gently as he locked eyes with her "Your bound to change things" he said as he placed both her hands in his left one and with his right hand he tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear she still flinched but he was used to it now. "You did a good thing" he said.

"What if I screwed up what if the bigger threat comes too soon?"

Letting go of her hands he cupped her face "You did not screw up" he said sternly "And as for the bigger threat if you told us about it we would be prepared."

She blinked "But the Mind walk, Inoichi got everything."

"No. he didn't" he paused "You did something parts of the show are missing" she looked confused for a moment then eyes sparkled with wonder "Oh" she said "That actually worked?"

"What was it that you did?" he asked as he released her face.

"I read it in a fanfiction were some one was able to block Inoichi jutsu I didn't know if it would work since my chakra kinda sucks but apparently it did" she met his gaze "Are you going to do another mind walk now?" she asked a hint of anger in her voice but he saw the fear in her eyes.

He ran his hand through his blond locks "No" he finally said "I won't put you through that again. But I want you to start trusting me I want you to start to come to me with events like this."

She nodded slowly but he wondered if she really would "Now get some rest if you're up to it I was planning on letting Naruto visit tomorrow."

She laid back down and fell in to a restless sleep as Minato watched over her.

* * *

 **An hello peeps thank you for the wonderful reviews.**

 **Especially Frome**

 **Kiarra24**

 **void**

 **Akuma Veil.**

 **I have a question for you guys case I constantly have one reviewer that keeps bringing up the spelling issue, so would you guys want an unedited version posted below the edited version?**

 **Answer in reviews. Thanks.**

 **On a side not as I have said it won't follow cannon.**

 **Naruto is not mine Rachel is.**


	23. Chapter 23 One step forward, two steps

**Chapter 23**

 **One step forward, two steps back Pt 1**

* * *

 **Hello. ok here is the next chapter of Love leaves you scarred BIG, BIG WARNING goes up with this one there is self-harm seen you have been warned if you have issues don't read.**

 **Big thank you to my friend Phoenix 22011. Without her pushing me to do this story I would never have published on here, so THANK YOU.**

* * *

 **Time skip three month have passed.**

Rachel sat quietly in the field humming to herself though she was not alone the two female Anbu that Minato had assigned to watch/guard her were ever present.

She sat on a hill were she could see Naruto playing she smiled to herself _he always seems so happy and care free_ , she thought.

"Aunt Rachel. Aunt Rachel come look at this." he called as he waved his hands in the air. She stood and made her way down the hill.

"Ok Naruto I'm coming." she bent down to where Naruto was kneeling.

"What flower is it Aunt Rachel?" he asked.

She blinked "A Rose a pink Rose bud."

"A Rose huh? Then why do they have thorns?" he asked looking at Rachel.

"That's a good question some say it's so that they can protect themselves from been eaten or picked."

"You said some people what do you believe?"

"I believe the same a Rose is very delicate flower the thorns are there to keep people away, you see Naruto" she very carefully picked it up and pulled it out of the ground. "A Rose is a very pretty flower."

"Eh. I don't see how?"

"That's because it hasn't bloomed yet it takes time for it to do that, and when it does it bares all to show how beautiful it really is."

As Minato walked up he gave a slight chuckle at the confused look on his son's face.

"See Naruto, flowers are a lot like people." He said as he saw Rachel jump slightly she stood and so did Naruto they both turned to face him "Sometimes it takes a while for people to see their beauty but along the way some people feel the need to protect themselves, and just like that rose they put out defences that hurt people, worried about what would happen if someone gets to close. Would the delicate rose be destroyed?"

The Hokage could see the look on his child's face becoming even more confused and he gave a small light laugh.

"Can I tell you a secret Naruto?" He asked. When the kid nodded he continued, "Often times seeing a person's true beauty is worth getting hurt by their thorns."

"I don't get it." The boy said looking between both adults his confusion still plain on his face.

Minato chuckled again and ruffled the blond kid's hair, earning him a carefree laugh from the youngster before he ran off to explore the hill some more.

When Minato looked at Rachel she turned her head away slightly not completely looking at him.

"Was that supposed to be me you was referring to?" she asked coldly as she folded her arms careful of the Rose still in her hand.

"And if it was?" he asked.

"Then you should know my thorns are very big and sharp."

She watched him close his eyes and when he opened them she saw a look of determination behind them, as he walked past her he said "Then I will just have to cut them down" she spun around and watched him walk after his son.

She could not understand him what did he see in her? Was it simply because she takes care of his son? She couldn't believe it was anything more than that.

She shook her head as if to clear it and walked after them. Naruto was excitedly telling his dad about the bug hunt they had been on Rachel shuddered she didn't mind them as long as they didn't crawl on her.

"Hey dad are you here to pick me up?"

"Yea."

"But it's early why can't I stay with Aunt Rachel?" he whined.

"I'm sorry Naruto did you forget you are to stay at Sasuke house?"

The boy's face lit up as he remembered that he was going "Oh yea that's right Itachi was going to show me how to throw shuriken." He turned to Rachel "You don't mind do you?"

"Of course not" she said as she ruffled his hair she bent down and gave him a hug she held on just a little longer then she normally did and bit her lip _This will be the last time I see him_ , she thought.

"Err-aunt Rachel you can let go now."

"Oh right sorry Naruto I just miss you is all." she said as she stood.

"Go on a head Naruto I'll catch up with you."

Naruto grinned and ran ahead Rachel just saw the Kakashi follow him as he went in to the trees.

"Have you thought about what we talked about the other day?" Minato asked her.

"Yea, I have questions though." she said as she faced him "Is it permanent?"

"I can make it temporary if that's what you want but you don't use your chakra so-"

"I know" she said cutting him off "But I like having it as a defence sort of thing."

"I understand that but sealing your chakra away would stop you from burning your hands when you dream" he said.

"Will it hurt?"

"Yes I'm sorry but it will."

She nodded "I'll think about it."

"OK, there's no rush" he said as she smiled kindly at her guilt twisted in her gut as it always did when she looked at him. "Well I should go and catch up with Naruto." She nodded and in a yellow flash he was gone.

She slowly walked back to the cottage she was staying at Minato had moved her to it when she was well enough, her wounds were almost completely healed now except for a few on her back but they didn't cause pain when she moved.

He had placed two female Anbu guards to watch her they were nice not stuck up or anything she had talked to them both since they were always around she didn't know their real names the animal mask they wore. Owl and Hawk. She felt bad for what she was going to do to them later but for now she focused her mind on the upcoming visit from the mind walker, she knew Inoichi would be arriving soon for her therapy sessions.

She didn't know if she was really fooling him or not she had done as he asked talked when he asked her questions played the part of someone who wanted help, when in reality she was far from it she didn't want it she didn't need it what she needed was…..death plain and simple she wanted it to end.

Once inside she set the kettle going took out a vase and filled it with water she placed the Rose bud in it and placed it in the middle of the table.

She made the tea for her and Inoichi the sun was low in the sky now casting a yellow glow in to the kitchen.

As she set the cups down on the table there was a knock at the door she opened it and invited the mind walker in with a quick wave of his hand he dismissed the Anbu guards that were hidden in the shadows.

As usual he took his seat and took a sip of his tea Rachel did the same.

"So, how are you?" he asked.

"I'm ok I suppose, Minato wants to seal away my chakra."

"How does that make you feel?"

"Fine I guess."

"You sure?"

She nodded and Inoichi sat back in his chair she watched him carefully for any tell-tale sign she didn't answer correctly. Because he was an interrogator he hid his emotions well and often she couldn't tell what he was thinking.

"Wouldn't that make you feel vulnerable? You would lose your last line of defence."

She shrugged her shoulders "Not really I have an Anbu with me at all times now so…." She glanced way as her gut twisted with guilt at lying to him.

"And what about the Anbu? Do you resent having them?"

She exhaled "There are there to protect me right? Why would I resent them for it?"

He nodded and his eyes landed on the Rose bud.

"New flower?" he asked.

"Naruto was asking about Roses and why they had thorns." she answered.

"Tell me how you feel about Naruto you don't get to see him a lot now"

"I love Naruto all the time that I **had** spent with him he **was** so precious to me he has such a care free attuned to life he **was** a breath of fresh air."

There was silence in the kitchen and for a moment she wondered if she had slipped up, then he smiled and leant on the table "Ino said the cutest thing to day she said she was a flower princess."

Rachel smiled she couldn't deny the man loved his daughter they chatted about his flower shop and he gave her some tips on how to care for the Rose bud. Inoichi left and she sighed with relief that it was over.

She got to work on making some food for her and the Anbu since they were always around she kind of felt obligated to feed them not that she really felt hungry these days she only ate to make it look like she was ok.

When the food was ready she placed it on the table the two Anbu appeared and took their seats they took off there masks even though she didn't know their real names Minato had given them permission to do so Rachel suspected that it was so she would trust them more.

"Do you guys want some tea?" Rachel asked they both nodded and she set to work making it. She made sure she had her back to them she had placed some herbs into the tea she had seen them in a scroll that was in the cottage, Minato hadn't said that she couldn't read them, she found them one day whilst she was walking she had double check to make sure that she had the right ones.

They would make the Anbu sleep for a good few hours when they awoke it would be all done and she would be gone.

Setting the steaming mugs in front of the two Anbu she picked up her own cup though there wasn't anything in it.

She sat and played with her food she really didn't feel like eating she watched as the two woman Anbu ate and drank there tea.

The scroll said to give it twenty minutes before it takes effect one it had they didn't have time to register that something was wrong they just fell off the chairs.

She moved around and laid them in the recovery position she took one of their kunai and walked out of the cottage and in to the dark cold night.

She didn't even register the cold on her bare arms she wore a pink tank top and blue short trousers it had been a warm day but now as she walked to the hill were she was sat earlier that day the night was crisp and cold.

She sat at top of the hill placed the kunai beside her she looked up in to the starry sky.

 _That's it do what you didn't finish you don't belong here, you don't belong in this world. Just look at your hands there stained with the blood of those people you could not save_ , she looked down at her hands and saw the red blood covering them once again guilt twisted her gut.

 _You have so much blood on your hands Kushina for one your brother or should I say Chi brother, you killed Chi you took over her body so you killed her._

She sobbed as she lent on her knees she pulled the coloured band off her left wrist she picked up the kunai and held it against her left wrist.

 _That's it do it, do it end your life no one cares for you no one loves you it's time to end it it's time for peace_.

She slid the cold metal across her flesh tearing it open, read crimson liquid spilled out and flowed on to the grass.

* * *

Minato was in his office slaving away at the endless paper work his mind kept flashing back to Rachel's words " _My thorns are big and sharp."_ He knew she was protecting herself he knew he had a long way to go to earn her trust but she seemed to be getting better.

There was a knock at the door and Inoichi entered.

"Inoichi come in."

"We have a problem a big one concerning Rachel!"

Minato stopped signing documents and pushed them to one side.

"What do you mean?"

"I think Rachel is planning on killing herself…soon!"

Minato eyes widened and he stood from his chair "What makes you think that?" he asked with worry in his voice.

"She trying too hard to make everything seem like its ok she openly lied to me when I asked her about the Anbu."

"Anything else?" Minato asked trying to keep his voice even

"Yes. She was talking about her time with Naruto in the past tense. It's a big sign that she has come to terms with her life ending and not ever seeing Naruto again."

"Are you sure?

"Yes and I wish I wasn't."

"But the Anbu are there, they have been warned that she may hurt herself" he said.

"Rachel's smart, she broke eye contact with me when we discussed the Anbu guards. I believe she may have come up with a plan to deal with them." The mind walker said.

"I should go and check on her."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Inoichi asked Minato, he could see he was concerned for Rachel as much as he was.

"That would help thank you."

Minato walked around the desk and Inoichi placed his hand on his shoulder. Minato flashed to the marker in the cottage rather than Rachel's when they landed they found the two Anbu in the recovery position Inoichi went over and checked their pulse.

"There fine just out cold." he said.

Minato was prepared to go and find Rachel when Inoichi drew his attention.

"Minato be extremely careful she has gone to do this she will be in a fragile state" he said "There isn't going to be an easy fix to this."

Minato nodded "Can you take the Anbu to the hospital and send Tsunade over?"

"Yea sure thing."

With that he flashed away to Rachel's marker what met his eyes forced air from his lungs. Minato saw Rachel with tears in her eyes, blood pouring from her wrist, the kunai stained red and ready to make another cut.

His mind was numb to see her like this, to see her wanting death so readily broke his heart, yes she had asked for death but to see her like this was completely different, it showed that she wasn't just asking for it she was willing to end her own life.

He moved towards her tearing off his arm guards she was about to make another cut he moved so fast that she didn't realise he had placed his wrist under the kunai blade he winced as she cut she showed no hesitation.

Her eyes cleared a breath left her lungs she looked up in to his azure blue eyes.

"If you're going to hurt yourself like this then you are going to hurt me as well." this said serious with a hint of sadness.

She dropped the kunai her hands trembling.

She looked from his cut to her own and back again.

"M-Minato" she breathed out "No, no, no you're not" she closed her eyes "Why did you?"

"Because" he said taking her bleeding wrist in to his hand he moved around so that her back was to his chest as he gently begun to rap Garza around it. "I told you I won't let you die" he said tenderly "you mean too much to me to let you just take your own life."

As he wrapped her wrist he noticed another chakra signature emanating from her wound and leaching on to his chakra.

 **"Please don't fight it I need to talk to you"** he heard in his head he frowned and wondered who it was. **"I'm Jex we kinda met once before"** his eyes widened at hearing her dead brothers voice **"Pleases for now just take care of her"** he silently agreed.

Rachel tried to pull her arm free of his but he wouldn't let her he kept a firm hold of it, her sobbing had increased and she was gasping for breath.

"Rachel shush you're not going to hurt yourself any more." he said his voice had a slight sternness to it. He pulled her in to his chest and she let loose an agonising scream she clung to his flak jacket.

She cried and cried a gut wrenching sound and Minato hated it. He stroked her hair and rocked her back and forth. He told her she was needed. She got quieter, and quieter when he pulled away he saw her sea green eyes it was like she had nothing to live for.

"Rachel" he called "Rachel say something" there was no response she didn't even flinch when he touched her face.

He stood taking her in his arms and carrying her bridle style he flashed them to the cottage were he found Tsunade and Shizune waiting upon seeing the blood Tsunade turned her back.

"She's unresponsive" he told the medic Shizune came over to them and scanned her "She's in shock."

"Shizune sedate her stop the bleeding but don't heal it."

Minato looked at the honey eyed woman before he carried her up the stairs and to the bedroom he laid her on the double bed gave her one last glance before he stepped back and let Shizune tend to her. He watched the medic sedate her Rachel's empty eyes closed and she got to work on stopping the bleeding on her wrist. She did as Tsunade had instructed and not healed it she stitched it and put Garza around it, she then turned to Minato.

"I'm going to change her could you wait outside please, once I'm done I will look at your wound."

"There's no need." he said as he left the room.

He went down stairs to find Tsunade sat at the table she had cleaned the pots away and sat open was a first aid kit.

"If you clean it bandage it I'll see what I can do about the bleeding," the medic said her gaze was not on him and he knew why without a word he sat down and begun to clean his new wound.

"The Anbu Inoichi brought in said she used a herb that I found in the tea it's a sleeping herb there'll be out for a good few hours." she said, she had her back to him so she couldn't see the blood.

It didn't take him long to clean it and bandage it he throw away the blooded wipes upon hearing the first aid box close Tsunade turned around.

"Give me your hand."

"Don't heal it."

Her honey come eyes flashed to his "Why?" she asked.

"I want it to reminded me that I have failed her." his voice sombre.

"Tech fine brat just give me your hand." she applied the green chakra. "That's a clean cut." she said.

"There was no hesitation she cut like she meant to do it."

"Well any deeper and it would have gotten your vein, that was very stupid of you. But I can see why you did it." just as Tsunade had finished Shizune came down the stairs.

"She comfortable" Shizune said looking between the two.

"How bad is her wound?" Minato asked.

"It's deep if she had cut just one more time she would have hit a main vein and bleed out within minutes."

The room was silent as they all took in that information the fact that she could have died made Minato feel sick, the thought of losing her was just too much.

"Minato there's nothing more we can do for her, I'll stop by tomorrow to see how she is." the two medics left and Minato went back upstairs he pulled up a chair and took her left hand in his.

"Dude you haven't forgotten me have you?" he was startled by the voice to his right when he looked he saw a tall figure stood near the window.

He let go of her hand and stood.

"Hey relax man I'm just a, well a ghost if you will."

"Why are you here?" he asked.

Jex scratched the back of his head and looked at Minato "I was here to stop her from doing what she was doing, but then I felt your chakra so I knew you would save her" Minato saw the sadness in his sapphire eyes. "You saved her thank you man that means a lot she was so close this time to even if I had appeared she wouldn't have accepted me she would of seen me as her guilt manifesting its self plus" he swiped his hand through the bed post "I can't touch anything."

Minato relaxed "Tell me why go to such lengths for her? She's technically isn't your real sister."

"True and I have often found myself asking that question, well I did when I was alive and to be honest the only answer I can come up with is she Rachel from the moment I knew who she really was I had the desire to protect her."

Minato understood that he had that same desire too.

Jex was looking down at the sleeping woman "She needs something to live for if she doesn't find it soon next time she does this-"

"There won't be a next time" Minato said assuredly "I won't let there be a next time."

"And I believe you man but tell me how much do you care for her…really?"

"What kind of question is that of course I care for her I just saved her life!?"

"That's not what I meant dude tell me do you love her? Because her life may depend on your answer."

There was silence in the room Minato could hear his own heart beat "I have feelings for her but I don't know what they are."

"You need to figure it out soon she needs a reason to live. Yes I saw that you told her to live for you and Naruto but she needs to be loved she needs to open up her own heart."

"I know but I will not let her harm herself again that I can promise you."

"Thanks man and I believe if anyone can do it then it's you, believe it or not you were her idol back in her world she believes you deserved to be a father she said she wrote a lot of fanfiction stuff with you been alive and Naruto's dad."

"She talked about her world with you?"

"Yea it took some persuading though but eventually she did she told me a lot of things how different her world is to this one how she misses some of the food they had and clothes."

Minato looked at the sleeping woman he turned to the man when he spoke again "She will open up to you just give it time don't rush her just be there for her and more than anything else love her" their eyes met and Minato saw unshed tears in the man's eyes.

"My chakra is fading" he said as he walked to stand next to Minato "This will be the last time I see her" he said as he choked on a sob "I wish I could do more for her I wish I didn't die I wish I could still be her big brother."

Minato ignored the tears the man was shedding truth be told he was struggling to hold his own back.

"Please Minato tell her I love her tell her to stop feeling guilty you and I both know I died a shinobi protecting someone I loved." Their eye met again "And above all else protect her" he watched as the man faded. Minato stood looking at the spot where Jex had stood.

"I promise Jex I will protect her."


	24. Chapter 24 One step forward and two step

**Chapter 24**

 **One step forward and two steps back Pt2**

* * *

 **Hello here is the next chapter there no big issues in this just the aftermath of what she attempted to do in last chapter**.

* * *

When Rachel awoke if felt like a dream if felt like she was still in a dream, she stared up at the celling and she felt bitter that she was still alive felt resentment because he had chosen to save her.

 _Why, why, why did he save me? What does he see in me? I don't deserve to live_ she turned her head to the right of her and found Minato passed out half on the bed and half on the chair, she slowly eased herself up and looked down at the now bandaged left wrist.

She was startled when she heard Kakashi's voice.

"Five days" he said her gaze shot to him stood in the corner of the room "Minato sensei lasted five days before he passed out he refused to leave you alone. Rachel he cares for you more than you think he does." with that said he disappeared back in to the shadows.

She looked back at Minato as he begun to stair she bit her lip she wasn't ready to face him, not to mention her bladder needed emptying.

She got off the bed slowly she noticed she had been changed in to a pyjamas shorts and a pale pink pyjama short sleeved top as she took a step forward his hand hot out and grabbed her right wrist, she flinched subconsciously.  
"Rachel Where-" he said as he lifted his head up off the bed.

"Bathroom" she said cutting him off and snatching her arm from his grip it took all of her self-control not to turn around and hit him she was so angry with him.

"When you come back we are going to have a talk a long one." he said she glanced back at him as she excited the room, he saw the anger in her sea green eyes.

He sighed and stood stretching his back and neck sleeping like that had put kinks in it.

"Why don't you head home sensei and freshen up some I can stay and watch her" Kakashi said.

"Do I look that bad?"

"Sensei your stubble has stubble go home shower shave." Minato gave him a flat look but he flashed away.

Rachel stood under the hot water of the shower her salty tears mixed in with the water She felt anger it was the only emotion she would let herself feel, she was so angry at being alive so angry at him for saving her.

She didn't know how long she had stood and cried for, she washed and dried wrapping a towel around herself and went back to her room, she was surprised that Minato was not there waiting for her, she guessed that he went home to freshen up a bit, she knew he would not have left her alone. Either Kakashi was still here in the shadows, she knew he would not peek at her whilst she changed. She put a long black blouse on and short length pink trousers. She didn't bother taking off the wet bandages on her wound she simply placed a black coloured band over it.

She headed down stairs tying her wet hair in to a pony tail. She set the kettle going, grabbed a cup and then went to the cookery draw. When she opened it she found it had all been replaced with plastic knives and forks.

"There are no sharp objects in the cottage even your razor was confiscated." Kakashi said as she slammed the draw shut and made the tea for herself only.

She sat at the table and waited for Minato to flash back in she knew he would, she didn't have to wait long as soon a she appeared there was tension in the air it was almost tangible.

He sat in the chair across from her without a word, she quietly sipped her tea there was a tense silence between them.

His arms were on the table something white caught her eyes a bandage on his left wrist he followed her gaze and answered the question he knew she would not asked.

"I did not have it healed it's there to remind me of how I failed you." his azure blue eyes looked on to her sea green ones there was a swirl of emotion behind hers but all he could see was anger.

"Is that supposed to make me feel guilty?" she asked tone cold.

"Do you though?" he asked "Do you feel ashamed for what you almost did?" he gaze matched hers his azure blue eyes were filled with just as much anger as hers was.

She looked away first she bit her lip hard and Minato was reminded of the seal he placed on her whilst she was asleep.

"Look at me Rachel" he said sternly she did "I will know if you try to harm yourself again" he said. she had a questioning look on her face so he continued "I placed a seal on you whilst you were asleep with Tsunade's help, whenever you hurt yourself I will feel it as well." he saw the anger blaze behind her eyes she was showing no remorse for what she had done and he was feeling angry too he forced it back down and continued "The Anbu will still be keeping watch over you, however they will not accept any food or drink from you"

"You can't just place a seal on me!" she said as she stood placing her hands flat on to the table

He stood also "I'm the Hokage" he snapped "you are under my protection if that means placing a seal on you to stop you from hurting yourself then so be it" with that said he flashed away. Rachel was left alone in the kitchen her anger bubbled and she picked up the mug throwing it across the room it shattered in to pieces.

An Anbu appeared and begun to pick up the pieces she suspected so she could not use them to hurt herself.

She needed to cool off she needed to vent her anger she stormed out of the cottage.

When Minato landed in his office he found the Toad sage looking through the female personnel files.

"Hrmm Sensei?" The toad sage jumped a foot in the air. "I wasn't looking in the female personnel files for my research I swear" he said he saw the anger behind Minato's eyes and knew it wasn't because he was looking at the files.

"So, she's awake then?"

"Yes" Minato said as he moved behind his desk closing the file Jiraiya was looking at, he made a mental note to place a seal on all the female personnel files.

"And it did not go well I take it?"

"No, it didn't she showed no remorse for what she had done and it made me angry."

"Minato she's not going to show you remorse, if you wanted to die that badly and someone saved you, wouldn't you be angry at them?"

Minato pause to think about it he sighed with frustration because he could see it from her point of view he ran his hand through his blond locks he fell in to his chair with a groan.

"I should not have told her like that."

"Told her what?" Jiraiya asked.

"My exact words were I'm the Hokage you are under my protection if that means placing a seal on you to stop you from hurting yourself then so be it."

"Oooo kid I think you may have made things worse."

"I know I was just so angry she should feel guilt for what she has done."

"I know kid but you can't force her to feel it. Maybe when she's past the anger the guilt will come,"

Suddenly Minato winced and clutched his left wrist and frowned.

"The seal?" Jiraiya asked.

"Yes but that felt like a blow rather than her digging her nails in or using a weapon."

An Anbu appeared "Sir, it's Rachel."

"Report!"

"She taking her anger out on a tree using a thick branch."

"Go, I will deal with it," he said as he stood he pulled a draw open and took out Rachel's weapon. He remembered he went with her to buy it.

He had it custom made to her fitting and height and at her request that she could hide it on her person.

"Should I let Tsunade know to be on standby?" Jiraiya asked.

"It won't come to that" he said "At least I hope it won't come to that."

"Good luck kid, not that you need it."

Minato flashed and landed just behind her, he found her panting heavily the thick tree branch was in two and he knew she must have hit the tree trunk pretty hard to do that.

She must have felt the air shift around her she turned her head to stair coldly at him.

"Are you truly that angry?"

She glared at him as she got to her feet he tossed her, her weapon she caught it easily.

"If you are truly that angry with me then fight me." he said seriously.

A warm breeze ruffled her hair and Minato's Hokage coat.

"To make it fair I won't flash or use my weapons." he said as he threw this kunai pouch on the floor. He stood in a defensive stance.

"I'm ready when you are" he said. He made a hand sign for the Anbu to stay back he knew Kakashi was also watching.

She looked at him for a moment he realized she wasn't going to start it so he begun to move around and she raised her staff in a defensive gesture. He struck her shoulder lightly as he moved around her.

"Come on Rachel fight me" he said this time she blocked his blow she moved the staff to her right when he came back around again. He switched direction and spun around and came to her left once again lightly tapping her shoulder.

"Come on defend yourself" he said, he saw the look of anger briefly cross her face she brought it up again this time aiming for him, he dodged it easily. She spun the staff in her hands switching from left to right a sign she was taking it seriously he also noted the sting of he left wrist when she used it.

This time she attacked first bringing the staff straight down at him, he stepped to the side evading the blow, she used the bottom of the staff to try and hit his side, he blocked it with his arm she then switched hands and tried for his right side, he blocked that as well, she stepped forward in attempt to push him back, he tripped her though he did not follow and she recovered quickly.

"Come on Lockhart you can do better than that" he mocked her. She ran at him sweeping the staff at his legs he jumped back and out of her reach Minato could see the fury building in her eyes as he continued to evade her hits and deliver light taps to various parts of her body.

He was purposefully trying to goad her into getting angry. He believed that she needed to get her feelings out, even if those feelings were towards him.

"Come on Rachel aren't you bitter you're still alive" he taunted and he knew it was cruel but he needed her to stop holding back. He saw something snap behind her eyes a battle cry left her lips as she charged him, seeing that there was enough anger in her eyes he did not fully evade the hit and he winced as the staff connected with his shoulder.

She continued the move in a blind rage and brings the staff around catching him again this time in his leg, it was the third blow that made her stop in her tracks she caught him full in the face across his nose, blood began to pour out of it and she stops as Minato brings up a hand to stop the bleeding.

She dropped the weapon and looked him in the eyes "Why did you let me hit you?" her voice wavered barely containing the emotion behind her words.

"Because, you are already hurting me. You hurt me every time you hurt yourself. This," he said indicting to his bloody nose, "This is nothing compared to that."

Tears came and she made no effort to wipe them away "I deserve to hurt I deserve to feel pain."

Minato could feel his anger rising again he let go of his nose now it had stopped bleeding all that was left was the dried blood. "What makes you think you deserve to hurt yourself?"

"I couldn't save them Minato I technically killed Chi she was a person before I took this body over" she wiped at her eyes and took a deep breath.

"I killed Sakumo I killed Obito, I killed my whole village, I killed my brother, I killed Rin, and" she looked him dead in the eye "I killed Kushina."

"For a split second his anger over whelmed him until he saw the pain in her sea green eyes, he was hurting, and blaming her for Kushina's death would not help her, he knew Kushina well he knew she chose to keep what she knew from him and she chose to use the death reaper seal on her own.

Yes he wished she had come to him, yes he wished he could have saved her but he had to accept that she was gone and blaming Rachel for it was not going to bring her back.

Her eyes widened and she took a step back as he took a step closer.

"No, no, no don't accept it. Hate me despise me don't accept it, you-you have to hate me Minato because I hate myself."

Minato walked over to her and gently takes her face in her hands and puts his forehead against hers. "I could never hate you." He wiped away a tear with the pad of his thumb "You mean too much to me for that." He said.

Her legs would no longer hold her up she crumpled to the floor Minato sunk as well and pulled her in to his chest.

"All that guilt you're carrying" he said, his voice so soft and tender like a summer breeze "You're not carrying it alone, not now, I will stand beside you. I will shoulder that burden too" he stroked her hair. "When you feel like the guilt is too much, when you want it to stop when you want death, come and find me but please don't hurt yourself anymore Rachel please, because every time you do you are hurting me too."

He let her cry for a while he hoped he had gotten through to her, he hoped that today was a good place to start, to help her in wanting life again.

He flashed them both back to the cottage he knew Kakashi would pick up her weapon, she groaned in to his flak jacket, she had never gotten used to his technique even Naruto was fine with it now.

He helped her too her feet and sat her in the chair at the kitchen table and pulled the first aid kit out from under the sink. Whilst he was fighting her, he had noticed from the seal on her that she had torn a stitch or two he could just see blood seeping out of the wound on her wrist, whilst he was at the sink he cleaned his face and used the reflection in the window as a mirror.

He set the box on the table he saw her look down at her wrist and then looked away he wondered if she was beginning to feel guilt over it.

He sat and opened the first aid box. "Your hand" she placed her hand on the table and he took off the black coloured band and unwrapped the bandages he noticed she would not look at it, her gaze on The Rose bud that was still in the vase on the table.

Looking at the wound it was healing slowly she had opened one stitch it wasn't as bad as he had thought considering the pain she was In, he knew from his own wound and he could feel hers.

Deciding it would not need re-stitching, just wrapping it again, he cleaned it earning a hiss from her and himself since he could feel it too.

He gently rewrapped the wound and placed the coloured band back over it.

There was a silence between them it wasn't strained just uncomfortable.

"Inoichi will be visiting tomorrow" he said finally breaking the silence.

She nodded and the room fell in to silence once again, he stood "Well I-"

"Don't" she cut him off and he looked down at her "Don't go, please I um, I don't want to be on my own."

He smiled and sat back down he would stay as long as she needed him to stay.

* * *

 **The next day**

Rachel was feeling apprehensive at Inoichi's visit today. She wasn't sure what he would think of her, or if he was mad at her too, Minato had left early that morning he did as promised and did not leave her he slept on the sofa downstairs. When she had gotten up he had made breakfast and stayed till she had eaten it all.

There was a knock at the door she took a deep breath and answered it.

"Hello Rachel" he said smiling warmly "It's such a nice day out, come walk with me"

She closed the cottage door and walked beside the mind walker, there was silence between them and Inoichi could tell she was nervous.

"Do you want to talk about what happed?" he asked gently she looked away "I'm not here to lecture you I'm here to help you" he said keeping his tone even.

"Aren't you mad at me like Minato is?" she asked.

"I will admit a little but that's only because I care about you" he said kindly. "I can only help those that want it, and at the time you didn't want it" he glanced down at her "I saw what you were doing, that pretending it was all ok, you were trying to cooperate. You weren't fighting me on issues I knew you should have been fighting me on" they stopped in the middle of the woods were there was a clearing.

"This is a nice spot let's stop here" he said he sat on the floor and motioned for her to sit opposite she did and crossed her legs.

"So, I will ask again since you avoided it the first time, do you want to talk about it?" He watched as she fidgeted and rubbed her hands together.

"Not really no" she said, he noted she would not look him in the eyes.

"Rachel" he said "What set you off?" he asked "I know you don't want to talk about what you did, that's fine, but let's talk about what led you to the decision?"

There was silence and he knew he should wait for her to speak but if he was right then it needed to be dealt with. "Was it the voices?"

Her gaze snapped to his, he watched as she bit her lip she nodded slowly. He ran a hand through his pony tail. He was surprised when she began to speak.

"There so loud" she said it quietly "They told me to end it over and over again I can ignore them but lately they drawn out all my other thoughts, even now" she moved her hands to her head "there so loud that it's hard to focus on what you are saying, I just want them to stop" she said. He noted she was getting worked up he was aware he could be triggering an episode.

"They just won't stop" she said again her anger and frustration rising she moved her hand to her wounded wrist and Inoichi had seen enough. Minato was aware he was visiting so he would not show up when she dug her nails in.

He made several quick hand signs and placed his two fingers on her forehead her eyes widened for a spot second, he removed his hand and pulled her hand way from her wounded one.

"W-what did you do? There gone!" she bolted up on to her knees grabbed him by the collar of his coat "How did you do that? There gone"

He gently pried her hands of his collar "No, not gone just silenced" he said.

"Permanently?"

"No" he said.

"Why not?"

"Because that won't be helping you" he said "There a part of you, I would not of been able to silence them if you weren't, Rachel I can teach you how to mediate clear your thoughts when they get to loud empty your mind."

"Will that really help?"

"Only if you want it."

She nodded slowly.

"Ok then" he said "Before we get to that I want to apologise I just used a jutsu on you without your permission."

She shrugged her shoulders "It's not like you read my mind" she said "in fact it helped"

"In any case I would like to tell you something to regain your trust if I may?"

She nodded.

"I know who your contact is, I broke through the memory I took from you"

Her eyes widened and her breath hitched.

"I don't want the Anbu over here so I'll whisper ok?"

She nodded and he lent across, she gasped when he said his name.

"Why-why haven't you told Minato?" she asked.

"Because he's not a threat though I don't know how much longer I can put him off"

Rachel nodded "Thank you" she said "for telling me and for keeping it from Minato"

Inoichi saw a change in her she wasn't faking it any more she wanted help he knew it would be a long process but he hoped he could help her to want life again, if he can't he knew Minato would.

* * *

 **For those who are reading this and are struggling with suicide please seek help don't bottle it in don't give in to temptation whether you believe it or not someone will miss you.**

 **The loss of someone is hard its hart breaking. I have not lost some one thorough suicide but I have lost my sister in fact 12 years on the 24 or Feb.**

 **My world and my family's was turned upside-down and it has never been the same since her death.**

 **Loss is always there, we all know someone who has past way. A friend. A family member. A lover. A son. A daughter. A sister. A brother.**

 **There is no one who isn't touched by loss. They say time heal all wounds, bullshit. It you learn to live with the scar it creates on your hart. All you can do all any one can do is keep their memory's alive by shearing them so no one forges who they once was.**

 **Sorry for rambling this month has always been a hard one. Anyways I hope you are still enjoying my story.**


	25. Chapter 25 Minato helping Rachel

**Chapter 25**

 **Minato helping Rachel**.

* * *

 **One month has past.**

She awoke to herself screaming, the room was dark. She clawed at the strong arms that where around her, her breathing heavy all she could here was the sound of her own heart beating. Slowly her senses started to come back. Those hands were not holding her down they were protectively holding her.

"You're safe" the person was saying, as she focused on the voice she found that she knew it.

"That's it Rachel come back to me, your safe."

"M-Minato."

"Huh-huh it's me" he said

She found herself relaxing into his embrace rather than fighting it.

As she begun to calm down she noted she was not in her room again, which meant she had tried to run whilst she was asleep, she realized she was shaking badly and she still found it hard to breath.

"Focus on my voice nothing else" Minato said "Concentrate on breathing in and out, in and out that it."

Minato could feel her start to relax Inoichi had coached him on certain things like using his voice as a way of calming her and placing her in a meditative state should he need to.

She had moved back in a month ago with Inoichi permission of course.

She was doing a lot better she came to him when she wanted a release or an outlet, often he had either trained with her or let her cry.

The relapse still happened but with the seal he placed on her he was able to intervene quickly and take her mind off of her current thoughts.

Inoichi had stopped by earlier that day and told him that there may be a relapse or a nightmare he had touched a subject Rachel still refused to talk about and although Inoichi hadn't told him which subject he could guess with the nightmare she just had.

Unfortunately Tsunade could not give her the sleeping tablets her body would reject the chakra and that was bad, if she got hurt again and Tsunade was unable to use chakra then she could not be healed, and normal sleeping pills did not work on her.

Tsunade gave him a strong sedative for when she went more than three days without sleep but he could not use it all of the time. The medic said that was dangerous to do so.

Tsunade was also slowly getting her body to accept more chakra it was a slow process and a long term one.

She was still shaking but not as badly.

"I'm sorry." she mumbled out.

He frowns "For what?"

"Keeping you up."

"Its fine" he said "You need sleep too."

"I won't sleep now."

"Do you want a shot?"

She shook her head indicating no.

"Rachel" he said "You need sleep it's been four days"

"I slept a bit."

"An hour, Rachel doesn't count."

She blinked "An hour really?" She sat up and he let go of her "This is all Inoichi fault" she crossed her arms over her chest "He just had to ask then not let it go. I mean can't he just take no for an answer?"

"But then he wouldn't be doing his job" Minato said he watched her carefully, the clouds had cleared letting the light from the moon light up the room and form strange faint shadows all around and on her face. He could just see her fear that was behind her eyes, even though she was trying to hide behind her anger at the mind walker he could see she was scared, he didn't know if it was him or the dream that she was scared of.

"You can't run from if for ever." he said gently. She would not look at him and he knew why he was naked from the waist up, he was just getting changed for bed when he heard her scream.

He slipped off the bed and passed her, she kept her back to him as he pulled a blue Tee shirt over his head and sat back down, her back was still to him.

"Rachel" he said "Do you want to get past this? Do you want the dreams to stop?"

"Of course I do!" she snapped.

Minato sigh he knows it's her thorns rising up to protect her. "Then let us help you," he said pleadingly.

"I, I want to" she said "I really do but I don't-I can't it's too hard to-to talk about and I don't want to remember it." she was shaking again he wanted to reach out and touch her comfort her but he knew touching her was not the best course of action right now considering the dream she just had.

"Do you know what I asked Inoichi to do?" she asked she didn't give him chance to answer "I-I asked him to wipe my memories of that night I asked him to erase all of it, and he said no" she whirled around and grabbed a hold of his Tee shirt pulling him close.

"You're the Hokage can't you order him to do it? Please Minato order him to erase that night my death I want to start a fresh I don't want that night hanging over me." Her sea green eyes were wide and pleading, he could understand why she wanted that, he could also understand why Inoichi said no, she would just be running from it she would not remember any of it true, but her body would still remember even if her mind did not.

"Rachel" he said gently he reached up pulling her hands away from his shirt "I'm sorry I can't order that" he saw disappointment on her face, he saw anger behind her sea green eyes. He continued before she could ask. "Are you comfortable in your body?" he asked he saw surprise in her eyes "I know you're not you don't see it as your own, you see it as Chi's" he said "if you had no memories of that night you would still feel uncomfortable in that body?"

"I-I don't know maybe not because I wouldn't remember what had happened."

"You would remember being Rachel, you would remember finding yourself in someone else's body and not knowing why, that would not change things you would still feel the same, out of place."

"But I wouldn't flinch" she snapped "I would be normal." she whispered.

"I won't order Inoichi to do it, it's not the right thing for you, and you need to face your past head on, not run from it."

He saw the anger behind her eyes intensify. She pulled her hands free of his and stood from the bed "Don't you want me to be happy!?" she yelled.

"Of course I do" he said.

"Then wipe them I want a clean slate." she said there with tears glistening threatening to spill but she held them in.

"No" he said this time his voice had a bit of sternness to it and his eyes hardened he would not give in on this she had to confront her past in order to move on.

He watched as her hands balled in to fist at her side. Her hair that hung loosely swayed from side to side as she shook her head.

"Why are you denying me this? To be happy, to stop the dreams?"

"I'm not denying you happiness" he said. "I'm helping you face your demons to move on and forward."

"What if I don't want to?" She said.

"You can't run from it forever" he said again.

"Stop saying that, I will dam well run all I want!" she stomped her foot on the floor he could see her anger was blazing behind her eyes in all honesty he found it quite cute.

"You have to face it sometime" he said. "My decision is final I will not order Inoichi to do it, in fact I will make it an order for him not to, if he wiped your memory's you would not be the Rachel who stands before me, your past has shaped you in to the person you are today."

"You don't get it do you? I don't want to be this person this-this" she wrinkled her face in discussed "Weak pathetic thing who cowers at the touch of men!" she spat.

He reached out in an attempt to comfort her he saw her flinch he retracted his hand "Your not-" he didn't get to finish that sentence as her hand connected with his cheek. She wasn't ill this time or bedridden the sound of the hit echoed in the quiet room but all he could do was chuckle that one would leave a mark not a bruise but still it had stung _And she calls herself weak_ , he thought though he knew what she was referring to.

The anger in her sea green eyes was blazing he hadn't meant to chuckle but he couldn't help himself.

Second time around he caught her hand before it connected with his face he allowed the first hit but he would not allow the second, and because he reacted she flinched violently when his larger hand wrapped itself around her small and delicate wrist.

When he looked in to her eyes the anger was gone replaced by fear, she took a step back and attempted to pull her hand free, he however tugged on her hand pulling her in to a hug she gasped in surprise as he wrapped his arms around her.

"You are not weak" he said "You are not pathetic for cowering at a man's touch and the fact that you hate the body you are in saddens me, you don't see at all how beautiful you really are."

As he spoke he made a hand sign behind her back a clone appeared, the clone went to the draw in the night stand and pulled out a pre-set syringe the clone handed him it and he placed it behind his back the clone had removed the cap beforehand.

"Stop fighting me Rachel we both know how it will end" she groaned in frustration she had been trying to free herself of his embrace.

Her anger was back "You don't get it, I'm weak like this, because of my past I hate this body and what it reminds me of every day."

"That you are strong"

"No, that I died that I lost the fight that I am weak. Damnit Minato let me go!"

"What so you can hurt yourself I don't think so."

Her struggle increased and she dug her nails in to his chest through the shirt. He hissed but did not let go.

"I will get through to you one way or another" he said "But for now its late and we both need sleep." he adjusted his hold on her and pulled the syringe from behind him and plunged it in to her upper arm, granted it would work faster through a vein but she wasn't been cooperative.

He heard her hiss and felt the sting since the seal he had placed on her was still active.

He let go knowing too long like that would trigger an episode besides it wouldn't be long before the sedative worked.

She staggered from his grip she glared at him but he could already see her eyes were dropping as she fought against it.

She turned and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" he asked amusingly.

"My room."

"Oh, I see, you won't make though and you know it."

"Shut up" she hissed as she grabbed the door frame for support he chuckled he really did find it cute when she was mad.

He stood and followed her she made it to just outside of his door before she collapsed he caught her and lifted her up taking her back to the bed.

"I would let you sleep on your own but Tsunade said it was not recommended that you sleep on your own with the sedative"

He gently laid her on his bed her eyes were nearly closed and he pulled the cover over her before he took her hand in his and softly moved this thumb in circular motions across the back of her hand. "Stop fighting it your safe with me." he said gently softy and she finally gave up the fight her eyes closed her breathing evened out, he let go of her hand and moved to his side of the bed.

Granted it had been awkward at first the only other person he had shared a bed with was Kushina, his heart felt a guilty pang but he knew Kushina was not here anymore and it wasn't like they were doing anything other than sleeping.

He climbed in to bed and propped his head up with his hand he gazed down at her peaceful sleeping form he reached out and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. He found it oddly relaxing watching her sleep she looked so peaceful she wasn't plagued by the nightmares. He was still concerned about how she perceived herself but he knew as long as he continued to show her that she wasn't weak, he would eventually get through to her.

Sighing he turned over on to his back and let sleep clam him he knew he would be the first one up in morning since he used the sedative.

* * *

Rachel rolled over completely forgetting that she was in Minato's bed and rolled off the bed and on to the floor she groan but did not move it took her a while to wake up once she did she got up slowly and headed for the bathroom to shower and change.

The hot water did very little to wake her but her thoughts drifted back to last night. _Damn him, why can't he let me be happy_? She wondered.

She got dried and dressed, double checked to make sure she hadn't put anything on back to front, it had been known when the sedative had been used.

She made her way downstairs and sat at the table without a word.

A mug of steaming hot tea was placed in front of her she glanced up at Minato's amused face.

She picked up the mug and glared at him and took a sip of the hot liquid.

"Aunt Rachel, Aunt Rachel your up, can we go now huh, can we, can we, can we?" she inwardly cringed at Naruto's hyper activeness.

"Naruto give her chance to wake up I told you she had to have her medicine last night." Minato said lightly scolding his son.

"Aww but dad."

"Go and play in the garden until Rachel is ready." he said firmly.

The youngster nodded and did as was told Rachel ruffled his hair as he went past "I won't be long kiddo" she said.

She drank more of the tea, Minato placed a plate of pancakes in front of her.

"I'm not hungry" she said

"Rachel!"

"What? I'm not hungry, I'm not avoiding food that dam sedative makes me feel yuck if I eat I will be sick" she said taking another sip of tea, it was true she wasn't avoiding food at least not in front of Minato, she wasn't developing an eating disorder she just didn't want to eat. It required to much effort not to mention her taste buds were not her own certain foods she had once loved in her old life now tasted bland and yucky, it was just a reminder that this body was not hers, so when she could she would skip out on eating. _Like I care what happens to this body_ , she thought bitterly.

"Open"

She blinked Minato had picked up a piece of pancake with a fork and attempted to feed her.

"I am not a baby!" she yelled turning her head away from the offered food.

"Well if you're going to act like one then so be it" he said lightly grabbing her chin and facing it back towards him "Now open up" she saw his eyes were lit with amusement he was enjoying this.

She pushed his hand away "Damnit Minato leave me alone ok, I said I wasn't hungry" and at that moment her stomach decided to betray her it gave a loud rumble of protest and she glared at it, _not my body not my hunger_ ; she chanted in her head.

"If you keep thinking like that you will never accept who you are." he said placing the fork back on to the plate, she looked up at him in surprise "You can read minds now?"

He chuckled "No, it was written on your face what you were thinking and don't think I haven't noticed that you only eat when I'm around."

She puffed out her cheeks and turned her head away crossing her arms over her chest.

"Talk to me Rachel is there a reason you don't like eating?"

 _Oh fine it's not like he can do anything about this_.

"Food doesn't taste the same as it once did" she said "Chi's tastes are different from mine."

"Oh, I see and you have always been like this?"

"Yea pretty much Jex would have to practically shove food down my throat to get me to eat, for me it just a constant reminder this" she moved her hand up and down indicating her body "is not mine."

There was silence for a few moments "I can see how that would affect you" he said "What concerns me is how you don't seem to care what happens to that body, shouldn't you honour Chi since she gave you life again?"

He saw her stiffen and wondered if he had just pushed the wrong buttons.

"I know" she said "I know she gave me life again granted I didn't really want it but I am grateful for what she had to give up so that I could live, but I feel so out of place a foreigner in a foreign country this body reacts differently from my old one hell it even feels different I don't feel like me , I don't feel pretty I don't feel like I deserve this body, I mean look at her she is beautiful a far cry from what I was" she looked down and away from him she hadn't meant to say all of that and truth be told she did feel a little better sharing it.

She jumped when two hands were placed on her shoulders. "Your beautiful" he said and I saw you remember through your eyes yes you were different from Chi but in a way the same."

"Minato I was fat" she said "well a bit on the chubby side I was never as fine as my friends were but still."

"Chi's body is your body, when are you going to accept that?"

"I don't know maybe I never will, look I said I would live I said I would not try to kill myself again but you cannot expect me to like who I am, this body is not my own and I don't know if it will ever feel like it will be."

"Rachel," he said gently, "It's true that I don't know what it's like to feel like a stranger in my own body, but the truth is your body doesn't matter. It does not make you who you are. No matter which body you have you are still Rachel. You still chose to risk everything to try to save Konoha, and you are still the strong spirited woman who has been fighting me every step of the way."

Her cheeks heated up as he spoke and she knew he was trying to make her feel better it had worked some but she still felt out of place in her own body.

"Thank you Minato for saying that." he gave her shoulders a gentle squeeze before he took his seat again.

"So are you going to eat that? Or do it tell Tsunade you still aren't eating?"

"Fine" she huffed picking up the fork. She was glad at being able to use metal knives and forks again, the plastic ones were horrid to eat with.

When she was done Minato cleaned up said good bye to his son and flashed away. Rachel collected Naruto and together they left the house and went into the main village.

"Looks like rain later." she muttered when she looked down she saw Naruto was no longer bouncing around.

"Naruto what's wrong?" she asked when he looked up she hoped she was wrong she saw sadness in his eyes.

"A-Am I a monster?" he asked.

"What? Why would you think that?" she asked as she knelt down in front of him.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Naruto talk to me please" she swept his hair aside. "What makes you think you are a monster?"

He looked up and she followed his gaze several of the village people were glaring at him, she matched every one of their stares. How dare they hate him, he was a child nothing more. When they looked away because she had stared back there was no shame on their faces.

"I have heard whispers too" he said quietly "They call me a monster."

"You are not a monster" she said turning back to him "They just don't understand is all"

"Understand what?" he asked.

"How special you are kiddo." she said "Now how about Ramon for tea once I have dropped you off at Sasuke house I'll go shopping and get the stuff."

"Really?" he had lost the sadness in his eyes to one of excitement

"Sure it's been a while since I cooked some." she stood taking his hand in hers and she made sure that anyone who looked at him the wrong way, she would stare back just as venomously.

She would be definitely be having a talk with Minato later.

She dropped him off at the gate Itachi was waiting for him with his mom Mikoto.

"Oh hey Rachel, before I forget Tsume is looking for you."

"Ok thanks."

"Are you heading in to the market place?" Itachi asked.

"Um yea do you want to tag along?"

"If you would not mind?" the boy asked.

Rachel smiled "No of course not, come on."

* * *

Minato was in his office slaving away at paperwork he had just had a meeting with the council elders, as always it was long and boring.

He had just signed an important document to have an improvement on the village orphanage when his window behind him smashed, he automatically flashed to the opposite end of the room were an arrow with a note attached just missed his head.

The room filled with Anbu and he gave the signal to pursue. He turned and pulled the arrow out of the wall, pulling the note off it he read it carefully.

 _Tobi and Danzo are after Rachel protect her._

There was no name attached he felt the paper out with chakra as expected there was no trace of it.

"Dog" he called knowing the faithful Anbu and student would not leave his side. "Find Rachel, tell the other Anbu who are watching her to be on alert and bring her here"

The Dog Anbu bowed and left through the window.

Minato stood the clean-up crew were already here cleaning the mess up the glass would be replaced soon hopefully by the time Rachel got there his office would look normal.

* * *

"So Itachi, how is training going?" Rachel asked as they walked down the street.

"Good" was the boys response. She had been trying to engage him in conversation but all he gave was short answers.

 _Why is it so hard to talk to him I know he was a loner because of what she saw in the third Shinobi war but honestly he not even a kid he so proper it's sickening_. Rachel thought to herself in fact she was so preoccupied by her thoughts that she didn't see a man jump down from a roof and head straight for her. Itachi reacted quicker, pushing her out of the way. She was aware of a sharp sting In her right ankle as she fell but her eyes were on Itachi, he was still young he would not be able to fight then suddenly her Anbu guards showed up and quickly subdued the man. Itachi hurriedly came up to her.

"Are you alright?" he asked

"Err yea I'm fine I think."

* * *

Minato felt a sting in his right ankle he knew it must have been Rachel, his concern grew for her, he knew it was more of a sprain then a weapon or a kunai she did tend to wear boots maybe she had just fallen. Either way he had sent Kakashi so he knew she was in good hands.

* * *

The Dog Anbu showed up next to Rachel and bent down "You have a knack for getting into trouble Rachel" he said if she could see behind the dog mask she would bet he was smirking at her.

"Yea well lucky for me Itachi was here." she praised the boy, the Dog Anbu turned to the young boy "Well done Itachi, I will inform the Hokage of your actions, you can leave Rachel to me now."

The boy nodded and stood. Gave her once last glance and a slight tilted nod of his head before he was on his way again.

"Minato will want to see you" the dog Anbu said. He stood and offered his hand out to her, she took it pulling her to her feet she yelped and fell forward the Anbu caught her "Your hurt"

She hissed when she moved her right ankle "Sprain I think" she said as she lent on the dog Anbu's shoulder, he made sure she was steady before kneeling down "Get on my back I'll carry you to the office" he said.

She did as told and climbed on to his back. He jumped up on to the building and jumping from roof to roof, felt her hold tighten around his neck.

He landed inside the Hokage office the window was fixed, it was as if nothing had happened, Kakashi walked around to the sofa where he deposited Rachel. Minato stood.

"What?"

"A shinobi attacked her before I got there. Itachi Uchiha pushed her out of the way, she appears to have sprained her ankle though"

"I see, Kakashi can you make sure the man gets to interrogation, I am sure we have no more Anbu rogue agents but just to be on the safe side and tell Ibiki he has free rein I want to know who sent him"

"Yes sensei." Kakashi puffed away.

Minato rummaged through a draw on his desk and pulled out a small white box he knelt down in front of her and carefully took off her boot.

"I honestly don't know why you wear these" he said.

"I'm short these give me a height advantage" she said. He pulled off the boot and she hissed, he felt the pain also veer the seal. He removed her sock and gently looked it over. Deciding it was just sprain he wrapped it with gauze and gently placed her foot back on the floor. He stood and placed the box on his desk.

"We need to talk." he said. "A note arrived" he pulled it out of his pocket "It says Danzo and Tobi know of you and I need to protect you" he showed her the note if she recognised the handwriting it didn't show "Moments later you were attacked" the office lapsed in to silence.

"I need to know who Tobi is."

"You already know I won't tell you so why ask?"

He ran both of his hands through his blond locks "Rachel I am trying to protect you and this village. Tell me, what would you do with someone who was withholding information that I believe is vital to the safety of the Konoha and it citizens?"

"I can see it from your point of view, I can, but I am trying to protect you. You are not ready to know who he is yet."

"That really does not answer my question. What would you actually do with someone you felt was keeping vital information a secret?"

"I would do whatever it takes to get that information."

She had given him the answer he wanted, she fiddled with her hands as she wondered if he would go to any lengths to get what he wanted, part of her still did not trust him because of the mind walk. Would he subject her to that again?

Fear and anxiety rose up in her chest as he approached her. She was surprised to see sadness in his azure blue eyes as he knelt down in front of her.

"Then what am I supposed to do with you? Please tell me because I honestly don't have the answers."

She bit her lip "I'm sorry Minato I can't."

He closed his eyes and when he opened them again gone was the caring Minato, in his place was the Hokage.

He stood and took a step back "You're under House arrest until further notice, for your safety and so I know where you are, no visitors unless approved by me."

He saw the anger flash behind her eyes as she stood, he noted the pain in her ankle "You can't do that Minato, I was supposed to buy supplies, I promised Naruto Ramon for tea."

"I can and I will. I'm the Hokage and I will do what is necessary. If it where anyone else I would have them sent to Ibiki long before now."

She balled her fist in anger and had a look of defiance in her eyes.

"I'll take you home" he said he reached out and she stepped to the side.

"I can walk."

"This isn't negotiable." he said firmly this time his hand reached her wrist and he flashed them home, she staggered back slightly and clung to the kitchen counter.

He signalled his Anbu, two appeared "She is not to leave" with that he flashed away.

Back in his office he ordered that the Ramon stuff be delivered, he knew he would get the silent treatment for a while but to know that she was safe it was worth it.

* * *

 **An hello this will go up to chapter 30 then there will be a book two, however it will be a longer Waite between updates since I'm still writing and it and get it edited, this one has already been written so all I am waiting for are the edits which is why I'm updating faster.**

 **I will try as hard as I can not to leave you waiting for too long.**

 **Naruto is not mine Rachel is.**


	26. Chapter 26 Revealing Rachel contact

**Chapter 26**

 **Revealing Rachel contact.**

 **Hey guys trust me the last part of this chapter is worth sticking around for enjoy.**.

* * *

Rachel was in the kitchen making breakfast, Naruto was still sleeping she went to the bottom of the stars to call for him. "Naruto get up." she yelled.

She heard a bang then a yell then anther bang, Rachel sighed she went back in to the kitchen and dished out breakfast.

She knew Minato had left for work already she had hardly spoken to him in the last few weeks, in fact she had gone out of her way to outright ignore him. She was still under house arrest and she was beginning to feel like a caged animal, she knew it was for her own protection but still she was angry and Minato was the only one she could blame, Inoichi had had fun grilling her on that issue.

"What's for breakfast Aunt Rachel?"

"Ramon but don't get used to it, Minato hasn't gone shopping and it was all I had left to make for you."

"All right!" she placed the bowl down in front of him.

"So are you still grounded then? I mean I didn't know adults could be grounded?"

"Unfortunately yes I am, and only your dad can do that" she ground out "But today you don't have to be stuck in with me your dad organised a play date with Kiba and his mom."

"What Kiba aww man" he placed his hand on his forehead "Why him he so bossy" Rachel shook her head she went to the sink and began to wash the pots. "Well they'll be her so soon so hurry up and eat and go and get dressed."

She could hear him wolfing down his food she then heard him race up the stairs _huh and I thought he didn't want to go_ , she thought to herself.

About a half hour later there was a knock at the door she opened it knowing no one would have gotten by without Minato permission to do so.

There stood Tsume her wild brown hair and dark eyes gave her a look of a wild dog that could not be tamed.

"Hey there Rach, I hear Minato has you locked up like a bad puppy." the Inuzuka said her grin showed her fangs.

"Yea well what can I say I'm a bad girl?"

The Inuzuka barked out laughter "Now that I would like to see."

"Sorry only my late brother has seen me as a bad girl and it was his fault in the first place."

"Oh do tell."

"Come on in" she led the dog woman and child who was hiding behind her legs in to the kitchen.

"Naruto go and get your stuff and maybe take a toy or two."

"Kiba go with him."

The two children ran upstairs.

"So tell me Rach how were you a bad girl?"

"Jex got me drunk it was my first time ever drinking sake and boy did I pay for it, according to my brother I'm a happy drunk who likes to flirt a lot."

"Your brother told you?"

"Yea since I kinda don't remember much about that night." she scratched the back of her head sheepishly.

"Hahaha well I'll have to remember to get you drunk one of these days, but seriously how are you holding up?"

"I'm good I know he's doing it to protect me but I feel like I'm in a cage."

"I feel for you Maybe me and some of the girls can come round and cheer you up a bit."

"Sure that sounds good but you would have to get past Minato first or maybe Inoichi. "

The dog talker got a sadistic grin on her face "leave it with me when push comes to shove no man can say no to me."

Rachel laughed "No I bet they can't."

"Mom we got what we need can we go now?" Kiba said looking impatient.

"All right pup we can go now."

Rachel walked them to the door and showed them out.

"Ok Naruto be good and do as Tsume says."

"I will Aunt Rachel" she hugged him and ruffled his hair

She watched them walk down the path, for a split second she was tempted to defy Minato's orders she bit her lip and closed her eyes _there's no point he'll just use a seal so I can't get out_ she thought. She slammed the door shut and set to work on cleaning the house.

* * *

As Tsume walked Naruto and Kiba home the more she liked the idea of getting her friend drunk she barked out more laughter _Plus if what she said was true Minato would have his hands full, Oh screw it I'm doing it she needs cheering up_.

"Hey Naruto how do you think Rachel is feeling been locked up?"

He looked up at the woman "Um she's pretty mad at dad, she won't talk to him and yea she's sad, she says she not but you can see it in her eyes, ya'know"

Tsume smiled, _He sounds just like Kushina_ "That settles it 'I'm rounding up the girls and finding sitters for you pups, now who can watch you all?"

"What about Shikamaru dad?" Naruto offered he would do anything to see Rachel happy.

"Shikaku that's a brilliant idea pup, bout time that lazy Nara did something." she ruffled his hair and he grinned up at her, he stopped when he heard a couple up ahead Tsume noticed the boys sudden look and listened to the two.

"Look it's that demon kid."

"Shush were not supposed to talk about the you know what, besides he give me the creeps."

"Why is he even allowed to roam free he should be locked up like the monster he is."

Tsume growled her anger, she knew the boy was the container for the nine tails fox she knew he was not the monster they made him out to be.

"Mom why are they talking about Naruto like that?"

"Because there stupid ignorant people who think is ok to call a child a monster!"

The couple froze and slowly backed away "Your lucky I don't have my dogs with me otherwise your backsides would be ripped to shreds, get out of my sight" they fled but the dog woman's anger still remained. _I wonder if Rachel knows about this._ She wondered

"Come on Naruto don't listen to those jerks." she heard Kiba say.

She looked back at the boy and found him trying to hide his pain behind a smile.

"Its fine I'm ok really." she didn't believe him but for now would leave it, she had to prepare and convince Minato to let the girls in.

She spent the rest of that day doing just that.

* * *

Rachel spent the day cleaning, although the house was spotless she had done it more out of boredom. She was so, so bored, and when she was bored her head started to wander and the voices would haunt her. So far she had been able to keep them under control thanks to Inoichi, his meditation it did really help a lot. What wasn't helping was avoiding Minato because the urge to hurt herself was strong.

She looked at the band around her wrist and bit her lip, _No, stop it if I did that he would come running, and I don't want to see him yet_ , she thought. She flopped her head down on the table "So bored" she whined she glanced at the clock "Naruto should be home soon."

There was a knock at the door and she jumped glanced at the clock again, she went to the door to answer it she was surprised to find Tsume and several other of the village women all stood with bottles of Sake in their arms.

"What?"

"We had a talk with Minato and he couldn't say no with all of us in his office" Tsume said.

"What about the kids?"

"Shikaku has them Yoshino answered "I know my husband can be lazy but he's good for something."

"Well don't just stand there brat let's get the drinking started." she saw Tsunade carried the most bottles and her apprentice Shizune

She let them all in she followed them into the living room with a bewildered look on her face, she entered the living room and they were all sat and drinking Tsume dragged her in to the kitchen.

"Don't get mad you needed cheering up plus it was fun seeing the Hokage cower because a group of women because they refused to leave his office until he said yes"

"Oh can just see him loving that" Rachel said "I'm not mad, if anything I appreciate the gesture but alcohol really? And after what I told you this morning."

"Ah lighten up come sit and drink, we will talk, we will gossip and we will do yucky girly stuff" the dog user put her arm around Rachel's shoulder and walked her back in to the living room.

"Alright let's get this party started."

A bottle was shoved in to her hands and they waited for her to take a sip, she did, it burned and she coughed "God where did you get this Slick's bar?"

"Yep" Tsunade answered.

"That explains it" she said she went to the sofa and sat on an empty seat it would be a long night for her.

* * *

Minato sat in his office, he was massaging his temples. He could not believe Tsume and the others bullying him in to letting them go around, he knew he was being unfair to Rachel, and that she would be bored and restless, perhaps he was worrying for nothing and having the girls around would be good for her, then again the last time Kushina had done that the house had been a wreck and none of them could stand because of the amount of alcohol they had consumed.

He shrugged to himself, _there's nothing I can do about it now_. He thought.

He went back to signing papers he had sent Kakashi to alert Rachel Anbu guards that the girls would be going round he had felt Kakashi return a short time ago.

He heard his window slide open and without looking knew who it was

"Yes sensei something I can do for you?"

"Damnit kid still can't sneak up on you can I?"

"If you could I would be worried."

Jiraiya walked around the desk and plonked himself down on the chair.

"I saw something interesting today while I was at Slick's bar."

"Oh, really?" Minato continued to sort through documents.

"I saw Tsunade and a few of the other girls buying Sake ….lots of it" Minato paused mid motion.

"Sake you say?"

Jiraiya nodded "Yep and lots of it, Slick even charged them half price and said and I quote let me know how she liked it."

"Huh, when was this?" Minato asked casually.

"This afternoon why?"

"They planned it" he said closing his eyes placing his fingers on the bridge of his nose, "They already knew I would cave in, dam those women." he slammed a hand down on his desk in frustration.

Jiraiya blinked "What have I missed?" The Sannin asked.

"The girls burst in to my office demanding that they be allowed to see Rachel, Tsume was leading them"

"Yikes and Inuzuka I'm surprised she didn't bite you."

Minato sighed "Well there's not much I can do about it now I just hope she doesn't get too drunk." he tilted his head back and tapped his fingers on the desk, _still if having the girls around makes her happy then I'm all for it_ , _truth be told I hate that she's ignoring me,_ he frowned at his own thoughts she really was getting under his skin.

* * *

Rachel could not do anything but laugh, she was creased with stiches at the story the Akimichi was telling.

"It's true on our first date I poisoned him, my cooking skills where that bad, he spent three days in the hospital"

"Oh, that, ha-ha, is priceless" Rachel side as she clasped her side.

"Yes but been the nice guy Choza he went back for more" Tsume patted the larger woman on the back "And he's still with you, still eats your food count your self-lucky girl."

"Oh I do" the well-rounded woman said.

"Shizune stop telling me how much I can and can't have Damnit I'm a grown woman" Rachel snickered at the medics antics.

For once Rachel felt relaxed and she knew it was because of the alcohol she also knew she was past her limit, but someone kept refilling her cup when she wasn't looking, it was either Tsunade or Tsume or possibly both.

The girls except Tsume who had deemed it too girly for her, had decided to doll her up a bit, she wore light make up and Tsunade had done her hair and Mikoto had found a dress for her to wear. It was a light summer pale pink dress, they said it looked good on her and at first she didn't think so but the more she drank the more she felt comfortable in it.

"Come on Rach tell us a story we have yet to hear of any."

"Story huh?" she considered telling them about what happened to her but Minato would probably be mad at that, so she settled for something she and Jex used to get up to. "Ok" she stood unsteadily in the centre they had moved the coffee table out of the way.

* * *

Minato felt the Anbu enter and knelt down he waved his hand the operative stood.

"Report"

"Sir Rachel is…..well she, to put it bluntly she's well and truly wrecked sir."

Minato sighed and he guessed it was time to go home and see how drunk she was, he stood put the papers away and flashed directly outside of the living room. From the looks of it Rachel had just finished telling a story to the girls they were all laughing, and Rachel stood unsteady on her feet.

"I can't believe you did that!" Tsume yelled.

"Hey we were kids what can is say." Rachel held her hands up in a surrender motions.

Minato entered, he stood beside Rachel steadying her slightly when she turned to see who it was he noticed she did not flinch or pull away from his touch.

"Ok, everyone its late and not that I don't appreciate that you cheered her up but I think she has had enough" he didn't issue it as an order he was asking them nicely, they reluctantly nodded and agreed. They stood up gingerly, gathering up their things and Tsunade stuffed bottles down her top whilst Shizune wasn't looking.

Tsume gave Rachel a hug "I enjoyed tonight Rach we should do it again some time ya'know when you're not grounded." she winked at Rachel turned her gaze to Minato "Don't be too hard on her, that was according to her, her second time drinking sake." Minato nodded he led Rachel to the door and one by one they all said their goodbyes. Tsunade handed Minato a box of pills and said she would need them in the mooring.

When everyone was gone, he turned to her "How much have you had?" he asked.

"Um…a lot" she said grinning up at him.

"So I see" he grabbed her hand and led her to the kitchen "come one let's get some water down you before you go to bed" he again noticed she did not flinch when he grabbed her hand.

He let go of her hand and went to the sink he filled up a glass and turned around, the glass left his hand and shattered to the floor as Rachel's arms wound themselves around his neck, she stood on tiptoes and her lips met his.

He was stunned, gone was the woman who feared men his hands clutched the sink, he noted she tasted sweet.

He was unsure of what to do deciding the kiss had to end he pulled her away from him.

"Rachel!"

She looked up at him in a way he had never seen her look before, he swallowed the lump in his throat and moved around and away from her. In his haste he fell into the chair and sat, and as soon as he had Rachel was on his lap her arms once again around his neck her face was inches from his and he saw the mischievous look in her eyes.

She lent in and whispered in his ear, "Minato, do you know that since I got Chi's body I have not once touched or played with it" she nibbled on his ear lobe and he felt the first involuntary stirring of desire creep up on him. "It felt wrong to play with something that was not mine." she ran her hands up and down the back of his neck sending shivers down his spin.

"Rachel please-"

She pulled back and he saw lust in her eyes. He wondered if she saw it in his too because right now he was struggling to control himself, she was drunk and he could not take advantage off her, no matter how much his body told him to do so.

She dipped her head and kissed him again this time he wasn't so stunned, for a moment he kissed her back tasting her sweetness and the sake she had drank, her kiss had lit a fire in him he had forgotten about since Kushina death. It burned with intense desires making every hair on his body stand on end, he was completely aware of Rachel her soft lips connecting with his, her scent of Roses, when she shifted herself on his lap and nearly falling off it, his growing hardness throbbed and all his senses came back to him, he couldn't do this, not whilst she was drunk.

He placed his hands on either side of her head and pushed her head away, her eyes where misted over with desire and lust.

"We can't do this" he said voice raw and horse with need and want.

She looked at him with bewilderment "You want this too, I can feel that you do" as she said it she moved her hips grinding against his now very painful and throbbing manhood.

He hissed "No, I don't" he said firmly as if he was trying to convince himself as well. "Rachel you are drunk, you only think that you want this tomorrow it will be different, you will regret it."

He still saw the confused look on her face, "Let's just get you to bed, to sleep." he added for good measure. He stood pushing her off his knee, he heard the glass crunch under her feet and was reminded of the broken glass on the floor.

He picked her up bridle style and carried her up the stairs to her room. He saw she had a light dusting to her cheeks and once again something stirred deep inside of him.

He laid her on her bed and took off her sandals. He decide to leave her in the dress, and with what they had been doing he didn't want to give her the wrong idea in the morning if she could not remember it.

She grabbed his hand as he was about to leave, "Minato am, am I pretty?" she asked her words slurring slightly.

"Yes." He answered honestly "you are very pretty."

Her hand dropped from his "That's good then," she slurred "Since, the rape I haven't felt pretty."

He was shocked to hear it but he guessed the alcohol must have loosened her tongue a bit, she never shares anything about the rape.

He bent down moving some hair out of her face very lightly brushing his lips against hers, her eyes were closed "your very pretty." he said softy. Placing a soft kiss on her lips before he flashed away to work off some of the tension he was feeling.

Rachel awoke about an hour or so later, she didn't know what had woken her, until she saw a figure walking towards her. She screamed to no avail, her Anbu guards lay dead on the roof of the house.

The next thing she knew, she was being carried over someone's shoulder her hands bound behind her back, the alcohol swished in her stomach threatening to come up at any minute.

Then suddenly there was a gurgling sound and she was falling, she was caught in someone else arms, when she looked up she recognised it to be her contact.

"Your late" she said

"Sorry little one" he chuckle "I'll take you back to some where they can find you."

"Sure, fine, whatever"

He looked down at her "Your drunk little one?"

"kinda, sort of, Tsume idea not mine."

"Ah, I see."

A three prong kunai whisked past, they both recognised it and knew who it belong to.

"Ah, little one tell me, am I to dump and leave you?"

"I don't think he's going to give you a chance, and that was a warning shot, he won't risk hurting me."

He did so setting her down on unsteady feet and ripping the rope to free her hands.

The moon shone high in the sky casting a slivery glow upon the landscape. Rachel saw Minato and six other figures land, she guessed his Anbu Guard.

"Rachel move away." Came Minato's commanding voice, she didn't she stepped between him and her contact.

"Minato, he's not the bad guy here."

She could see Minato's gaze harden and though she was still quite drunk she knew she could not let Minato kill him.

"Rachel, you need to move away, that man is an imposter."

"Minato, I'm not moving, he's been my contact for years and yes I know he's supposed to be dead, hell I didn't even know he was alive still after Jex's death, but who you see here is the real deal" she pointed behind her " **That man is Sakumo Hatake.** "

* * *

 **An. I'm evil I know. Hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what you think**.


	27. Chapter 27 Kakashi anger

**Chapter 27**

 **Kakashi anger.**

* * *

Rachel stood in front of Sakumo, Minato could not get a clear shot w _hy is she protecting him?_ he asked himself _She doesn't trust men. So why him?_

"Little one" he heard Sakumo speak and it sounded exactly as he remembered it maybe a little rougher around the edges but it sounded the same.

"Little one perhaps it would be best if I handed myself over."

"What? No, they will torture you because they'll think you are not you."

Minato saw a faint smile tug across the older man's face.

"Jex said you were funny when drunk little one." Minato watched as he man placed a large hand on her shoulder she didn't flinch, was it because she was still drunk? She didn't flinch earlier either, or did she trust him that much?

"Perhaps it's time I came home" he said "They won't kill me" Rachel's gaze hardened as she defiantly stared at Minato. "Torture yes, but not kill me, I have too much Information for them to do that."

"No, no, no I need you out there" she said "I can't let them hurt you, you're my last link with Jex."

"I'm not going anywhere little one" he said "But right now the Hokage will do everything in his power to protect you, he sees me as a threat, it is best if I go quietly."

"Minato, will you hurt him?" she asked he could see the tears gleaming in her eyes.

"Not if he comes quietly."

"What about the torture?"

"If, its necessary then yes." he answered honestly.

"I can vouch for him." she said, it became clear she was getting distressed about the situation and the alcohol was probably not helping. "Please Minato he's Sakumo he was once a part of this village." she stomped her bare foot in protest. He saw Sakumo gave a hand sign behind Rachel it was Anbu code for I surrender and catch. He frowned and saw Sakumo whisper into her ear.

"Sorry little one but it is for the best." he picked her up and threw her towards Minato, he reacted intuitively catching her. The movement sent them spinning around and as soon as her feet touched the floor she begun to struggle. He saw his Anbu pin Sakumo to the floor and restrain him.

"Take him to interrogation" he ordered before he flashed himself and Rachel home and to her room. She stilled at him having used his Jutsu and he let go of her waist and took a step back.

"Minato!" she whirled around intent on slapping him across the face he caught her hand before it connected.

His gaze cold "Rachel!" he said warningly. "Don't do this. He is a prisoner of Konoha, tests will be carried out to establish if he really is Sakumo" his gaze softened somewhat "Ideally I want to talk to you but given how drunk you still are I don't think it's a good idea." he let go of her wrist "We will talk more in the morning I'll post more Guards. Get some sleep." He said before flashing away leaving a pissed off Rachel.

Minato flashed to his office he was tempted to go to the interrogation room but he needed more evidence first. He wanted to wake Tsunade from her drunken slumber but knew that would not end well, so he was left with simply waiting, he gave it half an hour before he went back home, he found her on her bed sound asleep though in an awkward position.

He went to his room stripped and went to bed though sleep did not come, his mind was racing.

The kiss they had shared was something he could not get his mind off despite the more pressing matters he remembered how sweet she had tasted, how soft her lips were, how she did not flinch when he touched her.

He shook his head to rid himself of the thoughts, his man hood ached begging for release. He rolled on to his side he would not give in to his desires he was a shinobi trained to ignore such things.

Needless to say he had a long and restless night.

* * *

Rachel awoke slowly, her head hurt a lot her stomach churned, she did not want to open her eyes but the pain in her neck forced her to. She was laid in an awkward position she slowly sat up placing her hand on her neck and begun to massage some of the tension away she ran her hands up and down her face in an attempt to wake herself up.

This was the reason she hated alcohol, yes she had slept with no dreams but the hangovers were so, so bad. It seemed Chi's body was not that tolerant to alcohol. It made her long for her old body. She could party all weekend long and only suffer a tiny bit.

She sighed and dragged herself out of bed and pulled the pink dress over her head and headed for the bathroom, she could smell food coming from down stairs and guessed it to be Minato cooking breakfast. Her stomach churned at the thought of food.

She showered and dried put on a hot pink T shirt and three quarter blue leggings. She wore flat sandals today. She really could not be bothered she just wanted to be comfortable.

She remembered the girls, most of the gossip they told, she remembered Minato coming home, then being woken up and taken, she remembered Sakumo been pinned by Anbu, but she felt like something was missing. _What had happened between Minato coming home and me going to bed_? She put It out of her head _It was probably nothing anyway_ she thought, she sat at the table and laid her head on the cool surface she heard a mug been placed in front of her. She lifted her head and saw Minato sat across from her an amused look on his face.

"I am NEVER drinking again!" she said picking up the tea with both hands, Minato chuckled and held out his hand Rachel frowned at the two pills that were in the palm of his hand.

"Pain killers" he said "Tsunade thought you might need them."

She held out her hand and he dropped from his to her hand.

She took them with her tea "Thanks" she mumbled out.

They sat in silence for some time and Rachel wondered if he was letting her recover some or if he was waiting for her to ask about Sakumo.

"Are you hungry? I made pancakes."

"Err-no not really, I don't think my stomach could handle food." he nodded and the room once again fell into an uneasy silence.

She saw his gaze on her lips. "What? Do I have something on my mouth?" she asked his face flushed and he shook his head averting his gaze.

She continued to drink her tea she noticed his gaze kept flickering to her lips, she frowned and he spoke but she could not hear him instead she focused on his lips as bits of memory resurfaced.

 _His lips soft warm inviting safe, her hips grinding on his erect man hood_ her sea green eyes widened and she placed the cup down on the table stumbling out of the chair.

"Oh, my god we kissed?" her hand flew to her mouth.

"Ah." was all he said averting his gaze he could see her out of the corner of his eyes pacing up and down.

"We,-we kissed" she said again this time when his gaze landed on her he noted her trembling slightly he didn't want to set off an episode.

"Rachel" he said as he stood he saw the flinch and simply stood still.

"Wait" she said "You was- stood at the sink and-and you were getting me water." she put her hand to her head "And then…" her eyes widened like a deer's caught in a headlights. "I-err I kissed you" she put her hand to her lips when their eyes met him he saw two things guilt and fear.

"Rachel, its ok" he said soothingly.

She shook her head "No it's not ok, I-I hit on you, I'm so, sorry Minato I-I didn't mean to-"

"Rachel I said it was ok." he said cutting her off he could see the tears that threatened to spill.

She shook her head again "No its not, I remember" she averted her gaze "I remember grinding on you"

His eyes widened.

"I remember you responding to the kiss." she said quietly she took a deep shuddering breath "I don't remember what happened after that" her gaze met his.

"Nothing" he said maybe a bit too sharply "Nothing happened." he said a bit more quietly "It ended I put you to bed and you went straight to sleep." he ran his hand through his blond locks. He wasn't sure what to do it was clear she was distressed by her own actions last night, he knew he was partly to blame for that, he should have ended the kiss sooner.

"Rachel I swear nothing happened." he moved towards her and stopped when she visibly flinched away.

"This is why I don't drink" she said "Chi's body responds differently to my own, Jex said I become flirty when I've had a drink, that I forget what happened to me." she said he noted her voice trembled.

He winced when he felt the pain of her digging in to her left wrist veer the seal he had placed on her.

"Rachel" he said trying to draw her attention away from what she was doing, she didn't hear him, but he made no move towards her, instead he listened to what she was saying.

"I-I swore I would not let a man touch me, and I know-I was the one to-to hit on you but-but I-I still feel….. Dirty."

She dropped eye contact and he saw shame on her face and his gut twisted with guilt, of course she would feel that way she was raped by five men not once but twice, and then killed by them.

He looked down when he felt more pain in his wrist he saw she was digging her nails in quite deep, if he didn't do something she was heading for a relapse, and he didn't want that.

"Rachel" he said firmly "Look at me" she did she met his gaze again he saw shame in her eyes and on her face. Before he could continue there was a knock at the door. At the sound of the distraction Rachel bolted for her room. He let her go since he had no idea what he was going to say to her to reassure her, he ran a hand through his hair before he went to answer the door.

"Inoichi come in" he said allowing the mind walker in "Thanks for coming even though she wasn't scheduled for an appointment."

"No problem Rachel is a round the clock patient you know that."

"Yea, I know but I still appreciate it."

"Dose she remember what happened?"

"Yea and she didn't take it so well." he winced again "She's in her room." he said

"All right I'll do what I can you should go, you been here won't help."

"I still need to talk to her about Sakumo."

"I know but not now pop back later."

Minto nodded and flashed away leaving Inoichi. The Mind walker went up the stairs and went to Rachel room he found her on her bed her gaze fixed on nothing her right hand held her left wrist.

"Rachel" he called as he walked In to the room "Stupid question I know but how are you feeling?" he said as he sat on the edge of the bed he didn't really need an answer he could see it on her face but he needed her to start talking.

"I…um I feel…Dirty." she dug her nails in and he took her hand way from her wrist "How about we do some meditating and then we can go over how you feel when you are calmer." he said.

* * *

Minato was sat in his office Jiraiya was sat open mothed across from him "Kid it can't be him" Minato sat in silence. "It can't be" the sage said again. "We saw his body, we saw Kakashi drenched in his own father's blood, and it can't be him!"

"But what if it is sensei? What if it is him and he's been helping Rachel all of this time?"

"Kid you know how crazy it sounds right?"

"Yes I do, which is why I am having tests carried out as we speak, I don't want to question him until I have spoken to Rachel but she is not in the best frame of mind to do that right now." he had noticed there was no pain in his wrist which meant she had stopped hurting herself. He was still worried though, the look on her face told him exactly how she felt and he hated that look.

"Why what happened to Rachel?" Jiraiya asked.

"Um well you know how the girls got her drunk?"

"Yea."

"Well she um, she kissed me and now she's not handling it so well."

Jiraiya whistled "Jeez kid and I bet you responded to the kiss didn't you?" Minato face flushed "Thought so" the toad sage said folding his arms across his chest.

"Look sensei we're getting off topic here" he said flustered "What do I do if it is him? He been a rouge ninja acting on his own, no doubt when the council hear about this they will want him dead, and then there is Kakashi once he finds out….."

With that been said his office door burst open and the copy Nin strode in. "Where is he" it wasn't a question it was a demand. Minato noted the fury behind his students lone eye, he wished he had had a chance to talk to Kakashi, he knew how hard all this must be, he was the one that found Kakashi next to his father's dead body and knew it had taken a long time for Kakashi to get over that night.

"Kakashi calm down" Minato said standing from his chair "We don't know anything yet."

"Don't tell me to calm down, tell me were the dam imposter is!"

Minato's gaze hardened he would let that slide he was obviously distressed at finding out that there was an imposter posing as his father.

"Kakashi" he said tone low warning "It's been dealt with. There is no need for you to see him."

His student narrowed his eye "Why? I deserve to see the imposter."

"What will you do other then beat him senseless? I need information, Kakashi right now he has not given me any course to place him in Ibiki care."

"Other than been an imposter" he spat "The white fang name is already slander because of what my father did. I will not have an imposter doing any more damage!"

"Kakashi I am ordering you to stay away, I will share information with you but you are not to go near that man is that clear?"

"Perfectly."

Kakashi turned and stalked towards the door "Kakashi" he called, the copy Nin faced him and Minato did not miss the intense anger behind his eye, "there will be consequences if I find you there."

With that he left and Minato flopped back down in to his seat he had a feeling Kakashi was not going to follow orders.

"Look kid, I can see you have your hands full but there is nothing you can do until we have the information if its him then yea he has a lot of explaining to do, if it's not make sure he suffers for it." their eyes met and there was an understanding between them "Now I got to go and see if any of my contacts know of an imposter posing as the white fang, I'll let you know what I find."

"Ok thanks sensei."

Jiraiya left and Minato was once again on his own, his thoughts kept drifting back to Rachel it was too soon to go home and check on her, he sighed and got to work on doing paper work.

* * *

Kakashi was an elite a prodigy so sneaking into a high security prison was a piece of cake for him. He bypassed all of Minato seals. He knew were all the Anbu were hidden and he knew the weak points too. It made easy access for him.

There was one cell with a guard outside he guessed that was where the Sakumo imposter was. He knew his sensei had meant it when he said consequences but he was far too angry to care.

How dare someone tarnish his already ruined family name, his hand tightened around the kunai he was holding he hated to do this to fellow shinobi but he needed to know who this man was.

Whacking the guard over the back of his head Kakashi jumped down from the ceiling and then quickly searched the guard for the key. When he found it, he placed it in the lock and took a deep breath before opening the cell door.

There sat on a bed was a man who looked exactly like his father, had he lived. His hair was longer then he remembered. it was shaggy unkempt appearance, his face looked older and it still had a faint scar on the corner of his mouth. His eyes showed with wisdom and recognition. Kakashi shook his head and reminded himself that this man was not his dad.

"Who are you?" Kakashi asked. The man did not answer and Kakashi put away the kunai he still had in his hand, he would not need a weapon for this, his hands would do just fine.

"I said who are you?" again no answer, the man's eyes showed pity and that was something he did not want.

Kakashi rushed him and grabbed the man by the collar of his tattered shirt, he made no move to defend himself, his arms hung loosely by his sides.

"You are not my father" Kakashi let go with one hand and punched him in the face he did nothing but took the hit.

"You are not him" he let go of the man catching the left side of his face he slumped to the floor. Kakashi wasted no time in hitting him again and again, each strike fuelled his anger further, and the man simply lay there and took it. He was so blinded by rage he had stopped asking who the man was his hits got more aggressive he lost himself for a bit, only when someone pulled him off and slammed him against the wall and he lashed out at the new attacker until a paper seal was placed on his head did he come back to himself. He felt his chakra being supressed and his body go numb. He saw azure blue eyes staring coldly back at him. As Minato held him up.

"Have a medic heal most of his wounds." the Hokage ordered his gaze never leaving his student and if Kakashi could have he would have flinched under his gaze.

Minato was beyond angry with his student. He had disobeyed a direct order and went after the prisoner, not only that he attacked a fellow shinobi. That alone was punishable.

Leaving his Anbu to deal with the now barely conscious man Minato dragged a paralysed Kakashi out of the room and down the hall to a cell that was already open. He dumped him on the cot and removed his weapons and pouch, even his hidden weapons tossing them to a guard outside of the door.

"Close the door" the guard nodded and did as was told and the cell was quiet save for the two breathing, Kakashi more laboured then Minato's

He appeared in his line of sight, gaze still hard and cold. He reached out and removed the seal. It wasn't good to supress his chakra for long since the Sharingan needed to maintained it.

Kakashi sat up slowly not daring to look his sensei in the eye.

"You disobeyed a direct order," he said "Care to explain why?"

"I did what I had too."

"What you had to? That's not a good enough answer Kakashi you beat a prisoner senseless" his tone was even, he was calm, cool "Do you even realise the position you have put me in?" he ran a hand through his blond locks. "I have to punish you regardless of what you think you did was right. You went against my orders, the orders of a Hokage, do you understand?"

"Does it matter? He's an imposter posing as my dad, my dad, the man I found with a sword through his gut." Kakashi voice cracked slightly and Minato felt sympathy for him "It can't be him, it just can't be" Minato sighed and sat on the bed next to his student "I understand" he said "It was not easy to find out Rachel's contact was impersonating your father."

Kakashi stiffened for a moment before turning to his sensei "He's working with her?"

"Yes, but that's all I know at the moment I'm going to talk to Rachel and find out how she met him and what she knows" he stood and faced his student "For now you are to stay in here and cool off, I will come and collect you later."

He tapped on the door and it opened. Minato left without another word. Once he was outside of the cell he flashed home it was time to talk to Rachel, though he had no idea how that was going to go.

He landed in the kitchen and looked around it was empty so he headed up the stairs and found them still in her room. She seemed calmer than before though when she noticed him she would not look him in the eye.

Inoichi turned to him and stood from the bed and approached him steering him back in to the hall.

"She's calmer, but she still feels like she betrayed herself somehow, you'll notice while she's talking to you she will wipe her mouth more than once don't pick up on it, just let it be." The mind walker said "Just try not to push her ok, I know you want answers but honestly I don't think she's going to give them to you."

They returned to Rachel and waved goodbye "I can see myself out." he said leaving the two alone.

Rachel shifted uncomfortably on the bed she still would not look at him.

"Do you want some tea?" he asked "I know I could use some considering I just had to lock Kakashi up."

Her head snapped up then "What? Why?"

He turned knowing she would follow him and she did.

"He went to see the prisoner after I ordered him not to." he set about making the tea he heard her sit in the chair.

The silence that lingered was a tense one. He set the tea in front of her and he took a seat, he noted she had wiped her mouth just as Inoichi had said she would, he did not pay it any attention though it bothered him how she thought of herself.

"Rachel" he finally said "I need answers please don't lie or avoid them."

"I won't" she said quietly "I can't answer all of them but I won't lie." she met his gaze and he saw the determination behind her eyes.

"How can you be so sure it's him?" he asked.

"Because it is him." she said tightening her hold on the mug.

"That's not an answer, how are you so sure it is him?"

"Sakumo and Jex shared a deep bond, Jex looked up to him as a big brother type thing, Jex had a code for letting me know it was really him, when I met Sakumo he did the exact same thing."

"Did you save him?"

"No Jex did, I don't know how either, I never asked."

"And yet you trusted him just like that?"

"Yes, just like that he told me things only Jex would have known it's him Minato."

"Do you trust him?"

"Yes" there was no hesitation there.

"Tests are been carried out to establish if it is him, for now he will remain a prisoner."

"It's him I have no doubt about it in my mind."

Minato gritted his teeth, what was bugging him so much was it the fact that she trusted this man so completely? When he has had to earn her trust?

"Can I see him?" she asked.

"That's not a good idea" he said, she glared at him "I will let you see him just not yet."

"You mean after you torture him, I suppose you will use Inoichi as well." He didn't miss the twitch of her lips.

"If I have to yes."

"Good luck with that." she said.

"What do you know?"

"He won't talk unless I give him permission to and Inoichi won't get much from his head, you saw how he was able to hide himself inside my mid."

Minato forced himself to remain calm "Why what is he hiding?"

"He knows everything that's going to happen just as I do, Jex trusted him enough to tell him."

Minato was quiet for a moment before he next spoke "I can't believe it's him Rachel, and I know you trust him but you were not there that night we found him dead with a sword through his gut and Kakashi drenched in his father's blood. To tell me that the man we buried was not him just does not sit well with me."

"Don't you think it was strange how he was able to get in and out of the village without been detected? The reason he could was because he knows this village like the back of his hand, that man is Sakumo Hatake." he could see the desperation in her eyes for him to believe her

He closed his eyes, he wanted to believe her, he really did, but he as Hokage had to think about this rationally to protect his village. He opened his eyes and was met with her pleading gaze.

"I want to believe you, I do, but I have a duty to my village and finding out a dead man is alive and been in hiding I have to go through procedure." he saw the hurt behind her eyes before she wiped her mouth and turned her head away.

He stood "I have to get back, paper work won't do itself" he said "Don't worry about Naruto, Shikaku is bringing him back about seven tonight" he gave her one last look "I don't need to tell you to stay in the house we still don't know who was after you."

She nodded and he flashed back to the office did the mundane paper work which took him about three hours. He then went back to the cell he had left Kakashi. In opening the door he noted the fury had somewhat died down in his students lone eye.

"If I catch you here again Kakashi I will take away your Anbu mask." Minato said tone low warning he would do just that he was not in the mood for it.

Kakashi nodded collected his weapons and left. He was still mad but he hoped he had hid it from his sensei. He was going to find out just what Rachel knew, he believed Minato was too soft on her. He wasn't going to hurt her, no, Minato would know in an instant. He was going to scare her, if he had to use her fear against her he wanted answers and nothing was going to stand in his way.

He knew Minato house inside out, he knew were the Anbu guards were but because he was a fellow Anbu they would not pay him attention entering the house.

She was cleaning or had just finished, she put the brush and shovel away, she went in to the kitchen and filled the kettle up. He paused by the door to grab her when she came out.

He didn't have to wait long, as soon as she stepped in to the hallway he grabbed her arm. In her fright she dropped the mug of hot tea on to the floor, he forcibly pulled her aside and pinned her to the wall, her eyes were wide with fear, knowing full well he was too close to her he held each arm against the wall not to tight and not enough to hurt her. The seal would activate if he did that.

"K-Kakashi?" she stuttered out.

"I want to know" he said voice filled with anger "If that man really is Sakumo?"

Rachel nodded her head, she was shaking, fear coursed through her. He was too close, she could feel his heat and the way he pinned her brought back unwanted memories.

"It's-it's him I swear its him." she said as fear gripped her. Kakashi should never have done this to her, she could understand him wanting answers but to pin her knowing full well what her past was like.

"Your lying you have to be, it can't be him." she flinched at his tone he moved closer to her and she begun to feel trapped.

"Kakashi please calm down." she said trying to sound confident but her voice betrayed her fear.

"Do you know how I found him? Do you? He was lying in a pool of his own blood the sword was still in his gut I-I knelt down to try and wake him up, the blood got on my cloths no matter how hard I tried I could not wash the blood off." Rachel saw he was not seeing her anymore he was lost in his memory she felt for him she really did, but him being this close was not helping matters.

"He died that night he was not that man, do you hear me?"

"K-Kakashi please" she pleaded it went unheard he let go of one of her hands and raised it as if to strike, she scrunched her eyes shut and screamed. Waiting for the blow she felt his other hand disappear, she opened her eyes to find him gone, she slid down the wall and wrapped her arms around herself Naruto would be home soon she had to stop shaking.

An Anbu appeared and she forced a smile. "Is there a problem Ma'am?"

"I'm sorry no there was a spider it landed in my cup and well I kinda freaked out" she said she forced herself to stop shaking the Anbu nodded and puffed away, she jumped when there was a knock at the door she took a deep breath and open the door. She once again forced a simile on to her face.

Naruto wrapped his arms around her "Did you miss me Aunt Rachel?"

"Course I did kiddo." she said wrapping her arms around him.

Shikaku hadn't missed the forced smile or the flinch when Naruto hugged her, she only ever did that with adults not kids. The Nara observed her and also noted shaking and the fear in her eyes even though she was trying to hide it.

He stretched out his senses, he wasn't a good as Minato was but he found nothing out to the ordinary.

She beckoned them in and he followed. He noted the broken mug on the floor. His eyes went back to her, she was telling Naruto to go and put his things away once the boy ran upstairs. "What happened?" he asked in a bored tone.

"Oh," she turned to face him "funny thing is a spider dropped down in to my tea, I freaked and dropped the mug" she said. He noted there was no eye contact with him at all, she bent down and began to pick up the pieces he saw her hands were shaking. She picked up the pieces and placed them in the bin in the kitchen.

"How's Yoshino?" she asked."

"Tired and hungover but otherwise good, she said to thank you for last night." he said, his eyes never leaving her shaking form, he was certain something else had happened that she was not telling him. He could see she was forcing herself to smile and he definitely saw fear in her eyes.

"I should be the one thanking her, it was fun, I haven't laughed that much in a long time." she paused "Do you want some tea?"

"No thank you I'll be going now" he said and turned to leave "Naruto has been good although he has taught Shikamaru how to prank and given how smart my son is I need to be on my toes now."

"Oh, well good luck with that, Naruto is a hand full but I think Shikamaru could give him a run for his money." she tried to sound humorous but he could still hear the fear and trembling in her voice.

He left and stood outside of the door, the Nara sighed "how troublesome." he muttered under his breath and used the transportation jutsu and puffed in to Minato's office. He was a Nara, he prefers to be lazy and conserve his Chakra.

"Shikaku?"

"I just dropped Naruto off, something is wrong." their eyes met, Minato knew Shikaku would have not come straight here if something were not wrong.

"What is it?" he asked concern in his voice.

"Rachel was scared, I don't know why she was shaking forcing a smile when she spoke her voice trembled there was a broken mug she said a spider had dropped down and landed in it, and she made no eye contact when she said that."

Minato concern grew as well. "Ok thank you, I will head home now/" he said standing "Shikaku" Minato throw a file at him and the Nara caught it "Read through it and tell me if you think we missed anything."

"Sakumo's death?"

"Apparently he's alive and been working with Rachel, I'm having tests done to establish if it is him"

Shikaku nodded and exited though the door, Minato sighed and flashed home. As soon as he landed he heard his son's excited cries.

"Dad your home!" Naruto wrapped his arms around him and Minato picked him up and hugged him back "Course I'm home" he said ruffling his son's hair "How was your time at the Nara compound?"

"Really fun, Shikamaru is really smart he gave me some ideas on how to pran…..I mean on how to play"

"Really are you sure you didn't mean prank just now?"

"Um…..well he is really smart he even caught his dad out but only once."

Minato made a mental note to be on his toes for the next few days. He set Naruto down "Go get cleaned up ready for tea and I'll come and read you a story since I may have to slip back out before you go to bed"

Naruto nodded and bounded off.

His gaze fixed on Rachel as she was making tea he noticed how stiff she was.

"Rachel?"

"Tea will be ready soon." She said but he had heard the edge to her voice she continued to cut up the vegetables.

"Rachel what's wrong?"

"Nothing wrong why would you think that? Do you want some tea?"

"Sure" he said watching her as she stopped chopping and set the kettle going, and then went back to chipping.

"Rachel look at me" he said.

"Minato I'm making tea can't this wait?"

"What happened?" he asked, she was slicing potatoes, he could see she was shaking and rather than her cutting herself whether it be by accident or intentional he reached over and took the knife from her and placed it back on the knife holder.

She spun around and faced him, he noted at how she had stiffened, he realized why, he was too close and so he took a step back giving her some room.

"Now tell me what's wrong?"

She shook her head "Nothing is wrong."

He caught her chin between his fingers and forced her to look at him, the flinch didn't go unnoticed they never do.

"Then look me in the eyes and tell me there's nothing wrong."

Her sea green eyes could not or would not meet his.

"A-A spider scared me is all."

"Rachel don't lie to me" he said letting go of her chin "I know when you lie, what has scared you so much that you are trembling?"

"It's nothing" she said.

"If that were true you would not be avoiding it."

She bit her lip "Minato just leave it be." she said as she walked past him intent on leaving the room, Minato's hand shot out grabbing her right wrist she jerked away from his touch, he didn't let go.

"I will ask you again" this time his tone was a little more firm than before "What, or who has scared you?" she tried to pull away "I'm not letting this go" he said. She hunched her shoulders.

"Kakashi" she said "It was Kakashi" his eyes widened and he turned her around to face him "What did he do?" he asked gently.

"He-he was just acting out he just found out his dad is alive I completely understand why he did it."

She was defending him, justifying his actions "What did he do?" he asked again kept his voice calm despite the anger that was bubbling up.

"He-he um pinned me to the wall."

"What did he say?"

"He just wanted to know if it really was him or not, he went on to say that he found him dead and tried to wake him and that he was covered in his blood and no matter how hard he tried he could not wash it off. Minato he looked so lost he didn't mean it,"

"Anything else?"

"No he left." she said it too quickly

"Rachel" he said warningly

"He-he went to hit me I screamed and he went. I lied to the Anbu on duty so don't punish them either"

"Are you ok?" he asked he knew her been pinned would bring back memories she didn't want, he wanted to make sure she didn't need Inoichi or that she wasn't heading for a relapse

"I'm ok" she said but he didn't believe her though "I'll admit he scared me but I understand why he did it don't punish him too much."

"He threatened you I can't just let that go." he said.

"I know but he sees you as a dad he never had just be careful with him."

He nodded, he wanted to reach out and comfort her but given how Kakashi made her feel not to mention the kiss the night before he doubted it would be welcomed.

"Dad are you going to read me a story or what?"

Although he wanted to deal with Kakashi, perhaps it would be better to wait till he calmed down a bit.

"Yes Naruto I'm coming" he said he looked down and Rachel he saw a vulnerableness to her and his heart wrenched he just wanted to protect her.

"I'll go after reading him a story don't worry I won't do anything I'll regret."

That's what he did, he read Naruto a story and then sought out his student he expected to find him at the memorial stone but he wasn't there he checked his usual hiding spots and found nothing.

"Where could he be?" he asked himself yes he had marked Kakashi but his student was a little to quick at reacting to his persons.

He tried to think of where he would go "No, he wouldn't go there would he?"

Sure enough that's where he found him in the old Hatake house.

Minato tread carefully knowing if Kakashi was here then he was lost in his memories.

He found him stood in the exact same spot Minato had found him knelt in when his father's dead body was found. The old wooden floor still had a deep red stain even though the blood was cleaned up.

"Kakashi?" Minato said gently.

"It can't be him sensei, it can't be, if it is why didn't he come home-why leave me alone why let me think he was dead?"

Minato had failed to realise just how much of an impact this had on his student.

"Kakashi it will be ok."

"How will it be ok? He's already been back a day and I already screwed up, I nearly hit Rachel that is unacceptable."

Minato would not argue with him, he was right, it was unacceptable however it was clear Kakashi was struggling with the current events.

"She forgives you she told me to go easy on you." he said

"I don't deserve it" he said "I was so angry that a man was posing as him but when I asked her she sounded so sure it was him that I lost it."

"Kakashi, I know it's hard for you" he said approaching "If it's him I will demand an explanation if it's not I will see to it that he will be tortured before he is sentenced to death."

Kashi bowed his head "I feel so conflicted."

"I know, look I'm taking you off active duty for a while and you are coming to stay with us, and it's not negotiable, I won't have you shutting me out like you did last time."

"Sensei I-I don't deserve you kindness."

Minato grabbed his student and spun him around and hugged him "You are more like a son to me than a student. I am here for you, let it out Kakashi it's not good keeping it bottled up."

Kakashi clung to him and he could feel the wetness from his eye soaking through his coat he held him whispered words of love and comfort.

He realised Kakashi must have been here a long time, he was cold so very cold and shaking, he wondered if Rachel would be ok with him staying then he remembered Rachel had taken up the spare room.

 _I wonder if she would share my bed just for tonight_ , it wasn't like they hadn't slept in the same bed before, granted she was normally under sedation. He would have to discuss it with her, one thing was for sure he was not going to leave Kakashi alone.

* * *

 **Hello peeps sorry took so long.**

 **Love leaves scarred this will go up to chapter 30 then there will be a book 2. Thanks for the favourites and followers and reviews.**

 **Naruto is not mine Rachel is.**


	28. Chapter 28 Kushina's last wish

**Chapter 28**

 **Kushina last wish.**

* * *

Tsunade burst in to his office he looked up when she placed a file on his desk.

"It's him."

"You sure!?"

"I ran the test myself pulled an all-nighter and ran it again its him, I don't know how I don't know why he is still alive but it's him Minato."

He picked up the file and read it, _she was telling the truth_ , he thought, _How am I going to tell Kakashi?_

He signed his Anbu to prepare the prisoner for interrogation.

"What are you going to do?" Tsunade asked.

"Question him myself" Minato says his eyes held a hardness to them. Sakumo abandoned the village left a child who thought him dead, Minato was angry at the man.

"Are you going to tell Kakashi?" Tsunade asked.

"No, not yet he deserves answers."

"Alright let me know if you need anything, by the way how's Rachel?"

"She…." He paused for a moment, Rachel had asked him to say she was fine if any of the girls asked how she was. "Shes fine she had a hangover but otherwise good" he smiled.

Tsunade hummed and promptly left his office.

He sat back in his chair and thought for a moment about last night.

* * *

 **Flash back**.

When Minato appeared with Kakashi he noticed Rachel stiffen apparently Kashi had noticed it to.

"Sensei perhaps it's not such a good idea"

He looked back to Rachel she seemed to understand.

"Its fine" she said "I'll make some tea."

Minato stared his student up the stairs and in to Rachel's room, he sat him on the bed and could see the exhaustion behind his lone eye.

He helped him undress and sat him on the bed.

Rachel came up and handed him the tea she smiled at him but he could see it was forced.

She went to the draws and pulled out items she would need, and left.

"You need to talk this out Kakashi don't make me send you to Inoichi."

Kakashi nodded "For now get some sleep ok? And in the morning you need to apologise to Rachel, even if she says it's not necessary" again Kashi nodded. He left Kakashi to his thoughts.

He went down stairs and found Rachel In the living room she was sat on the sofa she turned when he came in to the room he saw the relief in her eyes at it being him and not Kakashi.

He sat next to her.

"I had to bring him here" he said "I found him at his old house in the room were Sakumo killed himself."

"Its fine Minato, I was just a little surprised is all."

"Are you ok?" he asked worriedly.

"Yea, like I said I understand why he did it."

There was silence between them out of the corner of his eye he saw Rachel rub her neck he was reminded of the ache he had all day, it took him a while to realise it was not his neck that was hurting but Rachel's he may have to tweak the seal slightly.

"Rachel, I know it's a little awkward, ok hell it's a lot awkward but since Kakashi is taking up your room" he scratched the back of his neck nervously "Would you consider sleeping in my bed?" he saw her eyes widen "I'll take the floor of course." he quickly added.

"Thank you its sweet but I won't sleep tonight…not after what happened." her eyes were down cast and he saw the tiniest of shudders. He frowned he didn't want her to be alone he knew how the guilt taunted her and after the kiss and Kakashi scaring her, he knew her thoughts would go down that road.

"Rachel" he gently took her hand in his "I know how you think, you will brood on it and most likely hurt yourself, stay with me, let me be there for you" he looked in to her sea green eyes that where filled with sadness guilt and now a tiny bit of fear.

"You'll take the floor right?"

"If that's what you want then yes."

She nodded he stood and pulled her to her feet she grabbed the pj's she had on the back of the sofa and he led her up the stairs.

 _This feels more intimate then it should_ , he thought. He led her to his room.

"I'll get changed in the bathroom." he said grabbing a T- shirt and boxers he left went to the bathroom he got changed and lingered for a bit he didn't want to barge in on her whilst she was getting changed she was already jumpy enough.

When he did go back to his room he found her sat on his bed she had pale pink short sleeved top a long pair of trousers. She was sat rubbing her neck.

He approached slowly dumping his clothes in the corner.

"Rachel….?" He begun he wasn't sure how to word it he doubted she would accept the offer but he had to try. "I-err I noted because of the seal that your necks been hurting…..I can help with that if you will let me…. You see Kushina used to get stiff necks because she would get all tense when she was mad at someone and I…err well I used to massage it" he was rambling now and he knew it.

"Again that's sweet but no thank you" she said.

"I'll stop the minute you got uncomfortable I promise." he said quietly.

She cocked her head to the side she winced as she did so.

"I felt that, look if you are hurting then I'm hurting, I will tweak the seal at some point buts it's been a long day."

"You're not going to drop it are you?"

He shook his head.

"Fine" she said. She sat crossed legged on the bed he moved behind her she was tense he didn't have to touch her to see that. He doubted telling her to relax would work. He took a deep breath and moved her blond hair out of the way he gently placed his hands on her neck she flinched but he paid it no mind as he gently begun to work out the knotted muscle he decided to take her mind off it.

"Talk to me Rachel."

"About what?" he didn't miss the slight tremor in her voice.

"Umm tell me something about your world it can be anything."

"Anything? Well, my world was so big it had lots of different things, different food, and different cultures."

"What was your favourite food?" he asked.

"Umm chocolate, Oh god how I miss chocolate. Yes I know you have it too but…Chi body doesn't like it."

"What else?" he asked.

"Candy floss."

"Candy floss, what's that?"

"It's um, its pink or white sugar that is spun on a stick." she said it was working she was relaxing under his touch "it tastes so, so good."

There was silence and he decided to ask another question.

"I know I saw thought your eyes but half the time we fast-forward it, tell me what did you used to write about?"

"Um….I wrote a lot I was working on a romance novel, and I wrote fanfiction."

"Who was in those fanfictions?"

"Um…..You were." he stopped massaging and moved around to face her she had a deep blush to her face.

"You wrote about me?" he asked he remembered Jex saying that she had wrote about him but he had never asked her.

"T-thanks for the massage it feels better now" she quickly moved away from him.

He sighed he supposed she hadn't meant to say it was him but to be honest he was glad that it was.

He moved of the bed and left the room to retrieve the sleeping bag, when he came back she was once again sat on the bed she tossed him a pillow and he got in to his sleeping bag he heard the covers shuffle, and assumed she had gotten in to bed.

"Rachel I was wondering what do you do when you don't sleep?" he asked.

"Think mainly not about this would I think about writing stuff plots, characters that kind of thing.

"Do you write?"

"…..No I haven't done that since before I…"

He knew she wouldn't finish that sentence.

"It might be what you need, I mean you don't have to but I would love to read some of your work."

"I'll think about it" she said "You should get some sleep" he heard her turn over and he drifted off. It was late when he heard the patter of feet, he felt Naruto stand on this midsection as he burst in through the bedroom door he stooped and looked at his dad on the floor.

"Naruto what is it?" Rachel asked she sat up.

Naruto dived on to the bed and hugged her "I had a really bad dream aunt Rachel there was a giant ten tailed monster and a guy in a mask" Minato saw her eyes widen for a split second,

"It's ok Naruto it was just a bad dream" she stroked his hair soothingly.

"C-can I sleep with you?" his tiny voice asked.

She looked to Minato and he nodded and Naruto climbed in the covers with Rachel after that it was a peaceful nights rest.

 **End of flash back**.

Minato was jerked out of his thoughts by an Anbu appearing

"The prisoner is ready sir."

He waved him away and stood it was time to find the answers Sakumo was willing to give.

* * *

Rachel was making a mug of tea for herself, Naruto was playing in the garden she could hear him. Something troubled her about Naruto's dream.

 _How could he know that?_ She asked herself. She shook her head _maybe it was just a dream_.

She didn't hear Kakashi enter the kitchen until he made his presence known, he cleared his throat slightly.

She jumped and turned her head around to look at him, in all honesty he looked ashamed of himself she could see the guilt in his lone eye.

"Your forgiven." she said "Let's tell Minato that you apologised ok?"

He nodded.

"Since you slept through breakfast I saved you some do you want it?"

He shook his head indicating no.

"Come sit" she gestured to the other chair. The copy Nin moved slowly and sat in the chair.

"I want you to know I didn't keep him from you I asked him many times if he wanted to return to Konoha but he always said no, he said his loyalty was to me now." She took a sip from her mug she couldn't' read Kakashi exasperation. "I don't know why he chose me over you and for that I am sorry I didn't mean to take him away from you." She said it with such regret in her voice Kakashi knew she meant it. He was still mad but not at her, he was so ashamed that he had used her fear of men against her what kind of person was he to use something like that on her? He knew she was broken he had seen just how broken she was. He absolutely loathed himself.

"It's not you I'm mad at its him." he finally said he clenched his fist in anger.

"Kakashi, Kakashi Oh I didn't know you was here can you train me some….please." Naruto asked excitedly.

"Naruto Kakashi not-"

"Sure thing Naruto" he said cutting her off "Go wait in the garden" Naruto nodded happily and left.

"Its fine it might help me take my mind off him" Kakashi said.

Rachel nodded and watched Kakashi follow Naruto out, she wondered how Minato was getting on.

Minato slammed his hands down on the desk to be fair the Hatake was not intimidated one bit Minato knew this he could see it in the man's eyes.

"Why did you abandon Konoha?" he asked for the tenth time, he had hoped the man would talk but it seemed Rachel was right the only thing he had said in the past hour was that he would talk but only if Rachel told him to do so.

He ran a hand through his blond locks in frustration as he eyed the man coldly. How had she bent a loyal shinobi to her will? Was there something else he didn't know about?

He had no choice, he needed answers for Kakashi's sake, he left knowing the Anbu would watch him, first he went to Inoichi and Shikaku, told them to meet him in the interrogating room. Then he went home where he found Rachel watching Kakashi train Naruto.

Minato watched as Kakashi taught him the basic way to throw a kunai of course it wasn't real one. It confirmed to him that Kakashi would make a good sensei someday.

Rachel peered up at him she was sat cross legged on the floor he figured she had been meditating.

"No luck hah?"

"Will you order him to talk?" he asked.

"There's still things I don't want you to know, but if you want answers for Kakashi sake then yes I will order him to talk."

He nodded he wasn't happy about it but right now he had to go along with it.

She stood.

"Kakashi" he called "can you stay with Naruto?"

"Sure thing sensei" he locked eyes with his student there was a silent plea from him _get answers._

 _I will Kakashi don't worry._

He grabbed Rachel's arm and flashed them both to the interrogation room. She swayed on her feet and he quickly sat her down in the posit chair it was something that puzzled him she never had gotten used it. Both Jiraiya and Naruto were fine with it but Rachel still seemed to feel the effects of it.

He saw Shikaku and Inoichi had arrived each took a corner of the room, Minato stood behind Rachel, she was sat with her head in her hands he saw Sakumo had an amused look on his face.

"I swear to god Minato that Jutsu should be illegal." she moaned.

Sakumo chuckled.

"You have no right to laugh considering you electrocuted me" she said but Minato could hear the humour in her voice.

"Ah, little one you still have not forgiven me for that? I didn't know you was there, Jex said you were back at the village and I didn't know Jex was going to dodge, he was supposed to take the hit." she crossed her arms over her chest "It was only a tiny shock little one you were not hurt"

"No but my hair stood on end all day."

It surprise Minato how easy she was talking to him she seemed at ease with him, why that got under his skin he didn't know. He cleared his throat, and Rachel looked up at him then back to Sakumo.

"I guess play time is over. He wants answers you and I both know there is only so much we can give."

Minato realised she was warning him not to tell him everything.

"It's critical that the bigger picture remains hidden" she said.

Minato raised his battle spirit aura, a technique used for intimidating enemy's shinobi. He knew with the level he was at the shinobi in the room would not react to it, it wasn't for them it was for her.

He could not allow her to collaborate with him he was still a prisoner.

Rachel stiffened as the air felt heavy, she guessed Minato was warning her. She sucked in a breath.

"You get my point right?"

"Of course little one."

"Ok then, I will admit I'm curious about how you survived even I didn't know you were alive till after Jex's death."

Minato released his battle spirit aura.

"Your brother was a very persuasive person, he told me the bigger picture. I knew then that if I did not follow you and your brother things would end badly for the hidden leaf village, therefore it was with a heavy heart that I faked my death and left my son and the village."

"How did you do it?" Minato asked. "How did you fake it I was there I saw you."

"It was a real person just made to look like me it was a complex henge"

"We missed things" Shikaku spoke up "the fact that it was him things went unchecked people saw him as a traitor even in death procedure was missed."

"I infused the body with my chakra so that both you and Kakashi would not question it."

"Do you know what you have done to Kakashi?" Minato asked, he couldn't keep the anger out of his voice. "He was so traumatised by your death he shut himself off from everyone."

Minato was once again surprised he saw guilt in the elder man's eyes.

"I deeply regret having put him through that… but I do not regret my actions. This world will be on a better course because of Rachel, she chose to act she could have just ignored and let it be, but she didn't she chose to save us." he shifted in the chair and the cuffs jingled slightly. "I follow her because she wants a better future for the village, that and I promised her brother I would keep her safe."

"What is this bigger picture?" Minato asked.

"If she refuses to tell you then I cannot."

Minato looked down at Rachel he couldn't force her to tell him they had already been down that road. It did concern him though they both knew something that was a threat to his village.

"I will tell you just not yet" she said quietly as she looked up and met his gaze her eyes were pleading with him not to ask more.

"Little one" she looked back at Sakumo "There is something I do need to tell you and the Yondaime.

"Oh?"

"The night you met with Kushina" Minato stiffened "She had a message for him" Sakumo locked eye with Minato he saw guilt and regret in the man's eyes.

"Wait" Rachel sad "She didn't say anything about Minato."

"She knocked you out little one you won't remember it."

Rachel frowned.

"You were there you could of saved her" Minato breathed.

"No I left with Rachel at the time she was…..distressed about the events unfolding, I took her to a doctor in another village had him knock her out for a few days, if I hadn't she would have been in the middle of the nine tails attack and most likely gotten herself killed."

"What's the message?" Minato asked though he wasn't sure he wanted to hear it.

"There's a dead seal behind Rachel's right ear." Rachel moved her hand to behind her ear, of course she didn't feel anything.

"It will active only by your chakra" he said.

Minato was silent for a moment, he was feeling betrayed by his wife she also knew about Sakumo.

"She wanted Naruto to at least have you, she chose to keep me and Rachel a secret to protect both you and Naruto." Sakumo said quietly. "She also said make sure Rachel is laying down when you use the seal."

Minato nodded to show he had heard him, to be honest his thoughts were a jumbled mess not only did he learn that his late wife knew about Rachel and the nine tails attack and had chosen to sacrifice herself so that he may live, but she also knew Kakashi's dad was alive. As he thought back he remembered Kushina would not look Kakashi in the eye towards the end of her pregnancy, at the time he had assumed Kakashi had pissed her off in some way, he had no idea that she knew Sakumo was alive.

"Why did you come back?" Rachel asked "You were supposed to be following…Him." Minato attention was back on Rachel.

"Because I have unsettling news little one."

She glanced back at Minato unsure of where this was going.

"Is it safe to talk here?" she questioned him.

Sakumo shifted in the chair yet again "Yes"

"Then why did you come back? Not that I'm not grateful for you saving my life" she mumbled.

"It's your brother" Rachel's breath hitched her hand gripped the table.

"There's some unsettling rumours that he's still alive" he let that sink in he could see her eyes were wide with shock and fear. "There are two possibility's here, one is a shinobi stole his identity, that's not unheard of, the other is…." He hesitated he chose his next words carefully "it could be **him** using that **jutsu."**

"No, no it can't be he not supposed to use that till much, much later" she locked eyes with him "Are you sure?"

"They are just rumours I have not seen him myself."

"Did you find him?" she didn't care who was in the room now she would not allow anyone to use her brother in that way.

"No I lost him, he is not in any of the places he should be but given that Tobi is working with him and he knows about you its's likely he has a location you don't know about."

Her mind was racing what if someone was using his name to tarnish him what if it was **Him** and this was leading to something bigger more sinister then the one she saw on the anime show. Naruto was not old enough to save them, no were near powerful enough, dammit what was unfolding is the consequences of her actions she changed to much too fast.

 _That's right it's your fault poor Jex been used and manipulated like that, tut-tut when are you going to listen to me you should not be here if you had killed yourself Chi would not have died and Jex would have his real sister not some poor imitation of one._

Sakumo saw her eyes glaze over. He looked to Minato who caught the worry in his eyes. He stepped to the side and saw the glazed look.

She let go of the table and dug in to her left wrist Minato winced she was using force to cause pain. Guessing the voice in side of her head was taunting her he kneeled down on her right side and pulled her hand away.

"Rachel?"

Inoichi moved in also taking her left side.

"Breath Rachel, take deep breaths" the Mind walker coached.

"I-I can't hear you."

Sakumo watched on helplessly he could never do much when she got like this, he watched the men both calm her and sooth her, he was glad she was getting the help she needed.

It took a few minutes but they had pulled her out of her guilt, Minato rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb and Inoichi continued to talk to her in a calming manner she was taking deep breaths, following Inoichi's instructions.

Once she was calm Inoichi stood Minato stayed where he was. He could still feel her trembling and felt he had to give her some comfort even if it was just holding her hand.

She bit her lip and turned to look at Minto.

"Can, can you find out if the rumours are true or not? I have to know, they can't use him like that."

"Yes" he said. He was surprised she was asking him for help. "I'll have Jiraiya look, believe me that man has ways of finding people even if they're supposed to be dead."

"But he didn't find Sakumo."

"That's because he wasn't looking little one, if he had thought for a moment that I was alive then the odds him finding me were good, that man can track any one down" he shifted yet again. "Perhaps he could also locate…him if you asked him too."

Rachel shook her head "I'll think about it." she said.

Minato looked to Sakumo it was clear that he knew a lot of what was to come and it was also clear he and Rachel shared a bond but at the moment he honestly didn't know if he could trust the elder man.

His thoughts were interrupted when Sakumo spoke. "I think she needs a break" his voice was full of concern for her. Minato looked at her, her face was pale. He decided to end the interrogation for now, but he was far from done with the man.

Minato stood and signalled for his Anbu to take Sakumo back to the cell.

They handled him roughly, Rachel stood her anger visible on her face as they slammed Sakumo to the table so they could re-cuff his hands, Sakumo did not resist in any way, but the Anbu knew who the man was supposedly impersonating they saw there roughness as doing a favour to their fellow Anbu dog.

"Does he have to be treated that way?" she asked she saw Sakumo gave her a faint smile before he was puffed away.

"I'm sorry Rachel, the Anbu believe they are doing Dog a favour by treating him roughly" Minato said.

She turned to face him he saw the anger behind her sea green eyes but he wondered if she was showing that as a cover, the news about her brother was unsettling.

"Can't you tell them not to be so rough?" she asked.

"It's not that simple" the Nara interrupted. "Minato is keeping it hidden for now, if the council found out they would want him dead, therefor if Minato interferes with how the Anbu treat him the council will get suspicious."

The answer did little to satisfy her and again Minato wondered if she was using the anger over Sakumo as a distraction.

"Rachel you need to either talk this out or vent it" came Inoichi's voice "I can see you, your using Sakumo as an excuse not to focus on your brother, tell me what are you feeling about it right now?"

"I'm pissed!" she said "Jex should not be used in that way, he died with honour protecting me and the village, how dare someone use his name!"

She had her hands balled into a fist, Minato sensed her chakra as it begun to flare. Her charka always reacted to the emotional state she was in, he had yet to convince her to have it sealed away.

"I never got it, I never understood how you could give your life for a village, you all say It's a shinobi's duty, but really your tools to be used and sacrificed, I begged Jex to quit, I told him how I felt, but no his duty was to his village and look where that got him."

Not for the first time Minato saw how broken she was, he understood she was not from this world, therefor she could not understand how a shinobi felt. How they were willing to sacrifice themselves for their village. Not because they were ordered to do so but because they were protecting their precious people.

Chakra begun to pool around her hands if he left it too long it would start to burn her.

"Rachel calm down, your chakra is beginning to become unstable" he said.

"Why, tell me why it's so unfair? He died protecting me, the village," she sobbed out. Tears were streaming down her face but they weren't out of sadness they were out of anger.

Minato stepped forward and did something he hadn't done for a while, he hugged her, and she stiffened for a moment before relaxing to his embrace.

"He did it because he loved you and the village. He wasn't just doing it because he was ordered to he loved you Rachel that I am certain of."

She buried her head in his flak jacket he stroked her hair. He waved to Shikaku and Inoichi before flashing them back home. She groaned and he had to hold her around her waist to support her.

"Please stop doing that" she whined. He chuckled, he held her for a few moments longer he would admit he enjoyed it when he did get to hug her it somehow felt right.

She pushed back and away from him, she smiled weakly at him, "Thanks" she said, she tucked a stay strand of hair behind her right ear and he was reminded of the seal Kushina had left for him.

"Do-do you want to see the message she left for you?"

He thought for a moment he still wasn't sure he wanted to see Kushina after knowing that she knew about Rachel the Nine tails and Sakumo.

"No, not yet" he said "I-err"

"There's no rush" she said cutting him off "Take your time it will still be here" he nodded. There was silence between them for a short time.

"Well I better get dinner on the go"

"Right, I need to take Kakashi for a chat."

Rachel went to get dinner started and Minato took Kakashi, Rachel couldn't help but feel a little overwhelmed with everything that was happening.

( _Things are moving so fast_ ) she thought. ( _Am I doing the right thing?)_ As she pondered it the day moved on pretty quick Naruto kept her on her toes Kakashi returned looking even gloomier and kept to himself.

Minato came home and went upstairs to get a showered and changed before tea.

Rachel jumped when she heard Minato razed voice as she came up the stairs she could hear what he was saying.

"Naruto I've told you before not to go snooping in my room."

"But I was just looking…arrrrg you never tell me about her I just wanted to know what my mom looked like."

When she came to Minato's room there was a box open with pictures scattered on the floor Rachel could just make out Kushina read hair.

"Naruto I didn't want to show them_"

"Why?" Rachel saw Naruto blue eye turn Icey "I love her to she's my mom I don't even know her. No one will tell me about her and I don't know why you won't either" Naruto got to his feet and pushed past his dad he paused at the door way "I hate you!" he yelled before he sped past Rachel and to his room slamming the door shut.

Rachel saw Minato's shoulders sag he had his head bowed "Minato?" she called quietly he turned and she saw the pain in his azure blue eyes.

"Am I….Am I a bad dad?" he asked.

"No of course not, he just angry that's all"

"But he's right I don't tell him anything about Kushina, I didn't mean to keep her from him, it was just too painful to remember her."

"It's ok there's no need to explain" she said she could see he looked defeated like he had just lost a war.

"But he hates me" he said.

"It was said in anger Minato he doesn't mean it, and if you think this is bad wait till the teenage years" she said lightly. He smiled but it didn't reach his eyes. He looked down at the photos of his wife. Rachel's heart ached for him he was trying his best she knew that she wasn't helping matters only adding to Minato's stress levels. She shook her head this was about Minato not her.

She knelt down and begun to pick up the phots each one had Kushina smelling brightly at the camera she looked so full of life.

Minato also bent down and begun to pick them up.

"I can do it" she said "If you don't want to"

"No, it's time I stopped running from her, she was my wife." He said his voice portrayed how he was feeling.

So they picked up the photos and placed them back in the box

"Um sensei?" Minato turned to Kakashi "Naruto snuck out,"

"What?" Rachel escaped worriedly,

"Don't worry I can find him easily" Minato said "Can you do me a favour whilst I look for Naruto?"

"Err sure."

"Here" he handed her the box "Can you chose a photo that Naruto would like to have in his room?"

"Yea no problem."

He was gone in a yellow flash.

Rachel sorted through all of the photos and settled for a picture of Kushina smiling fondly at the camera she placed it in a photo frame and placed it next to Naruto's bed on the night stand.

It was a good two hours before Minato came back with Naruto fast asleep in his arms.

Minato looked exhausted, Rachel carefully took Naruto form him "I'll put him to bed go get a nice hot shower by the time you are done I'll have tea warmed up for you."

He nodded, and left.

Rachel carefully got Naruto into his pyjamas without waking him. She placed him in his bed, and covered him up. He mumbled something about Raman, she smiled tenderly at him.

She turned on his night light and went down to the kitchen to warm up Minato's tea.

The shower was soothing he let the hot water cleanse him. his eyes burned with unshed tears, talking about Kushina to Naruto had hurt yes but he was surprised that he found the pain wasn't that bad as he thought it would be, in fact some of the story's he told, he found himself laughing and smiling as he remembered her.

What had he been running from? Why hadn't he told Naruto about her? He honestly didn't know why…..perhaps fear of the grief that would overwhelm him, but it hadn't, yes it hurt to talk about her but he felt lighter for it.

He washed, dried, and went to his room and put on a dark blue T shirt and shorts. When he came downstairs tea was ready for him, Rachel smiled at him and he found himself returning it.

He ate his tea but he was drawn to Rachel moving her blond hair behind her right ear. He needed to know why Kushina did those things.

"Rachel?" she looked at him. "Is it ok if I view Kushina's message?"

"Are you sure? I mean if you're not ready….."

"I am" he said "I need to know why she hid things from me I want to hear it from her."

She was silent for a moment "Ok" she said.

"Go and get ready for bed" he said "If I'm right the seal will put you to sleep for a bit" she nodded and left. He cleared his plate away and went upstairs, he found her sat on his bed in the same pyjamas she wore the night before.

He sat on the bed and asked her to lay on her left side she did and he laid down next to her not close enough to be touching.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"I should be asking you that" he could see the slight fear in her eyes probably because he was laid opposite her.

He took her left hand in his and used his thumb to rub circles on her palm.

"Kushina wouldn't do anything to hurt you that I am sure of."

She nodded "Then I'm ready."

With his free hand he brushed her hair out of the way she flinched but he paid it no mind as he let his charka seek out the seal. He felt Kushina chakra respond to his and the dead seal came to life. He gave Rachel's hand a gentle squeeze as her eyes fluttered shut and he was pulled in.

He found himself in a meadow filled with flowers.

"I know this place" he said in a whisper. It was where he had purposed to Kushina as he looked around he saw a pale arm waving at him, he made his way through the flowers. He found Kushina sat trying to make a daisy chain. He stood in awe, she was exactly how he remembered her. She had her red hair down, a clip to keep it back the one he had given her for a birthday present. Her eyes were so bright and full of life.

She looked up at him and gave him a smile.

"Don't look so sad Minato, come sit" she patted a spot beside her "We can talk after I finish making this daisy chain ya'know"

He blinked and sat next to her taking the chain from her hands and finishing it himself. "You were always good at the girly things you should have took the kunoichi classes" she giggled.

He placed in on top of her head like a halo. "There" he said "Now you're my Angel" he smiled but it was a sad smile. A warm breeze ruffled their hair.

"Why?" he asked "Why Kushina?"

"Oh Minato" she placed her hand on his cheek and Minato could feel it, its worth "I did it for Naruto the things she said I couldn't just let him grow up alone, there's a war coming he will need his dad"

"If you knew why didn't you bring her back with you I could have forced her to tell us both about the nine tails?"

"Minato could you really force her to tell you, she is already broken you know that you saw how broken she is, I chose to die for Naruto's sake as a mother, it was my duty"

"What about mine I'm his father" he was angry now.

"The village needs a Hokage like you to protect them, I did it Minato just accept it"

There was silence between them Minato felt a great distance between them. He realised as he looked at his wife it didn't hurt as much as it should have done. Did this mean he was over Kushina? No he loved her he had loved her.

Kushina reached forward and plucked a pink rose Rachel flashed in Minato's mind. Kushina smiled.

"That's good" she said "She's wormed her way in to your heart Ya'know"

"Kushina I…"

"Tell me Minato does the rose represent her correctly?" he didn't answer.

"I think it does." She said "She's so well guarded that it will take a brave person to get under her thorns to see her true beauty ya'know"

"Kushina I love you" he said. She smiled gently at him.

"I know you do but" she placed her hand on his cheek "You can't love me if I'm not here" she said sadly. He took her hand and kissed it. He looked in to her eyes "I will always love you" he said. Kushina got on to her knees and took his face in her hands.

"Minato I love you to your my sunshine you brightened up my world….but I want you to be happy. I can see it ya'know how you feel about her, I see it through her eyes, you look at her with such love,"

"No" he tried to deny her words. But deep down he knew he was falling in love with Rachel, hell maybe he already had.

"Yes, you do and its ok, she needs you to love her Minato she needs someone to love her."

"But Kushina"

"I will always be in you heart Minato" she placed her hand on his chest were his heart would be. "My last wish is for you to be happy to find love again."

"Kushina…I…..I won't forget you"

"I know you won't…..my chakra is fading"

"No…..please don't go"

The scene around them began to fade all except for Kushina. Minato saw tears glistening in her eyes truth be told he was crying too this was it his final good bye to his wife.

"You're doing wonderful job with Naruto Ya'know" she smiled.

"Kushina I love you" he said she once again took his face in her hands and kissed him he wrapped her arms around but he could already feel she was fading.

She broke the kiss and smiled as she floated away.

"Be happy Minato love her just like you loved me" with that she was gone and he found himself laid on the bed next to Rachel her hand still in his.

He knew she would not wake up, he knew Kushina had placed a sleep seal with in the dead seal so they had some privacy. To wake her he had to releases the sleep seal.

He laid and let the tears flow free he didn't let go of Rachel's hand he felt like he needed the contact he had just said his final good bye and didn't want to lose her as well.

He was so over whelmed with the emotion he was feeling.

He eventually fell to sleep with his hand in hers.

 **Hello peeps not long to the end now well of this book,**

 **I have already started writing book two. Sorry was gone for so long life got in the way thank you for those who followed and favourited me.**

 **Shouldn't be long for the next chapter.**


	29. Chapter 29 Rachel's Big Mistake

**Chapter 29**

 **Rachel's Big Mistake.**

* * *

 **A few weeks after Kushina message.**

Rachel sat having tea with Jiraiya he had returned after Minato had summoned him.

It felt good to be outside again, the Sannin had convinced Minato to let her out saying that he would keep an eye on her.

So they sat in a tea shop sipping tea. She stomped on his foot more than once when he was looking pervertedly at a woman.

"So Sakumo is the real deal and you want me to look for your dead brother right?"

"Yea pretty much." she looked around to make sure no one was listening to them.

"Don't worry look" he pointed to the table where a paper seal sat in the middle "No one can here our conversation."

"A privacy seal?"

"Oh so you have seen one? Well of course you have seen it you live with Minato." he took a sip of his tea.

"Yea kinda, do you need a picture Of Jex?" she asked. The toad sage already knew this was a touchy subject for her having heard about her outburst after Sakumo interrogation.

"Well it would help" he placed the cup on the table. She ruffled through her bag before she pulled out a photo, it was burned around the edges.

"This is the only one I have" she said as she handed it over to him. He saw Rachel and the man he assumed to be Jex. He had a green flak jacket on, dark sandy unruly hair and sapphire blue eyes. He was smiling at the camera with his arm around Rachel.

"It was taken just before the village was destroyed" she said sadly.

"He was so full of life never slowed down. We used to argue a lot but he was always there for me even though I wasn't really his sister." She had her head down cast she was holding on to her cup of tea tightly.

"Here" he said handing her the photo "I don't need to keep it"

She put it back in her bag,

She was dressed in a high collar black jumper, it was cold outside. Her long black coat hung on the back of the chair.

Rachel twiddled with her fingers, she was mulling something over in her head. She wanted to tell him about his old student, but she wasn't sure it was such a good idea, things were moving too fast and she felt powerless. If she told him and either he killed them or talked Nagato around or worse it could happen like before he could die.

She bit her lip.

"What is it kid?" he asked "You had that look on your face all afternoon what do you want to tell me?"

She looked up at him surprised. "Hey I'm good at reading people it's what I do."

"If-if I tell you, you'll do something stupid and most likely get yourself killed…but you could also prevent something from happening something really big." she bit her lip again.

"Go on" he encouraged.

"No, forget it" she stood, grabbed her coat to get out of the shop. She would have to walk past him his hand shot out catching her by the wrist. She flinched, he ignored it she looked to see he was serious his dark eyes told her so. They would normally have a hint of playfulness behind them but now they were so dark.

"Sit" he said, he let go of her wrist but it was clear he would not let her pass, she sat her coat now in her lap he placed another seal on the table.

"This one" he said as he pointed to it "also keeps the Anbu out of ear shot."

She cocked her head to the side "Forget it ok it's too much of a risk."

"Listen kid, a shinobi's duty is risky. Every day we face death. If you're on about preventing some big event from happing then it's worth the risk"

Rachel felt conflicted, she felt powerless at the moment. Events were moving too fast for her liking there was always a chance Pain could come and destroy the village early.

"Oaky "she said "I'll tell you but you can't tell Minato, and if you go just be careful" Jiraiya nodded.

So they talked for a good two hours and after ward's he dropped her back at home told her he wold be leaving for a while.

Guilt twisted in her gut and she hoped she had done the right thing, there was nothing she could do about it now. Kakashi was upstairs in her room, Probably brooding knowing him, _maybe I should go bug him_ , she thought, she shook her head as much as she liked bugging him he had a lot on his mind right now.

She decided to do some training she hadn't done it in a while and it would kill a couple of hours.

She went to the back yard and begun to go through Jex's routine as she practiced. She was unaware she was been watched, when she finished her first set of moves she heard a voice from up on the roof of the house.

"Such a youthful display. It warms my heart to see on a cold day such as this" he jumped down well aware of who he was Rachel had bumped in to him more than once in the village.

"Hello Guy nice to see you, are you looking for Kakashi?"

"My eternal rival had declined my offer for a challenged" he moved in to a dramatic pose "I will not give up on my rival" he declared.

"He's going through a rough patch he'll be back to normal soon" Rachel said.

"Indeed, I could not help but admire your fighting style, is that from the village hidden in the wind?"

"Ur yea."

"I haven't seen that style for such a long time it warms my heart to see you using it."

"Thanks I guess." She rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly she wasn't used to compliments.

"May I offer you some helpful pointers?" Guy was a very observant shinobi even when he was being loud, he still took in what was around him, whenever he saw her in the market place or with Kakashi and Minato both men kept their distance from her, he didn't know why but he thought it best If he did the same. He did not invade her personal space.

"Well-" Racheal mulled it over she knew Guy was a hands on trainer and she really didn't feel comfortable with him. She was about to decline when she heard Kakashi speak.

"She's a civilian Guy" Kakashi said as he entered the back yard, "though her technique is flawed I noticed it on a few occasion." he looked at Rachel "What if I did the hands on and Guy just points out flaws?" Kakashi asked. He was aware he had broken her trust when he pinned her to the wall.

"Wait, Jex technique was not flawed." she said hands on hips.

"No not his technique but the way you implement it" Kakashi explained "You're a civilian, those moves were meant for a Ninja." he said.

"So you'll help me fight better?" she asked, Kakashi nodded "Ok I guess."

"Yoush my youthful rival and I will help train you so you can become a raging flower!"

"Ok Rachel what's your limit in terms of numbers?" Kakashi asked.

"Err- three any more than that and I can't keep up plus I have the advantage that they understate me because I'm a civilian."

Kakashi created two clones and Rachel pulled out her staff.

"Ok, Guy keep watch and pick out what she needs to work on"

"Yes I will watch and give helpful tips it's good to see my rival so fired up"

"Yea well it beats brooding."

"You're aware you do that?" Rachel couldn't help but ask.

"It adds to the mystery effect" he said "Now ready?" she nodded "Begin"

* * *

Minato flashed to the roof top and observed. He knew Kakashi would know he was there, he watched as he instructed Rachel on how to evade two hits at the same time, Kakashi was good at instructing her. He saw that she still flinched under his touch but he could see she was ok with him been around her, he was glad he didn't like that she stiffened whenever Kakashi entered the room.

She was doing a lot better he noted, she had stopped wiping her mouth whenever he spoke to her.

The reason he had checked in on her was because he felt her get hit a few times not hard but still, he also felt how her muscles ache, he really needed to tweak the seal, he felt nearly every twinge including a Pain no man should ever feel, her… monthly. He shuddered, he honestly had no idea it was that painful for women.

He watched as she mimicked Kakashi moves as his clone attacked, she still wasn't reacting fast enough but he saw improvement.

He felt an Anbu appear behind him. "Sir your two o'clock has arrived."

"All right I'll be right there." He said, the Anbu left and he took one last glance at Rachel, he could sit and watch her all day.

He flashed to his office and found Inoichi waiting for him.

"Ah sorry for keeping you waiting, please take a seat" the mind walker did so, just as Minato took his.

"Not serious I hope" Inoichi said, seeing a bewildered look on Minato face he continued. "You went to see Rachel right?"

"Yes, and no, Kakashi and Guy were training her" Minato frowned "How did you know I went to see Rachel?" he asked.

"It's obvious" he said "I can see it on your face, you've fallen for her haven't you?"

Minato turned three different shades of red "Well-I err that is….."

"Hahah, I knew it" Inoichi said, a hint of amusement in his eyes.

Minato could not speak he felt his blush deepen knowing full well how Inoichi liked to play matchmaker.

"But in all seriousness" he said all hint of amusement gone from his eyes, "Given Rachel's past you know not to rush things right?"

Minato nodded he was all too aware.

"She may not be capable of loving you back Minato her pain is rooted deep and she still refuses to confront her issues," Inoichi said he didn't want to crush Minato feeling for her just make him aware that she might not return them.

"I know and I'm willing to accept them even if that means loving her from a distance" he ran his hand down his face "I don't even know when I fell for her I just know she on my mind twenty four seven."

Inoichi smiled he couldn't help it for the first time in a long time he saw life in Minato's eyes, he would be there for both of them he knew Rachel would not accept Minato feeling for her, but he knew Minato would wait until she was ready.

Rachel was not beyond helping it was just a matter of getting her to want to be helped once that was done she made great progress and he truly believed some day she would be ready for Minato to love her.

"Is that why you wanted to speak with me?" Minato asked.

"Yes, I just wanted to give you my formal report." He said "In all honesty she doing a lot better, the talking her issues out and she says the voice her guilt has quieted down a lot."

"Yes I had noticed she's not hurting herself as much now, but she's still not sleeping that concerns me." Minato said.

"Yes, the nightmares is a tough issues she refuses to speak on the matter but if push comes to shove we may just have to force her on to the issue, but for now I suggest we leave things as they are."

"Agreed." Minato said rising form his chair, Inoichi stood also. "Unless there is anything else I have a ton of paper work to do."

"No that's It." the mind walker said he shook hands with Minato and left his office. He sighed he had a lot of paper work to do.

* * *

Naruto was not that smart true, but he could read people really well, he didn't know why some of the villagers whispered about him or why they glared at him, he was only 4 so he didn't understand their hate and anger but he knew what they were, he felt the hated gaze whenever he was outside of the house. He was walking with his best friend Sasuke and his older brother Itachi, they were walking him home.

He shoved his hands deeper in to his bright orange winter coat aunt Rachel had bought for him and kept his head down as the villagers whispered there hateful words.

"Big brother why are they saying mean things about the dope?" Sasuke asked.

"Don't call him that and to answer your question they are ignorant people they don't see the potential that Naruto has."

"Huh? I have potential?" the young blond asked.

"Yes, you do I believe you would make a great shinobi someday."

"What about me big brother?" Sasuke asked looking up hopefully at his brother, Itachi flicked his younger brothers forehead "You too foolish little brother."

Naruto continued to ignore the villagers he was mulling over what Itachi had said but he didn't know what potential meant and he didn't want to sound dumb by asking but Sasuke seemed happy so he knew it meant something good.

He decided to ask Aunt Rachel later.

Aunt Rachel had always been there for him, he loved her so much, he knew she wasn't his mum, dad had told him about his mum and he loved the photo of her that he had next to his bed, her long red hair was beautiful to him. But he felt like aunt Rachel was more like a mom to him then someone who took care of him. She would often sit with him when he had a bad dream play with him when dad was too busy, she made his most favourite food all of time which was Raman.

She was waiting at the door for him, he ran and hugged her, waved good bye to Sasuke and Itachi.

"Aunt Rachel I had a great time at Sasuke house."

"That's great Naruto." She said smiling down at him "Now let's get inside where it's warm ok?" he went in and she closed the door behind him.

"Sure is cold out how about some hot chocolate?"

His eyes lit up. "Yea!" he pumped his fist with excitement, he followed her in to the kitchen "Is dad home yet?"

"No not yet but I'm sure he won't be long." She said reaching up for to mugs she had set the kettle going, Naruto went back in the hallway to hang up his coat when he came back he found his dad in the kitchen.

"Dad your home!" he ran in to his arms and Minato wasted no time in scooping the boy up.

"Sure am kiddo I worked really hard so I could finish early. Where you well behaved at the Uchiha house?"

"Um mostly yea but I did try to prank Sasuke brother but it didn't work" Naruto said with a pout. Minato laughed he couldn't help it his son looked just like Kushina used to when she failed to prank someone.

Rachel set three hot mugs of chocolate down on the table Minato set Naruto down "Why don't we take these in to the living room and I'll light the fire." He said as he picked up all three of the mugs. And Rachel ushered Naruto in to the living room, Minato set the mugs on the coffee table and lit the fire.

Minato sat on the sofa next to Rachel and Naruto took the floor.

As the night wore on Rachel and Minato both sat playing games with Naruto Rachel was helping him with a jigsaw, it occurred to him as he watched from the sofa that the whole thing was perfect Rachel was perfect. The whole scene was like something from a book the perfect happy family and it brought a smile to Minato to face.

"Aww man this is hard" he whined. Rachel laughed it made Minato belly flutter the sound drifted over him.

"It's not that hard look find all the red pieces first." She instructed.

It was getting late but he let them finish the jigsaw before he put Naruto to bed. His son could hardly keep his eyes open.

He went to his room and found Rachel laid on the bed face down she had purple long pyjamas pants on and short sleeved purple top on.

"Man I'm beat" she said.

"Tired enough to sleep?" he asked.

"Na-uh"

"Didn't think so." He moved to his night stand and pulled out a pot of ink and a brush glancing at Rachel he also too out a paralysis seal.

"Rachel I need to tweak your seal, I err I feel everything you do including your…..err your monthly." He blushed.

"Oh that explains why you came home that day and told me to rest" she giggled. Sitting up she looked him in the eyes "Why don't you remove it permanently?" she asked.

"As much as I want to do that you know I can't, I'll admit you made some great progress you don't hurt yourself that much now but still…I'd rather keep the seal on you."

"Fine." She huffed. She eyed him and noticed the paper seal.

"I need you still, you still flinch under my touch." She averted her gaze a look of shame crossing her face.

"Dose that bother you?" she asked quietly.

He would be lying if he said it didn't. "Yes," he said honestly "It bothers me that you can't trust me. I know the reason you flinch I know it's because you fear getting hurt." Her head was bowed and she truly looked ashamed. "Yes it bothers me but that doesn't mean I mind It." he said.

He moved to the bed placing the item down. "Now let's get this done it's late, lay down just as you were before only lift your top up so I have access to your back."

She nodded and did as he asked he lent over "I'm placing the seal on you now." She went limp instantly. He knelt on the bed and applied chakra to her back the seal hummed at the rightful owner and made itself visible. As he worked he decided to talk to her to ease her fear.

"So, how did training go?"

"Should have figured you were there." She said "It went well, Guy is an interesting character."

"That he is." He made another stroke with the brush. Her scars from when Danzo tortured her were almost gone, for some reason she didn't let Tsunade heal them all.

"I think Naruto enjoyed to night." She said.

"Yes I think he did too, I really do need to make more time for him."

"He knows you have an important job to do." She said. "Shouldn't he be starting the academy soon?" she asked.

"Yes but the council are giving me a hard time with it. They fear the nine tails will break loose and rampage. I told them that risk applies to me too but do they listen no." she could hear the sarcasm dripping off his voice.

"He will start soon whether they like it or not." He said. He finished fixing the seal, he pulled her top down and she expected him to remove the paralysis seal, when he didn't she got worried.

"Minato?" she said. She trusted him but still the fear crept up on her.

"Hush I'm here." He said she heard the top draw of the night stand open.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Putting the ink away, I didn't want it spilling on the bed." He said.

"Oh" _that made sense_ she thought.

She felt touch her sided as he flipped her over so she was now on her back, her sea green eyes widened, in his hands was a needle, she gasped when she tried to move the seal made her feel even more numb.

"You haven't slept in a while and since you can't move I figured it would be the perfect time to put you to sleep." He said calmly she glared at him. He gently took her right arm and quickly gave her the shot. He gave it a few minutes before removing the seal, her eyes were struggling to stay open.

"You're an ass ya know."

He chuckled as he lifted her under the covers, he knows she will fight or as long as she could before the sedative takes effect.

"Sleep." He said "I'm here you are safe." He said soothingly and calmly. Finally her eyes closed and he simply stood and watched her sleep, he once again wondered when he had fallen for her she was so….beautiful and unsalable all in one tiny package. He tucked a strand of golden blond hair behind her ear. He tore his gaze away from her and got ready for bed himself.

He climbed in to bed next to her something he would only do when she was sedated, Tsunade had said it was safer if he slept with her he could monitor her breathing and he often woke to check she was ok. Even then he did not touch her in any way.

Sleep finally took him not long after.

* * *

 **A few days have past.**

Minato had a visit form Inoichi something was bothering Rachel, she was fidgety, something that he had noticed too. She looked guilt ridden and both men knew that, it was bad it meant something was coming.

He had asked her she had shook her head denying anything but the look of guilt intensified. He later had to flash to her location when he felt her hurt herself.

After calming her down she had still refused to tell him what was wrong his concern was growing. But at the moment there was nothing he could do.

He put down his pen placed all the paper work in a neat pile for his secretary to sort out and flashed home they were all going out for dinner.

"Dad. Dad can we go now huh, can we, can we can, we?" his son asked jumping up and down excitedly.

He looked to Rachel she nodded but he still noted the guilt in her eyes.

"Yes Naruto lets go eat Raman." He said smiling down at his son.

Rachel helped him get his orange coat on and she put on her long black one, Minato still wore his Hokage coat.

"Don't you get cold dad?" Naruto asked.

"No I uses my chakra to stay warm." He said.

"Oh can you teach me?"

"Not yet Naruto it comes when you have learnt to master chakra control" his son pouted and Minato ruffled the boy's hair.

He walked with them Rachel had hold of one of Naruto's hand and he had the other they swung him up in when he pretended to jump like a Ninja.

They arrived at the Raman stand Teuchi served them with a smile, as Naruto ate bowl after bowl of Raman he noticed Rachel had hardly touched hers. She was distant even though she appeared to be nodding to Naruto talk he could see it in her eyes that she was elsewhere. He made up his mind when they got home he was going to find out what was wrong.

When they exited the stand the clouds gathered grey and ominous.

"Les get home before it rains." He suggested.

Suddenly there was a loud pop and green toad appeared it was Jiraiya prison toad it spat out its contents before puffing away.

Minato felt his dinner try to come up, on the floor in the middle of Konoha was Jiraiya his sensei and one of the legendary Sannin covered in blood with metal rods sticking out of him from every angle.

* * *

 **Hello one more chapter to go and then it's all over. Well for this book at least keep an eye on my profile for book 2, it will be called Love leaves you scarred-part two.**

 **I don't own Naruto Rachel and this plot is mine,**

 **Also if I get enough reviews I'll post the last chapter later**.


	30. Chapter 30 Rachel runs

**Chapter 30**

 **Rachel runs.**

* * *

Minato stood in shock at the sight of his beloved sensei the blood was leaking on to the gravel path staining it red he vaguely wondered who was going to clean it.

It was his son's cries of panic that brought him out of his internal shook his Anbu were already on scene awaiting orders.

"Take them back to the house" he ordered he glanced back to see his son crying and Rachel panicked, guilt ridden eyes before his Anbu puffed them away.

He turned to his sense who had cracked open an eye, he was trying to say something.

"M-i-n-a-t-o" he wheezed out.

"Hush sense I'm going to take you to the hospital" he said trying to keep the panic out of his voice.

"H-he, is" cough "N-not a-among them." Cough. Blood splattered on to the floor Minato placed a hand on the man's shoulder and flashed him to the hospital. He had no idea if Tsunade would treat him, her fear of blood may prevent her from doing so, still they had other medical staff.

There was a frenzy of activity as his sensei was carted off down the corridor.

He was angry that someone could do this to him of all people. Rachel's guilt ridden eyes flashed in to Minato mind she knew, she knew this was going to happen _. No wait she sent him, before he had left he had said he was going to check something out, something Rachel had said._

In a flash he was gone.

* * *

What had she done? What had she done Jiraiya was….no. no she could not think like that, they would save him. Naruto was crying, on her shoulder she tried to comfort the boy. Kakashi knew something was up when the Anbu appeared with her and Naruto they had filled him in.

He stood in the corner of the room in case he was needed.

After all she had a tendency to hurt herself when things went wrong. There was a yellow flash and there stood Minato she took a quick glance at his eyes and quickly dropped eye contact, his eyes were filled with anger though they softened seeing Naruto in such distress.

He took his son off of her and she reluctantly let him.

"Wait for me in the Living room" his tone told her everything she needed to know it sought no argument.

She meekly nodded and went to the Living room. Her hands trembled on the banister she had been In Naruto room after he had shot up the stairs crying she followed him and did her best to comfort him.

She resisted the urge to go for her wrist the voice in her head mocked her told her she doesn't deserve to live if Jiraiya died.

She couldn't sit, her mind was too restless and her gut twisted with guilt, she didn't know how long she had waited for him but she noticed the crying had stopped.

She felt him enter the room, it was like the temperature had suddenly dropped she shivered, unable to turn around she waited for him to speck.

"You knew" he wasn't asking he was stating a fact. "You knew and you still didn't say anything." there was a long pause and she maybe thought he had left, but her hopes were dashed when she felt his hot breath tickle her ear. "My Sensei is laying in a hospital bed with several metal rods sticking out of his body." Rachel flinched at his tone. She flinched again when he spun her around to face him, there was a coldness in his azure blue eyes his face was hard no softness or gentleness to it, it was like he had put up a wall between them.

"I'm tired of this" he said tone cold "I'm tired of you hiding things keeping secrets." His eyes blazed with controlled anger.

"I-I'm s-sorry." She stuttered out, she knew it wouldn't be enough it didn't matter how many times she said sorry it would never be enough.

She had nearly got Jiraiya killed and she knew the man was like a father to Minato.

"I don't want your apologies" he sneered. "I want you to admit that keeping things from me is wrong."

She bit her lip she would admit sending Jiraiya off was a mistake but keeping him in the dark about Obito it was necessary she didn't want to hurt him.

"I-I was wrong," she admitted "about Jiraiya...I shouldn't have sent him" she found some courage and looked him in the eye. "But keeping you in the dark will save your life."

Something passed across his face she didn't know what it was.

"Are you saying that Jiraiya is expendable that everyone but me and Naruto are not?" his voice rose in anger.

"No! of course not!"

"Then tell me Rachel, why keep things from me, I have tried to be patient with you I have been lenient with you, I have been there when you have not wanted to live, and yet all you do is pull away from me."

She took a step back away from him something in his eyes frightened her, it wasn't that she feared him, no she had grown to trust him but something in his eyes made her want to run.

"Damnit Rachel I love you!"

Her breath hitched, her eyes widened she felt like the world around them had suddenly stopped.

That's what she could see in his eyes despite him being angry with her, she could still see it, still see he cared for her deeply.

Fear gripped her _no,_ she shook her head _no_ , she was tainted, dirty she didn't deserve his love, _no he can't, he just can't._

 _Hahaha, see you don't belong here not only have you nearly killed his beloved sensei but he loves you, you the person who killed his wife._

The voice taunted in her head, she shook it in an attempt to rid of the voice and ran past him, he made no move to grab her, she ran, out of the Living room and down the hall out of the front door.

The rain was beating down upon her she didn't feel it she just wanted to run,

 _No, no, no s_ he chanted in her head, _he can't love me, he can't I'm tainted dirty._

She needed to run she need to get away it was easier when she was not close to anyone sending the letters from a distance. So she didn't have to feel for the people she couldn't save. So she didn't have to look in to Minato eyes and see love.

God, why did that word make her feel so sick, he couldn't love her it felt wrong for him to love her.

She tried in vain to wipe away the tears that were clouding her vison.

Nearly getting Jiraiya killed had opened her eyes, she had to run had to get away she was too close to them. Get out of the village.

Her feet splashed in muddy puddles the streets were empty because of the rain.

She ran, she ran as fast as she could, until she bumped in to something warm and solid, arms gently wrapped themselves around, she struggled.

"Don't run." she stilled at Minto's voice "Don't run." He said again gently she fisted her hands in his flak jacket as he held her head to his chest.

"I'm sorry I said that" he said "Please don't run." He pleaded.

She took a shuddering breath "I-Is it true? What you said is it true?" she asked voice trembling, she had forgotten about his seal, if she wanted to run she would have to plan it first.

No answer came they stood in silence in the rain and she knew then that what he said was true, she knew she could not stay.

"I'm sorry Rachel" he said gently "know there is no pressure to love me back. I'm happy to wait for as long as it takes. To love you're from a distance."

She sobbed uncontrollably now her mind screaming at her to run.

He must have known somehow he tighten his hold.

"Don't run" he said "I'll give you space, I'll leave you alone but don't run." They once again stood in silence he flashed them back home gave her a few minutes to adjust before releasing his hold.

She took a step back away from him, it hurt her to see the hurt in his eyes. To know that every time she filched it hurt him. She could still see it in his eyes the love the concern for her, it was all for her and she didn't deserve any of it.

"I will say it one more time don't run." When he said it this time there was a sternness to his voice and underlying threat. She nodded she would not look at him at least not directly.

An Anbu popped up behind him "Sir you are needed at the hospital."

Minato looked hesitant to go.

"Go," she said quietly "Jiraiya needs you."

"Kakashi has Naruto for a bit go and get changed and warm." He said before he flashed away.

She took a deep breath calming herself she needed to think, she needed to think of a plan so Minato would not be able to track her by the seal.

She headed for the shower.

* * *

Minato flashed directly into Jiraiya room, he was laid on a table. Seven medic Nin's pressing green glowing hands Shizune barked orders but it was clear the young medic was out of her depth.

He tried not to notice how red the bed sheets where he tried not to smell the coppery tang of blood that hung in the air or how the man's breathing was laboured.

He looked eyes with Shizune, she was desperate, panicked even he could see it in her dark eyes.

"Where is she?" he asked, his voice rising above the other medic's in the room.

"I-I don't know she fled after seeing him, I'm doing everything I can but…"

Minato nodded and flashed home to get Kakashi, he had a plan forming him his head if it would save Jiraiya then he was all for it even if that meant deceiving the Sannin somewhat.

Kakashi was in place and ready at the hospital he didn't see Rachel though he was tempted to he didn't want to upset her any more than he already had. He shook his head he could not think about her right now he needed to focus and get Tsunade to heal him.

He flashed to her, not surprisingly he found her in a bar about to take a sip of Sake, he needed her sober. Pulling the bottle away from her and setting it down on the bar he grabbed her trembling hands and flashed her to the hospital outside of Jiraiya room.

"Minato!" she didn't have time to protest as Kakashi stepped in to her line of sight with his Sharingan active.

Kakashi implanted the genjutsu whenever she looked at Jiraiya blood she would not see blood but water.

This was not a long term thing Minato wanted to do more to help her with her fear of blood but right now they were short on time. This way she could treat him without freezing up.

She staggered back when the copy Nin released his hold on her Minato caught her.

"What did he just do?" she asked.

"Your fear of blood hinders you he made it so you can't see it, it's not a long term thing just for him, he's dying Shizune is way out of her depth he needs you" he let his words sink in, "Will you help him?"

"Yes" he heard the determination in her voice. He let go of her and opened the door the smell of blood hit him hard but Tsunade didn't smell it, instead she took a deep breath and entered the room.

When he shut the doors he heard her barking out orders. He exhaled and flopped down in a chair opposite the door he felt like the weight of the world was on his shoulders.

"If I'm not needed now sensei I'll head back"

"Yes thank you Kakashi do me a favour though keep a close eye on Rachel"

"Sure" he wanted to ask why but he could see Minato was already stressed enough. He puffed away leaving Minato in an empty corridor waiting news on his sensei.

* * *

Rachel quickly packed a bag whilst Kakashi was away, some clothes, money she had saved up and her staff. She was in Minato rooms she opened the top draw of his night stand and found what she was looking for. A payless seal Hiashi would need it if he was to remove or disable her tracking seal. She replayed his words over and over in her head, _dammit Rachel I love you, I love you, I love you._

It was a continues loop, the more the words echoed in her head the more she felt the need to run. She placed the seal in the pocket of her thick black trousers. She wore a large white woolly jumper.

"Aunt Rachel can I have a biscuit?" she heard Naruto voice call, she quickly went back down stairs. He had cheered up some but she could still see he was a little upset over Jiraiya.

"Ok Naruto but only one ok?" he nodded and she gave him is biscuit, she set up some colouring pencils and paper and sat him at the table she would give it an hour before calling for Kakashi.

She wondered if Hiashi would help her. She did save his daughter and he owes her one. The Hyuga are not for paying a debit.

She hoped Minato wold not punish the man too much.

Time seemed to drag on for Rachel, even though she could not sense them she was certain that Minato was having her watched. It would raise suspicion if she kept checking the time. She was hoping that any signs of nervousness on her part would be mistaken as concern for the injured Sannin. In her Mind Rachel kept going over her plan to leave, everything had to be perfect to get away.

"Aunt Rachel," Naruto's voice startled her out of her thoughts. "Colour with me."

Rachel looked down at the sweet face she had come to love, he seemed to have an intuition of when someone was upset, and a drive to help them. Even at this age the hero he was destined to be was apparent. With nothing else to do but wait Rachel gave Naruto a hug and sat down in a chair next to his and grabbed her own paper and pencils and started to colour.

Once again Rachel started to lose herself in her thoughts, this time Minato's proclamation of love played over and over again in her head. No he couldn't lover her, she wasn't worthy of it. It was she who killed Kushina and left Naruto motherless.

"That's pretty" Naruto words broke through. Looking down at the paper in front of her was a simple pink rose, she could see a few places the paper was wet. Wiping her face with her sleeve, she did not even realise she was crying. Rachel risked a glance at the clock on the wall, and looked back at Naruto her heart breaking, it was time.

"Kakashi" she called she cursed when her voice came out shaky.

The copy Nin appeared in the kitchen door way.

"Yes" he said lowering his book.

"I need you to ask Minato if it's ok to take Naruto to the Hyuga hose, a distraction will do us both some good." She lied.

Kakashi didn't answer for a moment she bit the inside of her mouth worriedly. Did he know? She wondered.

"Sure I'll be right back." he said puffing away

It was a tense wait, Rachel took deep breath she had to stay calm she could not arouse suspicion in any way.

He puffed back in to the door way "Minato sensei said yes but don't stay too long, I am to escort you both there."

She nodded and ushered Naruto to get his coat on she put her long black coat on and picked up her back pack.

"What do you need the back pack for?" he questioned.

"Oh just in case Naruto gets dirty you know how Hiashi is."

The copy Nin nodded and opened the door for them he closed it and led them to the Hyuga hose hold. He left them at the gate.

"Don't stay too long" he said waving.

Rachel knocked nervously at the door, no doubt an Anbu had notified them off their arrival.

As always Hiashi greeted them stiffly. He took her coat and bag and showed Naruto were Hinata was.

The girl was playing by herself her expression lilt up hearing Naruto voice.

"May I have a word with you?" she asked him he seemed surprised but she wanted this done as quickly as possible. He nodded and she followed him. He led her to a private study.

It was tidy, a few pictures on the walls mainly of his late wife, guilt twisted in her gut, she had told Tsunade about the woman dying but the anime never said how. Tsunade had ran test and found her to be well. It was a few months after the baby's birth that she died of some sort of chakra illness.

Both Minato and Inoichi flocked around her when the news came out they expected a relapse, but they had talked her through her guilt and assuring her there was nothing that could have been done.

She shook her head she could not think about Minato right now.

"Take a seat." He said pointing to a chair in front of a fire place she did so.

"May I offer you some tea?" he asked the Hyuga prided themselves on manners, she shook her head indicating no.

He took a seat in the chair opposite hers.

"I assume my debt is to be payed?" he asked.

Her sea green eyes widened in surprise, she could have been here for any number of reasons yet he had picked out the exact reason.

"I will admit I owe you for saving my daughter, but know this if what you ask of me will hurt the village in any way I cannot repay."

She looked up in to his pupil-less eyes "I would not expect you to hurt the village in any way" she said "I want you to help me leave it."

He was silent for a moment before he answered.

"Very well that is acceptable."

"You're not going to ask me why I want to leave"?

"The less I know the better." He said. "However I need to know what it is you wish me to do?"

"Minato placed a tracking seal on me can you remove it?"

"No" he said Rachel felt her stomach drop "But I may be able to disable It." hope surged through her.

"Were is the seal located?" he asked.

"My neck."

"Please stand." She did, she flinched unconsciously when he moved towards her. Hiashi paused in his movements he was reminded that she didn't like fast moments he was just as observant as any shinobi, he often saw the tiny flinches when someone approached her to fast.

"Sorry." He said. "I need to examine the seal." She nodded and he moved around her this time slowly, she moved her hair out of the way

He activated his byakugan to see the seal better. It was doable, he would have to sever her chakra flow in to the seal then it would be nothing more than a dead seal.

If Minato had used his own chakra to make the seal function it would be a lot harder to disable it. He suspected that Minato used his own chakra when teleporting to her, she is only a civilian using her chakra would be fatal.

"I can disable your chakra pathways to the seal, though your chakra is different. I've never seen anything like this before, it's almost like there are two different chakra's both apposing with each other" he said

"It's been that way since I was little" she said.

"If you were not leaving the village I would have asked to study this"

"Will it be a problem?"

He thought for a moment he would still be able to do it he just had to time it right.

"No I can do it." he said with a firm nod of his head.

She turned around and pulled out the paper seal "you may need this" she said handing it over to him "It's a paralysis seal I need to be still right?" he nodded "Then this will help me be still, I err I have a habit of flinching under someone touch." She said quietly. Again he nodded.

"Lay down on the floor the process shall only take a few moments once done he will not be able to locate the seal."

She took a deep breath and reminded herself why she was doing this she also reminded herself the Hyuga were not the type to take advantage of people.

He placed the seal on her forehead and activated it she went numb instantly he gently flipped her over on to her stomach.

He move her hair out of the way. If she could have done she would have tensed awaiting the blow to her neck that would disable her chakra pathways to the seal.

She felt several taps to her neck before the seal was removed and she could move again, she stood with the man's help.

"That was it?" she asked.

"It's not called the gentle fist for no reason." he said. Was that a smirk on the man face? She blinked and it had gone, _guess not_. She thought.

She walked back along the corridor behind the Hiashi they both stopped when they heard the two children's topic of conversation.

"I'm sorry Hinata about your mum" Naruto said his voice held sadness "Your like me now" he said. "With no mom." There was silence for a moment.

"T-that's not t-true N-Naruto you have Rachel."

Rachel's heart froze.

"Yea I guess that's true she is an awesome person believe it."

Rachel wanted to cry she was about to leave him, and she knew he would not understand why, she felt the tears sting but she would not cry she knew she had to go.

"Do you need a back way out?" Hiashi asked.

She nodded she was unable to speak at that moment.

"Do you wish to say goodbye?" he asked she choked back the tears she had to say something he would be hurting for no reason he would think it was his fault she had left.

She nodded.

"Hinata" Hiashi called "Come and help me in the kitchen."

"C-Coming father."

Hiashi led Hinata way and Rachel took a deep breath before entering the room where Naruto was playing he sat on the floor with a toy car zooming it up and down.

How was she going to do this? How was she going to tell a four year old that she was leaving and probably not coming back?

She felt a lump in her throat. "Naruto" she called her voice trembling slightly the young boy looked up at her his eye lighting up with love and affection. She loved Naruto dearly she loved him as if he were her own.

"We need to have a little chat."

"Whatever it is I didn't do it."

She smiled at him and shook her head "You haven't done anything, it's what I'm about to do."

He looked at her questioningly she knelt down in front of him.

"I'm going to leave and I probably won't see you again." She said sadly.

Naruto's blue eyes filled with sadness. "But why did I do something wrong? Whatever it I-I'm sorry I won't do it again, please don't go." He said pleadingly. She hugged him and she felt him begin to cry.

"You haven't done anything wrong kiddo nothing at all." She began to feel her own tears spill over.

"T-then why are you going?" he asked. He pulled away from her and to see his eyes so full of pain nearly broke her.

"It's complicated adult stuff."

"Can't dad fix it? He's the Hokage he can fix anything"

 _He the reason I'm leaving_ she thought.

She shook her head "No he can't fix this, he can't fix me." She said the last part in a whisper. She hugged Naruto again "you do me a favour kiddo live life to the full enjoy every day and don't listen to the villagers that call you names your better than they could ever hope to be."

His crying intensified and she scooped him up on to her knee and held him tight.

"Please don't go I'll be good, please I promise I'll be good, no more pranks I swear, please aunt Rachel don't go…."

Her heart ached for him she was about to leave the only good thing in her life, Naruto a ray of sunshine and endless amounts of smiles and happiness. She squeezed her eyes shut willing her own tears to stop.

"Naruto I promise I will always love you, you mean more to me the anything else in this world, stay strong for me please…"she inhaled his scent, Raman and outdoors.

She tried to pry him off of her so she could get going.

"If I don't let go then you can't go." He said she almost laughed, trust Naruto to say something like that.

She didn't see Hiashi approach nor did she see him light tap the back of Naruto neck, the boy fell limp in her arms. She looked up worriedly at him.

"He is fine merely asleep." He assured her.

She looked down and shifted him in her arms she wiped away the tears and kissed his forehead "I will miss you Naruto." She stood with him and Hiashi motioned her to place him on the sofa that was in the room, Rachel gently laid him down brushing his blond locks out of the way.

As she gazed down at him lovingly her tears dripping on to his wicker cheek.

"Grow strong Naruto and become the Hero I know you to be." She wiped her tears and stood, she followed Hiashi out of the room, and she glanced back at him once last time, her heart breaking as she knew he would have to grow up without her.

Hiashi gave her some time to compose herself before he spoke, something Rachel was grateful for as she hastily wiped away her tears. She could cry later when she was far enough away from the village and Minato's love.

Taking a deep breath the she nodded for him to speak.

"There is an underground passage way that leads out of the village" he said as he opened up a hidden door on the floor of his study.

She blinked and peered down, it was dark and small she would have to crawl through it.

She looked back it him "Thank you" she said.

"Do not thank me I am merely repaying a debit."

He grabbed her coat and bag that he had brought in to the study whilst she was saying her goodbyes to Naruto.

She put on her coat and held her back pack in one hand.

"I took the liberty of placing some food in your back pack." He said.

"Thank you." She climbed down in to the hole he passed her a lamp.

"It should take you no more than an hour to reach the outside. I don't not know how long it will take for Minato or his Anbu to notice that you are gone."

She nodded "Thank you again, I hope he will not punish you too much."

"You needn't worry about that I will accept any punishment."

A pang of guilt bubbled up this man was helping her leave the village against Minato's wishes.

"Stop that there is no need to feel guilt I am doing it to repay a debt I may not have had a daughter if you had not intervened that night, I am grateful for you saving her." She nodded not Dearing to speak "Now go you are wasting time."

"Yes, thank you, and please take care of Naruto until he come for him."

He nodded and closed the door she was left with a lamp and tears stinging her eye. She would not cry not yet. She slowly begun to make her way forward and her way out of the village and out of Minato and Naruto's life for ever.

* * *

Minato sat outside of Jiraiya room he had no idea how much time had passed nor did he care, his sensei life was in the balance. He prayed with all his might that the man he knew like a father survived.

He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply to calm his racing hart, he believed completely in Tsunade healing ability therefore he should have no doubt about his sensei survival.

There was a soft puff beside him, if Minato was not mistaken from the chakra he felt it was a fairly new Anbu to his ranks.

"Whatever it is deal with it yourself" he said briskly "Nothing is more important than my sensei life right now." He tone sought no argument and the cowing Anbu disappeared once more.

Minato once again closed his eyes as he focused on sensing the chakra in side of the room were his sense was he noticed how low Jiraiya's was, and how low some of the medical staff were, for now Tsunade was going strong but he also sensed her summons in the room.

He was so lost in concentration that he did not here or notice his student appear until a hand rested on his Shoulder.

He looked up to see Kakashi concern expression on his face.

"Sensei I would not have come if it were not urgent the Anbu you sent away earlier had some bad new" he paused choosing his words carefully.

"Sensei Rachel has gone."

His eyes widened "What?" he stood, stretched out his senses for his tracking seal on her, he gritted his teeth when he could not find it.

"What happened? What do you know? Was she taken?" He asked frantically.

"Not much, she left on her own and we think Hiashi helped her."

"Naruto?" he asked.

"Safe" he said "He still at the Hyuga compound."

"Kakashi take as many Anbu as you can, find her bring her back" he paused "Use force if you have to, I don't need to tell you to be careful when doing so."

Kakashi nodded he understood better than most and he would instruct his team should they find her to find him first.

"Go find her." He ordered and the copy Nin left Minato alone he slumped back in to the chair, placed his head in his hands. _How I could be such a fool,_ he thought, of course she would have ran he told her the one thing she most feared most. Been loved.

Added to Jiraiya sudden appearance she most likely felt guilt over it.

 _Why does she continue to pull away from me?_ He asked himself. _Have I completely messed things up to the point where they cannot be undone._ He opened his eyes and sat back. _No I will find her, I will make her see that love is possible, that she is worth saving._

But hours ticked by with no sign of her. Every now and then his Anbu kept him informed but still there was no news, no sighting off her nothing at all.

Worry swept in to his gut. Once he knew Jiraiya was going to live he intended to collect his son and speak harshly to Hiashi.

The door opened and wary looking medics left the room he stood when Tsunade appeared.

"I-I did it" she said "He's alive but not out of the woods yet." Her honey comb eyes glistened with unshed tears. She closed her eyes and begun to fall forward.

Minato acted on instinct alone he caught her before she could hit the floor.

Minato shifted her so she had one arm draped over his shoulder, he also took the opportunity to gauge her chakra level.

"Release your" he paused "Youthful jutsu" he ordered "Or I'll do it for you." He was in no mood to argue and apparently neither was she, which concerned him, it meant she was really low on chakra.

She grunted and her appearance changer her skin became rankled and her hair became greyer. He began to walk her to her office he knew she had a bed in there.

"W-what's wrong?" she asked. "I kept sensing Anbu."

He debated on whether or not to tell her, she was in no state to help.

"Rachel gone." He said and he could not keep the sadness from his voice.

"What? Why are you here you should be looking for her?" She attempted to push herself away from him but he held firm.

"Because sensei needed me. I sent Anbu including Kakashi out to look for her, she got Hiashi to somehow disable the tracing seal I placed on her."

He steered her in to her office and helped her up on to the bed.

"Rest" he ordered "And thank you for saving sensei."

She laid down her honey comb eyes no longer able to stay open.

Minato flashed to the marker on his son, he found Naruto asleep on the sofa. Hiashi sat opposite, his anger flared the man had helped her flee the one place where she was most safe.

"I accept any punishment you deem fit." He said flatly.

Minato gritted is teeth and clenched his fist, she was alone and defenceless how could she survive out there on her own with on one to protect her?

He was about to strike the man when Naruto woke.

"Daddy." His voice sounded so small and helpless "Daddy Aunt Rachel left" he said sitting up Minato turned to his son only to see tears streaming down the boy's face.

"I-I didn't want her to-to go" he said sniffling "Whatever I-I did wrong I-I didn't mean it."

Minato heart broke he realised he was not the only one suffering Naruto was hurting too. He picked his son up and Naruto burried his head in the crock of his neck.

"In my office first thing in morning," he ordered before he flashed him and his son home.

He felt only one Anbu upon his arrival, he supposed the rest were out searching for her.

He took his son up to his own room and laid him on the bed. "I'll be right back Naruto I promise" he said gently when the boy would not let go of him.

Naruto did so "I'll just need to check something I'll be back."

Minato waked to Rachel's room on he found Kakashi book resting on her night stand which often meant he took the mission seriously. He went down stairs and stopped in the kitchen there on the table was a picture of a pink rose. He picked up and stared at it.

 _She gone_ , he _thought she really gone_.

Minato sat in a chair and let the silent tears fall.

"She drew that today with me." Naruto said Minato hadn't heard him come down, he picked up his own picture before climbing on to his dad's knee, "I drew this." He said showing Minato the picture. As Minato looked he saw a house and two adults and one small boy, it was no more than stick figures but he could tell who was who, Naruto had whiskers on his cheeks, and he had his Hokage coat on, and Rachel had long golden hair.

He hugged his son to him "Naruto did Rachel say anything?" he asked.

"Only that it wasn't my fault that she had to go. Why dad, why did she have to go? She said you couldn't fix it."

"She right this is not your fault" _it's mine_ , he thought. "I have people out looking for her I will bring her home." Minato vowed. They stayed like that until his son fell to sleep on him he gently took his son back upstairs and laid him in his double bed. He doubted Naruto wanted to be on his own, hell he didn't want to be on his own, he felt like he has lost something important a pace of himself.

He looked out of his window at the cold dark night and knew she was all alone out there in the dark.

I promise I will bring her back home. He vowed to himself once again.

* * *

 **Oh my gosh it's done It's finished. Book 2 is already in planning but the more feedback I get the more want to write.**

 **A big thank you to a close friend who help me write it.**

 **A big thank you to my partner for editing it and removing most of the spelling mistakes.**

 **And a big thank you to you readers. Without you there would be no story** **.**

 **Thank you for reading, thank you for reviewing thank you for favourite and followers.**

 **I have no idea wen book two will be out but I will update you as soon as I can.**

 **Naruto does not belong to me Rachel and this plot dose.**


	31. book 2

**Book 2 is out or it will be when ff decides to post it. Question is any one else having turbel uploading their story or is it just me**

I really hope you all enjoyed book one book two will see Rachel struggle with her demons and Minato's love for her. Come and jone me


End file.
